


Filling the Gaps

by everyoneisgay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A glimpse into what happened between those two years, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iron Dad, Set between Homecoming and Infinity War, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad but peter is cuter son, attacks and PTSD, lots of fluff, mention of anxiety
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 45,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyoneisgay/pseuds/everyoneisgay
Summary: 토니는 확실하고, 진실되면서 말 그대로의 진심을 담아 그를 바라봤다. "꼬맹아. 난 네 편이야. 무슨 일이 있어도."대부분의 좋은 일들이 그렇듯, 그 시작은 우연이었다.음, 어느 정도는.퉁명스럽고 감정적으로 미숙한 천재 히어로가 멘토 이상의 존재가 되고, 초인 소년이 어떻게 가져본 적 없는 아들이 되었는지 최선을 다해 알아보는 이야기. 아무리 우리의 마음이 공허하더라도 사랑은 그 공백을 채울 수 있다.A translation of Filling the Gaps by ironfamjam.





	1. 11학년

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Filling the Gaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123602) by [ironfamjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfamjam/pseuds/ironfamjam). 

> ironfamjam님의 Filling the Gaps의 한국어 번역입니다. 글에 대한 모든 저작권은 작가님이 갖고 있습니다.

_ **가을** _

“접근이 거부되었습니다.”

피터가 지금 하려는 일이 절대로 용납될 수 없다는 것을 모르고 있다는 듯 프라이데이가 아주 단호한 말로 선언했다.

“프라이데이, 제발. 이번 한 번만 봐줘.”

그런 프라이데이 앞에서 피터는 두 손을 모아서라도 가장 이성적이고 감정이 결여된 AI의 마음을 움직일 수 있을 것처럼 간절히 애원했다.

“피터, 미안하지만 너는 이 파일에 접근할 수 있는 권한이 없어.”

피터의 애원이 통했는지는 몰라도 조금 전보다 약간 누그러진 말투였다. 하지만 여전히 완강한 거부에 피터는 불만족스러운 얼굴로 볼을 부풀렸다.

왜 그냥 캐런이 메인 시스템에 연결되어 있지 않을까? 그랬다면 확신하건데 그녀는 프라이데이보다 훨씬 더 협조적이었을 게 분명했다. 토니의 비싸고 무지막지하게 압도적인 연구실에서 피터는 커다란 안락의자에 도로 등을 기댔다. 눈앞에는 공상과학 소설에서나 나올법한 푸르스름한 홀로그램이 띄워져 있었다. 피터는 이미 연구실에 놓여있는 것들의 절반은 단지 보여주기 위한 것인 걸 알고 있었다. 한 눈에 봐도 멋들어지게 반짝이는 물건들은 이 방에 들어선 사람이라면 경외심을 느끼게 했지만, 대부분 토니의 미적 감각을 채워주기 위한 것일 뿐 전혀 쓸모가 없었다. 오히려 그런 멋진 눈속임보다 더 중요한 건 이 거대한 스크린과 연결된 슈퍼컴퓨터와 그 안에 피터가 숨기고 싶은 모든 수치스러운 사건사고들의 기록이 저장되어 있다는 사실이었다.

_멍청한 베이비 모니터 프로토콜_ _._

피터는 똑똑한 아이였다. 그는 프로토콜이 단지 그를 안전하게 보호하기 위한 예방책일 뿐이고, 나쁜 사람을 놓쳤을 때 실마리를 찾는 데 얼마나 유용하게 사용될 지도 알았다. 그리고 보통 토니는 대부분의 녹화된 파일을 열어보지 않으니, 피터의 프라이버시를 침해하는 것조차도 아니라는 걸 알았다. 피터가 스파이더맨 활동을 하는 동안 저장된 데이터는 프라이데이에게 전송된 뒤 스캔되고, ‘프로토콜이 없는 게 낫겠어’ 빨간 북마크가 찍힐 뿐이었다. 그 외에는 그의 믿을만한 조수가 긴급 상황이라 판단했을 때만 토니에게 경고 알림이 가는 게 다였다.

그러나 문제는 가끔씩 토니가 그의 시스템이 잘 구동되고 있는 지, 그리고 피터가 다정한 이웃이 되겠다는 말을 성실히 지키고 있는 지 확인하기 위해 손쉽게 열어 본다는 거였다. 이건 비록 아주 작고, 사소하고, 하찮은 가능성이라도 토니가 그 날 벌어진, 혹은 벌어져서는 안 되는 일을 발견할 수 있다는 것을 의미했다.

피터는 차라리 죽는 게 낫겠다고 생각했다. 적어도 지구가 그를 삼켜버리거나, 아니면 오싹한 외계생물들과 함께 우주로 내던져지는 게 나았다. 오작동 된 거미줄 때문에 낯부끄러운 자세로 어딘가에 끼어버린 것. 그리고 세상에 무서울 게 없는 심술궂은 영혼들, 말 그대로 끔찍한 아이들과 얽힌 불행의 연속을 토니에게 들키는 것보다 그 편이 나았다.

토니가 만약 그 녹화본을 발견한다면 절대 그냥은 넘어가지 않을 게 뻔했다. 피터는 위험을 감수 하더라도 아무도 모르게 녹화 파일을 삭제해야만 했다. 그리고 이 미션에서 만약 프라이데이가 순순히 협조만 해줬다면 일은 훨씬 더 쉽게 풀렸을 것이다!

깊게 한숨을 내쉰 피터는 다른 방법을 고민하는 동안 의자 위에 앉아 빙빙 돌았다. 그러다 문득 배낭에 비죽 나와 있는 그의 슈트를 발견했다. 그 순간 피터의 머릿속에 어떤 생각이 퍼뜩 떠올랐다. 공연히 제자리에서 돌던 회전을 멈춘 피터는 곧장 손을 뻗어 얼굴에 마스크를 뒤집어썼다. 귓가에 울리는 캐런의 인사 소리에 피터의 입가에 미소가 퍼졌다.

“안녕 캐런, 부탁 하나만 들어줄래?”

“물론이지 피터. 어떻게 도와주면 될까?”

친절한 그녀의 목소리를 듣고 피터는 말 그대로 울 뻔했다. 이것 _봐__, __도움이 되는 __AI__란 이래야 한다고__. __프라이데이는 본 받도록 해__._

“좋아. 들어봐. 내가 만약 음, 아주 큰 위험에 처했다면, 캐런 너는 내가 더 잘 싸울 수 있도록 데이터베이스에 접속해서 나를 위협하는 정보를 찾아낼 수 있지?”

이건 사실 토니가 그를 위해 설치해준 끝내주는 업데이트였다. 홈커밍 파티에서 일어난 작은 사고(그래, 맞아. 피터는 이 일로 토니의 심장에 무리가 간 걸 알았다) 이후 피터는 기괴한 환각 능력을 가진 하이드라 요원 사건에 휘말렸었다. 나중에야 수많은 상처와 부상 목록을 받아 든 토니의 심장은 그 자리에서 거의 멈추다시피 했다. 알고 보니, 그 요원은 어벤져스가 뿔뿔이 흩어지기 전 체포되어 극비 감옥 시설에 수감된 범죄자였다. 하지만 슈퍼 히어로와 슈퍼 빌런의 세상에서 으레 그렇듯 그는 탈옥에 성공했고 시민들 앞에 다가갔을 때, 피터가 가로 막은 것이다.

전투를 하는 동안 피터는 캐런이 자동적으로 토니에게 연락을 걸 만큼 궁지에 몰린 상태였다. 늘 그렇듯 이런 일로 스타크씨를 호출하는 건 정말 낯 뜨거운 일이었다. 그렇지 않아도 정말 괜찮았다. 피터는 혼자서도 정말 잘 해내고 있었다-물론 몇 초 안에 정신을 잃을 것 같았지만. 어찌됐든 연락을 받고 곧장 현장에 도착한 토니는 여느 때처럼 범죄자를 박살냈다. 그러고는 어째서 그가 피터의 슈트에 기존 데이터베이스를 설치하지 않은 멍청한 짓을 저질렀는지 대해 떠들어댔다. 피터가 모든 전투 이력을 열람할 수 있었다면, 이런 일을 피할 수 있을 게 분명했기 때문에. 그래서… 그런 일을 겪은 후, 토니는 피터의 슈트를 뜯어 고쳤다.

토니의 상태를 보아하니 연구실에서 코드와 필터링, 그리고 경고 기제를 연구하며 58시간을 꼬박 지샌 게 분명했다. 그 모습에 지독한 죄책감을 느낀 피터는 그의 멘토를 타워 밖으로 끌고 나갔다. 그리고 투덜대는 멘토에게 노고에 대한 보상으로 함께 햇볕을 쬐며 맛있는 구식 아메리칸 치즈버거를 즐겼다.

물론 피터는 토니가 자기 자신의 건강을 위태롭게 하면서까지 피터의 안위를 몹시 걱정하는 것이 고마웠다. 그러나 절박함은 극단적인 조치를 불렀다! 토니의 천재성과 선견지명에도 불구하고, 피터는 그가 정보는 양방향으로 연결된다는 사실을 미처 고려하지 못한 걸 발견했다. 그리고 솔직히 말해서 피터가 알고 있는 천재 중에서(물론 피터가 아는 유일한 천재지만) 가장 뛰어나고, 자신감 가득한 토니가 이런 틈을 내보였다는 사실에 의기양양해졌다. 피터의 얼굴 가득 환한 미소가 번졌다.

“캐런, 지금 파일에 접속해서 내가 뭘… 좀 찾을 수 있게 도와줘.”

글쎄, 어떤 악당을 찾을 지는 중요하지 않았지만 시간을 아끼려면 토니가 접근한 과정을 똑같이 따라가야 할 것 같았다.

“하이드라. 그들에 대한 모든 것을 말야.”

“피터, 너는 지금 당장 위험에 처해있지 않고, 하이드라의 어떤 일원과도 전투를 벌이고 있지 않잖아.”

_맹점을 찾아야 해_ _._

피터는 입술을 깨물고 침착하게 말했다.

“내가 이웃 활동 중에 하이드라로 의심되는 움직임을 발견했는데 만약 지금 미리 준비해 둔다면 그 때가 왔을 때 덜 위험해질 것 같아. 스타크씨는 내가 안전하길 바랄 텐데, 캐런 너는 나를 지켜주기 위해 코딩된 거 아냐?”

캐런은 비록 피터를 보지 못 할 테지만, 피터는 최선을 다해 강아지 같은 눈짓을 하고 손가락을 꼼질거리며 이 말이 효과가 있길 기도했다.

한 박자 늦게 대답이 돌아왔다. “너를 안전하게 지키는 게 내 역할이야. 물론이지.”

“오 세상에, 캐런 정말 고마워. 네가 최고야!” 칭찬을 마구 쏟아낸 피터는 이제야 긴장을 풀며 의자에 다시 등을 기댔다.

“스크린에 화면을 띄워주겠어?”

그의 말과 동시에 눈앞에는 끝이 보이지 않는 전투와 프로필, 사건 보고서가 펼쳐졌다. 캐런이 하이드라와 관련된 파일을 검색하고 정보를 뽑아내는 동안, 리스트는 빠르게 줄어들었다. 작업이 모두 끝났을 때 피터는 어벤져스가 얼마나 많은 전투를 해왔고, 승리 했는지에 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 그들은 정말 엄청났다.

“캐런, 이제 스파이더맨 파일을 열어줘.”

화면이 빠르게 움직여 스파이더맨 폴더에 분류된 기록들이 나타났고, 유용하게도 캐런이 미리 북마크 해둔 덕에 그가 찾고 있는 파일을 손쉽게 발견할 수 있었다.

“캐런! 진심으로 널 사랑해. 내 마음 알지?”

캐런이 웃으며 말했다. “고마워 피터. 나도 널 아껴. 파일을 삭제하겠어?”

피터는 거의 안도의 눈물을 흘릴 뻔했다. “응 제발. 다시는 그 바보 같은 영상을 보고 싶지 않아.”

파일이 삭제되며 로딩 화면 속 작은 원이 점점 커지는 동안, 피터는 스파이더맨 외에도 아이언맨 슈트에 대한 또 다른 폴더를 발견하곤 놀랐다.

“스타크 씨도 베이비 모니터 프로토콜을 갖고 있어?”

“그는 그렇게 부르진 않지만, 맞아. 스타크 씨도 슈트의 모든 것을 기록해.”

피터는 그의 가슴 속이 말 그대로 흥분으로 가득 차는 것을 느꼈다.

“오, 이런, 세상에. 스타크씨는 내가 이걸 봐도 무슨 일이 일어났는지 모를 거야. 캐런, 스타크씨가 숨기고 싶어 하는 파일이 있을까? 그러니까, 엄청나게 창피한 일 같은 거? 착륙할 때 삐끗하는 뭐 그런 거 말이야!”

피터는 그가 그 동안 참아온 것들을 마침내 그의 멘토에게 되갚아줄 생각이었다. 피터가 겪은 굴욕은 토니도 똑같이 당해봐야 공평했다. 유명한 아이언맨의 인용구가 뭐였더라? _만약에 피터 네 자존심에 금이 갔다면__, __반드시 되갚아 줘야한다__!_

“미안해 피터. 여기엔 그런 필터는 없어.”

“…그럴 줄 알았어.”

들썩이던 피터의 머릿속이 가라앉았다. 하지만 피터는 쉽게 포기하지 않았다.

“좋아, 괜찮아 캐런. 그럼 이번엔 모든 아이언맨 파일을 보여줄래?”

화면이 다시 바뀌었고, 피터는 눈앞의 기록들이 각각의 슈트 넘버에 의해 모두 분류된 것을 발견했다. 그리고 토니가 처음으로 피터에게 손을 내밀었을 때와 동일한 시간대에 사용된 슈트 넘버를 찾아냈다. 다른 모든 슈트들은 오랜 기간 사용했는데, 이 슈트만 유독 짧게 사용된 게 수상쩍었다.

어쩌면 토니가 너무 많이 개조를 해서 망가졌을 지도 모르지. 아니면 그냥 부서진 걸까? 그것도 아니면, 너무 우스꽝스럽게 조립됐을까? 가능성은 정말 무궁무진했고, 진실은 직접 확인할 수밖에 없었다. 그래, 이건 사생활 침해였지만 토니가 피터에게 그랬던 것처럼 원할 때마다 피드를 훑어보고, 굴욕적인 장면만 골라 저장해서 나중에 그를 놀려먹은 것도 아닌데. 이게 무슨 해가 되겠어? 그냥 웃자고 하는 거지.

결국 피터는 파일을 열어봤고, 곧바로 그러지 말았어야 했다고 후회했다.

화면은 스타크씨의 시점에서 연결됐다. 그는 어디론가 향하는 것처럼 보였다. 빠르게 지나쳐가는 그의 비행을 따라가던 피터는 창고처럼 보이는 장소에 이르러 멈춰 섰다. 뱃속에 알 수 없는 것에 대한 공포와 두려움이 소용돌이 쳤다. 완전히 버려져 어두침침하고 축축한 그곳은 소름끼치게 으스스한 분위기를 풍겼다. 하지만 스타크씨는 언제나 그렇듯 어딜 향해야 가야할 지 정확히 알고 있는 것처럼 확신을 가지고 걸어 나갔다. 문 앞에 도착한 토니가 양손으로 철문을 열어 젖혔고 그 순간 피터는 전투 준비가 된 캡틴 아메리카와… 윈터솔져의 얼굴을 보고 깜짝 놀랐다.

두 번 생각할 필요도 없이 피터는 자신이 어떤 걸 보고 있는지와 지금 당장 영상을 꺼버려야 한다는 것도 알았다. 하지만 당장이라도 싸울 준비가 된 눈빛의 캡, 방어적으로 웅크린 그의 모습, 금이 간 자유를 상징하는 방패, 그리고 당장이라도 토니와 싸우기 위해 경계하는 모습을 보니… 피터는 시선을 뗄 수 없었다. 그럴 수가 없었다.

“많이 긴장한 것 같은데.”

전형적인 토니의 모습이었다. 그는 위험한 상황 속에서도 항상 여유 있게 대처했다.

“힘든 하루였거든.”

토니가 윈터솔져를 향해 경계태세를 낮추라며 손짓하는 것이 보였다.

“긴장 풀어 솔져, 널 잡으러 온 거 아니니까.”

“그럼 왜 왔지?”

여전히 신경이 곤두 선 캡이 조심스럽게 물었다. 잠시 동안의 침묵을 끊고 토니가 말문을 열었다.

“어쩌면 네 말이 미친 소리가 아닐 수도 있어서… 혹시나 해서 말이야.”

그리고 피터는 토니가 한 발짝 물러서는 모습을 보았다. 대중이 알고 있는 오만하고 독선적인 스타크에서 피터가 알고 있는, 리더이자 팀플레이어인, 그저 한 명의 사람으로 변화하는 것을. 아끼고 신경 쓰는 마음을 항상 어떻게 표현해야 할 지 모르는 사람으로.

“로스는 내가 여기 온 걸 몰라. 계속 모르게 해야지.”

이어진 토니의 말에 피터는 눈이 조금 휘둥그레졌다. 피터는 시베리아에서 무슨 일이 일어났는지, 공항 전투 후 어떤 일이 일어났는지 잘 알지 못했다. 그가 알고 있는 것은 협정에 반대한 어벤져스가 감옥에 갇혔고, 스티브는 수배자가 됐다는 거였다. 그리고 그와 대화를 나눴다는 사실이 밝혀진다면 아무리 토니라도 수감될 것이라는 사실이었다. 반역죄와 방조죄 혐의로. 토니는 협정에 대해 단호했는데, 왜 그의 모든 것을 걸고서 그들을 만나러 갔을까?

"다시 보니 반갑군."

"나도 마찬가지야."

피터는 두 사람이 이윽고 가벼운 농담과 인사를 나누는 것을 지켜보았다. 그리고 만약 토니가 모든 위험을 감수하지 않았다면, 두 사람이 나눈 친근한 인사 정도는 아무 의미가 없었을 것이라고 생각했다.

“이봐 꼭두각시. 그러다 사람 잡겠어.”

토니는 피로한 표정으로 그의 머리를 향해 겨누고 있는 총을 가리키며 투덜댔다. “휴전 했으니 총 내려 놔.” 라고 말하는 말투는 짐짓 화난 것처럼 퉁명스러웠다.

그리고 갑자기, 세 사람이 걸어가는 길을 향해 카메라가 흔들거리자 피터는 속이 울렁거렸다. 무슨 일이 일어날 것 같았다. 무슨 일이 일어날 게 분명했다. 뭔가 불길한 일이. 그게 무엇인지 알 기 위해 강화된 감각까지 필요하지도 않았다. 피터는 그들이 섬뜩한 노란 액체로 가득한 거대한 관을 발견한 모습을 지켜봤다. 그 안에는 강화된 군인들이 죽어 있었다.

토기가 목구멍 끝까지 올라왔다. 알 수 없는 누군가가 어떻게 세 사람을 이곳으로 유인했는지 소리치는 것을 보며, 불안감이 뱃속 가득 들어차 끝까지 쥐어짜는 기분을 느꼈다. 피터는 마치 그의 목소리가 과거의 저 곳까지 닿을 수 있을 것처럼 화면을 향해 비명을 지르고 싶은 심정이었다.

“적들에게 몰락한 제국은 다시 재건할 수 있지만, 내부에서 분열된 제국은…”

어두운 방에서 불빛이 희미하게 깜빡이며 작은 스크린이 떠오르자 피터는 소스라치게 놀랐다.

“그냥 멸망이지. 영원히.” 남자가 말을 마쳤고, 아이언맨 슈트가 스크린을 향해 비틀거리며 다가갔다.

“낯익은 도로인데.” 그리고 피터는 토니의 목소리의 시작과 끝이 조금, 아주 조금, 미세하게 떨리는 것을 알아차렸다.

“이게 뭐지?”

토니가 물었지만, 그의 목소리는 어딘가 공포와 부정 사이, 마주하고 싶지 않은 진실의 끝에 서 있는 것처럼 필요 이상으로 컸다.

대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 피터는 토니와 함께 화면 속 자동차가 카메라 옆을 지나 나무를 들이받는 것을 지켜보았다. 차의 후드가 위쪽으로 찌그러지고 구겨져 연기가 공기를 흐렸다. 그 때 오토바이가 그 곁을 향해 다가왔다. 한 남자가 부서진 차 문밖으로 쓰러지면서 땅에 부딪혔고, 팔에 기대 간신히 몸을 일으켰다. 피터는 남자가 그의 아내의 목숨을 몇 번씩이나 구걸하는 동안 낯익은 얼굴이 그를 향해 성큼 다가서는 것을 보았다. 피터의 몸이 얼어붙었다. _말도 안돼__. __말도 안돼__. __말도 안돼__._ 윈터솔져가 남자의 목덜미를 잡아 일으켰다. 피터는 그 남자의 눈빛에서 아는 사람을 본 것 같은 익숙함을 발견했다.

“반즈 병장?”

“하워드!” 여자가 처절한 목소리로 애원했다.

그제서야 피터는 깨달았다.

그리고 윈터솔져가 토니의 부모를 살해하는 동안 공포에 질려 양손으로 입을 틀어막을 수밖에 없었다. _오 세상에__. __세상에__. __맙소사__. _토니가 스티브를 향해 돌아섰다. 스티브는 마치 통제에서 벗어나 걷잡을 수 없는 야생의 것을 길들이려는 듯이 토니를 쳐다보고 있었다. 바로 그 때, 토니가 갑자기 버키를 향해 달려 나가려고 하자 스티브가 더 빨리 그의 팔을 낚아챘다. “토니, 토니,” 애원하며.

토니가 멈춰 섰다. 그의 친구가 부탁한 대로 멈춰 서서, 비참한 목소리로 속삭였다.

“알고 있었어?”

상처받고 억눌렸던 모든 기억이 그 말을 따라 수면 위로 떠올랐다. 그의 말에서 미세한 고통과 상처가 고스란히 들려왔다.

“버키인줄은 몰랐어.”

스티브가 완고하게 대답했다. 하지만 토니는 간신히 억제된 슬픔과 분노가 들끓는 소리로 다시 물었다.

“허튼소리 하지 마, 로저스. 알고 있었어?”

스티브는 망설였다. 그리고 돌이킬 수 없는 대답을 하기 전, 피터는 그의 얼굴에서 어떤 복잡한 감정들이 뒤엉키는 것을 보였다.

“그래.”

스티브의 말을 듣자마자 토니는 그에게서 휘청거리며 떨어졌다. 세상이 완전히 멈춘 것 같은 적막이 흘렀다. 그리고 별안간 토니의 손등이 피터가 한 번도 본적이 없는 난폭함을 담아 캡틴을 가격했다. 캡이 바닥을 가로질러 나뒹굴자 윈터솔져가 당장 총을 꺼내 들었다. 하지만 토니는 그보다 더 빨리 리펄서를 발사했고 그를 향해 온몸으로 달려들었다. 갑자기 모두가 치고 박기 시작했다. 토니는 주먹질을 했고, 또 주먹을 맞았다. 캡이 방패를 던졌고 반즈는 토니의 건틀렛을 박살냈다. 토니가 반즈를 잡기 위해 리펄서를 장전하며 하늘로 솟아오를 준비를 하자 스티브가 외쳤다.

“그건 버키가 아니야, 토니. 하이드라한테 세뇌 당한 거라고.”

그러나 토니는 조금 전 스크린을 통해 목격한 부모의 죽음에서 너무 격분하고, 감정적이고, 위태로워서 연민을 요구하는 그의 변명을 들을 여유가 없었다. 피터는 토니가 반즈를 공격할 때 스티브가 그의 목을 철끈으로 휘감아 바닥 아래로 짐승처럼 끌어내리는 것을 무기력하게 지켜봤다. 하지만 토니가 반즈를 향해 미사일을 조준할 때, 입에서 새어 나오는 작은 목소리를 감추지 못했다.

“안 돼요!”

_죽이지 마세요_ _. _ _그를 죽이면 안돼요_ _._

하지만 토니는 반즈를 죽이지 않았다. 그럴 수도 있었지만, 그러지 않았다. 대신 토니는 지붕을 고정하는 이음새를 무너뜨려 탈출 경로를 모두 막았다. 피터는 안도의 한숨을 들이 마시며 감사했다. 진심으로 고마웠다. 화면에서 다시 반즈를 향해 날아오른 토니가 짓씹었다.

“그들을 기억하긴 해?” 비틀린 속삭임은 마치 스스로를 쥐어짜는 것처럼 괴롭게 들렸다.

“모두 다 기억하지.” 버키가 숨을 헐떡거렸다.

곧이어 토니는 스티브가 그들에게 달려들기 전에 버키를 끌고 내려갔고, 세 사람 모두 땅에 떨어졌다. 겨우 몸을 추스른 스티브가 그를 애타게 바라봤다.

“이런다고 지난 일들이 바뀌지 않아.”

하지만 피터는 그 말이 진실에 대한 토니의 생각과 그 어떤 것에 대한 배려와 존중이 부족하게 들렸다.

“상관없어. 저 녀석이 어머니를 죽였어.”

그리고 가슴이 아팠다.

이 사실이 무엇보다도 피터를 아프게 했다. 왜냐하면 피터는 그게 어떤 기분 인지 알았다. 당신이 누구보다도 사랑하는 사람을 아주 먼 곳으로 데려간 사람에게 이렇게 절망적으로, 괴로워하며 화를 쏟아내는 마음이 무엇인지 알고 있기 때문에. 슬픔과 절망이 희미해 진 후에야, 용서할 수 없는 잘못을 불태울 분노만 홀로 남겨진 기분이 어떤지 알았다. 하지만 피터의 곁에는 메이와 네드가 있었고, 훨씬 뒤에는 토니도 만났다. 그렇다면, 토니에게는 누가 있었을까?

스티브?

두 사람은 다시 싸우기 시작했다. 그러나 스타크씨는 일방적으로 지고 있었다. 그가 무릎을 꿇고 벽에 기대있는 동안 반즈의 손가락이 슈트 속을 파고들어 아크 리액터를 뽑아내려 했다. 그 모습을 지켜보던 피터의 양손이 의자를 움켜잡았다. _아크 리액터를 뽑아선 안 돼__. __그건 슈트의 동력이야__. __토니는 슈트가 필요해__._ 서늘한 눈외에는 아무 것도 없는 폐허의 한복판에서, 토니에겐 슈트가 필요했다. 그만 해… _그러지 마__!_ 곧이어 토니는 반즈의 은빛 팔을 날려버렸고, 싸움은 점점 더 격렬해지더니 곧 끝날 것처럼 보였다. …그렇지 않았다.

“그는 내 친구야.” 스티브가 말했다.

“나도 그랬어.”

둘 사이 흐르는 적막으로 귀가 멀 것 같았다.

이윽고 아이언맨 슈트가 바닥에 나동그라졌고, 피터는 분노로 가득 찬 캡틴 아메리카가 토니의 가슴을 향해 자신의 강력한 방패를 꽂아 넣는 것을 보았다. 마치 스티브가 토니의 심장을 부순 것처럼, 토니의 아크 리액터에서 불꽃이 튀었다. 그를 내려다보는 스티브는 스스로 저지른 일 앞에서 서글퍼 보였다.

영상은 토니가 안간힘을 쓰며 몸을 일으키다 재차 쓰러지기 전 끝났다. 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 모든 것이 조용해지고 사위가 밝아졌다. 무엇을 해야 할지, 또 무엇을 느껴야 할지 알지 못한 채로 피터는 영상이 재생됐던 허공을 멍하니 응시했다. 그는 이제서야 왜 토니가 더 이상 당시의 아이언맨 슈트를 입지 않으려 했는지 이해할 수 있었다. 그리고 이제 토니가 왜 스티브의 이름을 들을 때마다 몸이 경직됐는지, 왜 항상 후회로 지쳐 보였는지, 이따금씩 피터가 보고 있지 않다고 생각할 때 왜 가슴 아프게 슬픈 표정을 지었는지 알았다. 왜 토니가 모든 것을 깊숙한 곳에 꽁꽁 숨기고, 아무에게 아무 말도 하지 않았는지 깨달았다.

스티브와 토니는 불과 바람이었고, 결국 서로를 폭발하게 만들었다.

토니는 공격을 하지 말았어야 했지만, 그는 조금 전에야 자신의 부모가 어떻게 살해당했는지 봤을 뿐이었다. 토니는 그 순간에서야 그의 가장 친한 친구이자 동료가 진실을 줄곧 알면서도 밝히지 않았고, 생각했던 것만큼이나 그를 중요한 친구로 여기지 않았다는 사실을 깨달은 것이다. 결정적인 순간, 모든 것이 뒤바뀌는 마지막 순간에 이르러서야.

두 사람은 모두 죽음을 각오했다. 하지만 캡은 거짓을 말했다. 그는 토니를 마주보며 거짓말을 했고, 그 사실이 밝혀지자 토니를 진정시키려 애쓰거나, 얼굴을 마주하고 미안하다고 말할 배짱조차 없이 그를 적대시했다. 피터를 가장 두렵게 만든 생각은 만약 반즈가 정말로 세뇌 당했다면 그 또한 잘못이 없고 피해자라는 사실이었다. 그러나 이미 벌어진 일은 바뀌지 않았다. 토니의 분노도 해소되지 못했다. 그 어떤 것도 괜찮지 않았다. 스티브는 토니를 짓밟고, 모든 가족을 빼앗아갔다. 모든 것을 파괴하는 거센 불길을 몰고 와 휩쓸었다.

배신만이 가슴 아래 흐르는 사랑만큼 깊은 상처를 남겼다.

“그, 그거면 충분해 캐런. 모두 닫아줘.”

숨을 쉬기 위해 마스크를 벗어낸 피터가 겨우 속삭였다. 피터는 여기에서 벗어나야만 했다. 피터는, 그는… 여기에 있어선 안됐다. 스타크씨에게 그가 한 짓을 들켜선 안됐다. 그럴수가-

백팩을 움켜쥔 피터는 엘리베이터를 향해 토니의 연구실을 반쯤 뛰쳐나왔다. 하지만 엘리베이터에 거의 도착하기 전에 신호음과 함께 문이 열렸다. 고개를 들어 피터를 발견한 토니 스타크가 기분 좋게 놀란 미소를 짓더니, 곧바로 얼굴을 굳혔다.

“꼬맹이. 설마 또 슈트에 비행 기능을 넣어달라고 부탁하러 온 건 아니겠지. 넌 이미 지금 상태로도 충분히 사고를 몰고 다니잖아.”

피터는 너무 놀라서 만감이 교차하는 표정도 잊고 양팔을 마구 흔들었다.

“하지만 스타크씨, 그건 진짜로 멋질 거라구요! 게다가 테마랑도 맞잖아요. 날아다니는 거미는 세상에 얼마든지 있어요!”

“좋은 시도였어, 영리한 녀석. 근데 거미는 활강만 할 수 있어. 그러니까, 엄밀히 말하면 너의 귀여운 거미줄 같은 게 생물학적으로 정확하다는 거지.”

피터의 주장을 가뿐히 받아친 토니는 뒤따라오라는 눈빛으로 고개를 까딱인 뒤 피터를 지나쳤다. 피터는 비척거리며 토니를 뒤따라갔다. 평상시처럼 냉정을 유지하려 입술을 깨물고 고개를 숙인 채. 무슨 말을 해야 할까? 누군가가 있어주길 바란다는 것을 알지 말았어야 할 때, 어떻게 나는 그 사람을 위해 곁을 지킬 수 있을까? 이런 피터의 고뇌를 모르는 토니가 들뜬 말투로 으쓱거리며 말했다.

“하지만 어쨌든 네가 여기 왔으니, 내가 한 동안 작업해온 걸 보여주는 게 좋겠어.”

마치 스타크 사이언스를 보여주는 것이 피터의 인생에서 가장 멋진 순간 5가지 중 하나-오리지널 스타워즈 영화를 보고 나온 후 코스튬을 입은 캐리 피셔와 마크 해밀, 해리슨 포드를 만난 순간 바로 다음으로-가 아니라는 것처럼 너무나 태연한 말투였다.

피터는 방금 전 본 것을 억지로 떨쳐내고, 지금 눈앞에 있는 토니에 집중하기 위해 애쓰면서 겨우 기운을 차렸다. 그러나 그를 바라보는 토니의 미간이 찌푸려지는 것을 보니 아마 생각만큼 좋은 연기를 하지 못한 것 같았다. 흔들리는 배를 고정시키듯이 토니가 피터의 어깨를 단단히 움켜쥐고 말했다. 위아래로 피터를 살피는 눈빛에 순수한 걱정이 묻어났다.

"너 또 지난번처럼 상처를 숨기고 있는 건 아니겠지, 꼬맹아?“

대답 없는 피터의 침묵에 토니는 관자놀이를 꾹 주무르며 신음했다.

"Pete, 내가 너 때문에 죽겠어."

피터는 곧바로 토니를 안심시키듯 양손을 들어 올렸다.

“아니, 아니에요! 전 진짜로 괜찮아요, 스타크씨! 하나도 안 다쳤어요! 전 그냥…”

피터의 목소리가 차츰 잦아들었다. 가슴 속에 납덩어리가 내려앉은 듯 무거워서 차마 말이 이어지지 못했다. 토니의 가슴을 향해 방패를 내려치는, 분노로 가득 찬 스티브의 눈이 여전히 머릿속에서 선명했다. 그러나 토니는 복잡한 생각 때문에 쉽게 입을 떼지 못하는 아이를 이해하는 것처럼, 어깨 위에 올려놓은 손에 한 번 힘을 준 뒤 가볍게 떼어냈다.

“마음에 걸리는 일이 있나 보지?”

평소처럼 거리낌 없는 말투였지만 피터는 토니가 의도적으로 피터의 말에 관심을 기울이기 위해 앞서가던 걸음을 늦추고, 선글라스를 벗었다는 것을 알아 차렸다.

그 순간 피터의 안에서 무언가가 부풀어 올랐다. 어쩌면 그건 애정일지도 몰랐다. 피터는 토니를 향해 마음 속 깊은 곳에서 차오르는 감정 때문에 당장 그에게 달려들어 감싸 안고 싶었다. 하지만 그럴 수 없었다. 대신, 최선을 다해 미소 지었다. 비록 모두가 그를 떠나갔음에도, 피터는 여전히 곁에 남아 있기에. 피터는 언제까지나 이 자리를 지키기 위해 뭐든 할 수 있었다.

“그냥 가끔은, 힘든 날도 있잖아요? 스파이더맨이나, 피터 파커나, 아니면 둘 다요.”

그는 적당히 둘러대며 허공에 손을 모호하게 휘저었다. 뒤이어 피터는 순식간에 평소처럼 상기된 얼굴로 돌아와 눈을 반짝이고 활짝 웃었다.

“하지만 과학이 해결할 수 없는 건 없죠! 오늘은 뭘 할까요? 놀랄 준비가 필요한가요?”

토니는 그런 피터를 세심한 눈으로 관찰하듯 응시했지만, 결국 그의 제자의 얼굴에 떠오른 진실 된 흥분에 만족하고는 너털웃음을 터트렸다.

“깜짝 놀라 뒤집어질 준비나 해, kid.”

토니는 피터를 아주 심각하거나 막중한 프로젝트 전용이 아닌 널찍한 공간이 있는 워크샵B로 데려갔다. 마지막에 봤을 때와 달리 그곳은 리모델링이 되어있었는데, 한 구석 전체가 비커가 쌓여진 커다란 두 개의 책상과 화학물질로 가득 찬 책장으로 꾸며져 있었다. 하지만 피터를 정말로 놀라게 만든 건 벽에 스프레이로 그려진 스파이더맨 로고였다. 갑자기 피터는 15년 인생을 통틀어 문제없이 해냈던 숨 쉬는 법조차 잊어버렸다.

“맙소사. 말도 안 돼. **이건 진짜 말도 안 돼요****!**”

흥분에 빠진 피터가 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 제자리에서 발을 구르기 시작했다.

“스타크씨, 진심이에요? 오 미친. 네드가 이걸 알면 뒤집어 질 거야. 오, 세상에!”

점점 숨이 가빠지는 피터의 목소리에 토니는 싱긋 눈웃음을 지으며 손을 흔들었다.

“네가 무슨 과학 범죄자처럼 학교에서 거미줄을 만들었다는 게 생각나서 말이야. 교육의 현장을 날려먹는 걸 가만 둘 수도 없었고. 예쁘장한 여자애들한테 껄떡거리거나 뭐든 너드같은 일에 정신이 팔린 너랑 에드워-“

“네드.”

“-프레드가 일을 치기 전에. 어쨌든.” 머쓱한 표정을 지은 토니는 방 한 구석을 가리키며 말했다. “네 개인 연구 공간이라고 생각해. 꼬맹아, 여긴 꽤 비싼 땅이지만 내 맘대로 쓸 수 있어.”

그 때 어떤 생각이 피터의 머릿속을 관통해 그를 멈춰 세웠다. 공학은 토니의 종교였고 연구실은 신전이었다. 즉 토니에게 그의 공간을 기꺼이 내어주고, 도구와 부품을 나눠주면서까지 어떤 실수나 눈부신 성공이든 해볼 수 있는 기회를 주는 건 정말 엄청난 일이었다. 단순한 연구실 한 구석 그 이상으로. 피터는 힘겹게 마른 침을 삼켰다. 한 때 어벤져스가 이 타워에 살며 공간을 나누고 가족처럼 살았을 때를 떠올렸다. 그리고 그 모든 것들이 지금 얼마나 공허하게 비어있는 지도.

타인에게 자신의 삶을 내어주는 건 단순히 그들이 가까워졌다는 것만을 의미하지 않았다.

“고마워요, 스타크씨. 이건… 이건 정말 굉장해요.”

토니가 생각했던 것 이상으로 진심이 넘쳐흐르는 눈빛으로 피터가 울먹였다. 토니는 토니답게 감정적인 순간에 알레르기 반응을 보이며 헛기침을 했다.

“이건 그냥 보험에 불과해. 히어로 일을 한다고 학교를 날려버리게 가만 둘 순 없잖아.”

반쯤 돌아선 토니가 퉁명스럽게 대답했지만, 그것과는 상관없이 말 속에 숨겨진 진심을 잘 아는 피터는 활짝 웃었다.

피터는 이런 감정적인 일에 눈치가 뛰어났다. 그들 둘 사이에 있어야 하는 역할을 담당하는 셈이었다. 토니가 마음속으로 엄청난 고뇌를 거친 표정을 짓더니, 피터의 어깨를 어색하게 다독였다.

“난 네가 그 동안 써봤다는 공식을 모두 갖고 있긴 하지만, 만에 하나 네가 그걸로 장난질을 치거나 악의를 품고서 어떤 멋지고 기괴한 걸 만들어내면 내가 가만 안 둘 거야. 이건 스파이더맨만 해당 되는 게 아니야. 피터 파커도 마찬가지니까 명심해.”

피터는 자신이 이것보다 더 활짝 웃을 수 있는지 스스로도 몰랐다.

“하지만!” 토니가 피터의 미소에 아랑곳하지 않고 더 엄격한 얼굴로 단호히 말했다. “연구실 특권을 사용하려면 지켜야 하는 몇 가지 기본 규칙이 있어. 그렇지?”

피터는 진지하게 고개를 끄덕이며, 이미 이곳에서 앞으로 만들어낼 멋진 물건들에 대한 환상으로 가득 차 토니가 하는 말의 반쯤은 흘려들었다.

“네, 그렇죠. 물론이죠.”

“첫째! 항상 프라이데이의 확인을 받고 화학 조합식을 실험해. 만약 네가 뭔가를 폭파시킬 가능성이 있다면 허가되지 않을 거야.” 토니가 방금 전까지 보이지 않았던 지저분하게 긁힌 표지판을 가리켰다. _‘__마지막 폭발로부터 __8__일 지남__’_

“보다시피 우리는 지금 연승 중이니까 기록을 깨지마.”

진심으로 심각한 표정의 토니 앞에서 피터가 콧방귀를 뀌었고, 토니도 입 꼬리를 슬쩍 끌어 올렸다.

“만약에 위험한 일을 해보고 싶다면, 날 기다려. 아니면 하지 마. 다시 말하는데, 잘못될 것처럼 보이는 일을 어떤 이유로든 시도 하지 마. 알겠어? 난 내 타워에 미디움 레어로 구워진 애는 필요 없어. 이해했겠지?”

“네, 이해했어요. 스타크씨.”

피터는 약간 분했지만 어쩔 수 없이 웅얼거렸다. 대답을 듣고 나서야 만족한 토니가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“좋아. 그럼, 오늘 우리가 무슨 작업을 한다고 했지?”

“스타크씨도 같이 작업 하시려구요?”

“넌 내가 그냥 여기 앉아서 잘생겨 보이러 온 줄 알아?”

“글쎄요, 앉아 있다는 부분은 동의하지만 여기 있는 사람 중에 잘생긴 얼굴은 저인 것 같은데요.”

피터는 미처 생각을 거치기도 전에 말을 뱉어 내고 선 몇 초 뒤 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다. _오세상에나방금토니스타크한테건방지게굴었어__._ 분명 된통 혼쭐이 날 게 틀림없었다.

하지만 그 대신, 스타크씨는 피터가 우스꽝스럽게 정중한 말투로 그런 불손한 말을 할 줄은 절대 예상하지 못했다는 듯 과장스럽게 놀란 얼굴로 물들었다. 그리고 곧이어 미친듯이 웃음을 터트렸다.

“미안하지만 나는 두뇌와 외모, 그리고 체력까지 겸한 사람이야. 넌 아직도 물줄기나 기어오르는 쬐끄만 거미지.”

피터도 활짝 웃을 수밖에 없었다. “물론이죠, 스타크씨. 그렇게 해서라도 밤에 편히 주무실 수 있다면 그러세요. 저는 맨손으로 고속도로에서 달려오는 트럭을 멈출 수도 있지만 괜찮아요.”

말끝과 함께 피터가 어깨를 으쓱였고, 결국 토니가 책상 위에 놓여있던 블루베리를 그의 머리를 향해 내던졌다. 피터의 웃음소리가 더욱 커졌다.

피터의 마지막 말을 받아치지 않고 그대로 그의 테이블 스크린으로 작업을 구상하러 간걸로 봐선, 오늘 스타크씨는 틀림없이 마음이 너그러운 상태인 게 분명했다. 피터는 그게 정확히 뭔지는 몰랐지만 엄청나게 놀랍고 대단한 일이라는 건 알았다. 하지만 피터는 그 사실을 파고드는 대신 얌전히 그가 꾸준히 실험해온 기존 웹슈터 용액을 개조하는 작업에 들어갔다.

아까 일어났던 모든 일로부터, 그리고 피터가 작업에 착수한 후 한 시간이 지났다. 그리고 피터는 토니가 그가 익히 아는 토니처럼 행동할 때 이 사람이 아주 어렸을 때부터 동경해왔던 사람이라는 것을 잊는 게 얼마나 우스울 정도로 쉬운 일인지 깨달았다. 피터는 고개를 슬쩍 들어 시야 한구석의 토니를 바라보았다. 그의 멘토는 손가락으로 턱수염을 쓰다듬으며 생각에 잠겨 있는 것 같았다. 피터는 어떤 말을 하고 싶었다. 그가 절대로 알아선 안 되는 일에 대해 어떻게 말을 꺼낼 수 있을 지 막막했다. 설사 그가 알아도 된다 해도, 무슨 말을 해야 할지 조차 몰랐다.

그 때 깊은 생각에 빠져있는 피터의 주의를 끌기 위한 또 다른 블루베리가 그의 얼굴로 떨어졌다.

“땅으로 내려와. 새끼거미.”

“죄, 죄송해요. 스타크씨! 무슨 말 하셨어요?”

화들짝 놀란 피터가 제자리에서 펄쩍 뛰었다. 그런 피터를 바라보며 토니가 팔짱을 꼈다.

“내가 말한 것의 90%는 인용 가능한 명언이야. 그걸 무시하는 건 범죄행위지.”

“그런 인용은 허풍이나 모아둔 블로그에서 보셨겠죠.” 피터가 눈을 굴렸다.

“봤지? 인용 가능.” 토니가 능글맞게 웃었다. 그는 다시 작업으로 돌아가며, 혹시라도 피터의 기분이 상하기라도 할까봐 조심스럽게 말을 덧붙였다.

“하지만 아까 내가 말한 건 별 거 아니었어. 그냥 무슨 일이냐는 거. 사는 건 어떤지, 뭐 그런 기본적인 것들.”

전혀 별거가 아니었다. 피터는 거의 자리에서 튕겨 나오듯이 벌떡 일어났다.

“음, 지난번에 어떤 숙녀 분 지갑을 훔친 소매치기를 건물 통째로 넘어가서 잡았어요. 제가 생각해도 꽤 멋졌는데, 누가 박수를 치더라구요. 그 때는 정말… 어, 모르겠네요.”

피터는 갑자기 몰려온 수줍음에 고개를 떨궜다. “모르겠어요. 그게 꽤 좋았어요.”

무슨 뜻인지 알겠다는 듯이 미소를 지은 토니가 그를 올려다봤다. “네가 진짜 영웅이 된 것처럼?”

피터는 얼굴을 붉히며 고개를 더욱 깊게 숙였다. 그도 이게 멍청한 일이라는 걸 알았다. 토니는 이것보다 훨씬 더 끝내주고, 영웅적인 일을 하는 사람이었다. 하지만 당신이 절대 하지 못할 일과는 별개로 길을 건너는 노인을 돕는 것과 잃어버린 자전거를 찾아주는 것처럼, 도와준 사람들에게 인정받는 것은 비록 영웅이 되는 것과는 관계가 없어도 피터에게 가슴 속 깊이 따스한 행복을 느끼게 했다.

“맞아요.”

“그리고 학교생활은 어때? 아직도 학력경시대회?”

피터는 토니가 스파이더맨에서 갑자기 대화 주제를 바꾼 것에 당황했다.

“그건 엄청 지루한 일이에요, 스타크씨. 그런 것까지 알 필요-“

“내가 ‘그래야 하는 것’들에 신경 쓰는 사람처럼 보여?”

토니가 가볍게 쏘아 붙였지만, 두 사람 모두 그게 진심이 아니라는 것쯤은 알고 있었다.

잠시 동안 토니는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 갈팡질팡하는 것처럼 불편해 보였다. 마침내 그가 얼굴을 찡그린 뒤, 표정을 갈무리하더니 다시 말을 이었다.

“너도 알다시피 난 스파이더맨에만 신경 쓰는 게 아냐. 나는-”

그는 제대로 말을 고르지 못하는 스스로에게 답답해서 짜증이라도 난 듯 입술을 비틀었다.

“난 네 팀에 들어가고 싶다고. 알아? 네 편.” 토니의 눈이 가늘어졌다. “난 우리가 좋은 멘토-멘티 같은 거라고 생각했는데. 슈퍼 히어로 일만이 아니라. 근데 만약 네가 원하는 게 아니라면-“

가슴이 뭉클해졌다. 피터는 항상 두 사람의 관계에서 너무 많은 것을 읽어내고 기대하는 것은 아닌지 의심스러워하곤 했다. 토니가 스파이더맨만큼이나 피터를 중요하게 생각한다는 사실은 그에게 정말 큰 의미였다. 그래서 피터는 더 진심으로 다가가기로 마음을 먹고, 모호한 경계선에 성큼 발을 뻗었다.

“학교는 괜찮아요. 중간고사가 끝나서 우린 지금 엄청나게 한가한 때거든요. 그리고 선생님들은 너무 피곤해서 우리한테 숙제를 많이 시키지도 못하는 게 최고에요.”

피터는 둘 사이 있던 모호한 경계가 허물어지는 짧은 순간, 스타크씨의 얼굴에 안도가 퍼지는 것을 보았고, 몰래 기쁜 마음을 숨겼다.

“그리고 경시대회 준비도 재밌구요. 근데 스타크씨도 알다시피 한 번에 모든 곳에 가 있는 건 정말 힘들잖아요. 그렇죠?”

피터는 잠시 말을 쉬었다가, 덧붙였다. “하지만 이번 학기에는 정말 열심히 노력하고 있어요. 다시는 팀을 실망시키고 싶진 않거든요.”

“그래, 알겠어.” 토니가 손에 들고 있던 펜을 내려놓았다.

“넌 이 모든 일들에 균형을 맞추는 법을 배워야해, kid. 가족, 학교, 친구들 그리고 퀸즈 거리에 거미줄을 치는 것. 스파이더맨이 되는 건 대단한 일이고 넌 정말 좋은 일을 하고 있는 게 맞아. 하지만 아직 어린애라는 걸 잊지 마. 너드들 모임에 가거나, 예쁜 여자애랑 데이트를 한다든지, 그런 걸 좀 즐겨야지.”

말을 이으면서 그는 끊임없이 이어지는 리스트를 내려 보듯 허공에 대고 손짓했다. “네가 너 자신으로 잠시 즐거운 시간을 보낸다고 퀸즈가 땅바닥에 무너지진 않아.”

“…저도 알아요.” 피터가 손에 든 주사기를 만지작거리며 말했다. “알고 있어요. 이건 그냥… 만약에 나쁜 일이 생겼고, 제가 막을 수 있었던 일이면 어떡해요?”

말의 끝과 함께 피터는 몸짓을 멈췄고, 토니의 눈을 마주칠 수 없었다. 토니가 한숨을 내쉴 때 그는 자기 나이보다 훨씬 더 늙어 보였다.

“들어봐, 피터. 지금부터 솔직하게 말할게. 그럴싸하게 포장된 말만 하는 건 너한테 아무 도움이 안 되니까 말이야. 히어로 일을 하면서 제일 나쁜 점은, 가끔씩 네가 제때 도착하지 못할 수 있고, 그렇다 해도 충분하지 않을 수도 있다는 거야. 하지만 중요한 건 모든 게 네 탓이 아니라는 거지. 우리 모두는 이 세상을 안전하게 지키기 위해 우리의 역할을 다하고 있어. 그리고 만약 네가 거기 있지 못한다면, 다른 누군가가 있을 거야. 세상은 그렇게 굴러가. 너 혼자서는 세상을 구할 수 없어. 그냥 최선을 다하되 이것만은 기억해 줘. 날 위해서라도.”

피터는 지금 토니가 얼마나 진심을 다해 말하고 있는지를 알았다. 그는 여전히 피터의 대답을 기다리듯 꿈쩍하지 않았고, 토니의 흔들리지 않는 목소리와 곧은 시선에서 그의 신념이 느껴졌다. 천천히, 피터는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“해 볼게요.”

“좋아. 너랑 네 친구들이랑 어디 좋은 곳에나 가. 내가 낼 게.”

“스타크씨, 그럴 필요 없-“ 경직되었던 분위기가 풀리고, 두 사람은 다시 평소대로 시시콜콜한 대화로 돌아왔다.

토니가 입술에 지퍼를 채우는 손짓을 했다. “이건 부탁이 아니야. 프라이데이, 너한텐 이게 부탁처럼 들려?”

“아니요, 보스. 저한테 명령하는 것처럼 말하셨어요.” 여전히 도움이 되지 않는 AI가 거들었다.

“나도 정확히 그렇게 말했어. 들었지, 꼬맹아?” 고개를 끄덕인 토니는 기대에 찬 눈으로 피터를 바라보며 되물었다.

피터는 아무 말 없이 그저 신음소리를 흘렸다.

시간이 흘러 나중에 피터가 웹슈터 용액을 통에 옮겨 담을 때, 토니는 저녁 미팅을 위해 먼저 떠나야 했다. 피터는 테이블 위에 흩어져 있는 그들의 찌그러진 음료수 캔과 과자 봉지를 둘러보며 어쩌면 이 장소가 더 이상 그렇게 허전해 보이지 않을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그는 캡틴 아메리카가 방패를 토니의 가슴 속 깊이 꽂아 넣던 모습을, 사람들이 어떻게 토니를 떠나갔는지 떠올렸다. 그리고 피터는 그가 토니의 곁을 지킬 수만 있다면 무엇이든 할 것을 알았다.

토니는 그가 피터의 편이라고 말했다. 글쎄, 그렇다면 피터도 토니의 든든한 아군이 될 것이다.

◇

그게 아마 모든 것의 시작이었다고 피터는 생각했다.

물론 벌쳐와의 재앙같은 일들이 지나간 후 피터는 토니와 해피, 두 사람과 핸드폰으로 예전보다 더 자주 연락을 나누게 됐다. 하지만 비상사태를 위해 스타크 타워에 드나들 권한을 받았다고 해서 사이가 가까워 졌다는 건 아니었다. 그렇게 서로 거리를 재고만 있다가 무슨 이유에선지 토니는 피터에게 그의 공간이자 삶의 한 부분을 열어줬고, 피터는 이 기회를 절대 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 다만 그러려면 토니가 가르쳐준 대로 일종의 삶의 균형을 맞춰야 했다. 이미 산더미처럼 쌓여있는 할 일 목록에 매주 토니의 연구실 방문까지 추가하려면 말이다.

하지만 나쁘지만은 않았다. 해피는 여전히 대부분의 일에선 그대로였지만 스타크씨는 아니었다. 피터가 남긴 시시콜콜한 음성사서함을 직접 듣기도 했고 이따금씩 미스테리한 방법으로 피터의 핸드폰에 음성 답변을 남기기도 했다. 특별히 장황하거나 중요한 말을 남기는 건 절대 아니었지만 그것만으로도… 좋았다.

_“Hey kid, __지난 번 은행 강도 건은 잘 했어__. __주변 건물에 피해를 안 주고도 무사히 일을 마무리하는 건 당연히 잘한 짓이야__. __칭찬 스티커 받아__. __네 주변에 모범이 될 만한 사람이 없었을 텐데 대체 이런 건 어디서 배워오는 거야__?” _토니는 자기가 말한 농담에 낄낄거리며 웃었다. _“__좋아__. __칭찬은 이 정도면 됐어__. __말썽 부리지 말고 무리 하지도 마__. __알아들었지 __Underoos?”_

어떤 때는 화가 나서 소리만 질렀다.

_“_ _안녕 파커군_ _. _ _난 지금 너에게 스파이더맨 통금은 새벽 _ _1_ _시라는 걸 다시 알려주기 위해 매우 비_ _-_ _공격적인 메시지를 남기고 있어_ _. _ _오_ _, _ _네가 슈트를 입고 새벽 _ _4_ _시까지 밖에 있었다는 알림을 받은 걸 빼먹었네_ _. _ _근데 너 그_ _, 10_ _년쯤 끙끙 앓았던 미적분 중간고사가 있지는 않았나_ _? _ _다음에 만나면_ _. _ _스파이더맨이 아니라 말썽쟁이 파커인 편이 나을 거야_ _. _ _안 그러면 캐런을 성가시고 조용히 만들지도 못하는 _ _AI_ _로 만들어서 다시 슈트를 입지 못하게 만들어 버릴 거니까_ _.”_

이건… 별로 좋진 않았다. 하지만 변명하자면 피터는 중간고사를 앞두고 너무 긴장을 해서 도저히 가만히 있을 수 없었다! 그래 균형, 균형 말이지. 슈퍼 히어로가 되겠다고 학업과 그의 삶 전체를 포기하면 안됐다. 그는 지금 당장이 아니어도 일평생 세상을 비롯한 기타 등등을 구할 시간이 충분했다. 스타크씨의 말이 맞았다. 하지만 여전히, 쉽게 놓을 수가 없었다.

그러다 가끔씩 토니는 메시지를 건너뛰고 곧장 피터에게 전화를 걸었다. 그럴 땐… 결코 좋은 타이밍이 아니었다. 피터가, 음, 칼에 찔린 걸 말하고 싶지 않을 때처럼.

심각하지 않았고, 그냥 얕은 상처였지만 작은 배신자 캐런이 분명 부풀려서 일러바친 게 분명했다. 피터는 그저 강도 현장을 막으려 했을 뿐이었다. 작정하고 나타난 세 명의 강도 앞에서 도망치던 시민이 발목을 접질리는 바람에 정신이 팔렸다. 절뚝거리는 무고한 사람이 더 이상 다치지 않도록 현장에서 빼내는 동안 피터는 등을 향해 날아오는 칼을 미처 피하지 못했다. 사실 상처는 등보다 어깨에 가까웠는데, 거기에는 어떤 중요한 장기도 없으니까 피터는 괜찮다고 생각했다. 게다가 흉기는 치명적일 정도로 크지 않았고, 완전 깊숙하게 찔린 것도 아니었다! 그러니까 이건 사실 긁힌 거였다. 보통 기준보다는 약간 심하지만 그냥 긁힌 상처.

그렇지 않았다.

“피터, 넌 지금 허용된 출혈보다 더 많은 피를 흘리고 있어. 이건 위험 상태로 간주돼서 토니 스타크에게 연락이 갈 거야.”

피터는 방금 그를 찌른 남자를 거미줄로 양 손과 발을 결박하다가 멈춰 섰다.

“허용된 것보다 더 많은 출혈이 무슨 소리야?”

“네 치유력은 경미한 상처까진 생명의 위협 없이 회복될 수 있어. 하지만 칼에 찔린 상처는 경미하지 않아.”

캐런이 무미건조하게 설명했고, 넋이 빠진 피터는 토니가 걸어 온 전화가 세 번 울리고 나서야 겨우 받을 수 있었다. 전화를 받자마자 눈앞에 무시무시하게 얼굴을 찌푸리고 한바탕 치를 준비가 된 얼굴의 토니가 나타났다.

“피터. 지금 당장 네가 칼에 찔린 게 아니라고 말해.”

화면에는 말을 하고 있는 동안에도 사납게 핸드폰 자판을 누르는 토니와 저 멀리 아이언맨 슈트가 발사되는 모습이 보였다.

“그냥 뽑아도 괜찮을 것 같은데요?” 피터가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그 말에 토니의 눈이 미친 사람처럼 휘둥그레졌다.

“절대로. 무슨 이유든지 간에. 칼을 뽑으면 안 돼. 내 말 알아들었어, 피터?”

토니는 통화 상태로 메드베이에서 필요한 구급용품을 뒤적거렸다. 그리고 내내 천재에 가까운 아이가 가진 아주 빈약한 의학적 지식을 향해 무언가를 중얼거렸다.

“그 난봉꾼 놈들은 모두 거미줄에 묶였어?”

“네, 스타크씨.”

안심한 듯 어깨를 약간 늘어뜨린 토니가 얕게 한숨을 쉬었다.

“좋아. 훌륭해. 잘했어 꼬맹아.” 그러나 칭찬을 들은 피터에게서 희망적인 눈빛이 반짝이자 곧바로 매섭게 지적했다. “그렇다고 안 혼날 거라는 착각은 하지 마.” 그러고는 전화를 뚝 끊어버렸다.

피터는 전화를 받은 그 자리에서 초라하게 토니를 기다렸다. 양 손발이 묶인 채 돌아누워 있는, 그를 찌른 남자를 째려보면서.

“굳이 찔러야만 했어요? 정말 그럴 필요가 있었던 거예요?”

미처 그의 대답을 듣기 전에 아이언맨 슈트가 현장에 도착했다. 양팔을 앞으로 뻗고, 공중에 떠 있는 채로. 그 뒤 피터는 상처가 더 벌어지지 않도록 슈트의 품에 얌전히 안겼고, 고통을 잊게 해주던 모든 아드레날린과 수치심이 희미해지자 어깨가 불에 댄 것처럼 아파왔다. _오 세상에 맙소사__. __젠장__, __이거 너무 아프잖아__!_ 메드베이에 도착한 아이언맨 슈트는 피터를 미리 대기시켜둔 병실 침대 위로 눕혔다. 마스크를 벗어낸 피터의 얼굴은 파리하게 창백했고 입술이 바싹 말라붙은 채였다.

“스, 스타크씨… 저-”

불안한 피터의 안색과 피로 물든 슈트를 발견한 토니의 눈에서 노기가 모두 녹아 사라졌다.

“괜찮을 거야 kid. 내가 장담할게. 조금만 참으면 돼. 알겠어?”

“너무 아파요.”

피터가 흐느꼈다. 그는 나약한 소리를 하는 스스로가 조금 부끄러웠다. 하지만 토니는 아랑곳 않고 단호한 말로 그를 다독였다.

“날 믿어. 나도 알아. 넌 지금 바로 치료 받을 거고, 그게 끝나면 벽에서 날뛴 뒤에 츄러스를 먹을 거야. 알겠지?”

토니의 손이 그의 등에 닿자, 피터가 흠칫 거리며 젖은 숨을 들이마셨다.

“젠장, 이럴 때 브루스가 있었다면 좋을 텐데.”

“배너 박사님이요?”

대화를 이어 나가는 편이 앞으로 일어날 일로부터 주의를 산만하게 하는 데 도움이 될 것 같았다. 다행히 스타크씨도 할 말이 많아 보였다.

“그래. 의료는 브루스 전담이거든. 지금 여기 있으면 좋았겠지.” 토니가 잠시 멈칫거렸다가 덧붙였다. “하지만 내가 지금 응급처치 방법을 모른다는 게 아냐. 난 천재니까. 내가 하룻밤 사이에 천체 물리학을 마스터 했단 거 말해 줬었나?”

양손에 라텍스 장갑을 낀 토니가 스파이더맨 슈트 가슴께에 있는 거미를 부드럽게 눌렀다. 이윽고 슈트가 벗겨지자 토니가 어깨에 박혀있던 칼을 재빨리 뽑아냈다. 낮은 신음이 피터의 다문 입 사이로 새어나왔다. 어깨에서 시작된 통증이 파도처럼 전신으로 퍼져나가면서 숨결도 덩달아 가빠졌다. 시야가 약간 어질해지는 것을 느끼며 피터는 이게 피를 너무 많이 흘려서 때문인지 고민했다. 그리고 최대한 말을 더듬거리지 않기 위해 이를 악물고, 눈을 꾹 감은 채로 중얼거렸다.

"너-너무 겸손하시네요. 학위 풀 패키지. 와우.”

등 뒤에서 토니의 코웃음 소리가 들렸다.

“배너 박사님이 돌아오실까요?”

상처를 치료하는 토니의 손길이 조금 느려졌다. “모르겠어.” 잠시 뒤 잊은 줄 알았던 향수를 갑자기 마주친 것처럼 아득한 목소리가 말했다. “울트론 사태 이후로 브루스는…그냥 떠났거든.”

“저는 헐크가 아이언맨을 아주 좋아한다고 들었어요. 그게 진짜예요?”

“그 덩치는 확실히 나한테 약한 구석이 있었지. 아마 내가 그 녀석의 자존심을 세워줘서 일 걸. 아니면 나랑 브루스가 과학자 형제여서 그랬거나.” 비록 향수에 젖긴 했지만 그의 목소리에는 분명 웃음이 섞여있었다. 곧이어 토니가 출혈을 멈추기 위해 상처부위를 향해 강하게 압박했다. 피터는 무지막지한 압력에 웅얼거리면서도 그의 흥분을 감추지 못했다.

“과학자 형제요?!”

“진정해, kid. 이제 소독 할 거니까. 이것만 끝나면 넌 너드마을로 돌아가서 원하는 만큼 날뛸 수 있어.”

토니가 그의 어깨 이곳저곳을 톡톡 두드리자 시원한 소독약이 그의 상처로 스며드는 게 느껴졌다. 피터는 움찔거리면서도 꿋꿋하게 떠들었다.

“제가 과학자 형제에 들어갈 수 있을까요? 저도 어느 정도는 발명할 수 있어요! 그리고 생물학도 조금 알고 있구요.”

그 말에 토니가 픽 웃으며 말했다. “운전면허도 있어?”

“그게 무슨 상관이에요?”

“넌 내가 법적으로 차를 몰수도 없는 녀석한테 천재 과학자 명칭을 붙여주길 바라는 거야?”

“운전면허랑 천재 과학자 사이에 관계가 하나도 없는 건 아세요?” 베개에 얼굴을 파묻은 피터가 입을 삐죽거렸다.

“이봐, 분명 헐크는 너도 좋아 할 거야. 그러면 난 어쩔 수 없이 널 여기에 끼워 줘야겠지. 그 녀석이 널 마음에 들어 하길 바라라고.” 토니가 손뼉을 치며 말했다.

“이제 진짜 중요한 말을 할게. 다행스럽게도 상처를 꿰매진 않아도 될 것 같아. 그래서 이제 붕대만 조금 둘러주면 될 것 같은데… 어깨를 잘 감싸서, 꽉 감고… 그리고오오, 끝났어.”

상처 부위에 단단히 붕대를 감은 토니는 홀가분하게 장갑을 벗은 뒤 피터의 온전한 어깨를 두드렸다. 피터가 고개를 돌려 그를 쳐다보며 신음했다.

“다시는 칼에 찔리지 않을래요.”

의미없는 말이란 것을 아는 토니가 눈을 굴렸다. “그래 약속. 약속 말이지.” 문득 무언가 떠오른 토니가 입을 벌렸으나 피터의 애처롭게 떠는 입술과 동그랗게 뜬 눈 앞에서 항복하듯 양손을 들어야했다.

“알았어! 잔소리 안 해. 어쨌든 넌 내가 무슨 말 할 지 알고 있으니까. 그냥 여기 진통제나 먹어.”

토니는 피터가 자리에서 일어날 수 있도록 일으켜 세운 뒤 물컵을 건넸다. “그리고 하루 이틀 정도 상처가 붓거나 감염되지 않는지 지켜 봐.”

피터가 열심히 고개를 끄덕였다. “네, 물론이죠. 저만 믿으세요, 스타크씨.”

“그리고 다음에 다치면 날 불러. 알겠어? 난 무슨 괴상한 광신교처럼 퀸즈 길바닥에서 피를 질질 흘리며 다니라고 그 슈트를 준 게 아니야.”

“그냥 별 일 아니라고 생각했어요. 그리고 스타크씨를 귀찮게 하고 싶지가…” 피터가 안절부절 하며 손가락 끝으로 침대 끝을 만지작거렸고, 결국 말끝을 얼버무렸다.

“칼에 찔리는 건 당연히 내 엄청난 일 리스트에 포함 돼. 내가 감당 못할 빌런이랑 겨루고, 징그러운 외계인들이 들끓는 거랑 나란히 말이야. 피터, 넌 이럴 때를 위해서 내 번호가 있잖아. 네 전화를 싫어했다면 왜 굳이 그걸 줘? 기억해. 난 네 편이라고.”

마치 피터를 괴롭히던 무언의 불안감이 바보같이 보일 만큼 토니가 무심하게 말했다. 피터는 토니의 어설픈 배려에 아직도 어깨에서 욱신거리는 통증에도 불구하고, 흐뭇하게 웃었다.

“고마워요, 스타크씨.”

토니는 별다른 말없이 하루에 할당된 감정 표현을 모두 다한 듯 메드베이 밖을 향했다. 그러고는 피터에게 손을 흔들며 말했다.

“남아서 수다를 더 떨고 싶지만 이미 두 번이나 미룬 회의가 기다리고 있어서. 페퍼의 스틸레토 힐에 죽고 싶진 않거든. 원하는 만큼 여기서 낮잠 자도 돼. 곧 있으면 해피가 여기 올라올 거야. 그리고 다시 한 번 말하는데,”

그는 나가면서도 일부러 피터의 눈을 보기 위해 돌아 섰다, “아프거나 다치거나, 아니면 뭔가 이상하거나. 무조건 날 불러. 알아들었어?”

“그렇게 하면 절 과학자 형제에 넣어 주실 거예요?” 천진난만한 대답에 토니가 악의 없이 눈을 굴렸다.

예정대로 해피는 몇 분 후에 방으로 들어와 피터를 한 번 쳐다본 다음 고개를 내저었다.

“꼬맹아. 너 우리 모두한테 심장마비를 일으킬 작정인거야?”

“어… 죄송해요, 해피.” 미안한 마음에 피터가 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“귀신이 잡아먹었다가 뱉어낸 것 같은데. 눈 좀 붙여. 메이가 퇴근하기 전에 집에 데려다 줄 테니까.”

“적어도 TV는 틀면 안 될까요?”

“지금 다운튼 애비가 재방송 중이지. 좋은 생각이야 Pete.” 해피가 눈빛을 반짝이며 움직였다.

정말, 피터는 그럴 자격이 있었다.

_ **겨울** _

칼부림 사건이 일어난 뒤로 일주일이 흘렀다. 피터의 어깨는 그만치 아팠다는 게 거짓말이었던 것처럼 완전히 회복 되었고 기분도 나쁘지 않았다. 사실 날아갈 듯 기뻤다. 최근 피터와 네드는 엄청나게 멋진 스타워즈 테마 카페를 발견했다. 곧장 그곳을 방문한 두 사람은 스타워즈 컨셉 음료를 마시고 코스튬을 입은 바리스타와 함께 사진도 찍으며 즐거운 시간을 보냈다. 그리고 메이와 피터는 마침내 브루클린99 정주행을 시작한데다 함께 보내는 저녁 시간도 늘어났다. 심지어 학교까지 모두 순조롭게 굴러갔다.

그래서 해피가 연락도 없이 학교 앞까지 차를 끌고 왔을 때, 피터는 최악의 상황을 예상했다. 왜냐하면 이만큼 좋은 일이 일어났다면 앞으로 갈 수 있는 곳은 바닥 밖에 없을 테니까. 그렇지?

알고 보니 세상에는 더 높이 올라갈 곳이 있었다.

“혹시 미션인가요? 무슨 일이에요? 타워에 갈 거예요? 아니면 어벤져스 컴파운드?” 피터가 크게 숨을 들이켰다. “**아니면 외국****!!??**”

해피는 운전석 창문을 올려버리고 싶은 충동 사이에서 고민하는 것처럼 보였지만 간신히 참아낸 뒤 피터의 질문에 대답했다.

“타워에 갈 거야. 무슨 일 때문인지는 나도 몰라. 근데 보스는 꽤 즐거워 보였어. 아마 너한테 엄청나게 대단한 걸 보여줄 셈인가 보지.”

가능성은 정말 무궁무진 했고 피터는 타워 입구가 눈에 보이기도 전에 한껏 부푼 기대에 가만히 앉아 있을 수가 없었다. 그는 말 그대로 차문 밖으로 튀어나가며 건물로 들어갔다. 곧장 엘리베이터에 몸을 실은 피터는 어떻게든 진정하려고 노력했다.

“안녕, 프라이데이. 스타크씨는 어디에 있어?”

“공용 공간에. 지금 데려다 줄게, 피터.”

“고마워 프라이데이!” 감사의 인사를 외친 피터는 발을 동동 구르며 문이 열리기만을 기다렸다.

이윽고 엘리베이터 문이 열리자, 토니가 낄낄거리며 뒤집어지기 직전인 소리로 피터를 급히 불렀다.

“Kid! 빨리 여기 와서 이것 좀 봐!”

그리고 피터도 웃음기 가득한 그의 목소리에 반사적으로 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다.

“대체 무슨 일이에요, 스타크씨?”

카운터에는 두 개의 숟가락 옆에 뚜껑이 열려 있는 두개의 거대한 벤앤제리 아이스크림 통이 있었다. 토니는 피터를 보자마자 황급히 달려왔다. 그리고 얼굴 가득 웃음을 터뜨리며 피터의 어깨에 팔을 감아 제 쪽으로 당겼다.

“스타크씨, 유제품 먹으면 안되는 거 아니었어요?” 피터가 걱정스럽게 눈살을 찌푸리며 지적했다.

“꼬맹아. 벤앤제리에서 네 이름을 딴 아이스크림을 나왔을 땐 뭔가를 끊겠다고 선언한 것 따위 그만둬도 돼.”

“말도 안 돼! 그건 진짜 엄청 나잖아요, 스타크씨! 그 사람들이 스타크씨를 위해 2종류나 만든 거예요?”

토니의 입가가 더 활짝 펴졌다. 드물게도 오늘 토니는 피터보다 더 신나 보였다.

“그랬으면 굉장했겠지만, 아니. 벤앤제리에서 처음 이 아이디어를 갖고 왔을 때 난 당연히 안 될 게 뭐가 있겠나 생각했지. 근데 딱 거기서 내 사이드 킥이 떠오른 거야.”

그 말은 듣고 나자 피터의 몸속에 있던 모든 공기가 빠져나가는 것 같았다. 너무 흥분한 나머지 사이드 킥 농담을 거의 받아들일 수가 없었다.

“말도. 안 돼. 스타크씨. 설마요.”

“100% 사실이야. 그리고 뭐라고 작명했는지 봐. ‘헤이즐넛에 미친 스타크’. 너무 눈에 띄는 거 아냐? 그리고 너는-”

피터가 소리를 꽥 질렀다. “**거미망고 블라스트****?! **저 망고 짱 좋아해요! 그리고 블라스트도! 그리고 오 세상에, 이건 미쳤어요. 기다려보세요, 지금 당장 네드한테 말할래요. 아마 뒤집어 질 걸요. **벤앤제리에 내 아이스크림 맛이 있어****!**”

피터는 지금 그가 완전히 흥분 상태인 것을 알았다. 하지만 여태껏 살면서 일어난 일 중에 가장 멋진 일을 앞에 두고 도저히 진정할 수가 없었다.

“스타크씨! 이건 제 인생 최고로 신나는 일이에요, 그러니까 스파이더맨이 된 거랑 캡의 방패를 뺏은 거 다음으로, 제 말은-“

차마 말을 잇지 못하며 더듬거리는 피터를 바라보며 토니가 맑은 웃음을 터트렸다. 그러고는 수저로 아이스크림 한 입을 피터 입에 찔러 넣으며 말했다.

“그렇게 칭찬을 늘여 놓기 전에 적어도 한 번 시식은 해봐.” 피터를 바라보는 토니의 눈도 아이와 마찬가지로 즐거움으로 반짝거렸다. 기쁨으로 가득한 미소가 얼굴 가득 떠올랐다.

_어떻게 이럴 수 있지__?_ 아이의 행복은 곧 주변을 물들었다. 인생의 대부분 토니는 그의 존재 자체가 항상 위험과 떨어질 수 없다고 생각했다. 그리고 슈퍼 히어로 일은 필연적으로 수많은 생사의 기로 앞에 맞서야 한다고 느꼈다. 아이는 이미 지난 몇 년 동안 너무 많은 일을 겪었다. 만약 이런 일-자기 이름을 딴 아이스크림이 출시되는 것-이 아이를 샛별보다도 더 밝게 빛나게 할 만큼 행복한 일이라면 토니는 그 순간을 지키기 위해 뭐든 할 셈이었다.

“이허 힝하 마히허효.”

입에 있는 아이스크림을 채 삼키지도 않은 피터가 떠들었다. “스타크씨.” 그리고 행복에 빠진 얼굴로 진지하게 그를 불렀다. “이거 한 번 드셔보세요. 지금 당장요. 그리고 스타크씨 것도 먹어 볼래요!”

피터는 수저를 들어 견과류가 들어있는 아이스크림을 큼지막하게 퍼먹었다. 그러곤 행복한 비명을 질렀다.

“이것도 엄청 맛있어요! 벤앤제리는 진짜 최고야!”

토니는 망고 아이스크림을 퍼먹으면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 과일 맛은 항상 그의 취향이었다.

“진짜 그래, 꼬맹아.”

두 사람은 거대한 아이스크림을 잔뜩 퍼먹었고, 오늘은 메이가 저녁 8시까지 집에 오지 않을 예정이었기 때문에 피터는 더 뭉개 있기로 결심했다. 그리고 피터는 언제부터인가 타워에 더 오래 남아있기 위해 더듬거리며 핑계를 찾지 않게 됐는지 궁금해졌다. 또 언제부터 스타크씨가 옆에 있는 쇼파에서 이메일을 뒤적이는 동안 자연스럽게 화학책을 꺼내서 숙제를 하게 되었는지도.

메모장에 공식을 휘갈겨 쓰던 피터는 얼마 안가 지루해져서 핸드폰을 꺼내 트위터 피드를 구경했다. 그리고 일부러 놀란 표정을 지어내며 토니의 얼굴에 그의 핸드폰을 들이댔다.

“스타크씨!” 피터가 숨을 크게 들이켰다. “해피랑 사귀고 있다고 언제 저한테 말할 생각이세요!!”

“무슨 소리-”

“일간지 미드나이터가 저보다 제 멘토의 사랑 이야기를 더 잘 안다는 게 믿기지 않아요.” 피터는 통탄스러운 표정을 지어내며 가슴께를 부여잡았다. “솔직히 상처 받았어요, 스타크씨.”

“나에 대한 헤드라인보다 네가 아직도 기자들이 떠들어대는 찌라시를 그대로 믿는 다는 게 더 많은 걸 얘기해 주는데.” 토니가 피터를 쏘아봤다. “그리고 네가 나랑 해피를 그런 애틋하고 로맨틱한 사이로 받아들인 게 믿기지 않네. 내가 더 상처 받았어.”

피터가 키득거렸다. “하지만 둘이 되게 잘 어울려요. 제가 쉬핑하고 있는걸요.”

“대체 그게 뭔 소리야?” 어처구니없다는 표정을 한 토니가 손에 든 타블렛에서 눈을 뗐다. 확실히, 격렬한 사랑 이야기보다 이게 더 재밌었다.

“어떻게 쉬핑을 모를 수 있어요? 스타크씨는 맨날 로스와 레이첼 때문에 울잖아요.”

“프렌즈를 보고도 로스와 레이첼을 사랑하지 않는다면 넌 피도 눈물도 없는 거야. 둘은 천생연분이라고.” 절대로 양보할 수 없다는 듯이 토니는 단호하게 선을 그었다.

피터가 진지한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다. “봤죠? 그게 쉬퍼예요.”

◇

피터는 평온하고 설렘으로 가득한 세상이 가져다주는 안락함에 처음으로 빠져들었다. 하지만 불행은 언제나 예고 없이 찾아오는 법이었다. 책상에 앉아 화학 공식을 풀고 있을 때였다. 최근에 겪은 일들을 되돌아보며, 피터는 마침내 점점 나아지고 있다고 생각했다. 학교와 친구들, 스파이더맨, 그리고 새롭게 생겨난 타워에서의 시간들 사이 아슬아슬한 줄타기를 해내는 동안 음습한 생각이 그를 집어 삼키기 전에 주의를 돌리는 데 성공했다고.

당연하게도, 피터는 좁고 꽉 막힌 공간에 대한 공포가 남들에 비해 컸다. 음, 때때로 악몽도 꾸었다. 꿈에서 피터는 무너진 콘크리트 잔해에 깔려 손끝 하나 움직이지 못했다. 아무리 발버둥 쳐도 사방이 가로막혀 도저히 빠져나올 수 없었다. 꼼짝할 수 없는 사이 매캐한 먼지가 코와 눈, 폐까지 가득 들어찼고 피터를 더 깊은 바닥으로 끌어내렸다. 그리고… 이런, 심장이 요동치기 시작했다.

마치 갈비뼈에 갇힌 것처럼 심장이 몸속에서 요란하게 덜컹거렸다. 피터는 무섭게 고동치는 몸을 진정시키기 위해 필사적으로 심호흡을 시도했다. 하지만 소용없었다. 여전히 단단한 벽 속에 갇힌 것처럼 숨이 턱 막혔다. 공포는 웹슈터 없는 무방비한 추락처럼 미처 준비할 틈도 없이 급속도로 피터를 덮쳤다. 몸속에 있는 모든 세포가 모조리 움츠러드는 기분이었다. 시간이 지날수록 힘껏 조여 드는 가슴과, 비틀리는 위장과, 전신을 따라 요동치는 열기가 피터를 점점 구석으로 내몰았다. _아__, __젠장__, __젠장__, __젠장__!_

어떻게든 진정하기 위해 왼편 가슴을 꾹 누르고 있던 피터는 이 무한한 공포가 전혀 사그라질 기세가 보이지 않자 자포자기 하는 심정으로 귀를 틀어막았다. 세상 모든 것이 시끄러워서 도저히 참을 수 없었다. 너무, 너무, 시끄러웠다. 왜 세상 사람들은 죄다 고함을 지르는 걸까? 왜 세상 모든 것들은 요란하고, 끊임없는 불협화음을 쏟아내지 못해서 안달일까? 소음이 공기 중에 떠다니는 먼지처럼 서서히 피터의 귀와, 입, 코, 그리고 폐 속으로 들어찼다. _그만해__. __제발 지나가__. __젠장__, __제기랄__!_

피터는 창백하게 질린 얼굴로 어떻게든 이 상황을 떨쳐내기 위해 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 고개를 가로저었다. _지나가__, __지나가__. __제발 지나가__. __왜 그냥 끝나지 않는 거야__. __숨을 쉬어__. __숨 쉬어__. __넌 숨을 쉬어야 한다고__. _강박처럼 떠오른 생각에 헐떡이며 가쁜 숨을 들이마셨지만 충분하지 않았다. 충분할 리가 없었다. 도저히 감당할 수 없는 감각의 홍수에서 이번에는 잘게 떨던 고개를 꺾어 무언가를 찾아냈다. 스파이더맨 마스크였다. 바닥에 나동그라지고 걸음을 헛딛어도 아랑곳 않고 피터는 마스크가 놓여 있는 바닥을 향해 미친 듯이 다가갔다. 그리고 팔을 뻗어 마스크를 뒤집어썼다.

“캐, 캐런.”

겨우 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. 마스크를 쓴 것만으로도 이미 요동치던 감각이 진정되어 살 것 같았다.

“캐런, 제발 외부 자극을 절반 정도로 차단해줘.”

피터는 무릎을 가슴까지 끌어 모아, 그 사이에 고개를 파묻고 헛바퀴처럼 도는 호흡에 집중하려 애썼다.

“피터. 네 혈압은 지금 공황 발작에 가까운 위험한 상태야.”

“나도 알아, 캐런. 알고 있어. 그래도 이게 도움이 될 거야. 제발 그렇게 해줘.”

매섭게 위협하던 세상이 희미해지면서 목소리의 불안과 공포도 점차 걷히기 시작했다.

“그, 그냥… 1부터 10까지 몇 번만 세어 주겠어?”

얼굴을 더 깊숙이 파묻은 피터가 입술 사이로 조용히 부탁했다.

“물론이야 피터.”

캐런이 일정한 목소리로 1에서 10까지 세기 시작했다. 그녀의 목소리는 여전히 기계적이었지만 상냥함이 묻어났고, 셈이 다섯 번째 반복되는 동안 엇박자로 꽉 막혀있던 피터의 호흡도 서서히 정상으로 돌아오기 시작했다. 겨우 진정을 되찾은 피터가 기진맥진한 상태로 한숨을 내쉬며 벽에 기댔다.

“고, 고마워. 너한테 빚을 졌네.”

“나한테 빚진 건 아무 것도 없어, 피터. 널 돌보는 게 내 일인 걸.” 캐런의 자상한 대답에 피터의 얼굴은 미소가 번졌다.

“…고마워.”

하지만 얼마 안가 또 다른 두려움이 피터를 엄습했다.

“캐런… 스타크씨한테 말할 건 아니지? 이건 진짜 별 일 아니야! 그냥 시야 같은 거나 차단하면 끝나. 내 선에서 완전히 해결할 수 있어!” 피터는 캐런이 볼 수 없다는 것을 알면서도 그녀를 설득하기 위해 양 팔로 손짓했다.

“심리적인 문제를 스타크씨에게 자동으로 보고해야 하는 프로토콜은 딱히 없지만, 이건 알려 드리는 게 좋을 것 같아.”

“안 돼!”

피터가 당혹으로 가득 찬 눈으로 벽에 기대있던 상체를 벌떡 일으켰다.

“그건 안 돼.” 이번엔 약간 침착해진 목소리로 피터가 다시 중얼거렸다. “괜찮아 캐런. 진짜 괜찮아. 내가 알아서 할 수 있어.”

괜찮아질 거라는 말을 주문처럼 되뇌며 피터는 떨리는 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 비틀거리면서도 스파이더맨 슈트를 집어 들었다.

“순찰이나 하러 가자. 바깥공기를 쐬면 나아질 것 같아. 난… 일단 여기서 나야겠어.”

캐런은 더 이상 대답하지 않았지만, 여전히 피터의 결정을 못마땅해 하는 것처럼 보였다. 그녀가 인간의 감정이 없는 AI인 걸 알고 있으면서도. 어쨌든 피터는 못마땅해 하는 그녀를 애써 외면하고, 스파이더맨 슈트를 착용한 채로 상쾌한 저녁 공기의 퀸즈를 향해 창문을 뛰어넘었다.

오늘 퀸즈 거리는 정말 끝내줬다. 아름다운 석양과 함께 태양이 지고 있었고 거리에는 부드러운 산들바람이 불어왔다. 거리를 걷기에 딱 좋은 날씨였다. 그 말은 곧 온갖 종류의 범죄가 일어나기에도 완벽하다는 것을 의미했다. 피터가 힙스터처럼 보이는 어떤 남자가 소매치기를 하고 달아나는 걸 발견하는 데에는 20분도 채 걸리지 않았다. 피터는 한 번 크게 심호흡을 하고, 도주하는 남자를 가로막기 위해 지붕과 지붕 사이를 넘나들었다. 이윽고 거미줄을 쏘아 건물 사이를 뛰어 내린 뒤 비니를 쓴 남자 앞에 착지했다.

“실례지만, 그 지갑들은 아저씨거가 아닌 것 같아요.”

달려드는 남자의 팔을 재빠르게 잡아당긴 피터가 무릎 뒤쪽에 약간 힘을 주어 손쉽게 그를 바닥으로 메다꽂았다. 남자의 양 발을 거미줄로 결박한 피터는 한 손으로 소매치기 당했던 지갑을 되찾았다. 그리고 그를 향해 달려오는 지갑주인으로 보이는 두 소녀들에게 손을 흔들었다. 지갑을 받아든 아이들이 피터에게 감사 인사와 함께 사진을 찍어 달라고 달려드는 통에 남자의 남은 양 손은 도망가기 전에 겨우 묶을 수 있었다.

“만나서 반가웠어. 하지만 이만 가볼게!”

기념사진까지 모두 찍은 피터가 시그니처 포즈인 거미줄 포즈를 취한 뒤 작별 인사를 외쳤다.

캐런이 긴급한 소식을 알리기 전까지 한 시간 정도 평소처럼 평온한 시간을 보냈다. 멀지 않은 곳에 있는 은행에서 인질 사건이 일어났다는 소식이었다. 경찰이 이미 저격수와 협상가를 포함한 경찰 병력으로 건물을 포위했지만, 얼마나 많은 범죄자와 인질들이 있는지 내부에 대한 정보가 전혀 없는 상태였다. 하지만 피터라면 그 모든 정보를 얻어낼 수 있었다. 머릿속에서 이런 일은 전문가에게 맡기고 너는 뒤에 물러나 있으라는 토니의 목소리가 들려왔다. 그럼에도, 이건 스파이더맨이 할 수 있는 일이었다. 얼마나 많은 지도 알 수 없는 무고한 생명을 구해낼 수 있는 일. 만약 정말로 위험하다면 거기서 물러난 뒤 얻어낸 정보만이라도 경찰에게 넘기면 됐다. 피터는 스스로 그렇게 물러나지 않을 거라는 이면의 사실을 애써 무시했다. 그는 그를 필요로 하는 사람들을 절대로 내버려둘 수 없었다. 그 결과가 어떻든지 간에.

의지를 다진 피터는 시야에 문제의 은행이 들어올 때까지 사랑하는 퀸즈 거리를 눈에 담으며 날아갔다. 건물 사이 지붕을 가로질러 서둘러 은행 옥상에 도착한 피터는 내부로 통하는 문이 잠겨있는 것에 놀라지 않았다. 대신 아무 상관도 없다는 듯 잠금 장치를 풀지 않은 채로 힘껏 문을 밀어 젖혔다.

조심스럽게 발끝으로 계단을 내려가던 중 얇은 창문을 통해 4층 문 쪽에서 황급한 발소리가 들렸다. 깜짝 놀란 피터가 잽싸게 고개를 숙여 몸을 숨겼다. 그의 계획의 한 가지 단점은 경찰과 피터 모두 이곳에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 전혀 모른다는 거였다. 이 말은 복도를 걷거나, 심지어 천장 위에 매달리거나 숨죽인 채 다니는 것조차 매우 위험하다는 뜻이었다. 바로 그 때 그가 제일 좋아하는 경찰 코미디 쇼에서 본 유용한 아이디어가 퍼뜩 떠올랐다. 아니면, 절반 정도 유용한 생각이든가.

“캐런, 은행 도면에 표시된 모든 통풍구 위치를 띄워줘.” 피터가 조용히 속삭였다. “인질이 갇혀 있는 곳을 찾을 때까지 거기로 기어가야겠어.”

“지금 위치를 띄워줄게.”

“좋았어! 역시 캐런이 짱이야!”

피터는 활짝 미소를 지은 뒤, 중앙으로 향하는 거대한 환풍구가 있는 층으로 나가는 문을 열었다. 수상한 사람이 없는 지 좌우를 살피는 것도 잊지 않았다. 아무도 없는 것을 확인한 피터가 곧바로 천장을 향해 뛰어올랐다. 환풍구 창살은 사이에 손을 끼워 넣자 몸이 들어갈 만큼 쉽게 잡아당겨졌다. 조심스럽게 몸을 숨긴 뒤 둘러본 그곳은 TV에서 보여준 것과는 달리 더 좁고 음침한 데다 먼지와 곰팡이가 보풀처럼 잔뜩 끼어 있었다. 피터는 속이 비틀렸지만 이를 악물고, 움찔거리는 손을 꽉 쥐며 캐런에게 길을 헤매지 않도록 안내를 부탁했다.

그러나 환풍구에 들어간 지 2분도 지나지 않아 그의 감각이 멋대로 날뛰기 시작했다. 사방으로 둘러싼 벽이 너무 좁디좁았다. 의도치 않게 피터의 팔꿈치가 양 옆을 쳐 댔고 천장은 숨이 막힐 정도로 너무 낮아 머리를 부딪칠 것 같았다. 모든 게 점점 좁아지고 있었다. 하지만 피터는 여기서 포기할 수 없었다. 인질을 구해야만 했다. 물론 그의 심장 박동 소리가 다시 머릿속 가득 울려 댔고, 손과 등줄기가 땀으로 축축하게 젖어 들었지만, 반드시 해내야 했다. 그만 둘 수 없었다. 그는 괜찮았다. 정말로.

그리고 그 때, 세상이 울리기 시작했다.

건물이 살아 움직이는 것처럼 모든 것들이 요란스럽게 흔들렸다. 갑작스러운 공포가 피터의 몸을 집어 삼켰다. 숨이 막혀왔다. 헐떡이며 필사적으로 공기를 들이마셨지만 몸속으로 전혀 들어차지 않았다. 어딘가에서 기계음이 들려오는 것을 보니 환풍구와 연결된 에어컨이 다시 가동 된 게 틀림없었다. 피터는 그를 둘러싼 모든 것들이 비명을 질러대는 동안 이빨이 부딪히도록 덜덜 떨었다. 이어서 한 줌의 먼지가 얼굴 위로 떨어지자 새된 소리를 내질렀다. 스파이더맨 마스크가 그를 지켜줄 것을 알고 있음에도 그 어떤 이성적인 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 잠잠했던 심장 소리가 점차 크게 요동쳤고 굳어버린 몸을 따라 사고가 그대로 멈춰버렸다. 피터는 비명을 지르고 있었다. 당장 멈추고 진정해야 한다는 걸 스스로도 알고 있었지만 양손은 필사적으로 얼굴을 감싸는 게 전부였다. 도저히 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 숨이 막혔다. 마스크를 당장 벗어 던지고 싶었다. 하지만 먼지가 모든 곳에 떠다녔다. 그는 여기서 죽을 것이다. 여기서 죽을 것이다. 당장 이곳에서 나가야 했다.

_나가야 해_ _. _ _나가야 해_ _. _ _나가야 해_ _. _ _나가야_ _-_

“피터. 피터!” 강한 목소리가 그를 불러 세웠다.

갑작스런 부름에 피터는 눈을 깜빡이며 주위를 마구 둘러보았다.

“피터! 내 말 들려?” 목소리가 다시 한 번 그를 찾았다. 걱정이 가득하고, 단호하고, 피터보다도 강인한 부름이었다.

“스, 스타크씨?”

당혹과 쏟아낼 수 없는 흐느낌으로 피터의 목소리가 심하게 떨렸다.

“피터.” 토니는 피터의 응답에 비로소 안도한 것 같았다. “피터.” 다시금 그를 부른 토니가 차분히 지시를 내렸다. “나한테 집중해. 알겠어? 내 목소리에만 집중해.”

희미하게, 환풍구에서 울려 퍼지던 굉음이 잠잠해지기 시작했다. 마스크를 통해 보이던 피드가 어둡게 가라앉고, 산뜻한 바람이 불어온 듯 슈트 내부의 온도가 시원해졌다.

“Pete. 괜찮아. 내 말 듣고 있어? 괜찮을 거야. 넌 괜찮아. 모든 게 괜찮다고. 같이 1부터 10까지 세어보자. 했어? 이제 숨을 쉬어 봐. 들이 마시는 거야.” 피터는 토니의 지시를 따라 수면 위로 빠져나오는 것처럼 필사적으로 숨을 들이마셨다. “바로 그거야! 그거라고! 잘하고 있어, kid. 이번엔 숨을 참아보자. 지금.”

그를 달래는 목소리가 빗줄기처럼, 그리고 봄날의 햇빛처럼 상냥했다.

“좋아 이제 내쉬어 봐. 천천히 부드럽게. Pete, 잘 하고 있어. 다시 한 번 해봐.”

“스타크씨-“

“아-니. 꼬맹아. 먼저 숨을 들이 쉬어야 해. 얘기는 나중에, 알겠어? 아까처럼 다시 한 번 해 봐.”

두 사람은 피터의 요동치던 심장이 점차 가라앉을 때까지 똑같은 호흡법을 반복했다. 하지만 이곳을 당장 벗어나고 싶은 충동은 여전히 피터에게 버겁게 느껴졌다.

“스타크씨, 더 이상 여기 있기 싫어요. 내보내 주세요. 제발요.”

“거의 다 왔어, 꼬맹아. 거기서 꺼내 준다고 약속할 게. 조금만, 조금만 기다려. 거의 다 왔어. 알겠지?”

토니가 이를 갈며 대답했다. 겁에 질린 애원 앞에서 무방비하게 쏟아지는 말을 애써 참으려는 것처럼 보였다.

“못 버티겠어요.” 멍청하고, 겁에 질려 완전히 한심한 소리가 헐떡였다.

“이겨낼 수 있어, kid. 난 네가 이겨낼 걸 알아. 너는 내가 알고 있는 누구보다도 용감한 애야.”

토니는 확신을 담아 선언하듯 말했고, 그의 말에 피터의 목구멍에서 무언가 솟아올랐다. 피터는 알았다. 그 말을 믿지 못하는 지와 상관없이, 그는 결코 토니를 반박할 수 없다는 것을.

몇 분 지나지 않아 창문이 산산조각 나는 소리와 함께 아이언맨의 리펄서 소리가 들렸다. 긴장이 풀린 피터는 안도의 눈물을 흘릴 뻔 했다. 이윽고 피터가 갇혀있는 환풍구 바로 앞에 구멍이 뚫리더니, 한 쌍의 건틀렛이 그 틈을 잡아 벌렸다. 충분히 틈새가 벌어지자마자 피터가 그를 기다리고 있는 아이언맨의 품 안으로 뛰어들었다. 토니는 피터를 소중히 껴안은 채로 달래다가, 조심스레 바닥에 앉혔다. 피터는 구출된 후에도 여전히 사그라지지 않는 공포에 무릎을 잘게 떨며 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그 모습에 아이언맨 헬멧이 급히 올라갔다. 걱정과 시름에 잠긴 커다란 눈과 일그러진 얼굴이 드러났다.

“피터, 이제 괜찮아.” 토니는 피터를 꼼꼼히 살피면서 다시 말했다. “다 끝났어. 내가 왔어.”

“…인질들은요?” 창백하게 질린 피터가 떨리는 목소리를 겨우 쥐어짜냈다.

“Pete, 지금 네 상태를 봐. 인질들은 걱정 안 해도 돼.”

“스타크씨, 다른 데로 데려가 주세요. 제발요. 여기 있고 싶지 않아요.”

피터는 자신이 어리광부리며 매달린다는 걸 알았다. 하지만 아직도 생생한 감각에 도저히 멈출 수가 없었다. 토니는 아무 말 없이 고개를 끄덕이곤 피터를 감싸 안았다.

“네가 원한다면 얼마든지.”

피터를 안은 채로 곧장 날아오른 토니는 은행에서 떨어진 어떤 건물 옥상 위에 그를 조심스럽게 내려놓았다. 비로소 마스크를 벗어낸 피터가 몸을 잔뜩 웅크린 채로 신선한 공기를 들이마셨다. 두 사람 사이 적막이 흘렀다. 몇 분 정도 지났을 때, 끌어올린 무릎과 엎드린 팔 사이 얼굴을 깊숙이 숨긴 피터가 말했다.

“죄송해요.” 아이의 목소리는 작고 초라했다. “아무것도 아닌 일로 겁먹어서는 절 데리러 오게 만들고, 모든 걸 망친 멍청한 애라서 죄송해요.”

“피터.”

그리고 토니의 목소리는 조금 전 피터를 안심시켰던 결연한 확신에서 조금도 바뀌지 않았다. 떨림도, 실망도, 그 어떤 것도 느껴지지 않았다.

“뉴욕 전투 후에 내가 심각한 공황발작을 앓았던 거 알아? 그리고 잠결에 아이언맨 슈트로 페퍼를 거의 다치게 할 뻔 했던 것도?”

갑작스런 고백에 웅크려 있던 몸이 굳었지만, 피터는 토니를 멈추기 위한 어떤 말도 하지 않았다. 그런 피터를 바라보며 토니가 말을 이어갔다.

“난 매우 심각한 PTSD를 겪었어. 그러니까, 엿같은 걸 뛰어넘은 수준에서. 그리고 너도 알다시피 난 항상 그래왔듯 나 혼자 그걸 해결하기로 결심했지. 그러고 나서 어떻게 됐는지 알아? 테러범이 내 집을 날려 버렸어. 그리고 어딘지도 모르는 곳에 발이 묶여서 발작이 왔고.”

“공포는 내가 가장 원하지 않은 순간에 찾아와. 특히 항상 중요한 순간을 앞두고 있을 때. 그리고 그거 알아? 이런 결론을 내리는 데 부끄러울 만큼 오래 걸렸지만 말이야. 공포는 내 잘못이 아니야. 그리고 오늘 너한테 일어난 일? 그것도 네 잘못이 아니야.”

“어떻게 제 잘못이 아닐 수 있어요?”

피터가 토해내듯 소리쳤다. 토니를 마주보기 위해 마침내 치켜든 붉은 얼굴에서 눈물 자국이 뺨을 타고 드러났다.

“전 사람들을 지키기 위해 그 안에 들어 간 거예요. 근데 결국 제가 한 건 스타크씨한테 폐만 끼친거라구요. 전 그걸 제어할 줄 알아야 했어요! 그랬어야만-!”

피터의 입술이 일순 떨렸고, 몰려드는 부끄러움에 차마 말을 잇지 못한 채 시선을 떨궜다. 안쓰러움으로 마음이 누그러진 토니가 피터 옆에 나란히 앉아 어깨 위에 손을 얹었다.

“꼬맹아. 만약에 스스로 공포를 억제할 수 있다면, 왜 세상 사람들이 공황 발작을 앓고 있겠어?”

“이건 정말 바보 같은 짓이에요.” 피터가 중얼거렸다. “정말 멍청하다구요. 한참 전에 멍청한 건물에서 일어난 일에 아직도 갇혀 있는 거 말이에요. 그 일을 아직도 떠올리면 안 되고, 좁은 곳에 갈 때마다 겁에 질리면 안 되는 거잖아요!” 그리고 억울함과 분노를 담아 소리쳤다. 피터는 스스로가 세상에서 가장 한심한 패배자처럼 느껴졌다.

“피터. 얼굴 위로 건물이 무너지는 건 끔찍한 일이야. 누구든지 트라우마를 갖게 돼! 그리고 사실 이건 네가 이렇게 힘들어하는 걸 더 일찍 알아차리지 못한 내 잘못이지.” 한숨을 내쉰 토니가 고개를 꺾어 피터의 얼굴을 정면으로 마주했다.

“우리가 하고 있는 일은 힘들어. 그게 사실이야. 때때로 감당할 수 없을 만큼 힘들고, 실망스럽기도 해. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 우리를 나약하게 만들진 않아. 오히려 우릴 인간으로 만들지. 그리고 그건 나약함이랑은 거리가 멀어. 특히 이런 거 말이야?” 토니가 허공에서 마법을 부리듯 손을 휘저었다.

“모두 치료할 수 있어. 극복할 수 있다고. 내 경우에는 페퍼가 하도 들들 볶은 덕분에 상담을 받으러 갔고, 그래서 나아졌어. 페퍼에게 절대 말하지 않을 거지만, 그녀가 나에게 시킨 일 중에 제일 좋았지.”

토니는 농담을 하고 싶은 눈치였지만 잠시 말을 멈추고 그보다 더 좋은 말을 골라냈다.

“넌 최선을 다했어, Pete. 오늘 무슨 일이 일어났든, 그리고 나중에 무슨 일이 일어나든지 간에. 넌 따뜻한 마음을 가진 대단한 영웅이야. 나에게 미래에 대한 희망을 줘.”

토니를 피하던 눈이 반짝 빛났다. 내내 웅크려 있던 피터가 토니에게 달려들더니 양 팔로 그의 허리를 꽉 끌어안았다. 깜짝 놀라 멈칫한 토니도 마찬가지로 그를 천천히 껴안았다. 투박한 손길이 위로하듯 아이의 팔을 쓸어내렸다.

“괜찮아 질 거야, 꼬맹아. 날 믿어.”

“정말로 나아졌어요?” 피터가 작게 중얼거리며 말했다. “그러니까, 다른 사람과… 상담하면서요.”

“당연히 그랬지. 그리고 너도 그렇게 될 거야.”

잠시 입안에서 말을 고르던 토니가 다시 덧붙였다. “피터. 널 억지로 보내지는 않을 거지만, 문제를 외면하는 건 근본적인 해결책이 아니야. 내 경험상 말하는데 그건 상황이 더 악화될 뿐이라고. 게다가 지난번에 내가 할 짓을 하지 말라고 말했으니까 이건 그 중 하나라고 생각해.”

“그치만 스타크씨. 치료 받았다면서요.”

토니가 피터의 팔을 가볍게 치며 말했다. “치료받은 건 더 나은 버전의 나였어. 저 말을 했을 땐 당연히 나쁜 버전의 토니를 인용한 거였고.”

“그러시겠죠.” 토니의 품에서 피터가 젖은 웃음을 터트렸다.

농담을 할 만큼 여유가 생긴 피터의 상태에 비로소 토니가 콧방귀를 꼈다. 그리고 그는 한편으로는 불안하지만 여전히 결연한 태도로 말했다.

“그리고 또 한 가지. 내가 숨어버리고 낯간지러운 거에 알러지 반응을 보이기 전에.” 토니가 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다.

“피터, 너는 나를 데리러 오게 시키거나 귀찮게 하지도 않았어. 그리고 네가 가끔씩 말하는 자기 비하적인 헛소리들, 그딴 건 집어치워. 나는 널 돌보기 위해 온 거야. 이 말은 난 언제나 널 신경 쓰고 있다는 소리고. 그리고 이런 것들. 현실적인 문제? 항상 나한테 와서 말해주길 바라. 항상. 언제든. 어디서든. 상관 안 해. 무슨 일이든 난 네 편이야. 알아들었어?”

피터는 잠시 숨을 고른 뒤 젖은 목소리로 속삭였다. “고마워요, 스타크씨.”

두 사람은 그렇게 부둥켜안은 채로 움직이지 않았다. 이윽고 피터가 기록을 남기듯 토니를 껴안은 팔에 잔뜩 힘을 준 뒤, 포옹을 풀었다. 그리고 수줍게 웃으며 말했다.

“죄송하다고 말하고 싶은데 또 다른 잔소리를 듣고 싶진 않네요.”

토니가 놀란 얼굴을 과장되게 지어내며 외쳤다. “드디어 하나 배웠군!”

한참을 꾸물거리던 피터가 수줍은 듯이 뒤통수를 문지르고, 시선을 피했다.

“저, 그러니까… 아까 말한 치료가 정확히 어떤 건지 알아 수 있을까요? 누구한테 상담 받거나 병원에 가는 건 싫지만… 전, 정말로… 이게 피곤해서요.”

“물론이지. 내가 다 준비해 둘게.” 우주에 떠 있는 별처럼 눈빛을 반짝인 토니가 활짝 웃었다. “다 괜찮아 질 거야, kid. 내가 장담할게.”

그리고 피터는 스스로를 향한 모든 불안과 의심, 두려움에도 불구하고 모든 게 다 잘 될 거라는 토니의 말을, 그를 믿었다.

◇

플레이리스트에 등록해 둔 적 없는 핸드폰 벨소리가 피터의 방에서 조용히 울려 퍼졌다. 피터는 등골이 오싹해졌다. 이 핸드폰은 분명 숙제에 집중하기 위해 진동모드로 돌려 놨었고, 게다가 ‘The Passion’ 같은 구닥다리 음악을 자신이 벨소리로 지정했을 리도 없었다. 하지만 이러한 수상한 의문들은 발신자명을 확인하자마자 허무하게 풀려버렸다. 피터가 눈을 굴리며 전화를 받아 들었다.

“스타크 씨, 지금 전화 받게 하려고 제 핸드폰을 해킹한 거예요?”

“내가 매우 중요한 메시지를 전하겠다고 네 숙제가 다 끝날 때까지 하루 종일 타워에 앉아서 기다려야 했다는 말이야?”

피터가 픽 웃었다. “아니요. 스타크씨가 포츠 씨한테 언제 이런 걸로 한 소리 들었을 것 같아서요.”

"오, 작은 거미가 한 번 해보고 싶은가 보네. 마음 같아선 혼쭐 내 주고 싶긴 한데 실은 그거보다 중요한 할 얘기가 있어."

피터가 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 이미 눈으로는 스파이더맨 슈트를 찾고 있었다. "임무 말인가요? 제가 도우러 갈까요?"

흥분한 피터의 목소리에 토니가 웃으며 말했다. "진정해, Underoos. 슈퍼 빌런은 오늘 쉬는 날이야. 그냥 문득 너한테 제대로 된 훈련이 필요하다는 생각이 들어서 말이지.”

곧바로 본론으로 들어가는 토니의 목소리가 갑자기 심각하게 가라앉았다.

“네가 ATM 강도나 여자애 지갑을 훔친 소매치기만 잡고 다니면 괜찮아. 하지만 프로들과 맞설 때를-물론 내 지켜보는 한 안 그럴 거지만-대비해서 미리 준비든 뭐든 해야겠어. 너한텐 전략이란 게 없지. 언제까지고 남들보다 더 예민한 반사 신경이나 무식하게 센 힘에만 의존할 수는 없는 거야.”

피터는 입술을 깨물며 말을 골랐다. "걱정은 감사한데요… 전 누굴 다치게 하는 게 싫,”

“미안한데, 얼마 전에 12살-”

“15살이요.”

토니는 피터를 무시하고 일단 하던 말을 계속 이었다.

“12살짜리 애가 길거리에서 칼에 찔려서 피 질질 흘리다가 메드베이로 실려 온 건 알아? 넌 그게 괜찮아 보여? 걔가 왜 다쳤을까? 네가 스스로 몸을 지킬 줄만 알았으면-”

“스타크씨! 전 정말 괜찮다니까요!”

아이의 악쓰는 소리가 타박 섞인 토니의 잔소리를 끊었다. 스스로도 질러 낸 목소리에 놀라 피터가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 그리고 이 일을 토니가 쉽사리 넘기지 않을 걸 알았다. 통화 건너편에서 침묵과 함께 토니의 숨소리가 들렸고, 그가 지금 불만으로 코를 찡그리고 있을 게 눈에 그리듯 선했다.

“꼬맹아, 대체 무슨 일이야?”

금방 후회가 파도처럼 몰려왔으나 물러설 생각도 없었다.

“아무것도 아니에요. 전 그냥 아무도 죽이고 싶지 않아서 그래요. 아시겠어요?”

“죽인다고? 여기서 누가 사람 죽인다는 소리를 했어?” 토니가 진심으로 이해할 수 없다는 것처럼 되물었다.

“싸우는 법을 가르쳐 준다는 게 곧 다른 사람을…그, 제거하는 법을 알려주는 거잖아요.”

“피터.” 그리고 토니는 근심에 잠긴 신음과 함께 인내심 있게 그를 설득하려 들었다.

“난 절대로 너한테 누굴 제거하라고 하지 않아. 네가 그러길 결코 원하지도 않고. 내가 원하는 건 네가 위험한 상황을 쉽게 벗어날 수 있도록 틈을 만들고, 네 힘을 더 잘 활용하길 바라는 거야.”

피터를 설득하는 토니의 목소리는 한 치의 거짓도, 망설임도 없었다. 피터는 그 솔직함 앞에서 줄곧 의자를 움켜쥐고 있던 손을 풀었다. 방금 전까지 앉아있던 의자의 모서리가 눈에 띄게 휘어져 있었다.

“그게 문제에요.”

피터는 의자를 구부러뜨린 자신의 손을 쥐었다가 풀어낸 뒤 나지막이 말했다.

“제가 만약에 누군가를 때리면, 그 사람은 그 자리에서 바로 죽을 거예요. 스타크씨. 저는… 그, 그럴 수가 없어요. 전 사람을 해치려고 스파이더맨이 된 게 아니에요. 이 도시를 지키기 위해서 된 거 라구요.”

“꼬맹아.”

토니가 눈에 띄게 풀어진 목소리로 피터를 불렀다. 서운함이 묻어났지만, 피터는 그게 정확히 누구를 향한 감정인지 알 수 없었다. “왜 나한테 네 힘을 제어할 수 없다고 말하지 않았어?”

부끄러움이 피터의 얼굴을 스치고 지나가며 붉어졌다. 보이지 않는 토니 앞에서 몸이 한껏 움츠러들었다.

“제어할 수 없는 건 아니에요. 이미 한참 전에 문고리 뽑는 단계는 졸업했어요. 전 그냥… 제가 얼마나 힘이 센지 몰라서 어떻게 싸워야 하는지를 모르는 거예요… 죄송해요, 스타크씨.”

피터는 솔직히 그가 무엇을 사과하고 있는지 조차 몰랐다. 그저 이렇게 한심한 모습은 토니에게 보여주고 싶지 않다는 생각뿐이었다.

한동안 둘 사이에 어색한 침묵이 흘렀다. 토니는 머릿속으로 계산에 빠진 것처럼 보였다. 그리고 무언가 생각해 낸 토니가 다시 말을 건넸다.

“좋아, 들어봐. 다음에 네가 거미줄이든 뭐든 소꿉장난 하러 연구실에 오면 내가 로디를 소개시켜줄게. 그럼 로디가 나대신 진짜 자기 방어법을 가르쳐 줄 거야. 남을 해치는 폭력적인 건 절대 안 해. 그냥… 동작 몇 개 정도는 괜찮겠지?”

“잘 모르겠어요…”

“약속 할게. 꼬맹아. 네가 정 하기 싫다면 배우지 않아도 돼. 난 다른 사람 말고 네 편이니까.” 토니는 잠시 멈칫하더니, 거의 들리지 않을 만큼 기어가는 목소리로 말했다. “내가… 그냥 두고만 있을 수가 없어서 그래.”

그리고 진심으로 그를 걱정하는 그 말이 피터를 움직였다. 피터는 누군가가 다치지 않고 안전하다면 어떤 예방책이든 쌓아두고 싶은 마음을 알았다. 바로 그가 메이에게 느끼는 마음이었다.

“알았어요.” 결국 피터는 그의 제안을 받아들일 수밖에 없었다. 그제야 토니가 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“그리고 힘 조절에 대해서라면 걱정하지 마. 넌 캡이 나뭇가지에서 빌어먹을 산처럼 커지자마자 뭘 해야 할 지 다 알고 있었다고 생각해? 너는 금방 그 녀석을 따라 잡을 거야.” 그리고 흥얼거리는 목소리로 보아, 피터는 토니가 일부러 그를 위로하기 위해 이런 말을 꺼냈다는 걸 알았다.

“스타크씨. 하나도 재미없어요.” 비실비실 새어 나오는 웃음을 꾹 참으며 피터가 쏘아붙였다.

“너무하네. 아름다운 숙모님은 이것보단 널 훌륭하게 키우셨을 거다. 어른한테 그런 식으로 말해도 된다고 누가 그랬지?”

“지금 스타크씨가 늙었다고 인정하는 거 맞죠?” 금세 기분이 풀린 피터가 아무렇지 않게 농담을 되받아 쳤다. 그리고 의자에서 빙글빙글 돌면서 잠시 내버려둔 물리학 숙제를 다시 잡기 위해 연필을 집어 들었다.

“비꼬기는 프로들의 몫이니까 애들은 구석으로 빠지렴.”

“네, 알았어요. 맘대로 하세요!” 피터가 씩 웃으며 말했다. “그럼 화요일에 보는 거 맞죠?”

“화요일. 그래. 그 때 보자."

◇

오늘은 일요일이었고, 피터는 며칠 남지 않은 화요일을 앞두고 바짝 긴장하고 있었다. 솔직히 그는 공항에서의 짧은 팀업 외에 로드 대령을 실제로 만난 적이 없었다. 엄밀히 말하자면 그건 만난 것도 아니었다. 피터는 너무 긴장한 나머지 스파이더맨 슈트를 헐렁하게 걸친 채로 거울 앞에 멍하니 서서 과연 순찰을 나가도 될 상태일지 고민하고 있었다. 침실 문이 열리고 메이 숙모가 고음의 비명을 지르기 시작 한 건 그때였다.

마침내 메이의 비명을 멈추는 데 성공한 피터는 그가 입은 의상이 코스튬인 척 하며 열심히 둘러댔다. 하지만 한편으로는 이미 소용없다는 걸 알았다.

“피터 파커. 지금 당장 바른 대로 말하는 게 좋을 거야.”

얼굴이 분노와 당혹으로 새빨갛게 타오르고 있는 메이가 팔짱을 끼며 명령했다. 메이는 피터에게 잡아뗄 여지조차 줄 생각이 없어 보였다. 긴장으로 손바닥에 땀이 차기 시작했다. 어색하게 웃어 보인 피터가 변명하듯 양 손을 들어올렸다.

“좋아요. 들어봐요 메이. 사실 이건 보기보다 나쁘지만은 않-“

“내 자식이 범죄자와 싸우면서 온 동네를 휘젓고 다녔다는 걸 2년 동안이나 숨겼는데 그게 어떻게 나쁘지 않다는 거야!”

“스타크씨도 그렇고 다들 제가 만든 슈트가 속옷 같다고 그러는데, 그게 아니-“

그 순간, 메이의 얼굴이 서늘하게 얼어붙었다. 누가 봐도 폭발하기 직전의 무시무시한 표정이었다.

“방금 뭐라고 말했니?”

온몸으로 위험 신호를 내보내는 메이의 앞에 서서 피터는 잔뜩 움츠러들었다.

“아무것도 아니에요! 아무 말도 안했어요!”

“네 스타크 인턴십…” 메이의 목소리가 점점 잦아들더니 순식간에 소름끼치고 격분한 표정으로 소리쳤다. “**그 개자식이****!**”

“메이! 안돼요!”

그러나 피터는 이미 믿기 어려울 만큼 분노로 가득 찬 메이 숙모를 막지 못했다. 그녀는 피터의 핸드폰을 잡아들고 그에게 비밀번호를 듣자마자 잠금을 풀더니 연락처를 뒤졌다. 그리고 곧장 원하는 것을 찾아냈다. 시한폭탄 같은 연결음이 한 번, 그리고 두 번 울리다가 “무슨 일이야, kid?”하는 목소리가 들려왔다. 피터는 통화 건너 모터 돌아가는 소리를 들을 수 있었는데, 아마도 토니는 작업 중에 전화를 받은 것 같았다.

토니가 전화를 받은 건 기적에 가까웠다. 토니가 일을 할 때 방해 받는 것을 얼마나 질색하는지는 모르는 사람이 없었다.

“감히 당신이 어떻게 이럴 수 있어?”

메이가 쏟아지는 화를 겨우 억누르듯 씨근덕거렸다. 건너편에서 내내 윙윙거리던 소리가 멈췄다.

“메이?” 갑작스런 연락에 당황한 토니가 걱정 섞인 목소리로 물었다. “무슨 일이에요? 피터는 괜찮은 거죠?”

“피터가 괜찮냐고? 피터가 괜찮냐고 물었어?”

똑같은 말을 반복해서 묻는 그녀는 점점 사납고 거센 목소리로 변해갔다.

“어린애가 뉴욕에서 범죄자들과 싸우고 다니는 데 어떻게 괜찮을 수 있는 지 말해봐. 당장!”

“메이, 내가 약속하는데-”

“아니. 됐어! 당신이 피터를 이런 일에 끌어 들인 거에 뭐라고 변명하든 난 듣고 싶지 않아. 피터는 내 자식이야. 내 유일한-”

그 순간 쏟아지던 메이의 원망과 분노에 금이 갔다. 벤의 죽음 이후로 줄곧 삼켜왔던 그녀의 걱정과 불안이 짧은 숨과 함께 헐떡였다. 그제서야 피터는 메이의 화가 진정 어디로 향해 있는 지 이해할 수 있었다.

메이는 겁에 질려 있었다. 그리고 피터는 그녀를 그렇게 만든 스스로가 원망스러웠다. 씨근덕거리며 도저히 가라앉지 않는 화를 억누르는 그녀의 절망을 보자니 가슴이 찢어지는 것 같았다. 피터는 메이를 그 어떤 것보다도 사랑했고, 또 고마웠다. 그녀를 위해서라면 뭐든 할 수 있었다. 하지만 지금껏 그가 해왔던 일들이 사실 그녀를 이렇게 무너지게 했다는 사실이 참을 수 없을 만큼 괴로웠다.

“메이.” 피터는 그녀를 진정시키려 불렀지만, 정작 입술을 떠난 목소리는 형편없이 무기력했다.

“메이, 제발.” 토니의 말소리가 들렸다. “당신이 화난 거 알아요. 나도 이게 미친 짓이란 거 알고 있고요. 하지만 내가 당신 자식을 아무 보호 장치도 없이 퀸즈 바닥에 내버려둔 건 아니에요. 계속 지켜보고 있었어요. 스파이더맨 활동 외의 모든 걸 다. 그 애의 돌연변이 능력을 다루기 위해서-”

메이가 더욱 창백해진 얼굴로 손에 쥔 핸드폰을 움켜쥐었다. 터져 나오려는 흐느낌을 참기 위해 손으로 입을 가리며.

“-그리고, 이건 그런 게… 아니. 메이, 그냥 내가 다 보여 줄게요. 이건 당신이 직접 봐야 해요.”

피터는 당황해 말을 잇지 못하는 토니의 모습을 처음 봤다. 기자들 앞에서도 자기 마음대로 좌중을 휘어잡던 그 토니 스타크가 이렇게까지 두서없는 말을 늘여 놓는 게.

하지만 토니의 진심이 메이에게 닿은 것은 확실했다. 메이가 여전히 숨을 가쁘게 내쉬고, 손마디가 하얗게 질릴 정도로 주먹을 움켜쥔 채 입술을 떨었지만 고개를 끄덕였기 때문이다.

“피터와 이 애의… 변화가 뭔지 알고 싶어서 허락해 주는 거야. 볼일이 끝나면 절대 우리 두 사람 근처에 얼씬도 하지 마.”

통화 건너편에서 날카롭게 숨을 들이키는 소리가 들렸고, 이어 토니는 피터가 지금껏 들어온 어떤 말보다도 더 피로하게 대답했다. “좋아, 알았어요. 지금 바로 갑니다.”

메이는 토니가 미처 인사를 하기도 전에 전화를 끊어버렸다.

온몸이 떨려왔다. 어디선가 그를 이리저리 잡아끄는 것 같았다. 방 안의 공기가 희박해 진 듯 호흡이 가빠졌고 불에 덴 것처럼 몸이 뜨거워졌다. 피터는 메이가 화가 난 것도 싫었지만 다시는 스타크씨를 볼 수 없다는 것, 그리고 스파이더맨이 될 수 없다는 것도 견딜 수 없었다. 하지만… 더 이상 메이의 이런 모습도 볼 수가 없었다. 그럴 수 없었다.

“메이,” 피터는 마음 한 구석 불안을 뒤로한 채 그녀를 불렀다. “이건 스타크씨 잘못이 아니에요. 전 스타크씨를 만나기 전부터 이미 스파이더맨-”

“피터, 그건 상관없어. 스타크는 어른이야. 이게 무슨 의미인지 더 잘 알았어야 해.”

“알고 있었어요! 스타크씨는 제가 더 이상 스웨터랑 고글을 쓰고 돌아다니지 않도록 진짜 슈트를 만들어 줬어요. 찢어지지도 않는 튼튼한 슈트에 AI를 설치하고, 제가 어디에 있든 알 수 있도록 추적기까지 달았다구요! 그리고 제가 다칠까 봐 항상 작은 사건만 맡길 원했고 절 방어할 수 있는 방법도 가르쳐 주시려고 했어요. 제가 다치면 항상 절 보살펴 준데다 너무 무리하지 않도록-”

“피터, 넌 어린 애야!” 메이가 소리쳤다. 피터는 뺨이 굳는 것을 느꼈다. 그를 향해 성큼 다가오는 메이의 눈에는 눈물이 고여 있었다.

“애라고! 숙제를 하고, 학교에 가고, 친구들과 어울리면서 수학여행 갈 나이! 그리고 애들은 AI와 추적기가 달린 슈트따위 필요 없어! 통금 시간까지 넘겨서 범죄자들과 싸우다 다칠 필요도 없다고! 나는 믿을 수가 없단다, 피터. 네가-, 네가 벤이 그렇게 된 후에도-”

더 이상 서 있는 것도 힘겨운 것처럼 메이는 쇼파에 쓰러졌다. 곧이어 그녀는 두 손으로 머리를 감싼 채 어깨를 들썩이며 흐느끼기 시작했다.

피터는 그 모습을 무기력하게 지켜볼 수밖에 없었다. 속이 바닥까지 비틀리는 기분이었다. 당연히, 벤이었다. 모든 건 언제나 그렇듯 벤으로 되돌아왔다.

“난 못해- 피터. 난 너까지 잃을 수 없어.”

피터는 메이의 품으로 달려들었다. 그녀가 다치지 않을 만큼 힘껏 껴안고 눈을 꾹 감았다.

“죄송해요, 메이 숙모. 제가 잘못했어요.” 피터는 메이의 흐느낌이 작은 훌쩍임과 눈물 자국으로 멈출 때까지 계속 똑 같은 말을 반복했다. _제가 잘못했어요__. __잘못했어요__…_

피터는 눈이 빨개진 채로 맞닿아 있던 몸을 살짝 벌렸다. 메이는 피터에게 그녀의 영혼까지 내보였다. 아무것도 거리낌 없이 진심으로 피터를 대한 그녀에게 그는 똑같은 걸 빚지고 있다는 걸 알았다. 이제는 솔직해져야 할 때였다.

“전 스파이더맨을 그만 둘 수 없어요. 못해요. 제가 스파이더맨이 된 건 벤 삼촌 때문이에요. 힘이 생긴 뒤로 사람들이 다치는 걸 보기만 할 수가 없었어요. 메이, 전 이 힘으로 사람들을 구할 수 있어요. 그리고… 그리고 벤도 분명 저와 같은 생각일거예요.”

메이는 아무 말 없이 무언가를 참아 내는 듯 눈을 꾹 감고 손로 입을 틀어막았다.

“제발 메이, 전 스타크씨가 저를 찾지 않았어도 결국엔 스파이더맨이 됐을 거예요. 아무 보호도, 감시도 없이 그냥 했을 거라구요. 하지만 전 포기할 수 없어요. 만약 제가 퀸즈를 지키지 않으면, 누가 그 일을 하겠어요?”

메이는 뭔가 말을 하고 싶은 눈치였지만 급하게 현관을 두드리는 소리가 더 빨랐다. 피터가 마치 그녀에게 문을 열어도 될 지 허락을 받는 것처럼 눈짓을 했고, 메이는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 피터가 문을 열 동안 그녀는 티슈를 꺼내 얼굴을 닦아냈다.

“안녕, kid.” 현관 앞에서 토니가 피로가 섞인 미소를 지었다.

“안녕하세요 스타크씨.” 마찬가지로 피터도 웃으며 인사하려 했지만, 도저히 그럴 힘이 없었다.

토니는 시간을 지체하지 않고 곧장 메이 앞으로 걸어갔다. 그리고 그녀 앞에 앉아 파일 더미를 잔뜩 꺼내 쌓아 놓기 시작했다.

“너무 오래 걸려서 미안해요. 대부분의 서류는 아무도 접근 못하는 개인 서버에 보관하고 있어서 다 뽑아 와야 했거든요.”

메이가 눈썹을 찌푸리며 물었다. “이게 다 뭐죠.”

“피터에 대한 모든 파일.” 토니는 가장 위에 있는 파일철을 펼쳤다. 그 안에는 의학 용어와 차트로 채워진 몇 몇 서류가 있었다. “피터가 당신에게 무슨 말을 했는지는 모르겠지만 그 애가 겪은 변화와 관련된-”

“피터에게 무슨 일이 일어났다고 그러죠?” 아무 것도 모르고 있는 메이 앞에서 토니가 피터를 놀랍지도 않다는 표정으로 쏘아봤다.

“좋아, kid. 네가 처음부터 말해 보지 그래.”

그래서 피터는 오스코프에서 거미에 물린 것부터 되짚어 올라갔다. 거미에게 물린 후 독감 같은 것에 시달렸고, 그리고 그 후 신체에 어떤 변화가 일어났는지, 그리고 그게 어떻게 스파이더맨의 정체성을 이루게 됐는지 까지. 메이의 얼굴에서 점점 핏기가 사라졌다. 모든 이야기가 끝나자 메이는 마치 그녀의 조카를 세상으로부터 지킬 수 있는 것처럼 품 안에 꼭 끌어안고 몇 번이고 속삭였다.

“가여운 녀석.” 그녀가 미리 알았으면, 그리고 그 자리에서 그를 도울 수 있었길 바라며 계속해서.

“그래서 이런 검사 결과가 나온 거에요.” 두 사람을 바라보며 토니가 자연스럽게 대화를 이어갔다.

“거미에게 물린 후 피터의 DNA는 일반 사람들과 다르게 변했어요. 거미 종의 특징이 증폭되면서 감각이 예민해지고, 신체적 능력도 강화됐고요. 특히 오감이 눈에 띄게 강화됐는데, 가끔씩 과부하가 오니 정상적인 상태로 돌아가려면 그걸 차단시켜줘야 해요. 피터는 지금 캡틴 아메리카 수준의 악력과 함께 대부분의 얕거나 깊은 상처까지도 상대적으로 빠르게 회복되는 치유 능력을 갖고 있죠. 그리고 그 덕분에 이 애는… 음, 정말 잘 붙게 됐어요. 진짜 거미처럼, 어디든 달라붙어 있을 수 있어요.”

줄곧 침묵을 지키고 토니가 말하는 모든 것을 이해하려 애쓰던 메이가 불현듯 무언가를 떠올리곤 급히 물었다.

“잠깐. 거미줄은 뭔데요. 제발 이 애가-”

토니가 이 집에 들어선 뒤 처음으로 미소를 지었다.

“걱정마요. 그건 다 이 꼬마 천재가 만든 합성 물질이니까.”

메이는 그를 따라 웃진 않았지만 내심 안심한 표정이었다.

“난 피터의 신체 특성을 알기 위해 몇 가지 테스트를 했고, 또 나쁜 일이 일어날 경우 대비할 수 있게 해놨어요.” 메이의 시선에 토니가 급히 설명을 덧붙였다.

“무슨 일이 생길 거라 생각하진 않지만, 피터가 아프거나 수술이 필요할 때를 대비해서 그의 몸이 정확히 어떻게 반응할지 알아야 했거든요.”

토니는 준비해둔 다른 서류를 꺼내 펼쳤다.

“여기 모든 정보를 기록해 놨고, 시간이 있을 때 살펴봐요. 복잡한 의학용어는 걱정하지 말고요. 이미 내가 읽어보려고 주치의에게 번역하도록 했거든요. 그러니 아마 당신도 문제없이 읽을 수 있을 겁니다.”

그는 또 이어서 다른 파일을 내놓았다. 파일 위에는 스파이더맨 라벨이 붙어 있었다.

“여기에는 피터가 가진 슈트의 기능과 유의점이 모두 들어있어요.” 그리고선 주머니에서 작은 USB를 꺼냈다. “이건 내가 슈트에 가진 권한과 똑 같은 걸 갖게 해줄 거예요.”

모든 설명을 마친 토니가 메이의 손바닥 위에 USB를 올린 후 양 손을 포개 올렸다.

“메이, 절대로 내가 당신의 아이를 위험에 빠뜨리려 한 게 아니란 것만 알아줬으면 좋겠어요. 그리고 피터가 슈트를 입고 있을 땐 항상 안전할 수 있도록 노력했다는 것도. 나와 이 슈트는 피터를 돕기 위해 준비된 거예요. 이 USB를 당신 컴퓨터에 꽂으면 슈트 추적기를 사용할 수 있고 _베이비 모니터 프로토콜_에 접속할 수 있을 겁니다.” 메이가 눈썹을 추켜세웠다. “뭐, 정확히 말 그대로예요.”

“고마워요.” 메이가 닿아있던 손을 떼어내며 마침내 말했다. 그리고 손바닥 위의 USB를 마치 매우 소중한 물건처럼 내려다보았다.

“마지막으로 하나 더.” 자리에서 일어난 토니가 거실을 서성거리며 말했다.

“저 파일들이 여기 왔으니 이 집에 보안을 강화하는 게 좋을 것 같아요. 그래야 피터가 좀 더 마음 편히 잘 수 있을 것 같고요. 이 녀석은 항상 당신 걱정을 하거든요. 내일까지 이 집이 펜타곤보다 더 견고한 보안이 깔리도록 해 줄게요. 그리고 내가 뭘 좀 써 왔는데- 젠장. 차에 두고 왔군.”

토니가 피터를 흘끗 쳐다보며 말을 던졌다. “이봐, Pete. 괜찮다면 그것 좀?”

피터는 메이와 토니를 번갈아가며 쳐다보곤 곧 차 열쇠를 받아 밖으로 나섰다. “물론이죠 스타크씨. 금방 갔다 올게요.”

토니는 피터가 나갈 때까지 기다렸다가 메이의 옆으로 다가가 쇼파에 털썩 주저 앉았다. 무릎에 팔꿈치를 올리고 두 손으로 얼굴을 감싸는 모습이 매우 피곤해 보였다.

“일부러 두고 온 거죠?” 메이가 따지듯이 토니를 향해 물었다.토니는 어깨를 으쓱하며 자조 섞인 미소를 지었다.

“들켰네요. 그냥… 우리 둘이서만 할 얘기가 있어서요.” 토니가 깊은 숨을 내쉰 뒤 등을 곧게 펴며 그녀에게 돌아앉았다.

“메이… 내가 처음 피터를 발견했을 때, 그 녀석은 허접한 잠옷을 입고 퀸즈를 휘젓고 있었어요. 그리고 스파이더맨이 어린 애 라는 걸 알았을 땐 너무 당황스러웠죠. 하지만 직접 그 애와 이야기를 나눠본 뒤 생각이 바뀌었어요. 피터는 어린 게 아니라 젊은 거였죠. 젊고, 열정적이고, 남을 위해 몸을 내던질 수 있는 영웅의 모습을 갖췄고요. 피터는 다음 세대에 바라는 모든 걸 갖춘 우리의 미래에요.”

토니가 진지하고 거짓 없는 얼굴로 메이를 바라보며 말했다. “만약 내가 말린다고 피터가 멈출 거라 생각했다면 나는 그 녀석을 땅에 붙들어 놨을 거예요. 하지만 피터는 그럴 애가 아니죠. 그리고 당신도 이미 알고 있을 겁니다. 그 애는 한 사람만이라도 도울 수 있다면 당장 싸울 사람이에요. 오직 단 하나만이라도.”

울먹이는 미소를 머금은 메이의 입가가 슬쩍 올라갔다.

“벤은 항상 피터에게 그렇게 가르쳤죠. 그 이가 좋은 선생님이 된 것 같네요.” 그러나 곧 표정을 굳히며 재차 강조했다. “그래도 피터는 어린애일 뿐이에요. 아이라고요.”

“알고 있어요. 하지만 맹세 하는데, 피터에게 어떤 나쁜 일도 일어나지 않게 내가 막을 겁니다. 지금 당장 내가 못 미더워 보이는 건 알지만 피터가 안전할 수만 있다면 난 수단 방법 가리지 않고 뭐든 할 거에요.”

그러고도 여전히 부족하게 느껴졌는지 토니는 잠시 멈췄다가 다시 말을 덧붙였다.

“그리고 메이 당신의 안전이 걱정된다면 내 타워에 언제나 두 사람을 위한 층이 있다는 걸 기억해요. 50살 먹은 룸메이트를 원한다면야.” 토니가 한쪽 눈을 찡긋거렸고 그 모습에 메이가 고개를 돌리면서 헛웃음을 터트렸다.

“절대 안 그래. 제일 필요 없는 제안이네요. 피터가 어벤져스에 여기서 더 물들게 하라고요?” 그러나 메이는 확실히 마음이 가뿐해 진 것처럼 보였고, 두 사람은 좀 더 편안한 자세로 나란히 앉아 있었다.

“이제 모든 게 분명해졌지만 화가 풀린 건 아니에요.” 메이가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. “하지만 피터는 고집불통이고 그 애가 스파이더맨을 그만두지 않을 거라고 했을 때 난 이미 이렇게 될 줄 알았어요. 난 그저-”

여전히 시선을 아래로 향한 채 말하는 메이의 표정은 한결 부드러웠다.

“그 애 뒤에 당신이 있어서 다행이라 생각해요.” 그리고 마침내 인정해야만 했다. “만약 무슨 일이 있어도 피터가 스파이더맨을 계속 한다면, 그 애를 돌봐줄 사람이 여기 있다는 게 말이에요.”

◇

메이가 모든 것을 알게 된 뒤로, 피터는 마음속에 응어리 진 줄도 몰랐던 불안이 씻겨 나가는 것을 느꼈다. 매 시간 모든 것을 숨기고 거짓으로 속이는 건 사실 지치는 일이었다. 하루 종일 고된 순찰을 마치고 아무렇지 않은 척 숙모와 어울리는 것, 때때로 옷차림이 엉망인 채로 돌아와 변명을 늘어놔야 했던 것, 밤새 악몽에 시달리지 않은 척 하는 것, 그리고 머리 꼭대기에서 건물이 무너지거나 죽음에 가까운 공포를 느꼈던 모든 것들을 숨기는 것까지. 드디어 매주 화요일 방과 후에 어디를 다녀오는지 고백할 수 있게 된 피터는 내심 깊은 안도를 느꼈다.

“메이,” 피터가 머뭇거리며 메이에게 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다. “사실 화요일에는 경시대회 연습이 없어요.”

메이가 손에 들고 있던 핸드폰에서 시선을 떼어내곤 고개를 기웃거리며 물었다.

“피터. 그게 무슨 말이니? 설마 순찰 돈다고 핑계를 댔던 거야?”

메이의 얼굴에 근심이 떠오르자 피터는 깜짝 놀라 고개를 가로 저었다.

“아뇨, 그게 아니라… 누구를 좀 만나러 가요. 그, 음. 테일러 선생님은 제가 PTSD를 앓고 있다고 하세요. 숙모도 알다시피 가끔 꾸는 악몽이나 플래시백 같은 거 말이에요. 제가 전에 말했었나요? 리즈네 아빠랑 건물에서… 그리고, 네… 그 때요.”

피터는 과연 어떤 반응이 돌아올 지 두려워 메이의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보지 못했다. 하지만 평생 피할 수는 없는 거였고, 마침내 피터는 메이의 커다란 눈과 떨리는 입술을 정면으로 마주했다.

“좀 더 빨리 말하지 않아서 죄송해요!” 피터가 다급하게 덧붙였다.

“전 그저 숙모가 스파이더맨을 모르는 상황에서 어떻게 말을 꺼내야 할지 몰랐어요! 그러던 어느 날 스타크씨가 발작이 온 저를 발견했어요. 그리고 겁을 먹는 건 영웅들에게도 흔한 일이고 저에게 상담을 받아보는 게 어떻겠냐고 했어요… 스타크씨는 그렇게 해서 도움을 많이 받았고, 나아졌다구요. 그래서 저도 무서웠지만 일단 알았다고 했어요. 저에게 힘이 될 것 같았거든요. 그리고 진짜로 그게 통했어요! 도움이 됐어요! 최근 들어서는 정말 많이 좋아졌어요. 전 여기까지 와서 더 이상 저희 사이에 비밀을 만들고 싶지 않았을 뿐이에요. 저는-”

입이 달싹거리는 대로 쏟아지던 피터의 말은 부드러운 포옹에 가로막혔다. 다정하면서도 견고한 메이의 양팔이 피터를 따스하게 끌어안았다.

“피터,” 메이가 떨리는 숨을 들이마셨다. “피터…피터, 더 빨리 말해줬다면 좋았을 텐데. 내가 어떻게 도와주면 될까? 언제부터 치료사를 만나기 시작했니? 왜 토니가 나한테 말하지 않은 거야?”

피터가 메이의 목덜미에 달아오른 뺨을 부비며 훌쩍였다.

“스타크씨는 제가 직접 말하길 원하셨어요.” 그리고 조심스럽게 말했다. “그리고… 메이 숙모가 듣길 원한다면 지금이라도 제가 다 말해 드릴게요.”

잠시 뒤 두 사람 사이 미처 풀지 못했던 이야기가 모두 오갔다. 대화 중간 중간 메이의 다문 입가가 떨렸고, 눈가가 붉어졌지만 그녀는 끝까지 피터의 이야기를 들어주었다. 모든 이야기가 끝난 후에야 메이는 피터를 다시 제 품으로 끌어안았다. 피터가 그 동안 남몰래 쌓아온 걱정과 불안을 어루만지듯 무슨 일이 있어도, 피터의 곁에 자신이 있을 거라고 단단히 일렀다. 메이의 다정한 한 마디, 한 마디에 얼마 전 토니가 피터에게 말했던 따스한 말들이 떠올랐다. 그리고 자신의 삶을 단단히 지탱해 주는 두 어른에 대한 감정이 벅차올랐다. 사랑과 고마움을 담아, 피터는 메이의 뺨에 키스를 하며 잘 자라는 인사를 남겼다. 침실로 돌아가는 길에 등 뒤로 희미한 발신음이 들렸다. 상대방이 전화를 받기도 전에 이 시간 메이가 누구에게 전화할 지는 이미 알 수 있었다.

“안녕 메이. 무슨 일 있어요?” 전화를 받아든 토니가 인사했다.

메이의 꽉 잠긴 목소리에는 방금 전 나눈 대화와 감정의 흔적이 고스란히 드러났다.

“사실 대단한 일은 아니에요. 그저… 글쎄. 좀, 마음이 복잡해서. 이 모든 일들이 아직도 나한텐 익숙하지 않나 봐요. 피터랑 내가 방금 얘기를 나눴는데,”

메이는 적절한 말을 고르기 위해 잠시 뜸을 들이더니, “PTSD?” 마침내 갈라진 목소리로 말했다. “내가 어떻게 해야…”

“그 녀석이 드디어 말했어요?” 토니가 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“메이, 피터는 괜찮아 질 거예요. 안드레아를 보기 시작한 뒤로 나아지고 있거든요. 날 믿어요. 그냥 평소대로 그 애 옆에 있어 주기만 해도 충분하니까. 피터는 진작 당신에게 말하고 싶었지만 어떻게 말을 꺼내야 할지 몰랐어요. 그리고 당신이 알게 된 건 내 생각에 그 녀석한테 큰 위안이 될 거에요. 너무 자신을 몰아 세우진 마요. 이미 지금 상태로도 큰 힘이 되고 있을 테니까.”

메이는 그의 말을 듣고 순간 길을 잃은 것처럼 눈빛을 흐렸으나 곧 다짐을 한 듯 눈가를 닦아냈다. 그리고 다시 말을 이었을 때, 그 속에 떨림은 전혀 없었다.

“그 치료사에 대해 좀 더 말해 주겠어요?”

피터는 두 사람의 프라이버시를 지켜주기 위해 방 밖의 목소리에 더 이상 귀를 기울이지 않으려 했다. 하지만 틈새를 통해 새어 든 말꼬리는 어쩔 수가 없었다. 특히 토니가 메이 숙모에게 건넨 응원의 말-옆에 있어주는 것만으로도 충분하다는-에 피터는 벅찬 행복을 느꼈다. 메이 숙모는 피터를 위해 바친 격려와 사랑으로도 세상 모든 것을 누릴 자격이 있었다.

“그 녀석에게 당신 같은 숙모가 있어서 다행이에요.” 토니가 말했다. “그리고 만약 필요한 게 있으면 나한테 뭐든 말해요.”

“고마워요, 토니. 난 그저… 그 애의 모든 걸 사랑하고, 옆에서 지켜주는 동안 옳은 일만 하고 싶어요. 이게… 무슨 말인지 알겠죠?”

“그래, 알아요. 그리고 내가 무슨 일이 있어도 그 녀석의 편이라는 것만 알아줘요.”

_ **봄** _

피터와 토니는 여느 때처럼 연구실에서 고개를 푹 숙인 채 각자 자신의 일에 집중하고 있었다. 별안간 요란한 천둥번개 소리가 평화로운 분위기를 산산조각 낸 건 그 때였다.

“대체 이게 무슨 일이야?”

갑작스런 굉음에 토니가 나직이 욕을 했다. 피터의 신경은 순식간에 알 수 없는 위협에 쏠렸고, 목덜미의 털들이 모두 빳빳하게 곤두섰다.

수상한 진동이 다시 한 번 그들을 덮쳤다. 이번에는 분명 건물 전체가 흔들리는 것이 느껴졌다. 토니는 손에 쥐고 있던 렌치를 내려놓고, 피터에게 가까이 오라고 손짓했다. 피터가 다가오자마자 토니는 그의 팔을 잡고 보호하듯 자신의 등 뒤로 숨겼다. 그리고 다른 한 쪽 손으로 가슴 위에 있는 아크 리액터를 두드렸다. 나노슈트가 그의 몸을 감싸기 시작했다. 피터는 이 기술이 완성 되가는 동안 옆에서 쭉 지켜봤음에도 전신을 감싸는 금속의 유동성과 압도적인 기술력에 순수하게 놀랐다. 아마 이 슈트는 토니가 도달할 수 있는 가장 최고의 창조물이자 완벽한 걸작일 것이다. 그러나 슈트를 장착한 토니가 고개를 돌려 그를 뒤돌아 봤을 때 피터는 놀라고만 있을 시간이 없었다.

“스파이더맨 슈트 갖고 있어?”

“어, 어… 네, 네. 갖고 있어요. 근데 그게…” 피터가 고개를 푹 숙이며 웅얼거렸다.

“거실에요.”

토니는 그 말에 얼굴을 찡그렸다가 곧바로 자기 몸을 둘러싼 슈트를 아크리액터 창고 속으로 도로 돌렸다. 그런 다음 피터의 가슴팍에 대신 붙여버렸다. 피터가 미처 반응을 하기도 전에 즉시 나노입자가 피터의 몸을 둘러싸기 시작했다. 피터는 공포에 질려 아무 말도 못하고 뒷걸음질 쳤다가 결국 전신을 감싼 아머를 보고 소리쳤다.

“스타크씨, 뭐하는 거예요!”

“프라이데이. 내가 말하기 전까지 절대 슈트가 해제되지 않도록 해.” 토니가 피터의 외침을 무시한 채 명령했다.

”이러지 마세요. 이럴 필요 없어요. 전 슈트가 없어도 싸울 수 있다구요. 하지만 스타크씨는-“

“난 괜찮아.”

어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 피터와 달리 토니는 너무나 담담하게 말을 가로막았다. 연구실 안을 둘러본 토니가 2주 전 만지작거리던 미완성 상태의 아이언맨 건틀렛을 찾아서 손에 끼웠다.

맨몸에 건틀렛 하나만으로 걸어 나가는 토니를 보며 피터는 완전히 패닉상태였다. 뭐라도 찾거나 거실에 있는 그의 슈트를 가져오고 싶었다. 제발 다른 선택지가 있길 바랐다. 토니가 리펄서 건틀렛 하나만으로 알 수 없는 위협 앞에 맞서 싸우는 것을 지켜볼 수가 없었다.

“제발, 스타크씨.” _제발 이러지 마세요__._

“조용히 해, kid. 지금은 네가 우선이야. 넌 여기서 나가야 해.”

토니는 여전히 마음을 바꿀 생각이 없어 보이는 단호한 표정으로 문을 향해 달려갔다. 따라오라고 손짓하는 그를 바라보며 피터의 머릿속은 온통 언젠가 봤던 시베리아 영상으로 가득 차 있었다. 토니가 어떻게 홀로 남겨졌으며 정말로 어쩌면, 죽었을 지도 몰랐을 때를.

걷잡을 수 없는 두려움이 피터의 가슴을 무거운 추처럼 짓눌렀다. 피터는 당장이라도 그는 이런 게 필요 없으며 자기 보단 맨 몸의 토니에게 더 슈트가 필요하다고 외치고 싶은 절박한 충동이 일었다.

“스타크씨, 전 여기서 안 떠날 거예요.”

스타크씨는 언제나 곁에 있어 주기로, 그리고 피터의 편이 되어주기로 약속했다. 그렇다면 당연히 피터도 마찬가지였다.

“이건 우긴다고 바뀌는 게 아니야.”

여전히 시선은 앞을 좇고 있는 토니가 조금 신경질적으로 대답을 했다. 마치 머릿속에서 끊임없이 탈출 계획을 세우고, 시뮬레이션을 돌리지만 족족 실패하는 것처럼 보였다.

“우린 아까 그게 누군지, 아니면 뭔지도 몰라. 그리고-“

“보스. 토르가 돌아온 것 같아요.”

그 순간 토니를 강타한 충격은 방 안을 가득 채웠던 모든 긴장을 날려버리는 데 충분했다.

“뭐라고.”

토니가 타워 전체에 굉음이 들렸을 때와 같이 간신히 입을 뻐끔거렸다.

“**스타크****!**"

쩌렁쩌렁 울리는 외침을 타고 거대한 안도가 밀려들어왔다. 토니가 왼팔을 떨며 피터를 천천히 돌아봤다. 믿을 수 없는 현실을 받아들이지 못한 혼란과 충격, 그리고 희미한 희망이 토니의 표정에서 고스란히 드러났다. 마치 온몸을 다해 흥분하고 싶어 하면서도 곧 돌아올지 모르는 실망 때문에 감히 그럴 엄두를 내지 못하는 것처럼 보였다.

“사람 놀라게 하는 데 뭐 있는 저 빌어먹을 자식. 보통 사람처럼 정문으로 들어오면 무슨 큰일이라도 나는 거야?”

줄곧 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있었던 토니의 어깨에서 경계가 풀렸다. 느슨해진 분위기에 피터는 겨우 토니의 생각에 끼어들 수 있었다.

“어… 음, 스타크씨. 나쁜 사람이 아니라면 저, 슈트 좀 벗어도 될까요?”

“뭐? 아. 그렇지. 이리와, 꼬맹아.”

토니가 아크리액터를 다시 가볍게 두들겼다. 그러자 피터의 전신을 뒤덮고 있던 나노입자가 액체처럼 빠르게 저장소 안으로 빨려 들어갔다. 아크리액터를 도로 제자리에 놓고 토니는 천장을 올려다보며 지시했다.

“저 자식을 우리 쪽으로 보내줘, FRI. 어떻게 할 지는 말 안 해도 알겠지?”

“물론이죠, 보스.” 고래고래 토니를 찾는 토르의 목소리가 점점 멀어지는 것이 마음에 걸리던 참이었다.

“쟤가 돌아온 게 믿겨지지가 않아.”

토니가 한숨처럼 중얼거렸다. 아직도 이 현실을 믿지 못해 부정하는 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 피터는 토니의 말이 유독 가슴 아파 참을 수 없었다.

“당연하잖아요. 토르는 스타크씨의 동료니까요.”

이 단순명료하면서도 당연한 말에도 토니는 몸을 굳혔다. 그러고는 차마 부서질 까 어쩔 줄 모를 만큼 소중한 존재를 바라보듯 피터를 향해 돌아보았다. 실제로 그랬다. 피터는 그런 존재였다. 토니는 알 수 없는 위험 앞에서 찰나의 망설임 없이 피터에게 슈트를 넘겼다. 그 순간 토니는 자기 자신에게 돌아올 리스크를 고려하지도 않았다. 비로소 위협이 걷히자 토니는 제 가슴 속에서 일렁이던 공포가 사라지는 것을 느꼈다. 요동치던 심장 소리도 간신히 정상으로 되돌아오는 듯했다. 그리고 그 때, 이 지구 혹은 전 우주를 통틀어 피터에게만은 절대로 무슨 일이 일어나지 않도록 막아내겠다는 다짐이 머릿속에 가득 찼다. 이전까지만 해도 이런 비이성적인 생각과 감정, 그리고 확신은 토니를 두렵게 했을 것이다. 하지만 지금은 외려 아무렇지 않고 당연하게만 느껴질 뿐이었다.

피터는 아무 말 없이 그를 지긋이 바라만 보고 있는 토니에게로 조심스레 다가갔다. 둘 사이에 깔린 공기가 마치 거인의 체중처럼 피터를 짓눌렀고, 길을 잃은 것처럼 몸이 비틀댔지만 중요한 것은 그런 게 아니었다. 토니는 피터에게 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 눈치였다. 그리고 꾹 다물고 있던 입을 가까스로 떼기 전, 복도와 연결된 문이 열렸고 신이 걸어 들어왔다.

_오_ _, _ _미친_ _._

피터는 물론 토르가 크고, 거대하고, 근육질에 불법적으로 잘 생겼다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 이건… _와우__._ 토르가 복도 끝에 있는 그들을 보고 미소 지었을 때 그건 꼭 폭풍우가 몰아친 뒤 내리쬐는 태양 같았다.

“앤써니!”

우렁찬 소리가 귀를 왕왕 울렸다. 토르가 두 사람을 향해 커다란 보폭을 내딛으며 세 걸음 만에 다가왔다. 그리고는 토니의 등을 반갑게 두들겼다.

“안녕, 몸짱 멋쟁이. 이렇게 불쑥 나타나줘서 고마워.”

토니는 건성으로 대답하면서도 팔을 들어 올려 그를 껴안는 토르를 함께 감싸줬다. 토르는 그의 친구를 한 번 훑어본 뒤 뒤로 물러섰다. 뒤늦게 토르의 변화를 알아챈 토니가 자신의 눈을 톡톡 두드리며 물었다.

“새로운 거?”

눈에 대해 묻는 토니의 질문에 토르가 무언가 슬픈 표정으로 미소 지었다.

“그 동안 많은 일이 있었다네. 자네와 어벤져스들에게 해줄 이야기가 아주 많아.”

말 그대로 토르는 하고 싶은 말이 많아 보였으나 그들의 대화는 별안간 복도에서 들려오는 격앙된 외침에 끊겨버렸다.

“토르! 도대체 어디 간 거야? 네 맘대로 날 버리고 다니지 말라고 했지!”

토니의 눈이 커졌다. 그리고 문 앞까지 달려 나가 다급히 말했다.

“브루스?” 꿈을 꾸는 것처럼 믿을 수 없다는 말투였다.

반대 끝에서, 브루스는 걸음을 멈추고 그를 부른 토니를 바라봤다. 마침내 집으로 돌아왔지만 전혀 새로운 세계에 떨어진 것처럼 얼떨떨한 표정이었다. 브루스가 수줍게 손을 흔들며 인사했다.

“안녕 토니. 어떻게 지냈어?”

“브루스? 오 세상에. 브루스! 대체 어디 있다 온 거야?”

토니는 이미 복도 밖으로 반쯤 달려 나가 있었고, 활짝 웃으면서 그를 끌어안았다.

“좀 얘기가 길어.”

여과 없이 드러나는 토니의 순수한 반가움에 브루스가 토니의 머리를 매만지며 키득거렸다.

“우리는 꽤 긴 여정을 보내고 왔다네.” 토르가 동의했다. 그의 목소리는 연구실 전체에 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸다. “같이 얘기를 나눌 다른 이들은 어디 있는가?” 주변을 둘러보던 토르가 호기심 가득한 표정으로 피터를 내려다봤다.

순식간에 토니의 얼굴 위로 10년쯤 되는 세월이 지나간 것 같았다. 한숨을 내쉰 토니가 자조적으로 입가를 끌어 올리며 말했다.

“여기에도 꽤 많은 일이 있었어.” 토니는 피터를 흘끗 쳐다보며 말했다. “어쨌든 얘는 피터야. 내 인턴이고.”

피터는 영웅들 사이 둘러싸인 환상에서 겨우 빠져 나와 앞으로 다가갔다. 악수하듯 손을 뻗었지만 형편없이 벌벌 떨리는 건 절대 아니라고 믿고 싶었다.

“토르씨. sir, 마, 만나서 반갑습니다. 피터 파커입니다.”

온몸에 긴장한 티가 역력한 피터를 아랑곳 않고 토르가 성큼 악수를 했다. 그러고 깜짝 놀란 표정으로 말했다.

“영 파커. 손힘이 강하군. 어린 나이에 굉장해!”

밀려드는 감동에 피터는 정말 이 자리에서 선채로 죽을 수도 있겠다고 생각했다.

“오 세상에 감사해요. 토르씨. 와! 토르가 저 보고 힘이 세대요. 들으셨어요, 스타크씨?” 피터가 아직도 이 상황이 믿을 수 없다는 듯 정신 사납게 횡설수설 말했다. 그 모습에 토니가 눈을 굴렸다.

“정신 차려 꼬맹아. 너 지금 원디렉션 팬걸같이 굴고 있어.”

하지만 토니의 핀잔에 굴할 피터가 아니었다. 이번에 피터는 만연한 미소를 띠고 브루스를 향해 펄쩍 뛰어갔다.

“배너 박사님! 물리학 수업에서 숙제로 박사님의 논문을 몇 개 읽어봤어요. 그리고 박사님의 연구가 너무 엄청나서 믿을 수가 없었어요! 그 논문들이 말 그대로 학계를 다시 정의한 건 아시죠? 드디어 이렇게 만날 수 있어서 정말 영광이에요!”

흥분한 피터 앞에서 브루스가 부드럽고 멋쩍게 웃었다.

“고마워 피터. 팬을 만나는 건 언제나 반가워.” 그러고는 토르 쪽으로 고개를 돌리며 말했다. “내가 말했지. 배너 박사도 멋있다고.”

배너의 말에 토르는 픽 웃기만 했다.

토니가 그의 곁으로 와서 등을 도닥일 때도 여전히 피터의 눈은 흥분으로 가득 차 반짝반짝 빛이 났다.

“좋아, 꼬맹아. 이제 너네 아름다운 숙모님에게 돌아갈 시간이야. 어른들끼리 할 얘기가 있다는 뜻이지.”

“아! 한 번만 봐 주세요, 스타크씨! 저도 토르씨와 배너 박사님의 멋진 우주 여행기를 듣고 싶은걸요. 아무 말도 안하고 얌전히 앉아 있을게요. 진짜예요! 그 자리에 있는 지도 잊어버릴 만큼!”

피터는 그의 주장을 필사적으로 강조하기 위해 몸짓 손짓을 아끼지 않았다. 그리고 이 우스꽝스럽게도 상기된 표정과 있지도 않은 꼬리가 분주하게 움직이는 모습에 토니는 당장이라도 피터를 말하는 동물들과 함께 뮤지컬 공연이라도 해 보라며 내던지고 싶었다.

이미 피터의 반응에 자신만만해진 토르가 그를 바라보며 상당히 뿌듯한 표정으로 말했다.

“그렇다네. 우리의 여정은 엄청나게 멋지고 대단한 우주 여행기였지. 자네가 그 이야기를 들어 준다면 나도 영광이라네. 앤써니?”

토니는 팔짱을 낀 채 두 사람-토르와 피터-를 번갈아 가며 쏘아봤지만 결국 항복할 수밖에 없었다. 그가 양 손을 허공으로 내던지며 말했다.

“알았어! 하지만 저걸 듣고 정신적 충격을 받든 말든 그건 네 잘못이야!”

피터가 진심으로 환호하며 외쳤다. “고마워요 스타크씨!!”

잠시 후, 상황을 정리하고 거실에 자리를 잡았을 때 토르는 그의 아버지, 누나, 그리고 형제의 용서에 대한 이야기를 들려주었다. 브루스는 헐크로서 투기장에서 싸웠던 것, 그리고 토르의 가정사에서 어떤 일을 했는지를 말하려 노력했다. 솔직히 중간 중간 두 사람이 서로의 말을 가로채고 끼어드는 바람에 이야기보다도 말다툼이 더 길었다. 하지만 싸우는 동안에도 그들의 표정에는 장난과 애정이 넘쳤다. 그 모습을 바라보던 토니는 정반대의 모습으로 끝나버린 오랜 동료들의 얼굴이 떠올라 씁쓸해졌다.

이야기가 끝나자, 토르는 비로소 본론을 꺼내기 위해 입을 떼기 전 불안한 표정을 지었다.

“앤써니. 내가 지구에 찾아온 것은 우리의 고향, 아스가르드가 파괴된 이후 달리 갈 곳을 찾지 못해서라네. 아마도 내가 보답하지 못할 수도 있는 무리한 부탁일 수도 있어. 하지만 아스가르드의 왕으로서, 백성을 돌보는 것이 바로 나의 의무야.”

토니는 편하게 쇼파에 등을 기대며 으쓱였다. “우리가 당신네 피난민들을 받아주길 바라는 거 맞지?”

대수롭지 않은 부탁인 것처럼 말하는 토니의 말투에 토르가 눈을 깜빡였다. “그래. 바로 그 뜻이라네.”

하지만 토니는 자못 심각한 주제가 오가는 중에도 주의를 기울이지 않았다. 대신 태블릿을 꺼내 콧노래와 함께 만지작거렸다. 토르는 건너편에 있는 피터를 눈으로 찾았다. 대답을 원하는 토르의 눈짓에 피터는 그저 어깨만 으쓱였다. 토니가 쥐고 있던 태블릿을 내려놓고 갑자기 자리에서 일어날 때까지 아무도 그가 뭘 하고 있는지 알지 못했다.

“좋아. 우리가 데려 갈게. 타워의 면적을 다시 한 번 확인해 봤는데, 모두 수용할 수 있을 거야. 좀 빡빡할 수도 있겠지만 뭐, 괜찮겠지. 너네 우주선이 정박되어 있는 좌표를 보내줘. 내가 버스를 보내서 모두를 여기로 데려 올게. 한 번에 나눠서 들어와야 해. 시스템이나 다른 것들을 과부화 시키고 싶진 않거든. 혹시 필요한 물건 같은 건 없어? 중간에 이케아라도 들려야 하나?”

방에 있는 세 사람이 모두 말을 잃고 아무 말이 없자, 토니는 발끝으로 바닥을 툭툭 쳤다.

“저기요? 정신 차려 외계인. 나도 이게 썩 좋은 상황이 아니라는 건 알지만 모두를 어딘가 정착할 곳을 찾을 때까지는 어디 잠시 머물러야 하지 않겠어? 아마도 노르웨이 같은 데 말이야. 아마 거기 사람들은 아스가르드 사람들을 신화적 존재나 그런 비슷한 거라고 환영할 수도 있지. 그 때까진 여기서 지내도록 해. 이 타워는 빈자리 하나 없는 애물단지가 아냐.”

이 모든 일들이 일어나는 동안 피터는 입을 떡 벌리고 바라보았다. 하지만 그것보다도 더 압도된 사람은 토르였다. 그는 마치 흙먼지로 부서질 수 있는 산처럼 위태로워 보였다.

“도움을 청하러 온건 맞지만 이건 내가 바라던 것 이상이라네. 차마 그럴 수는-“

“그래도 돼.” 토니가 딱 잘라 단언하면서 사실상 이 얘기는 끝난 거나 다름없었다.

“아마 타워를 좀 새 단장하고 몇 몇 기능들은 차단이 될 것 같긴 한데, 그래도 내 생각엔 잘 굴러갈 거야. 그리고 너랑 브루스는 예전에 쓰던 방 그대로 있으니까 그거 써.”

토니는 여전히 미안해하고 있는 그의 친구에게 다가가 팔을 단단히 움켜쥐고, 진지한 목소리로 말했다.

“토르 너에게 일어난 일은 유감이야. 어느 누구도 고향을 잃어선 안 돼. 하지만 이게 너의 새로운 집이 되었으면 좋겠어.”

토르의 눈빛에 감사의 물결이 소용돌이 쳤고, 곧 표정에 생기가 돌았다.

“고맙네. 앤써니. 모든 아스가르드 국민들을 대신해 감사를 표하네.”

피터는 토니의 선택이 너무나 자랑스러웠고, 토르의 고민이 해결되어서 넘칠 만큼 기뻤다. 그리고 토니가 그에게 타워에 남아있는 모든 빈 방 목록을 만들어달라고 부탁했을 때 말 그대로 발을 헛디뎠다.

“꼬맹아, 도와줄 필요는 없지만 혹시 할 수만 있다면-“

그러나 피터는 토니에게 그 말고는 부탁할 사람이 없다는 것, 그를 도와줄 사람은 모두 떠나 버렸다는 걸 알았다. 그리고 만약 그들이 떠나지 않았다 하더라도 피터가 토니를 돕지 않을 이유는 전혀 없었다.

“농담이시죠? 당연히 도와드릴 수 있어요. 그 분들이 겪은 일에 비하면 별 것도 아닌 걸요.”

◇

일주일 만에 모든 매체에서 뉴욕의 아스가르드 난민 수용과 외계인 이주 정책에 대해 떠들기 시작했다. 그와 관련된 헤드라인이 온종일 떠다니는 통에 어딜 가든 피터가 보지 않을 수가 없을 정도였다. 하지만 사람들은 뉴욕 주 차원에서 그들을 돕는 거라면 정책은 사실상 중요한 것이 아니라는 입장과 반대편으로 나뉘었고, 의미 없는 논쟁만 꾸준히 이어졌다. 처음 피터가 메이에게 이 사실을 말했을 때 그녀는 너무 놀라서 오븐에 굽던 치킨 요리를 거의 바닥에 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. 남은 저녁 준비를 하는 동안 메이의 생각은 뒤죽박죽인 것처럼 보였고, 피터는 그 동안 쇼파에 앉아 티비에서 보도하는 뉴스를 보고 있었다. 나중에 설거지를 끝내고 자리를 정돈한 뒤 피터는 메이가 토니에게 전화를 거는 것을 들었다. 물론, 그는 두 사람 사이의 대화를 엿들어선 안 된다는 건 알았지만, 정말 어쩔 수 없었다. 스파이더맨의 청력이 있는데 어떻게 안 들을 수가 있겠어?

“안녕, 토니.”

전화 건너편의 소리는 더 작았지만, 들리지 않는 건 아니었다. “메이? 괜찮아요?” 조금 뒤, “혹시 그 애가-?”

메이는 재빨리 그의 걱정을 가라앉혔다.

“아니, 우린 괜찮아요. 피터가 방금 당신이 아스가르드 사람들에게 우리 방을 내줬다는 얘기를 했거든요.”

메이는 마음에도 없는 마지막 말을 하면서 스스로 입가가 슬쩍 올라가는 걸 알아차리지 못했다.

“오, 그렇지. 가질 수 없게 되니까 더 좋아 보이는 거죠?”

토니는 지난 번 그녀가 타워에 머물겠냐는 제안을 거절한 것을 들먹이며 웃었고, 하늘이 무너지지 않은 것에 안도했다.

“난 당신이 한 선택이 대단하다고 생각해요.” 긴장이 풀린 토니에게 메이가 불쑥 말했다. 그녀는 이 말을 하면서 스스로도 약간 놀란 것처럼 보였다.

“그 말 하려고 전화한 거예요?” 진심으로 놀란 목소리의 토니에 피터는 마음이 아팠다.

“뭐, 그런 소릴 하는 걸 보니까 내가 전화를 잘못 건 것 같네요.” 무뚝뚝한 말이었지만 토니의 말이 사실인 것 같았다.

“메이, 내가 착각한 게 아니라면 지금 당신이 절 칭찬하는 것처럼 들려서요.” 정색을 하는 메이를 앞에 두고 토니가 낄낄거리며 놀렸다.

토니의 장난스러운 말에 메이가 짜증스럽게 눈을 굴리고 있다는 것은 피터가 굳이 확인 하지 않아도 알 것 같았다.

“스타크, 너무 건방져지진 마요. 그냥 잘 한 게 있으면 인정해줘야 한다고 생각한 거예요.”

“난 인정받으려고 그런 게 아닌데요.”

여전히 떨떠름하게 대답하는 토니의 말에 메이의 목소리가 부드러워졌다. “그래요. 그렇게 생각했으니까 칭찬 받는 거죠.”

그녀가 주제를 바꾸기 전 두 사람 사이에는 편안한 침묵이 흘렀다. “그런데 피터의 파일에 있는 것 중에 뭐 좀 설명해 주겠어요? 전문용어가 잘 이해되지 않아서.”

지금에 와서야 피터는 토니가 피터와 슈트에 대해 모든 것을 알고 있다는 사실을 다시 한 번 실감할 수 있었다. 그리고 메이와 토니, 두 사람이 간단한 질답 시간보다도 더 길게 통화가 이어지고 있다는 것도 알아차렸다. 과학 이야기는 메이가 저렇게 웃음을 터뜨릴 만큼 그녀에게 그다지 재미있는 주제가 아니었다. 숙제를 펼쳐놓은 피터는 비로소 저 두 사람이 친구가 됐다는 사실에 기뻤다. 아니면 적어도 사이좋게 지낸 다는 사실로도 그의 마음에 촘촘한 망이 생긴 것처럼, 안정감을 가져다주었다. 조금 더 긴 통화가 이어진 다음 통화를 끊은 메이가 피터의 방에 노크를 했다. 방에 들어온 메이는 다정한 손길로 피터의 머리를 어루만졌다.

“잘 하고 있니?”

“네! 숙제는 방금 다 끝냈어요. 순찰을 나갈까 생각 중이에요.”

피터의 머리를 쓰다듬는 손길은 멈추지 않았지만, 조금 느려졌다. 꼭 손가락 끝에 감기는 한 올까지도 잊지 않으려 애쓰는 것처럼 보였다. 메이가 깊은 숨을 들이마셨다.

“좋아 피터. 조심하고, 또 조심해야 해. 그리고 1시 전에는 돌아와. 알았지?”

“아직도 숙모가 스타크씨랑 같이 통금 시간을 관리하고 있다는 게 믿기지 않아요. 이건 불공평하다구요.” 피터는 억울한 듯 툴툴거렸지만 입가에는 여전히 미소가 걸려 있었다.

“잠을 자고 학점을 잘 따는 게 네가 퀸즈를 위험에서 구하는 데 방해가 되다니 유감이구나.” 메이가 피터의 뺨을 아프지 않게 꼬집으며 느릿하게 말했다.

“전 타고난 멀티 태스커니까 걱정하지 마세요!”

“좋아. 거미 소년.” 토니가 처음 그 별명을 얘기했을 때 얼마나 마음에 들었는지를 떠올리며 메이가 말했다.

“네가 그렇다면야. 아 맞다,” 메이가 문 밖을 나서기 전 멈칫하며 말을 덧붙였다.

“내일 저녁식사에 토니를 초대했으니까 경시대회 연습 끝나면 곧장 집으로 오렴. 알았지?”

“저녁식사요? 정말요?”

메이가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “토니가 지금 상황에서 하루 쉬는 것쯤은 나쁘지 않다고 했어.”

“맞아요. 스타크씨는 쉬어야 할 때를 절대 몰라요. 로드 대령님이 그렇게 말했거든요.” 피터는 손가락 사이에서 연필을 빙글빙글 돌리면서 숙제를 내려다 봤다.

“스타크씨는 다른 사람들을 돌보는 것의 절반만이라도 자기를 돌봤으면 좋겠어요.” 피터는 진지하고 빛나는 눈으로 그의 숙모를 올려다보며 조용히 말했다. “메이, 스타크씨는 저를 위해서 엄청나게 많은 일을 해주셨어요. 제가 얼마나 감사하는 지 스타크씨가 알았으면 좋겠어요.”

진심을 담은 아이의 말에 메이의 가슴이 저려왔다. 그리고 그를 품에 안으며 이마 위에 키스를 남겼다. “그래, 얘야. 토니는 알고 있을 거야. 분명히 알 거야.”

◇

피터는 여느 때처럼 MJ, 네드와 함께 테이블에 앉아 점심을 먹고 있었다. 갑자기 핸드폰이 울린 건 그 때였다. 스타워즈와 스타트렉 중 어떤 작품이 객관적으로 더 나은 지 격렬한 논쟁 중이었던 피터는 예고 없이 갑자기 울린 전화에 깜짝 놀랐다. 사실 이 시간에 피터에게 전화를 걸 사람은 충분히 예상 가능했다.

“스타크씨!”

“안녕, kid.” 그의 멘토가 부드럽게 인사했다.

“혹시 한가하면 학교 끝나고 타워에 좀 들려. 이미 메이랑은 얘기 끝냈어. 네 숙모도 여기로 커피 마시러 올 거야. 대체 나한테 무슨 수를 썼는지는 모르겠는데, 뭐 그렇게 됐네.”

결국 친구가 된 두 사람에 피터는 키득거리며 웃었다.

“메이 숙모 말은 원래 쉽게 거부할 수가 없어요. 근데 타워에 무슨 일이라도 있는 거예요?”

토니는 보기 드물게 기분이 좋아 보였다. 그가 상기된 목소리로 말했다.

“아스가르드 사람들이 여기에 이사온 뒤로 브루스도 함께 돌아왔어. 그리고 내 생각엔 네 너드 본능에 아마도 헐크랑 만나고 싶어서 안달이 났을 것 같아서 말이지.”

피터는 거의 의자에서 굴러 떨어질 뻔했다.

“_오미친세상에_ 진심이세요? 배너 박사님과 같이 연구를 할 수 있다고요?” 너무 흥분한 나머지 피터는 거의 침을 튀기는 수준이었다.

예상한 대로 피터가 신나 하자 토니가 웃음을 터트렸다.

“너 지금 제일 좋아하는 어벤져를 나에서 브루스로 갈아타고 있는 것처럼 보이는데.”

“스타크씨. 제 1순위는 아시다시피 언제나 토르였어요.”

한 치의 망설임도 없이 피터가 단언했다. 갑자기 세상 진지해진 피터를 앞에 두고 토니는 상처받은 것처럼 장난스러운 신음소리를 냈다.

“좋아 새끼거미. 계속 그렇게 해. 내가 너 말고 범죄와 싸우는 다른 10대 소년을 데려오면 네가 어떤 반응을 보일지 한 번 보자고.”

“안 그러실 거 다 알아요.” 하지만 피터는 눈 하나 깜짝 안하고 농담을 되받아쳤다. “스타크씨는 절 엄청 그리워하실 걸요.”

“으, 그래도 난 이겨 낼 거야.” 피터는 아무렇지 않게 그의 장난을 받아주는 토니가 웃음소리를 꾹 참는 것을 들었다. “아무튼. 방과 후에. 알지?”

“네 알았어요! 이따 봐요 스타크씨!”

전화를 끊자 옆에서 모든 대화를 듣고 있던 네드가 입을 반쯤 벌린 채 멍하니 그를 바라보고 있었다.

“방금 토니 스타크가 너한테 브루스 배너와 함께 과학 프로젝트를 하자고 초대한 거야?”

피터의 입 꼬리가 대답 없이 씩 올라갔고, 그 모습에 네드는 거의 기절할 것처럼 뒤집어졌다.

“걱정 마. 스냅챗 보내 줄게.”

웃음을 그친 피터가 여전히 뿌듯한 얼굴로 친구를 위로했다.

“배너 박사님에게 안부도 전해 줄래? 완전 멋지잖아!”

피터는 최선을 다 해 보겠다고 네드에게 약속했다. 그리고 정확히 4시간 30분 후, 방에 혼자 누워있는 네드의 핸드폰에 스냅챗 알림 아이콘이 떠올랐다. 곧이어 헐크가 손을 흔들면서 인사를 건네는 영상을 본 네드는 소리를 한 밤중에 비명을 꽥 지를 수밖에 없었다.

◇

토니 스타크로서 살아간다는 것은 언제나 꼭 적당한 때, 엉뚱한 장소에서 (불행한) 운을 마주해야 한다는 걸 의미했다. 무슨 말이냐면 토니는 오늘 단지 피터 파커네서 메이의 직장에서 일어나는 가십이나 듣는 조용한 하루를 보내고 싶을 뿐이었다. (토니는 캐시와 식료품 주인이 바람 난 것을 에두아르도가 알아 차렸는지, 그리고 한편으론 에두아르도에게 숨겨진 딸이 있는 사실을 캐시가 알았는지 너무 궁금했다)

하지만 6블록 아래 범죄 조직 간에 싸움이 벌어졌다는 신고가 들어오는 바람에 모든 계획이 틀어졌다. 퀸즈 뒷골목은 일반적으로 아이언맨이 나설 구역이 아니었다. 하지만 벌처가 스파이더맨의 손에 잡혀 들어가기 전, 미처 수거하지 못한 외계 무기가 등장했다면 얘기가 달랐다. 그러니까, 음. 이건 누구에겐 특별히 좋을 일이었다.

피터는 말 그대로 감격한 표정이었다.

“**세상에****. ****메이****!! **저 아이언맨이랑 같이 범죄자들을 무찌르러 갈 거예요. 믿을 수 없어!!”

메이가 눈을 굴리며 말했다. “그 영웅 숭배는 아직도 안 끝났니? 피터, 너는 토니가 ‘니모를 찾아서’를 보면서 우는 것도 봤잖아.”

“이건 그런 게 아니에요! 토니 스타크를 존경하는 건 끝났지만 아이언맨은 여전히 멋지다구요!

“이봐! 니모를 찾아서는 매우 감동적인 영화야!”

이미 나노입자를 전신에 감싸 슈트를 입은 토니가 적극적으로 항의했다.

“그리고 이 자식. 난 너한테 몇 백만 달러짜리 슈트를 준 사람이거든? 토니 스타크도 아이언맨만큼 멋진 게 당연하지!”

피터가 대꾸없이 어깨만 으쓱였다. 한편, 토니의 나노슈트를 구경하던 메이가 입술을 혀로 축이며 말했다.

“좋아 피티. 네 존경은 눈 감아 줄게. 아이언맨 슈트는 천 번쯤 봤을 텐데 내 눈에도 여전히 매력적이네.”

다분히 의도적인 말투에 토니가 눈썹을 느끼하게 위아래로 씰룩였다.

“메이, 이미 알겠지만 만약에 나한테 반했다면 중간에 복잡한 건 생략할 수도 있어요.”

“당연히 난 슈트에 반한 거예요. 당신 염소수염이 아니라.”

“이봐요. 염소 수염은 섹시해요.”

“그러네요. 토니.”

“좋아. 됐어요. 우린 나갑니다. Underoos, 날아올 준비 해. 메이, 30분 안에 올게요. 아니면 그것 보다 더 빠를 수도 있고. 팝콘 다 먹지 마요.”

“그래요. 토니. 분부대로 따르죠. 토니.”

메이는 토니를 놀려먹듯 그의 이름을 몇 번씩이나 반복해서 말했다. 양손 가득 팝콘을 쥐고 입에 왕창 넣는 것도 잊지 않았다. 피터는 두 어른이 유치하게 티격태격 거리는 동안 터져 나오려는 웃음을 꾹 참느라 힘들었다.

“피터! 조심해야 한다! 사랑해!”

“저도 사랑해요 메이!”

집밖으로 나서며 피터가 기운차게 대답했고, 스파이더맨 슈트로 갈아입는 것을 아무에게 들키지 않도록 지붕 위로 뛰어갔다. 그리고 곧장 건물 아래로 뛰어 내렸다.

두 사람은 얼마 안가 현장에 도착했다. 싸움은 이미 일방적으로 정리되고 있었다. 그 순간 핵심 조직원같이 보이는 한 남자가 푸른색으로 빛나는 총을 든 채 싸움 한복판으로 레이저를 발사했다.

“저건 그닥 좋지 않은데요.” 피터가 레이저 사정권 밖에서 진입할 수 있는 곳을 찾으며 중얼거렸다.

하지만 그 노력도 곧 쓸모없게 됐다. 11층 아파트 창문에서 어떤 구경꾼이 창문 밖으로 몸을 반쯤 내밀고 소리쳤기 때문에.

“이봐! 아이언맨과 스파이더맨이 왔어! 네 놈들 죄다 혼쭐을 내버리러 왔다고!”

일을 더 복잡하게 만드는 멍청한 말에 토니는 고개를 푹 숙이며 얼굴을 싸맸다. 피곤한 한숨을 내쉬는 그의 멘토를 바라보며 피터는 거의 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다. “뉴요커 놈들이란.” 덕분에 두 사람을 발견한 조직원들이 땅 위에서 곧바로 총을 쏘기 시작했고, 토니가 욕을 중얼거렸다.

하지만 한편으론 피터의 머리가 빠르게 회전하기 시작했다. 흔히 말하듯 내 적의 적은 나의 친구였다. 어떻게 보면 지금 저 사람들이 그들을 공격하게 만드는 게 나쁘지만은 않아 보였다. 어차피 목적은 폭력 조직들의 싸움을 멈추게 하는 거고 저 사람들이 한눈을 판 사이 보스 한 명만 처리하면 되지 않을까? 그러니까, 아직 일이 완전히 틀어진 건 아니었다.

그 때 토니가 여전히 허공을 향해 총을 난사하고 있는 무리의 한복판으로 내려갔다. 일반적인 총알은 그의 갑옷을 뚫지 못한 채 사방으로 튕겨 나가버렸다. 위협적으로 무장한 사람들 사이에서 토니는 태연하게 말했다.

“Pete. 난 외계 무기를 쏘고 다니는 놈을 찾으러 갈 거야. 넌 여기 있는 멍청이들을 묶어 놓는 데에 집중해.” 그리고 잠시 말을 멈추고 생각을 하더니 덧붙였다. “굳이 이런 말 안 해도 될 것 같긴 한데. 네가 어떤 녀석인지 아니까 말해야겠어. 총은 맞지 마.”

피터가 토니를 따라 남색 옷으로 무장한 무리에 뛰어들며 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“아시겠지만 저도 좋아서 총 맞는 거 아니에요.”

“그래? 내 심장 상태에 대고 다시 말해 줄래. 너도 알다시피 너 때문에 꾸준히 나빠지고 있거든.”

“못됐어.”

푸르게 빛나는 레이저 총을 든 남자가 토니를 향해 미친 듯이 소리 질렀다.

“저리 꺼져! 이 고물 덩어리 자식! 한 걸음이라도 가까이 오면 네 빌어먹을 얼굴에 쏴버리겠어!”

“진정해 난쟁이. 네가 지금 너무 많은 걸 바라는 거 다 알잖아.” 토니는 이미 이 상황이 싫증난 것처럼 남자의 말을 끊어 먹었다.

위협을 무시하고 다가오는 토니를 보며 남자가 날카로운 고함을 질렀고, 방아쇠를 눌렀다. 그리고 조금 전 일대를 아수라장으로 만든 한 줄기 에너지가 터져 나왔다.

“프라이데이, 방패.”

토니의 명령을 따라 직사각형의 금속 방패가 순식간에 그의 앞에 나타났다. 오목한 모양으로 구부러진 방패는 레이저가 하늘로 꺾어지도록 유도했다. 남자는 긴장이 역력한 표정으로 다시 한 번 총을 쐈지만, 토니의 방패는 자욱한 먼지 속에서도 여전히 견고했다. 한 구석에서는 잔챙이들을 이미 정리한 피터가 몰래 남자와 가까운 벽에 붙어서 남자를 향해 다가가는 중이었다. 순간 인기척을 느낀 남자가 곧바로 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고 피터를 향해 총을 발사했다. 그 모습에 토니는 가슴이 철렁 내려앉는 공포를 느꼈다. 미처 생각을 거치기도 전 아이의 이름을 부르며 앞을 가로막았다. 방금 전처럼 방패를 전개하려 했지만 시간이 부족했다. 가까스로 방패를 스친 레이저는 토니의 오른쪽 건틀렛을 그을리며 사라졌다. 검게 탄 슈트에서 무언가 터져나가는 소리가 났다.

“스타크씨!” 걱정 가득한 목소리로 피터가 외쳤지만 토니는 임무를 계속하라는 눈짓으로 고개를 가로저었다.

“꼬맹아. 무기 먼저!”

토니는 피터가 안전하게 총을 뺏을 수 있도록 하늘로 날아올라 남자의 시선을 분산시켰다. 하지만 토니가 미처 생각하지 못한 건, 조금 전 레이저에 맞고 손상된 한 쪽 리펄서 때문에 공중에서 중심이 쉽게 잡히지 않는 다는 거였다. 게다가 잠시 토니가 방심한 사이 발에 총을 다시 한 번 맞아버렸다. 더 이상 하늘에 떠있을 수 없게 된 슈트가 땅으로 추락하기 시작했다. 그 사이 남자의 몸에 올라타 거미줄로 칭칭 감고 일으켜 세우던 피터가 깜짝 놀라 숨을 들이켰다. 피터는 붙잡은 남자를 내팽겨 치고, 공중에서 다시 중심을 잡기 위해 안간힘을 쓰고 있는 토니를 향해 다급하게 달려갔다. 그리고 그의 멘토가 바닥에 처박히기 직전, 간신히 양팔 안에 받는 데 성공했다.

“제가 잡았어요, 스타크씨!”

십년감수한 피로한 표정의 토니가 피터를 올라봤다.

“오 세상에.” 그리고 밀려오는 안도에 안긴 채로 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다.

조금 전 그들의 위치를 적들에게 알려준 11층 사람이 또다시 외쳤다. “좋았어 스파이더맨! 와우!!”

박수소리와 함께 신고를 받은 경찰차들이 요란하게 사이렌을 울리며 뒤늦게 현장에 도착했다. 그리고 그들과 함께 방송국에서 나온 기자들이 줄지어 따라 나왔다.

차츰 몰려드는 인파에 토니가 정신을 차리고 아머 헤드를 열어 젖혔다. 그리고 최대한 위엄 있게 땅 위에 일어서며 피터의 등을 자랑스럽게 두드렸다.

“잘했어, kid.”

하지만 피터는 이미 그를 잔뜩 놀려먹을 준비가 된 얼굴로 활짝 웃고 있었다. 그가 두 손을 가슴에 포갠 뒤 극적으로 빙글 돌며 말했다.

“스타크씨. 방금 공주 같았어요. 저는 왕자였구요. 그리고 이럴 수가. 저 방금 아이언맨을 구한 거 맞죠? 아까 그건 진짜 동화 속 곤경에 빠진 공주를 구하는 왕자였다고요! 혹시 별로였나요? 다시 잡아 볼까요?”

토니가 신음 소리를 내며 두통이 온 듯 손으로 이마를 짚었다.

“못 해먹겠다. 꼬맹아. 그만해. 제발. 신이시여, 제발 쟤 좀 말려주세요.”

피터가 키득키득 웃고는 폴리스 라인 바깥에 몰려 있는 기자들을 향해 손을 흔들었다. 보기 드문 구경거리를 발견한 기자들은 특종을 잡기 위해 마이크와 카메라를 들고 두 사람을 향해 자꾸만 몰려들었다. 곧 얼굴을 고친 토니는 그들 바로 앞으로 가뿐히 날아갔다.

“박수 좀 쳐 주시죠, 뉴욕 시민분들. 나쁜 놈들이 저기 모두 거미줄에 걸려있어요. 그리고 뉴욕에서 가장 멋진 여러 분.” 토니는 옆에서 대기 하고 있는 경찰관들에게 손짓하며 말했다. “저기 당신들의 쇠고랑이 기다리고 있어요.”

한 기자가 토니에게 손을 흔들며 물었다.

“스타크씨! 최근 퀸즈의 폭력 범죄가 가장 낮은 기록을 보인 건 스파이더맨과의 협업 덕분일까요?”

토니가 빙긋 웃었고, 기자의 눈에 그 미소는 한껏 자랑스러움이 묻어나는 것처럼 보였다.

“기록적으로 낮아졌다고요?” 그가 휘파람을 불며 말을 던졌다.

“물론 그게 내 덕이면 좋겠지만 사실 그건 다 스파이더맨 덕분이에요. 스파이더맨이 있는 뉴욕은 더 밝은 미래가 있죠. 그리고 그는 우리 중에서도 최고의 영웅이 될 겁니다. 그러니까 당신도 얼른 스파이더맨 편에 붙어요. 나도 당연히 그랬으니까요.”

토니가 모든 사람들이 보는 앞에서 피터를 불렀을 때, 그는 부끄러움으로 얼굴이 달아올라 거의 폭발 직전이었다. 마스크를 쓰고 있다는 사실에 내심 감사하며 피터가 토니 옆으로 다가가자 동시에 두 개의 질문이 날아왔다.

“스파이더맨! 지난 몇 달 동안 당신들 둘이 같이 다니는 걸 봤어요. 그건 아이언맨의 파트너가 됐다는 뜻인가요? 어벤져스가 돼서 팀캡을 대신할 건가요?”

“파트너가 되기엔 아직이에요. 저는 여전히 배우고 있는 중이고, 스타크씨는 훌륭한 선생님이거든요. 제 슈퍼 히어로 멘토요! 그리고 어벤져스에 대해서는… 잘 모르겠네요. 당분간은 퀸즈에서 계속 최선을 다 할 거예요!”

토니는 자랑스러운 표정을 지으며 피터의 어깨 위로 손을 올렸다. 어깨를 쥔 손에 가볍게 힘을 준 그가 외쳤다.

“이제 질문 시간은 끝. 내 얼굴이 이상하게 나온 건 올리지 말아요!”

나중에 두 사람이 메이가 기다리고 있는 아파트로 돌아가려 할 때, 피터는 마침내 용기를 내어 물었다.

“아까 하신 말은 진심이었어요? 제가 최고의 슈퍼 히어로가 될 거라는 게?”

“될 거라고?” 줄곧 고민하던 피터의 질문이 무색하게 토니는 망설임 없이 대답했다. “꼬맹아. 넌 이미 그래.” 토니가 질문 자체를 이해하지 못하겠다는 듯 한 표정으로 피터를 내려다봤다.

그리고 토니는 이미 자신의 말이 사실이라고 굳게 믿고 있었다. 굳이 설명을 덧붙일 필요도 없이 근본적으로. 슈트를 갈아입던 피터가 할 말을 잃은 채 화끈 달아올랐다. 그에 대한 토니의 굳센 믿음이 가끔은 당황스러워 마음이 흔들렸지만, 한편으로는 피터에게 용기와 의지를 다지게 만들었다. 토니가 그를 영웅으로서 인정해준 만큼 피터 스스로도 그 믿음을 현실로 만들기 위해, 지금보다도 더 나은 사람이 되고 싶었다.

“고마워요 스타크씨.”

꽉 메인 목구멍 사이로, 피터는 겨우 말을 쥐어짜냈다. 가슴 속에서 차오르는 고마움을 이루 말로 표현할 수가 없었다.

그의 영웅이 도시를 구하기 위해 스스로 핵을 껴안고 웜홀 속으로 뛰어드는 것을 불안하게 지켜보던 어린 아이에서 지금까지 많은 세월이 흘렀다. 피터는 이제 모든 영웅들이 결국 평범한 사람일 뿐이라는 것을 깨달을 만큼 자랐다. 때때로 그들은 나약한 모습을 보였고, 실수를 했고, 완벽과는 거리가 멀었다. 하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 피터의 마음속에는 여전히 아이언맨이 최고로 남았다. 아무리 최악의 상황이 오더라도, 토니 스타크가 방법을 찾아내서 세상을 구할 거라는 것을 절대 의심하지 않았다. 그는 슈퍼 히어로 이전에 메카닉이기 때문에. 토니는 고장 난 물건을 고치는 사람이었다. 부서지고 망가져도, 다시 조립하는 사람. 언제나, 예외 없이.

그래서 피터는 더욱 노력했다. 비록 토니는 절대 자신이 영웅이라 인정하지 않았지만, 피터는 토니만큼 훌륭한 영웅이 되기 위해 노력할 생각이었다.

“그리고 또,” 여전히 가라앉지 않는 고마움과 함께, 피터가 말했다. “스타크씨는 저보고 더 나은 사람이 되라고 말하지만 전 아직도 스타크씨가 최고라 생각해요. 비록 아이언맨이 아니더라도 제 영웅이라구요.”

갑작스레 듣게 된 고백에 앞서가던 걸음이 고장 난 듯 주춤거렸다. 토니는 자신의 표정을 숨기기 위해 고개를 돌렸다.

“그렇게 말하면 안 돼, kid. 심장마비 온다고. 나 이런 거에 약한 거 알잖아.” 그리고 벅차오르는 가슴을 애써 누르며 중얼거렸다.

답지 않게 꾸물거리는 토니를 앞에 두고 피터가 놀렸다.

“죄송해요. 이미 제 입을 막을 기회를 놓치셨어요. 제가 멋대로 구는 건 스타크씨 탓인걸요.”

“네 말이 맞아. 다 내 탓이지. 이제 잠이나 자라.”

토니는 툴툴거렸지만, 피터의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 그를 끌어당길 땐 전혀 짜증이 섞여 있지 않았다. 오히려 기분이 좋아 보였다.

“아직 8시밖에 안됐는데요.”

“근데? 너 8살이잖아.”

“저 16살인거 아시잖아요.”

“아 그래. 이제 생각난다. 네 그 세상에서 제일 바보 같았던 생일 파티.”

“바보 같은 건 스타크씨도 똑같거든요!”

“응. 하지만 적어도 스타워즈에 빠지진 않았지.”

“스타워즈를 그렇게 말하지 마요! 그 말 취소하시죠!”

“취소하게 만들어 보든가. 오, 잠깐. 못하겠네. 넌 8살이니까.”

“스타크씨!”

_ **여름** _

한껏 들뜬 표정의 토니가 박수와 함께 양 손을 맞잡았다. 이건 토니 스타크가 터무니없고 엉뚱한 일을 꾸몄을 때 나오는 극적인 자세였다.

“왜 그렇게 수상한 얼굴이에요?”

피터는 이미 반쯤은 문 밖으로 뛰쳐나갈 준비를 한 채 물었다.

“피터.”

토니가 마치 피터의 이름이 아주 엄청난 선언의 시작인 것처럼 비장하게 말했다.

“여름이 온 걸 축하해!”

그리고 양 팔을 앞으로 크게 뻗으며, 끼어들 틈도 없이 빠르게 말을 줄줄 늘어놓았다.

“11학년을 마친 걸 축하하는 선물로, 오 신이시여. 항상 네가 얼마나 빌어먹은 사고뭉치인 걸 까먹긴 하지만. 오늘 부로 피터 너에게 진짜 스타크 인더스트리 인턴 자리를 줄 거야. 내 개인 R&D부서 인턴이 될 거고, 가끔은 브루스와 함께 실험실에 처박아 둘 예정이지. 그리고 이건 눈속임이 아니라 ‘진짜’야. 그러니까 너도 알다시피, 미팅이나 어벤져스, 그리고 어른들의 일 같은. 뭐 그런 거 말이야.”

마치 이 모든 일들이 별 것 아닌 시시한 일이라는 말투였지만 피터의 반응을 지켜보는 그의 표정은 전혀 그렇지 않았다. 쉽게 믿을 수 없는 소식에 피터의 입이 크게 벌어졌다.

“진심이세요? 정말로요?? 제가 스타크 인더스트리 재생 에너지 연구에 참여한다고요?? 생명공학도요? 그리고,”

휘둥그레해진 피터가 숨을 크게 들이켰다.

“**어벤져스 프로젝트도요****?!**”

흥분에 빠진 그는 말 그대로 제자리에서 서 있질 못하고 발을 동동 굴렀다. 신이 나서 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 피터를 앞에 세워두고 토니가 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“사실 우리의 첫 인턴이지. 그러니까 난 이게 어떻게 돌아가는 건지 솔직히 잘 몰라. 하지만 페퍼는, 아. 넌 아직 페퍼를 못 만나봤던가? 그녀가 뭔가 대단한 걸 구상 중이거든. 아마도 스타크 인더스트리에 진짜 인턴십 프로그램이 생기지 않을까? 혹시 네 너드 친구들이 더 있었으면 좋겠어? 1.5명이면 충분 하겠지?”

토니는 시시각각 변하는 피터의 얼굴을 마음껏 구경할 수 있도록 몸을 더 앞으로 빼냈다.

“1.5명이 무슨 뜻이에요? 네드는 당연히 완벽한 1명이잖아요.”

“걔 얘기가 아니었어. 물론 그 친구는 완벽한 너드지만, 다른 애 말이야. 피터 반했으면서 아직 인정하지 않은 여자애 말야. 따져보면 걔는 0.5너드지. 솔직히 난 너네 둘을 합친 것보다 그 여자애가 더 멋질 것 같거든.”

“안 반했거든요!” 얼굴이 붉어진 피터가 강력하게 반대했다.

“물론 MJ는 멋지죠! 제가 아는 사람 중에 가장 멋질 걸요! 그리고 그 아는 사람 리스트에는 스타크씨도 포함이에요!”

위협이라도 하는 듯, 피터가 토니를 손가락으로 가리키며 단호하게 말했다.

토니가 낄낄거렸다. “반했어어어어어.” 노래처럼 말끝을 늘이고 피터를 놀려먹으며, 거세게 항의하는 피터를 두고 한참을 웃어댔다.

그러나 최소한 어른이 되어야 할 것 같은 기분을 느낀 토니가 놀리던 것을 멈추고 허리를 곧게 세웠다. 그리고 주머니 속에서 또 다른 선글라스를 꺼내 피터의 얼굴 위로 밀어 넣었다. 피터가 미처 반응하기도 전에 머리를 마구 헝큰 토니가 만족스럽게 한 발짝 뒤로 물러서며 뿌듯하게 웃었다.

“이것 봐. 이미 여기서 아무 눈치 안보고 마음껏 날 뛸 준비가 되어 있잖아.”

피터는 얼굴을 붉히며 고개를 숙였다. 토니가 한 행동이 그를 얼마나 기쁘게 만들었는지 보여주고 싶지 않았다. 그렇게 했다간 이미 그의 비대한 자아를 더 복 돋아 줄 것 같았다.

“…그런 말 마세요.”

피터가 일주일 정도 ‘진짜’ 인턴이 된 후에야 알게 된 건, 토니의 하루 일과는 상상이상으로 너무 많다는 거였다. 피터와 온전히 함께 있는 하루를 만들거나, 대화를 하는 것 심지어 얼굴이라도 잠깐 확인하러 오는 것조차 일부러 바쁜 시간을 쪼개서 겨우 만드는 것이었다. 가벼운 입담, 그리고 날카로운 말 뒤에 토니가 얼마나 그를 아끼는지 알게 되자 피터의 가슴이 따스해졌다. 토니는 어렵지만 단순한 사람이었다. 그의 행동 하나하나가 만들어 낸 지도를 따라 거슬러 올라가면, 복잡한 마음속에 따뜻한 심장이 자리하고 있었다.

그리고 모든 것을 뒤바꾼 그 영상을 처음 봤을 때처럼, 피터는 토니에게 받은 모든 것을 되돌려주겠다고 다시 한 번 다짐했다.

◇

팀캡과의 협상은 별다른 성과 없이 생각보다 난항을 겪고 있었고, 이 문제는 단지 암암리에 오가는 국제적인 비밀이라 치부했던 것보다 더 심각했다. 지구로 돌아온 토르, 브루스 그리고 로키가 토니에게 전해준 은하 바깥의 이야기는 너무나 비현실적인 공포 그 자체였다. 토니가 예언했던 것처럼, 온 세상을 뒤집을 수 있을 만큼 거대한 위협이 그들을 향해 다가오고 있었다. 이 모든 상황을 고려해 봤을 때 솔직히 토니는 그들이 조금은 물러설 줄 알았다. 단 한 발짝이라도. 물론 로저스 쪽에서 버키와 관련된 일에서 꿈쩍도 하지 않을 것을 모르는 건 아니었다. 문제는 그들이 사법체계를 믿지 못한다는 점이었다. 그들은 버키가 일으킨 범죄들이 정상적인 정신과 몸이 아니었을 때 저질렀다는 이유로 무죄 판결을 받을 수 있다는 것을 의심했다. 하지만 토니는 반즈가 저지른 일에 대한 스스로의 판단과 별개로, 그를 그냥 보낼 생각이 없었다. 그는 빌어먹을 권위가 있는 UN이나 미국 정부가 아니라 그저 한 사람에 불과했다. 이 엿 같은 상황을 풀기 위해 미친듯이 노력하는. 그리고 아무도 그가 망할 손가락 하나만 까딱해도 모든 게 원점으로 돌아갈 수 있다는 사실을 몰랐다.

그래서 토니는 외면했다. 최선을 다해 세상을 차단하고 작업실 안에 처박힌 다음 외계 선박들이 지구 궤도에 진입하기도 전에 섬멸시킬 수 있는 미사일 방어 시스템을 홀로 만들기 시작했다. 타워의 조그만 작업 공간에서 무한대의 커피를 들이 붓다 보면 불가능 한 건 아니었다. 얼마나 시간이 지난 지도 모른 채 잠시 숨을 고르기 위해 몸을 일으킨 토니는 온몸이 기름범벅이란 걸 알아차렸다. 아크리액터를 떼어낸 자리에 남은 흉터를 무의식적으로 매만지는 버릇 때문이었다. 그 순간 막지 못한 현실에 대한 후회가 끈적이는 땀과 함께 흘러내렸다.

뜨겁게 달궈진 금속 위로 망치를 두들길 때마다 토니는 스티브와 협정, 그리고 그를 악마처럼 바라보던 클린트의 시선을 잠시나마 잊을 수 있었다. 쉴 수가 없었다. 손이 저리고 온몸이 두들겨 맞은 것처럼 뻐근했지만 멈추지 못했다. 그렇게 토니는 자신의 몸이 한계에 다다라서 쓰러지기 직전까지 처박혀 있었다. 63시간 정도 지난 후, 토니는 눈앞이 핑글 돌고 복잡한 방정식이 휘갈겨진 메모지 사이 쓰러졌다. 한 번 쓰러진 몸은 더 이상 손가락 하나 움직일 힘조차 없었고, 의식은 희미해지기 시작했다. 고된 시간 끝에 겨우 찾아온 안식에 감사하며 토니는 뭉근한 무의식 속으로 눈을 감았다.

그 시간 피터는 도시 반대편에서 옥상에 걸터앉아 한가롭게 다리를 흔들거리고 있었다. 지금은 자정이 넘은 밤 12시 30분이었고, 집에 돌아가야 하는 통금 시간까지 1시간 30분 정도 남았다. 끊이지 않는 범죄 신고도 오늘 밤은 유독 조용했다. 한가로운 여름 밤, 피터는 문득 혼자 타워에 밤을 지새고 있을 그의 멘토를 떠올렸다. 경찰 무전을 스캔하고 있는 캐런이 소식을 전할 때까지 피터는 스타크씨에게 문자를 슬쩍 남겨볼 생각이었다.

“캐런. 스타크씨한테 _‘__안녕하세요__! __혹시 햄버거 생각 안 나세요__?‘_ 라고 문자 보내줘. 그리고 햄버거 이모지 2개, 감자튀김 이모지 2개도. 고마워!”

“물론이지 피터. 메시지 보냈어.”

피터는 평소대로라면 보내자마자 돌아올 답장을 기다렸다. 토니는 항상 정상적인 시간에 자지 않았고 캐런을 통해 보내진 문자는 아주 중요하거나 위급한 경우를 대비해 언제나 확인하곤 했다. 그리고 햄버거는 모든 미국인들의 식사인 동시에 마음을 편안하게 해주는 영혼의 음식이기 때문에 토니 기준에서 아주 중요하고 위급한 경우에 포함됐다. 토니는 단 한 번도 피터가 배달하는 늦은 밤 야식을 거절한 적이 없었다.

하지만 이상하게도 피터의 피드는 아무 반응 없이 잠잠했다. 똑같은 내용의 문자 세 개를 연속으로 더 보내 봤지만, 30여분이 지나도 여전히 답장이 없었다. 슬슬 마음 한 구석에서 불안과 걱정이 보풀처럼 일어났다. 그리고 두 번 생각 않고 곧장 토니가 있는 타워를 향해 날아갔다. 토니가 괜찮은 지 확인만 해볼 생각이었다. 어떤 큰 일이 일어나서가 아니었다. 그저 토니가 문자에 답장하지 않은 게 이상해서였다. 물론 토니가 잠들었을 수도 있지만 피터는 그가 제대로 된 시간에 자는 걸 본 적이 없었다.

타워로 들어온 피터는 엘리베이터가 올라가는 것을 기다리며 프라이데이에게 물었다.

“안녕 프라이데이. 스타크씨 있어?”

“보스는 지금 연구실에 잠들어 있어.”

피터는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 왜 스타크씨가 연구실에 자고 있는 거지? 거긴 잠들기에 전혀 아늑한 장소가 아니었다. 프라이데이는 피터의 걱정을 듣고는 토니가 잠든 연구실로 갈 수 있도록 어렵지 않게 안내했다. 내심 그녀도 피터가 나타나길 원했던 것 같았다. 연구실 문을 열자 토니가 책상 위에 엎어져 죽은 듯이 잠든 모습이 보였다. 주변은 말 그대로 엉망진창이었다. 아무렇게나 휘갈긴 메모와 도면, 반쯤 만들다 만든 부품들이 여기저기 쓰레기처럼 흩어져 있었고 그 난장판 속에 토니가 초라하게 엎드려 있었다.

그리고 이건 피터를 아주 슬프게 했다. 피터는 토니가 주변사람들을 돌보는 것의 절반만큼 이라도 자기 자신을 돌보길 수백 번 정도 빌었다. 차라리 피터에게 쓰는 신경의 4분의1이라도 생각하길 바랐다. 토니는 불안에서 도망치기 위해 잿더미만 남을 때까지 자기 자신을 불태우면서도 피터가 그와 똑 같은 길을 걸을까 봐 두려워하며 경계했다. 매 순간 목을 죄는 현실에 자기를 내던지며 구르는 반면 피터는 끼니 한 번 거르지 않게 했다. 피터는 멘토의 이런 외롭고 쓸쓸한 모습을 지켜보는 것이 싫었다. 서툰 걱정이 그의 가슴을 짓눌렀다. 그리고 피터는 토니가 자기 자신을 사랑하지 않는 만큼, 대신 할 수 있을 만큼의 사랑을 보여주고 싶었다.

작업실에서 계단을 따라 올라가기만 하면 아늑한 거실이었다. 피터는 불편하게 엎드려 있는 토니를 뉘이고, 의자 채로 들어 올려 랩실을 벗어났다. 그런 뒤 거실에 있는 쇼파 위로 잠에서 깨지 않도록 최대한 조심스럽게 토니를 옮겼다. 가져온 베개 위에서 토니가 뒤척이며 편한 자세를 찾을 때까지 기다렸다가 그 위에 담요를 덮어주는 것도 잊지 않았다.

“프라이데이,” 피터가 아주 작게 소근 거렸다. “조명 좀 꺼줘.”

피터의 말과 함께 주변의 불빛이 모두 어두워졌다. 부엌으로 가는 길에도 피터는 계속 혹시 토니가 깨진 않는지 흘끗 거리며 확인했다. 열어 본 지 분명 꽤 오래됐을 냉장고 안에 있는 재료를 모두 꺼내 충분한 야채를 넣은 터키 샌드위치와 과일, 그래놀라바 그리고 커다란 물병을 쟁반 위에 담았다. 살금살금 토니가 누워 있는 쇼파 옆 탁상에 상을 차려놓고, 상하지 않도록 뚜껑도 덮었다. 피터는 허리 위에 손을 짚으며 주위를 둘러보았다.

“대충 다 한 것 같은데…” 그리고 문득 어떤 생각이 떠올라 오물거리던 입술을 떼고 펄쩍 뛰었다. “아, 맞다!”

피터는 랩실에서 펜과 종이를 가지고 돌아왔다. 재빨리 종이 위에 무언가를 갈겨 쓴 다음 샌드위치와 과일 사이에 꽂아 놓았다. 슬슬 집으로 돌아가기 위해 엘리베이터로 향하던 피터가 말했다.

“프라이데이. 정말 정말 중요한 일이 아니면 스타크씨를 깨우지 않으면 안될까? 세상이 망하는 게 아니라면?”

“최선을 다 해볼게. 보스를 돌봐 줘서 고마워, 피터.”

피터는 미소를 머금은 채 천장을 향해 경례를 한 뒤 건물 밖을 나섰다.

14시간 후, 토니가 앓는 소리를 내며 잠에서 깨어났다. 그리고 눈을 비비며 주변을 돌아본 토니는 생소한 풍경에 눈살을 찌푸리며 말했다.

“여기가 어디-”

거실과 다리 사이 헝클어진 담요, 그리고 옆에 놓아진 쟁반을 돌아봤다. 잠에서 덜 깬 토니가 상황 파악을 하기 위해 다시 눈을 깜박였다. 전혀 영문을 모르겠는 걸 보니 랩실에서 필름이 끊긴 건 분명했다.

“프라이데이?”

“네, 보스?”

“도대체 어떻게 된 거야?”

“어젯밤 파커 군이 랩실에 있는 보스를 발견하고 여기로 옮겨 왔어요. 그러고 쪽지를 남긴 것 같아요.”

반쯤 누워있던 몸을 완전히 일으킨 토니가 중얼거렸다.

“피터가…?”

손을 뻗어 쟁반 위에 놓여있는 쪽지를 읽어 내려간 토니는 심장이 꽉 조여들었다.

_안녕하세요 스타크씨_ _!_

_제가 저녁을 좀 만들어 봤는데요_ _(_ _아침 식사 일수도 있겠네요_ _?) _ _꼭 다 드셔야 해요_ _. _ _랩실 곳곳에 사탕이랑 과자 포장지 밖에 없는 걸 보니 제대로 끼니도 안 챙겨 드신 게 분명하니까요_ _! _ _블루베리는 밥이 아니에요_ _!! _ _스타크씨는 맨날 저보고 건강하게 챙겨 먹으라고 잔소리 했으니까 이건 제가 들은 그대로 돌려드리는 거예요 _ _: )_

_아_ _, _ _그리고 오늘 저희 집에 놀러 오세요_ _. 6_ _시 이후면 아무 때나 오고 싶을 때 오셔도 돼요_ _. _ _메이 숙모가 그쯤 일이 끝나고_ _, _ _저도 경시대회 연습이 있어서 그 때쯤 집일 것 같거든요_ _. _ _불편해 할 필요 없는 거 아시죠_ _? _ _제 생각에 스타크씨는 지금 혼자 있으면 안 되고 가족이랑 같이 있어야 해요_ _._

_좋아_ _, _ _이제 할 말은 여기서 끝이에요_ _. 6_ _시에 스타크씨가 피터 파커네에 있길 기대하고 있을게요_ _. _ _꼭 오셔야 해요_ _. _ _제가 메이의 베이킹 빵을 먹이겠다고 이런다고 오해하진 마세요 _ _(_ _진짜 아니에요_ _)_

_그럼 오늘 밤에 봬요 스타크씨_ _!_

_-_ _피터_ _-_

가슴 속 깊은 곳에서 무언가가 크게 울렁거렸다. 이게 자신이 가족의 일부라고 불렸기 때문인지, 피터가 간밤에 하고 간 일들 때문인지, 아니면 이 쪽지에 쓰인 모든 따스한 말들 때문인지 몰랐다. 어쩌면 피터는 그가 저지른 업보를 바로 잡게 하기 위해 하늘이 내린 구원의 손길이 아닐까? 그가 이 아이를 위해 준 게 뭐가 있을까? 토니는 피터를 곁에 둘 자격이 없었다. 전혀. 하지만 이 아이, 강한 신념과 세상을 바르게 볼 시야, 그리고 따뜻한 심장을 가진 아이가, 그의 내면에 사랑받고 살아갈 가치가 있다고 느낀 이상 무작정 외면할 수만은 없었다. 토니는 피터가 생각하고 기대하는 사람이 되기 위해 노력해야 했다. 무슨 일이 있더라도 두 사람은 서로의 등 뒤를 지켜주는 같은 편이기 때문에.

◇

피터는 그 소식을 뉴스를 통해 먼저 들었다. CNN뉴스는 주로 피터와 메이가 긴 하루의 시작을 준비하는 동안 배경음이나 교통 정보를 위해 틀어 놓는 채널이었다. 그 날도 마찬가지로 어떤 특별한 의도 없이 뉴스를 틀어 놨었다. 아름다운 곱슬머리의 아나운서가 뉴스 속보를 읽기 시작했다. 살짝 불만스러운 표정이었다.

“오늘의 뉴스 속보는 ‘로그 어벤져스’로 알려진 스티브 로저스 일당이 소코비아 협정을 개정하기 위해 현재 스위스에서 미 정부와 협상 중이라는 소식입니다. 그리고 이 자리가 마련하게 된 데의 선두에는 아이언맨으로 알려진 토니 스타크와 아이언 패트리어트 제임스 로드 대령이 있다고 전해졌습니다. 두 영웅은 비전과 토르, 헐크와 함께 소코비아 협정에 찬성하여 어벤져스에 남아있는 유일한 멤버로, 로저스 일당의 수배를 풀고 귀국을 허가하라는 요구를 미 정부에 요구했습니다.”

그녀는 곧이어 이어지는 말에 더 힘을 실어 읽어 내렸다.

“그러나 제가 봤을 때 이 협상은 로저스 일당이 지명 수배가 되는 데까지 그들이 저지른 실제 범죄 행각들을 무시하고 있는 것으로 여겨집니다.”

이 말을 끝으로, 주어진 뉴스 속보 시간이 끝난 것 같았다. 방금 전까지 굳은 표정으로 앉아있던 그녀의 얼굴에서 거부감이 사라지고 미소가 떠올랐다.

“더 자세한 소식이 들어오는 대로 CNN에서 말씀 드리겠습니다. 계속 지켜봐 주세요. 그리고 이어서 오늘의 날씨입니다.”

화면을 멍하니 바라보던 피터는 고개를 돌렸고, 메이 역시 그와 비슷한 표정으로 혼란스러워 보였다.

“대체 이게 무슨 일이죠?” 정적을 깨고 피터가 불쑥 말했다. “스타크씨가 그들을 다시 데려오는 걸 돕고 있다고요?! 여기에??”

“어쩌면 둘 사이에 있었던 문제가 해결 됐을 수도 있지, 얘야.” 메이가 피터를 진정시키며 말했다.

“네? 말도 안돼요. 그럴 리 없어요.” 피터는 참지 못하고 고개를 가로 저었다. “메이… 메이는 모르잖아요. 캡틴 로저스가 스타크씨에게 한 짓이요. 뭘 숨기고 있었는지도! 그리고 그 사람이 그렇지 않았다 해도, 캡틴 로저스는 스타크씨를 슈트가 망가진 채로 시베리아 한 복판에 버리고 갔어요! 눈밭에! 혼자!” 피터는 완전히 혼란스러운 표정으로 메이에게 맹렬하게 소리쳤다.

메이가 두 손을 그의 어깨에 얹었다.

“그래, 피터. 난 무슨 일이 일어났는지 몰라. 하지만 토니는 괜찮을 거야. 토니의 등 뒤는 스파이더맨이 지키고 있잖아.” 그러곤 피터의 코를 쿡쿡 찌르며 웃었다. “그를 조금 만 믿어 보렴. 응?”

피터는 부드럽게 미소 짓는 메이를 바라보다가, 잠시 뜸을 들인 후 고개를 끄덕였다. 입매는 여전히 단호하게 굳어있었다.

메이의 말 대로 피터는 토니를 믿었지만, 그렇다고 그가 방과 후에 예고도 없이 타워로 뛰어들지 않을 거라는 건 아니었다. 피터는 토니에게 물어볼 작정이었다. 별다른 어려움 없이 토니를 찾을 수 있었는데, 그는 도대체 누가 협상과 관련된 사실을 뉴스에 흘렸는 지를 고민하며 TV를 보고 있었다. 프라이데이가 피터의 방문을 알렸지만, 토니는 손에 들고 있는 태블릿에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 태블릿 화면에는 앞에 있는 커다란 TV화면에서 나오고 있는 뉴스와 다른 내용의 영상이 재생되고 있었다. 토니는 피곤하고, 초췌하게 보였다. 눈 밑에 어두운 그늘이 가득했다. 그는 마지못해 손을 들어 관자놀이를 문지르고, 목에 두른 넥타이를 풀었다.

“안녕, Pete.” 등을 돌린 채 인사하는 토니의 목소리가 공허했다.

피터는 토니에게 다가가지 않고 엘리베이터 앞에 멈춰 섰다. 온 세상이 토니를 손가락질하고 집어삼키려 들었다. 그리고 그 모든 것을 묵묵히 지켜보는 그의 멘토를 정면으로 마주하자, 타워로 오는 내내 일렁였던 크고 시끄러운 감정들-분노와 서운함 같은 것들-이 한 순간에 무너지는 것을 느꼈다. 얼굴을 보면 당장 쏟아내려 했던 모든 날카로운 말들은 아무 것도 아닌 것처럼 손쉽게 녹아 내렸다. 대신, 피터는 간신히 속삭였다.

“왜 그 사람들이 다시 돌아오게 돕는 거예요?”

고요한 정적 속에서 피터의 질문이 메아리처럼 울렸다. 한숨을 내쉰 토니는 피터를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 억지로 미소를 지으려 애썼다. 입 꼬리를 끌어 올리고, 눈가를 부드럽게 휘었지만 그는 이전보다 훨씬 더 피로해보였다. 그리고 피터가 지금까지 본 사람 중에 가장 최악의 거짓말쟁이처럼 보였다.

“피터, 세상은 영웅들이 필요해. 뭔가가 오고 있어. 지난 몇 년 동안 나는 그것의 이름조차 몰랐지만… 이젠 알게 된 거야. 타노스가 오고 있다고. 그리고 그 녀석이 지구에 온다면, 우린 팀을 꾸릴 수 있는 모든 사람들과 함께 맞서야 해.”

납득할 수 없는 대답에 피터는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“세상엔 다른 영웅들도 많잖아요. 자기 동료와 친구들을 진심으로 아끼고, 사람들을 구하는 더 나은 영웅들이요.”

피터의 말을 들은 토니가 몸을 움츠렸지만 밀려오는 죄책감보다 벌어진 입으로 이어지는 말이 더 빨랐다.

“스타크씨의 팀에 들어가길 원하는 사람들이요. 대체 누가 어벤져스가 되길 싫어하겠어요?”

그러나 토니는 어떤 일이든 쉽게 받아들이지 않고 비뚤게 보는 데에 일가견이 있었다. 토니의 미소가 비죽거리는 웃음으로 바뀌자, 피터가 쏘아붙였다.

“제가 틀린 말이라도 했으면 고쳐 주세요. 그치만 스타크씨는 안 그랬잖아요.”

그리고 피터의 미간이 더 깊게 찌푸려졌다. 손을 너무 꽉 쥔 나머지 피가 흐를 것 같았다.

“그 사람들은 스타크씨의 도움을 받을 자격이 없어요! 아무 것도 받을 자격이 없다구요!”

그리고 치밀어오른 분노로 인해 한 발짝 뒤로 물러서며 소리쳤다.

“전 다른 사람들을 잘 몰라요. 물론 협정에 반대하거나 의심할 순 있어요. 하지만 그 사람들은 적어도 앉아서 타협해보거나 협정을 수정하려고도 하지 않았잖아요. 그리고 중요한 건 이게 아니에요.” 말을 잇는 피터의 입술이 떨렸다.

“캡틴 로저스를 다시 데려오면 안돼요. 여기에 다시 와선 안 된다구요.” 그리고 거의 속삭이듯이 목소리를 낮추며 말했다. “그 사람이 한 짓을 봐서 라도요.”

토니가 얼굴을 찌푸리고 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 피터를 쳐다봤다. 위험한 일을 캐묻듯이 그에게 물었다.

“’그가 한 짓’이라는 게 무슨 뜻이야?”

그 순간 피터의 가슴이 쿵쾅거렸다.

“그 날 스타크씨 얼굴에 멍이 든 걸 봤어요.” 거짓말이 먹혀들길 바라며 조용히 변명을 붙였다. “스타크씨와 캡틴 아메리카가 시베리아에 간 거 알고 있어요. 그리고 부상당한 채 스타크씨 혼자만 돌아온 것도요.”

하지만 모든 건 피터의 바람대로 가지 않았다. 토니가 참담한 표정으로 고개를 가로저었다.

“아는 구나.”

그리고 그건 비난보다 하나의 단언에 더 가까웠다. 피터는 부정하려 들었지만, 더 이상 들을 필요도 없다는 듯 토니는 이미 눈을 감고 쇼파 헤드 위로 머리를 기댔다. 그가 손바닥으로 이마를 문지르며 말했다.

“정말이지. 여기 보안 레벨을 더 올려야겠어.”

이마 위에 여전히 손을 올린 채 토니가 감았던 눈을 뜨며 말했다.

“그건 썩 내가 보여 줄만한 좋은 순간이 아니었어, kid. 난 그것보다 더 나은 선택을 할 수 있었고.”

다시 한숨을 내쉬고, 그 때의 일을 다시 끄집어내는 것조차 괴로운 것처럼 토니는 두 손 위로 얼굴을 가렸다.

“내가 만약… 도발에 넘어가지 않고 냉정을 유지했더라면 이 엿 같은 상황은 피할 수 있었을 거야. 그게 이렇게 된 건 잘못된 장소와 타이밍이었기 때문이고-”

토니의 말을 더 이상 듣고만 있을 수 없게 된 피터가 그의 말을 가로채며 소리쳤다.

“스타크씨! 제가 아까 한 말 듣기는 한 거예요? 전 녹화 파일을 다 봤어요. 스타크씨의 파일을 뒤져서 죄송하지만 정말 우연이었고 전 그럴 의도가 없었어요. 하지만 전 그걸 봐서 정말 다행이라 생각해요. 왜냐면 스타크씨는 절대 스스로를 돌보지 않을 테고 누군가는 대신 걱정해줘야 할 테니까요!”

토니가 눈을 크게 떴다. 놀란 기색이 역력했지만 피터의 말을 반박하고, 소리칠 여유는 없어 보였다.

“그-그 사람은 스타크씨의 가슴에 방패를 꽂았잖아요! 만약 스타크씨가 수술을 하지 않았고, 계속 아크리액터가 필요한 상황이었다면, 그랬다면-”

피터의 눈이 뜨겁게 달아오르기 시작했다. 피터는 차오르는 눈물을 꾹 밀어 넣으며 고개를 흔들었다.

“그리고 아크리액터가 더 이상 필요하지 않다고 해도 스타크씨는 일반인이에요. 저나 캡틴 아메리카처럼 초인이 아니라구요. 시베리아에 아머 하나만 입고 갔는데, 어떻게 아머없이 돌아올 수 있겠어요? 게다가 진심을 다해 싸우지도 않으셨잖아요. 전 스타크씨의 슈트, 아머에 있는 모든 기능을 다 알고 있어요! 유도 미사일이나 레이저, 아무튼 뭐든 간에 다 쓰지도 않았잖아요! 뭐 때문에 그걸 다 참으신 거예요?”

토니는 마음 아픈 표정으로 한숨을 지었다. 천천히, 앉아있던 자리에서 일어나 피터를 향해 걸어 나갔다. 스스로 화를 참지 못하고 아직도 씨근덕거리는 피터를 무섭게 하지 않으려는 것처럼 보였다. 그리고 아무 말 없이, 피터를 양 팔로 껴안았다. 피터를 부드럽게 감싸고 손가락으로 곱슬 거리는 아이의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다.

“다 괜찮아. 피터.”

“스타크씨-!”

토니는 피터를 위로하거나 설득하려 들지 않았다. 단지 피터가 토니의 품 안에 떨고 있을 뿐이었고, 토니는 그런 피터의 울음이 잦아들 때까지 인내심 있게 기다려주었다.

“그가 한 일을 내가 용서할 수 있을 진 모르겠어. 나에게 그 동안 숨겨왔던 비밀이나 모든 게 드러났을 때 선택한 행동들 말야. 하지만 그건…” 토니가 말끝을 줄였다.

“반즈의 잘못이 아니었어. 정신 지배를 당하고 있었으니까.”

그리고 마치 받아들이기 힘든 현실을 억지로 말하는 것처럼, 조용히 그리고 고통스러운 표정으로 말했다.

“내가 더 잘 했었어야 했어. 로저스도 마찬가지지. 하지만 누가 잘하고 못했느냐는 중요한 게 아냐. 이건,” 토니는 오른손을 들어 허공에 흔들었다. “우리가 지금 겪고 있는 일들? 중요한 건 이게 아냐. 앞으로 우리에게 닥쳐올 위협에 비해선 말이야.”

토니는 피터를 안고 있던 자세를 풀고 그의 어깨를 살며시 움켜쥐며 뒤로 물러섰다.

“난… 스티브가 돌아올 자격이 있기 때문에 그들을 데려 오는게 아니야. 세상을 위해 그들을 돌아오도록 한 거야. 바로 너를 위해서.”

그 말에 놀란 피터가 눈을 크게 떴고, 토니는 자신이 계획한 어떤 미래에 대한 확신을 담으며 그를 정면으로 바라봤다. 토니의 시선을 받으며 피터는 마치 자신이 세계 그 자체가 된 것 같은 기분이 들었다.

“피터 너는 앞으로 이 세상을 살게 될 거야. 미래가 기다리고 있다는 거지. 너와 메이, 그리고 네 모든 친구들, 세상 사람들과 함께. 어벤져스가 망할 황무지에서 가진 개인적인 원한 때문에 네가 고통 받아선 안 돼.”

“저도 그 미래를 위해서 같이 싸울 거예요.”

피터가 결의를 담아 말했다. 그를 향한 토니의 믿음은 곧 피터가 어떤 일이든, 무엇이든 할 수 있다는 강한 자신감을 심어주었다.

“저도 스타크씨 곁에서 싸우고 지구를 지킬 거예요. 죄송하지만 전 스타크씨를 절대 혼자 내버려 두지 않을 거라구요.” 그리고 이 말에 토니가 그저 고개를 가로 저으며 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 웃음을 흘렸을 때, 피터 또한 기분이 풀어져 가볍게 미소 지었다.

“꼬맹아. 내 계획대로만 잘 되면 우린 싸우지 않고도 이 문제를 해결할 수 있을 거야. 그럼 넌 그냥 계속 어린애처럼 굴면 돼. 사사건건 날 성가시게 하는 것처럼.”

전혀 친절한 말투와 내용이 아니었지만, 토니의 모든 행동에는 애정이 담겨 있었고, 그가 피터를 안전하게만 할 수 있다면 혼자서라도 우주 전체를 등질 거라는 것을 알았다.

피터가 하고 싶었던 말은, 스타크씨가 없는 미래를 원하지 않는 다는 것이었다. 부모와 벤 삼촌을 떠나보낸 후, 그는 다른 누군가를 잃는 것을 도저히 참을 수 없었다. 피터는 벤 삼촌의 말을 따라 그 누구도 사랑하는 사람을 일찍이 잃게 하지 않기 위해, 그리고 길거리를 좀 더 안전하게 지키기 위해, 그리고 옳은 일을 함으로써 어딘가에서 벤 삼촌이 그를 자랑스러워 할 것을 잠자리에서 떠올리기 위해 스파이더맨을 자처했다. 그리고 그 모든 마음가짐은 토니를 만난 뒤로 다시금 돌이켜보게 되었다. 토니는 벤 삼촌이 가르쳐 준 길을 피터가 제대로 갈 수 있도록 이끌어주고, 도와주고, 대신 자랑스러워 해 주었다. 그리고 피터는 그를 아들처럼 대하고 있는 토니를 언제부턴가 똑같이 아버지 같은 존재로 생각한다는 것을 깨달았다. 피터는 말하고 싶었다. 토니가 피터의 일상으로 걸어 들어온 뒤로 모든 것이 좋은 의미로 변하고 있다는 것. 그리고 그를 사랑한다는 것까지.

하지만 피터는 그 모든 고마움과 사랑을 한 마디로 대신했다. “스타크씨, 전 항상 스타크씨 편이에요.” 그리고 이 말로도 충분하다는 것을 알았다.


	2. 12학년

_ **가을** _

이 모든 일은 자동차에서 시작됐다.

정확히는, 스파이더맨이 홈커밍 파티에서 플래시네 부모의 차를 훔친 뒤 벌어진 일을(그 후 차는 거의 반파됐지만 피터는 여기에 대해선 얘기하지 않았다) 토니가 알게 된 데에서 비롯됐다. 토니는 20분 동안 박장대소를 하더니, 짐짓 심각한 얼굴로 돌아왔다.

“꼬맹아. 너 진짜 운전하는 법 좀 배워야겠다.”

진지한 말투와 함께 걸치고 있던 빨간 선글라스를 벗은 토니가 피터에게 눈빛을 던졌다. 피터는 괜히 부끄러운 마음에 발끝으로 애먼 타워를 긁었다. 입을 비쭉 내밀고 볼을 부풀린 채 뚱하게 선 채였다. 토니는 그런 피터의 모습이 꼭 길에 채인 강아지나 사슴 같다고 생각했지만 굳이 말로 꺼내진 않았다.

“저도 그러고 싶어요! 하지만 메이 숙모는 차가 없고, 연수는 너무 비싼데다 어쨌든 운전이 저한테 지금 당장 필요한 것도 아니잖아요. 전 뉴욕 시내에 살아서 지하철만 타면 어디든 갈 수 있으니까요. 뭐, 필요하면 걸어갈 수도 있구요.” 그리고 어깨를 으쓱이며 덧붙였다. “슈퍼휴먼이라 쉽게 지치지도 않잖아요.”

하지만 토니는 피터의 주장이 말도 안 된다는 듯 눈을 굴렸다.

“평범한 사람들이 하는 일을 안 하겠다고 네 맘대로 스파이더맨 능력을 쓰지 마.”

피터가 코를 찡그렸다. “전 그런 게 아니라-”

그러나 토니는 더 이상 들을 필요가 없다는 듯 양손을 들어올려 피터의 변명을 끊어 버렸다.

“좋아! 내가 가르쳐주면 되잖아. 따라와 거미소년. 우리에겐 박살내도 될 차는 얼마든지 있어.”

토니는 등 뒤에서 들리는 십대 소년의 비명을 무시한 채 몸을 돌렸다. 그리고 여전히 어쩔 줄 몰라 하며 입을 떡벌리고 서 있는 피터를 퉁명스럽게 재촉했다.

“입에 벌레 들어가겠네. 가 보자니까. 얼른.”

토니의 손뼉에 정신을 차린 피터가 얼굴에 웃음이 걸린 채 허둥지둥 그를 뒤 따라왔다. 피터는 토니의 꽁무니를 따라다니는 내내 흥분을 감추지 못하고 재잘거렸다.

“스타크씨, 저 정말 운전 안 가르쳐 주셔도 돼요. 진짜 괜찮아요. 별로 큰일도 아닌 걸요. 어차피 지금 면허가 필요한 것도 아니고, 그리고-”

“피터. 17살에 누릴 수 있는 재미의 절반은 운전면허를 따는 거야. 그리고 너한테 내 차 한 대를 쓰게 하는 편이 불행하게도 멋진 수염을 가진 마법사가 호박같은 걸 아우디로 만드는 것보다 훨씬 쉬워.”

“어, 솔직히 스트레인지씨가 저를 위해 그렇게까지 해 줄 것 같진 않은데요.” 블리커 가의 닥터 스트레인지를 곰곰이 생각해본 피터가 조심스레 말했다.

“뭐, 그렇지 만은 않아. 그 녀석이랑 나는 이 지옥 같은 곳에 묶여 있고 걔는 나한테 마법의 아우디 한 대 정돈 빚졌거든.” 그렇게 말하는 토니의 얼굴은 썩 기분이 좋아 보이지 않았다.

“스타크씨,”

그런 토니를 올려다 보며 피터가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “스트레인지씨랑 어울리고 싶으시면 그렇게 하세요. 아마 그 분도 초대하면 바로 받아주실 걸요.”

하지만 토니는 피터가 지적한 사실을 순순히 인정하지 않았다. 대신 몸을 돌려 피터의 이마를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 솔직히 피터의 눈에는 정곡을 찔린 눈치였다.

“어디서 감히 그런 말을 해.”

피터는 멘토의 반응에 아랑곳 않고 키득거리며 웃었다.

“그냥 그렇다고요. 스타크씨가 그렇게까지 나쁜 사람은 아니잖아요. 뭐 조금은 감정 기복이 있고 말을 비꼬기도 하고 막말도 하고 솔직하지 않긴 하지만… 어, 생각해보니 조금 나쁠 수도 있겠네요… 음.”

말이 이어질수록 토니의 얼굴이 점점 구겨졌고, 피터는 그런 토니를 향해 몸을 바짝 붙이면서 눈썹을 찡긋 올렸다.

“하지만 그건 진짜 별 거 아니에요! 전 두 분이 정말 사이좋게 지낼 수 있을 것 같아요!”

“너 진짜 버릇없는 녀석이야. 그거 알아? 틈만 나면 머리 끝까지 기어오르지. 덕분에 지금 공인 시스템을 해킹해서 네가 다시는 면허 못 따게 블랙리스트에 이름을 올려놓을까 반쯤 마음먹었어.”

토니의 무시무시한 협박에도 피터는 해맑게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“그리고 이거보다 더 기어오르기만 해봐. 내가 아직도 너보다 큰 건 알고 있겠지?”

“네, 1인치 차이로요.”

“정확히는 2.6인치. 내 먼지나 먹어.”

피터가 곰 인형처럼 토니를 감싸 안으며 히죽 웃었다.

“괜찮아요, 스타크씨. 제가 더 커지더라도 전 계속 스타크씨를 좋아할 거예요.”

토니는 그런 피터를 외면하며 코웃음을 쳤지만 어쨌든 곁에 바짝 붙어 매달린 피터의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 그는 확실히 이 아이에게 무른 구석이 있었다.

“그래, 그래. 좋아. 이제 네가 긁어도 상관없을 자동차나 고르러 가자.” 그러곤 피터의 어깨에 팔을 두르며 차고로 이끌었다.

“절 이렇게까지 믿어 주셔서 감사해요, 스타크씨.”

“내가 이 멘토 일을 점점 잘하고 있긴 하지. 내가 뛰어난 분야를 또 하나 더 찾은 것 같네.” 진심이 담긴 피터의 말에 토니가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그는 일부러 피터를 바라보지 않고 태연하게 손톱을 확인하는 척 굴었다.

낯부끄러운 상황을 어물쩍 넘어가는 모습이 토니다워 피터가 웃음을 흘렸다. 피터는 그와 발걸음을 맞추며 또다시 재잘거렸다.

“그리고 이렇게 가르쳐 주셔서 감사해요.”

솔직히 스타크씨는 이럴 때마다 너무 귀여웠다. 과연 피터는 어디까지 진심을 내보여도 되는 걸까?

“정말로요. 경험 많고 요령 있는 사람한테 뭔가를 배우는 건 진짜 대단한 거잖아요.”

흐려진 말끝과 함께 아이의 표정은 행복과 부끄럼 사이 어딘가에 있었다. 불편한 분위기로 바뀌려는 낌새를 느낀 토니는 곧바로 헛기침을 하더니 연거푸 고개를 끄덕였다.

“뭐, 네가 기어랑 엑셀 사이에서 허둥지둥하는 걸 보는 게 일하는 것보다 훨씬 재미있을 테니까…”

이윽고 두 사람은 차고에 도착했다. 토니는 멈칫거리는 피터의 등을 부드럽게 밀며 그의 팔을 쓸어내렸다.

“좋았어, 꼬맹아. 가서 골라봐.”

눈앞에 펼쳐진 광경에 피터는 크게 숨을 들이켰다. 그리고 토니의 안내를 따라 입을 벌린 채 줄지어 주차되어 있는 차 앞으로 조심스레 걸어갔다. 완전 미쳤어. 토니의 컬렉션은 피터에게 비현실 그 자체였다. 빈티지부터 한정판까지, 솔직히 평범한 도로 위에서 운전할 수 있을 지도 모르겠는 슈퍼카들이 기다리고 있었다. 말도 안 돼. 이 중에서 한 대를 골라야 한다고?

솔직히 말해서, 앞에 세워진 모든 차들은 너무나 화려한 나머지 오히려 피터가 원하는 것과는 정반대였다. 운전하는 내내 혹시라도 잘못 될까봐 스트레스만 쌓일 것만 같았다. 물론 그가 플래시의 슈퍼카를 부수긴 했지만, 뭐 그건. 플래시니까…음. 그 일에 대해 약간 양심이 찔리긴 했지만 어찌됐든 그의 부모님이 대신 돈을 낼 테고, 플래시에겐 일종의 인과응보 같은 거였으니까? 게다가, 그 땐 빌런을 막기 위해서 어쩔 수 없었다! 물론 그가 운전을 더 신중히 했어야 하지만 이 정도는 정당방위로 봐줘야 했다. 알다시피, 당시 상황 상 우선순위는 그게 아니었다.

그러니까. 비싸고 멋진 차들은 피터에게 성가셨다.

그러나 문제는 토니가 말 그대로 사람들의 눈길을 끌만큼 화려하고 과시적인 행동을 즐긴다는 거였고 그의 차도 예외는 아니었다. 좌절한 피터가 핸드폰으로 무언가를 휙휙 넘겨보고 있는 토니를 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

“스타크씨. 운전을 가르쳐 주신다니 정말 감사하긴 한데 그렇다고 이 차들을 탈 순 없어요. 너무 좋은 차들이잖아요!” 피터가 고개를 가로저으며 말했다.

“피터. 차는 차야. 그런 건 상관없어.”

별 상관없다는 토니의 반응에도 피터는 우물쭈물 셔츠 자락을 만지작거리며 열심히 말을 골랐다.

“그게… 제가 그냥 그렇게 못한다는 거 아시잖아요. 그러니까, 스타크씨의 비싼 물건 같은 거에 익숙하지 않다는 거요.”

피터가 민망하고 어색한 표정으로 그를 올려다봤고, 토니는 드물게 말문이 막혔다.

피터는 이 세상에 과분할 만큼 너무 좋은 아이였다. 토니의 가슴에 이미 무겁게 자리하고 있던 애정이 더욱 뭉클하고 따뜻한 것으로 녹아들었다.

“Pete. 네가 내 물건에 어울리지 않는다는 생각은 단 한 번도 해 본적 없어. 그치만 네가 그렇게 신경 쓴다니 귀엽긴 하네.”

하지만 토니는 얼굴빛 하나 바꾸지 않고 피터를 놀렸다. 그는 이런 일에 감동받을 사람이 아니었다.

피터가 그런 토니의 앞에서 얼굴을 붉히며 고개를 푹 숙였다.

“하지만 제가 어디에 박기라도 하면 어떡해요! 이 차들은 다 너무 비싸고 좋은 거잖아요!!”

“말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마. 그냥 아무거나 하나 골라. 넌 어디에도 안 박을 거야. 아까 그건 그냥 농담한 거지.”

토니의 격려에도 피터는 여전히 의심스러운 얼굴이었다. 피터가 소매를 매만지며 꼼짝없이 서 있자 결국 토니가 가벼운 한숨을 내쉬며 미소지었다. 피터의 걱정과 불안이 어디서부터 비롯됐는지에 대한 안타까움은 숨긴 채. “꼬맹아. 내가 가진 모든 자동차는 네가 어디에 박든지 충격 내성을 갖도록 이미 개조했다고는 생각 안 해?”

피터의 눈썹이 토니가 눈치 채지 못할 만큼 미세하게 찡그려졌다. 당연한 일이었다. 그 동안 토니의 부모는 자동차 사고로 사망한 것으로 알려져 있었다. 지금 두 사람이 진실을 알고 있는 것과는 별개로 그가 자기 자동차에 그런 개조를 한 건 당연했다. 어색한 침묵이 깔린 분위기에서 피터는 쉽사리 입을 뗄 수가 없었다. 솔직히 무슨 말을 꺼내야 할 지 몰랐다. 하지만 토니는 그런 적막을 채우는데 탁월한 능력이 있는 사람이었고, 딱딱하게 굳은 피터를 위해 아무렇지 않은 척 가벼운 농담을 던졌다.

“그러니까 가서 골라, Pete. 모두 8미터 정도 운전해 봤으니까 걱정하지 말고. 조금 동기를 주자면 30초 안에 안 고르면 로디가 나한테 장난으로 맞춰준 차를 골라서 네 친구 네드한테 똑 같은 걸 줘 버릴 거야.”

피터가 눈을 깜빡였다. 그리고 주차된 차 쪽으로 고개를 돌려 토니가 말한 차를 찾아봤다. 굳이 어떤 차가 어른들의 장난으로 만든 차인지 물어볼 필요도 없었다. 기둥 옆에 세워진 그 차는 아이언맨 아머에서 본 땄는지 눈부신 금색으로 온통 도색되어 있었다.

“맙소사.” 피터가 양 손으로 머리를 쥐며 그 앞에서 빙빙 돌았다. “스타크씨! 이럴 순 없어요. **세상에에에****!**”

어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 피터 앞에서 토니가 키득거렸다.

“청문회 때 꽉 막힌 정치인들을 놀려 먹을 때나 써먹었지만 지금은 쓸 일이 없지. 근데 이제 슬슬 골라야 하지 않을까?” 시계를 확인하며 토니가 장난스럽게 말했다. “오 이거 봐. 이제 14초 남았어.”

당황한 피터가 눈을 이리저리 굴리곤 황급히 차를 고르기 시작했다.

“으음… 어, 알았어요. 그럼… 음, 이 중에서…”

토니가 그런 피터를 흥미진진하게 구경하면서 재촉하듯 시계를 톡톡 두들겼다.

“저거요!”

피터가 고른 차는 그 중에서 가장 점잖은 색깔인 까만색 세단이었다. 토니가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“좋은 선택이야, kid. 좋아. 더미?”

토니가 주위를 돌아보자 어딘가에서 윙윙거리며 로봇이 다가왔다. “내 열쇠 좀 갖다 줄래? 이 차에 맞는 걸로. 왔다 갔다 하기 싫어.”

그의 명령을 따라 행동에 나선 더미가 어딘가에 부딪히고 박살내는 소리를 내리를 냈다. 토니는 한숨을 내쉬며 골치 아프다는 표정으로 코를 문질렀다. “저 멍청이.” 하지만 그런 토니의 중얼거림에는 전혀 악의가 담겨있지 않았다.

마침내 더미가 한쪽 손-집게-에 열쇠 뭉치를 내밀자 토니가 명령했다. “이제 꼬맹이한테 줘.”

의아한 듯 손을 뒤로 뺀 더미가 이번에는 피터를 향해 돌아섰다. 부드러운 기계음을 내며 다가오는 더미의 모습에 애정이 솟아난 피터가 열쇠를 받아 들고는 로봇을 쓰다듬었다.

“정말 고마워 더미. 네가 최고야. 최고 중에서도 최고의 로봇.”

마치 동물에게 말을 걸 듯 사랑스럽게 속삭이는 피터의 뒤에서 토니가 슬며시 떠오르는 미소를 숨기며 재촉했다.

“그래, 그래. 이제 수다는 끝. 우린 할 게 있잖아.”

피터가 더미에게 건네받은 열쇠로 차문을 열었고, 앞좌석에 미끄러지듯 자리 잡았다. 그리고 내부에서 빛나는 첨단기술 장치들에 감탄했다.

“이럴 수가. 이거 완전 끝내줘요!”

“Yup. 끝내주지. 또 뭐가 멋있는지 알아? 바로 안전이야.” 조수석에 앉은 토니가 손을 뻗어 피터의 가슴 위로 안전벨트를 잡아당겼다.

“스타크씨, 좀 봐주세요. 아직 시동도 안 걸었잖아요."

“뭘 시작하든 간에 안전벨트가 우선이야! 내가 인생에서 가장 중요하게 생각하는 유일한 규칙이라고!”

“네, 네. 알았어요. 안전벨트는 중요하다. 좋아요. 이제 진짜로 멋있는 걸 해보면 어때요? 예를 들면 이거는요? 얘네들은 다 뭐에요?” 피터가 자리에 앉은 채로 몸을 들썩거렸고, 앞에 있는 모든 모양의 버튼들을 가리키며 물었다.

“진정해, 파다완군. 먼저, 변속 기어와 엑셀, 그리고 에어컨 사용법을 알아야해. 이 버튼들은 그 다음에 알려주겠어.”

“제 생각엔 에어컨 작동법이 엑셀만큼 중요한 것 같진 않은데요.” 피터가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“오, 그래? 그럼 이런 지구온난화 시대에 에어컨도 없이 운전하고 싶다는 거지? 온몸에 끈적끈적한 땀으로 범벅이 돼서? 얌전히 내 말 들어라, 피터.”

피터가 코를 찡그린 뒤 토니를 쏘아봤다.

“그건 너무 끔찍하잖아요… 네, 알았어요. 이제 정말 멋진걸 알려주세요.”

툴툴대며 불평을 늘어놓던 피터가 결국 고집을 꺾고 꾸벅 인사했다. 그리고 그에 만족한 토니가 본격적인 선생님 모드로 돌아갔다.

이어진 이론적 설명에 대해 토니가 충분하다고 느꼈을 때-비록 말 그대로 40분이 걸렸고 피터의 애원으로 20분을 더 끌었지만-토니는 프라이데이에게 차고 문을 열도록 명령했다. 그렇게 두 사람은 마침내 타워를 벗어날 수 있었다. 양손으로 핸들을 꽉 쥔 피터의 얼굴에 웃음이 가득 피었다.

“오 세상에. 말도 안 돼! 내가 포르셰를 몬다니. 포르셰로 운전연수를 받고 있어요! 네드가 이 얘기를 들으면 뒤집어 질 게 분명해! 이럴 수가!”

흥분한 피터의 옆에서 토니는 웃음을 터뜨리지 않을 수 없었고, 핸들을 꽉 잡은 아이의 팔을 다독였다.

“좋아, 조금만 진정해. 천천히 엑셀을 밟아봐. 너무 쎄게는 말고. 운전은 꽤 섬세한 일이니까. 그리고 타워에서 나가는 데에만 집중하자고. 알았어?”

“네 물론이죠! 완벽하게 이해했어요!” 천천히 핸들을 돌려 자동차의 경로를 꺾은 피터가 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

“좋아, 좋아. 이건 꽤 나쁘지 않네.” 토니는 피터가 차를 운전하여 야외 주차장으로 나가는 동안 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다.

“좋아요. 이제 뭘 할까요, 스타크씨?”

“지금은 주차장에서 기초 연습을 해 보는 건 어때? 너도 알다시피 회전이나 제동같이 기본적인 것들 말야.”

“뭐라고요?”

피터가 믿을 수 없다는 표정을 지으며 툴툴 거렸다.

“그건 너무 지루해요! 전 지금 완전 도로로 나갈 준비가 되어 있다구요.” 그리고 토니에게 커다란 눈과 지나치게 커다란 미소를 지으며 애원했다.

“안돼. 주차장이 먼저야. 여길 통과하면 그 때 도로주행 얘기를 해. 사람은 뛰기 전에 걷는 법 먼저 배워야 하는 거야.”

“지난 주엔 저한테 ‘가끔은 걷기 전에 뛰어봐야 해. 그게 내 삶의 모토지.’ 라고 그대로 말씀하셨잖아요.”

피터나 뚱한 표정으로 말하자 토니는 아무 말없이 그의 볼을 꾹 찔렀다.

“말대꾸 하지 마, 꼬맹이. 메이는 널 이것보다 더 훌륭하게 키웠어.”

결국 피터는 그의 선한 천성 때문에 눈만 굴렸을 뿐 토니의 말대로 3층짜리 주차장을 운전해야 했다. 신호에 따라 움직이고, 부드럽게 커브를 돌고, 급정거를 하지 않으며. 피터는 스스로 생각하기에도 훌륭한 운전이라고 느꼈다. 그리고 때때로 이런 자아도취는 아이에게 좋은 일이었다. 피터는 자동차 바퀴와 도로에 대해 완벽히 이해했다는 생각과 함께 차분히 선언했다.

“스타크씨. 저 이제 진짜 운전 할 준비가 됐어요.” 그리고 이에 대해 토니가 뭐라 말하기도 전에 엑셀을 밟아 도로 위로 나가버렸다.

하지만 도로에 나온 피터가 빨간 도요타 바로 뒤에 안전 거리도 없이 브레이크를 밟으려 했을 때, 토니는 핸들 위쪽을 움켜쥐며 꽥 소리질렀다.

“빨간 불, 피터! 빨간 불!!”

“저 사람이 너무 늦게 멈췄어요!”

피터도 덩달아 목소리를 높여 항의했고, 토니는 벌렁거리는 가슴을 움켜쥔 채 경악스러운 표정을 지었다.

“피터. 넌 눈이 달려 있잖아. 그것도 강화된 눈이. 도로 위에 있는 누구보다도 더 나은 시야를 갖고 있다고!” 아직도 진정되지 않은 가슴에 토니의 목소리는 점점 더 높아졌다.

결국 피터는 입을 삐죽 내밀었다. “죄송해요, 스타크씨. 더 조심하겠다고 약속할게요.”

하지만 얼마 안가 피터 파커는 새빨간 거짓말쟁이라는 게 밝혀졌다. 자동차에 자체적으로 달려 있는 제동 기능이 아니었다면 큰일났을 아슬아슬한 순간들 덕분에 토니는 적어도 300여 개의 머리카락이 하얗게 새는 기분이었다. 피터로서는, 실수로 빨간 불에 속도를 내는 것과 너무 느리게 가서 성난 운전자들에게 욕설을 듣는 사건사고 사이에서 점점 자신감을 잃어가고 있었다. 주차장에서 나올 때까지만 해도 가득했던 자신감 대신 좌절로 가득 찬 피터는 실상 스스로도 뭘 하고 있는 지 모르는 것처럼 눈을 꾹 감았다.

“**스타크씨 저 지금 인생에서 최고로 후회하고 있어요****!**”

그리고 곧 그들의 차가 트럭과 뒤에 있는 차 사이에서 뭉개지고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 피터는 눈을 크게 뜨고 토니를 쳐다봤다. 할 말을 잃은 토니가 패닉 상태에 빠진 눈으로 피터와 눈을 마주친 뒤 그들 앞에 다가오고있는 현실을 바라봤다.

“피터, 안돼. 안돼, 안돼! 미션 중단. 미션 중단!!”

“못해요!!!”

완전 통제를 벗어난 피터는 아무도 없는 왼쪽 차선으로 차를 내리 꺾었고, 두 사람은 뒤늦게 이 도로가 고속도로로 빠지는 길이라는 것을 알아 차렸다. 피터는 강제로 시속 100km 이상의 속도로 차를 밟으며 공룡이 울부짖는 것 같은 비명을 질러댔다.

“스타크씨, 저 못하겠어요! 그만 할래요, 제발 도와주세요! 스타크씨!!”

피터의 비명을 듣고 순식간에 선생님에서 부모 모드로 전환 된 토니가 침착한 얼굴로 피터의 어깨를 꽉 움켜잡았다.

“Kid, 들어봐. 다 괜찮을 거야. 고속도로에서 운전하는 건 사실 일반 도로보다 훨씬 더 쉬워. 괜찮아. 속도를 좀 더 내봐.”

“속도를 더 내라고요?? 여기서요??”

피터의 목소리는 이제 비명을 넘어서 마구 갈라졌고, 만약 피터가 이렇게 까지 겁에 질리지 않았다면 토니는 웃음을 터트렸을 것이다.

“우린 이제 다른 차선으로 옮겨야 하고, 그러면 저 차선의 속도와 맞춰야 해. 알았어?”

토니가 더 침착하고 낮은 목소리로 피터를 진정시켰다.

피터는 그를 잠시 쳐다보더니, 고개를 끄덕이고 심호흡을 했다. “아, 알았어요. 더 빨리 갈 것. 문제 없어요. 네, 무, 물론이죠.”

“잘 하고 있어. 꼬맹아.” 점점 높아지는 계기판을 바라보며 토니가 피터를 격려했다. “이제 깜빡이를 켜고 네 사각지대를 주시하면서 차선으로 그냥 들어가.”

피터는 입술을 깨물었고, 토니의 말대로 조심스레 움직이기 시작했다. 운전대를 움켜쥔 손마디가 하얗게 질릴만큼 꽉 잡은 채였다.

“괜찮아, 피터. 그냥 꺾어.”

이윽고 왼쪽 차선으로 바꾸는 데 성공한 피터가 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“하! 제가 해냈어요! 고속도로를 달리고 있다구요!”

토니는 적어도 17년 정도의 수명이 빠져나가는 것을 느끼며 좌석 등받이로 몸을 기댔다. 그리고 피터를 바라보며 한숨과 함께 말했다.

“그래, kid. 네가 해냈어. 이제 망할 첫 번째 출구로 나가서 안전한 집으로 돌아가자고.”

“스타크씨, 잘 모르겠어요. 저 이제 요령을 배운 것같-“

하지만 말이 끝나기도 전에 토니가 그에게 쏘아 보내는 눈빛에 피터는 입을 다물었다. 그리고 어색한 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“네, 네. 알았어요. 집에 가요.”

토니는 피터를 낙담 시키고 싶지 않았고 그렇다고 길 위에서 죽고 싶지도 않았다. 그래서 집으로 돌아가자는 피터를 말리지 않는 대신 빙 둘러 돌아가기로 했다. 아까보다 더 느릿하고 쉬운 길을 지나 두 사람이 타워에 도착했을 때 피터는 조금 전까지의 패닉이나 좌절은 온데간데 없는 평소의 피터로 돌아와 있었다. 토니의 십년감수한 얼굴과는 달리.

“오, 감사합니다, 신이시여.”

그는 피터를 향해 고개를 돌리곤, 농담 반 진담 반으로 넌지시 말했다.

“피터. 무신론자가 신을 믿게 만든 기분이 어때? 스스로도 자랑스럽지 않아?”

토니의 너스레에 피터는 코웃음을 쳤고 능숙하게 자동차의 시동을 껐다.

“제 운전은 그렇게까지 나쁘지 않았어요. 우린 죽지도 않았잖아요.”

“그래, 죽진 않았지만 주마등이 스쳐 지나가긴 했지.” 토니가 빈정거렸다.

피터는 바닥을 내려다보며 어깨를 약간 움츠렸다.

“죄송해요, 제가 좀… 잘 하진 않았지만 전 진짜로 잘 하려고 애썼어요. 진짜로요! 그래도 제가 스타크씨를 많이 놀라게 한 건 맞으니까 더 이상 운전은 안 가르쳐 주셔도 돼요. 그럴 만 했으니까 이해해요. 전 그냥 앞으로-“

토니는 이미 너무 진이 다 빠져서 더 이상 소리칠 기운도 없었다. 대신 손바닥으로 점점 구석으로 파고드는 피터의 입을 막았다. 그리고 놀라고 약간 기분이 상한듯한 시선에 입술을 씰룩였다.

“피터. 지구상에 어떤 누구도 널 잘 가르칠 거라고 생각하지 않아. 넌 나랑 완전히 꼬였어, Buddy.”

토니의 감정 알러지와 그의 평상시 말투, 그리고 말 뒤에 더 많은 것을 암시하는 그의 화법에 익숙해진 피터는 얼굴을 붉히며 수줍은 표정으로 그를 슬쩍 올려다보았다.

“그래요?” 그리고 작고, 희망찬 목소리로 물었다.

피터의 시선을 피해 코를 찡그린 토니는 이미 문 손잡이를 향해 손을 뻗고 있었다.

“그래, 이제 내 차에서 나가. 그리고 영화를 틀거나 적어도 10시간은 꼼짝없이 앉아서 아무 것도 안할 뭔가를 좀 해봐.”

피터가 활짝 웃었다. “물론이죠 스타크씨! ‘아이언 자이언트’가 보고 싶었어요! 그게 아이언맨 AU래요!”

“…아이언, 뭐?"

◇

메이와 토니, 두 사람 모두 어머니를 따라 절반이 이탈리안이라는 사실을 안 게 몇 달 전이었다.

“이제야 이해가 되네요. 메이. 난 당신에게서 이탈리안 특유의 분위기를 느꼈거든요.”

토니가 손뼉과 함께 양손을 맞잡으며 말했다. 토니의 너스레에 메이가 못 말리겠다는 듯 눈을 굴리며 쇼파 깊숙이 몸을 밀어 넣었다.

피터와 토니, 메이는 조금 전 뮤지컬 해밀턴을 보고 아파트에 돌아온 참이었다. 피터는 지난 2주 내내 귀에 박히도록 뮤지컬 곡을 흥얼거리고 다녔고 이건 곧 아이의 보호자들을 미치게 만들었다. 결국 토니는 그 뮤지컬을 직접 봐야만 피터가 제정신을 차리겠다고 판단을 내렸다. 그렇게 세 사람 분의 표를 산 그는 직접 차를 끌고가 각각 자리에 앉히고 2시간 동안 문제의 뮤지컬을 감상했다. 미국의 건국자들이 얼마나 멍청한 사람들 이었는지를 보고 나오며, 메이는 토니에게 술을 대접하겠다는 말과 함께 그를 집으로 초대했다. 그리고 토니의 기대와는 달리 집에 가는 동안에도 피터의 증상은 여전히 나아질 기미는 없었다. 오히려 지금 가장 푹 빠진 공연을 바로 눈 앞에서 봤다는 여운에 젖어 흥분한 상태였다.

“그래도 내가 진짜 이탈리안이라고는 말 못해요. 그냥 맛있는 소스 만드는 법 정도나 아는 걸요. 이탈리안식 파스타 삶는 법도 잘 못해요.” 메이가 아쉽다는 투로 말했다.

“뭐, 이거 참 우연의 일치네요. 난 항상 소스를 망치지만 파스타는 꽤 괜찮게 삶거든요.” 토니가 눈썹을 찡긋 추켜올렸고, 메이는 그 모습에 코웃음을 쳤다.

그 때 곁에서 내내 들썩이던 피터가 문득 어떤 생각이 떠올랐는지 번뜩 고개를 들었다.

“Hey! 그럼 우리 저녁 파티를 해요! 스타크씨는 파스타, 메이가 소스를 만들면 전 미트볼을 담당 할게요!”

“네가 언제부터 미트볼을 만들 줄 알았니?” 메이가 손에 든 와인잔을 흔들며 피터의 말을 믿을 수 없다는 듯 의심했다.

“배우면 돼죠!” 피터가 아무렇지 않게 둘러댔다. “구글과 걸어다니는 구글 자체인 비전도 있는데 뭐가 어렵겠어요?”

“피터. 토니가 모두에게 저녁 식사를 요리할 만큼 여유가 있을 것 같진 않아.”

“아니, 아니. 잠깐만. 좋은 생각일 수도 있어요. 브루스가 언제 한 번 라자냐를 만들었다고 내내 우쭐거리면서 타워를 휘젓고 다녔는데-“

“하지만 그건 엄청나게 훌륭한 라자냐였잖아요, 스타크씨.”

“-그렇게 까지 엄청나진 않았어.” 토니는 마치 피터가 한 말은 듣지도 못했다는 듯 가뿐히 무시하며 말을 이었다.

“그러니까 우리 실력을 보여주게 파티를 여는 것도 나쁘지 않겠지.” 그러곤 핸드폰을 꺼내 달력을 뒤적였다. “이번 주 금요일 어때요? 7시 쯤 보는 건?”

잠시 스케쥴을 생각해 본 메이가 입가를 끌어올렸다. “괜찮네요. 퇴근 후에 잠깐 들려서 물건을 좀 사서 올 게요. 지하철 타면 시간이 되겠어요.”

토니가 메이의 말에 손을 내저었다. “재료는 신경 쓰지말아요. 내가 다 준비할 테니까.”

“이 레시피에 들어가는 비법과 재료를 알려줄 순 없어요, 스타크. 그러니까 걱정말고 물러나 있어요. 다 함께 준비하는 파티에 내가 맡은 역할은 할 수 있으니까요. 마음은 고맙게 받겠어요.”

“맞아요. 스타크씨. 우리가 알아서 할게요!”

토니는 그 순간 피터가 자신의 재정적인 도움을 받아들이는 것에 어색해 하는 것을 눈치 챘다. 그리고 마음 한 켠으론 아이의 선한 심성에 자랑스러워 했다. 메이는 세상에 과분할 정도로 착한 아이를 키웠다. “알았어, 알았어. 난 빠질게.” 결국 토니는 미소를 지으면서 항복의 표시로 두 손을 들었다.

토니의 항복에 만족한 메이가 피터를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. “그럼 우린 집에서 만나. 알았지?”

“제가 매주 금요일마다 스파이더맨 순찰이 있어서요, 타워에서 만나도 될까요?” 피터가 난감한 상황 때마다 짓는 귀여운 표정을 지으며 메이에게 물었다.

“그래, 그래. 알았어.” 그리고 메이는 그런 피터의 애교에 당해낼 수가 없었다.

“좋았어." 토니가 말했다. "그치만 내가 재료를 못사게 할거면, 적어도 해피가 당신을 픽업하게는 해줘요. 난 뉴욕 지하철을 못 믿지 않거든. 그냥 당신이 어디 있을지만 문자 남겨줘요. 난 그럼 프라이데이에게 가장 기분 나쁜 초대장을 토르와 배너에게 보낼 게요.” 그리고 잠시 말을 멈추곤, “로디와 페퍼는 덜 기분 나쁜걸로.”

“오, 페퍼는 어떻게 지내요? 못 본 지 한참 됐는데.” 메이가 물었다.

“뭐 알다시피 여전히 제 거길 꽉 붙잡고 있죠.”

“스타크씨!!” 순간 피터가 들어선 안된다는 말을 들은 것처럼 부끄러운 표정을 지으며 웅얼거렸다. “제 말은, 그게, 그…아무리 사실이더라도 그렇게 말하지 마세요….”

토니는 너무 크게 웃음을 터뜨린 나머지 입안에 머금은 와인을 코로 다시 뱉을 뻔 했다.

금요일은 얼마 안가 다가왔다. 저녁에 거대한 포식을 할 걸 알고 있는 피터는 도시 여기저기를 휘젓고 다니면서 즐거운 에너지를 내뿜었다. 어젯밤, 피터는 메이가 타워에 갖고 갈수 있도록 미리 고기를 양념에 재워두고 완벽하게 둥근 모양으로 빚어 놨다. 파스타에 들어갈 미트볼을 생각하니 한시라도 빨리 먹어 치우고 싶었다. 피터는 캐런에게 약속시간에 늦지 않도록 25분 전에 미리 알려 주기로 설정 한 뒤, 본격적인 스파이더맨 활동을 시작했다.

빌딩 사이를 오가며 피터는 몸으로 부딪히는 시원한 바람을 즐겼다. 주머니 속에서 총을 꺼내는 척 하며 10대 소년을 위협하는 남자를 보기 전까지. 남자의 시선 아래에서 아이는 겁에 잔뜩 질린 표정이었다. 피터는 그 아이가 어떤 마음인지 잘 알았다. 강도를 당하는 두려움과 공포는 그에게 익숙한 일이었다. 그의 시야에 아이가 주머니에서 부들부들 떨리는 손으로 지갑을 꺼내는 모습이 보였다.

강도를 혼쭐내주기로 마음을 먹은 피터는 건너편과 바로 뒤에 있는 건물로 거미줄을 쏜 뒤 공중에 몸을 날렸다. 그런데 오른쪽에 있던 공사장 골격에 너무 붙었다는 걸 뒤늦게 발견했다. 몸을 틀기에는 이미 늦은 상태였다. 순간 날카로운 철골이 슈트를 찢으면서 피터의 옆구리를 파고들었다. 갑작스러운 고통에 당황한 피터가 비명을 질렀다. 꽉 다문 입가를 비집고 나오는 신음에 목이 메었다.

쏟아지는 통증에 사로잡힌 피터는 그만 손에 쥐고 있던 거미줄을 놓쳤다. 그리고 원래 날아가려던 방향을 잃고 휘청였다. 그 반동으로 벽에 부딪힌 피터의 몸이 땅바닥에 털썩 주저 않았다. 정신이 흐릿해졌다. 피터는 자신이 신음을 흘리고 있는 지도 몰랐다. 마치 머릿속이 모래로 가득 찬 것처럼 아득했다. 몸이 땅 속에 파묻힌 것처럼 꼼짝도 못한채 도저히 눈 앞에 집중할 수 가 없었다. 그러자 날카로운 고통이 뭉근한 정신을 제자리로 돌아오게 했다. 피터는 그 때를 놓치지 않고 남아있는 힘을 쥐어짜며 무거운 몸을 움직였다.

한편 강도는 완전히 겁에 질려 그런 피터를 바라보고 있었다. 그를 진심으로 걱정하는 것처럼 보였지만, 동시에 자신이 큰일 났다는 것을 깨달은 눈치였다. 피터는 옆구리가 불타는 듯한 고통을 느끼며 천천히 몸을 일으켰다.

손가락을 옆으로 뻗어 피로 얼룩진 상처를 확인한 피터는 떨고 있는 강도를 돌아보곤 두 번 생각하지 않고 거리낌없이 상처를 향해 거미줄을 쏘았다. 화학물질이 찢어진 살갗을 감싸자 흠칫 신음이 새어나왔다. 상처 부위가 욱신거리고 그곳을 메우려는 작은 세포 하나하나가 느껴졌기 때문에 작은 움직임 조차 끔찍했다. 하지만 어쨌든 웹슈터 용액 덕분에 출혈은 멈췄고 아까까지만 해도 흐릿했던 정신이 조금 더 또렷해졌다. 피터는 강도를 향해 정면으로 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 노려봤다. “여기서 당장 사라질 때까지 딱 한 번 기회를 주겠어.” 그리고 인생에서 처음으로, 맞지 않는 옷을 입고 어른인 척 흉내 내는 어린애 같은 소리를 내지 않았다. 강도는 주머니에 꽂아 넣고 있던 손을 빼내며 잽싸게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 곧장 달아나버렸다.

그 남자는 총을 갖고 있지도 않았었다.

강도를 당할뻔 한 아이가 피터를-스파이더맨을-커다란 눈으로 바라보곤 몸을 떨면서 그의 곁으로 다가왔다.

“괜, 괜찮아요?” 아이의 손이 피터에게 닿지 못하고 허공에서 길을 잃은 채 맴돌았다.

피터는 두 발로 몸을 일으키며 후들거리는 몸을 안정시키려고 애썼다. “난 괜찮아. 고마워 친구. 이제 가던 길을 가도 돼.”

“정말 그래도 되겠어요? 제가 다른 사람을 불러 올게요.” 아이가 핸드폰을 찾으려고 주머니를 더듬었지만 피터는 손을 들어 그를 멈춰 세웠다.

“아냐, 괜찮아. 걱정하지마. 난 스파이더맨이잖아.”

피터는 아무렇지 않은 척 말했지만 고통을 막아주던 아드레날린이 점점 빠져나가고 있었고, 눈앞이 번쩍 뜨일 만큼의 통증이 몰아치고 있었다. 얼른 이 곳을 떠나야 했다. “이제 가야겠어. 조심해!”

피터는 다치지 않은 몸의 절반에 의지해서 지붕 위에 올라 뛰기 시작했다. 그는 토니에게 전화만 걸면 그가 데리러 올 것을 알았다. 하지만 오늘은 특별한 밤이었다. 식사 준비를 위해 메이는 타워까지 방문했고, 두 사람은 함께 즐거운 요리를 하고 있을 게 분명했다. 피터는 자신의 부주의로 생긴 사고에 그 분위기를 망치고 싶지 않았다. 게다가, 상처 부위에 거미줄을 쏜 것은 꽤 괜찮은 응급 처치였다. 상처는 피터의 치유 능력으로 빠르게 회복될 수 있고, 생각보다 깊지 않고 그저 길고 얕았다. 사실상 겉보기에만 나빠 보였다. 그러니 괜찮을 거였다. 피터는 몸 안에서 바깥으로 느껴지는 열기와 욱씬거림을 무시한 채 타워로 달려갔다. 그리고 겨우 목적지에 도착했을 때, 피터는 조금 전보다 더 창백해진 얼굴로 마스크를 두 손으로 벗어냈다.

“프라이데이, 제발 메이 숙모와 스타크씨에게는 내가 여기 왔다고 얘기하지 말아줘.”

“피터…그건 평소의 너 답지 않은걸.”

“나도 알아. 근데 그 전에 빨리 뭔가를 해야 돼서 그래. 두 사람한테는 다 끝내고 나서 내가 말할 게. 약속해!”

피터는 소용없다는 것을 알면서도 반짝이는 눈빛을 했다. 그리자 그는 프라이데이가 한숨을 쉬는 것을 들은 것 같았다. 절대 그럴 리 없으면서도.

“피터 네가 그렇다면야. 너가 왔다는 건 나만 알고 있을게.”

피터가 활짝 웃었다. “고마워, FRI. 너가 최고야.”

상처 부위의 거미줄 용액을 녹이기 위해 피터가 연구실로 들어갔다. 일단 거미줄을 떼어내야 쓸만한 밴드를 붙이러 메드베이로 갈 수 있을 것 같았다. 솔직히 말해서, 감염되기 쉬운 벌어진 상처에 그런 화학물질을 붓는 게 안전할 지는 자신이 없었다. 하지만 피터에게는 달리 선택의 여지가 없었다. 지금 바로 떼어내거나 아니면 몇 시간 후에 자연스럽게 풀어져 버리거나. 그리고 그건... 딱히 좋은 생각으로 보이지 않았다.

피터가 책상을 뒤지며 거미줄 용액을 녹일 병을 찾는 동안 연구실 안에는 아무도 없었다. 유리병은 얼마 지나지 않아 손끝에 닿았고, 피터는 경쾌한 감탄사를 뱉으며 뚜껑을 열었다. 다행히 찢어진 슈트는 가슴팍에 있는 거미를 누르자 손쉽게 벗겨졌다. 피터는 상처 부위의 거미줄을 더 자세히 보기 위해 탁자 위에 누웠다. 그 위에 천천히 용액을 부으면서 조심스럽게 거미줄을 떼어내기 시작했다. 피터는 거의 웃음이 실실 새어나올 뻔했다. 맙소사! 이게 진짜로 먹히잖아?! 게다가 통증으로 쇼크가 오지도 않았다고? 하지만 기쁨은 잠시, 갑자기 복도에서 들리는 목소리를 듣고 피터는 곧장 몸을 굳혔다.

“정말 피터가 교실에서 그런 걸 만들고 있었다구요?”

이 목소리는 메이 숙모였다. 도저히 믿을 수 없다는 듯 고개를 숙인 채 웃음을 터트린 것 같았다.

“장담하는데 그 애는 언젠가 절 말려 죽일 거에요.” 마찬가지로 웃음기 섞인 목소리의 토니가 말했다.

“그래도 그 애가 천재라는 건 알고 있잖아요. 걱정하지 말아요. 이제 피터는 당신의 감독을 받고 있는 완벽하게 안전한 곳에서 실험을 하고 있으니까요.”

“전 이미 당신이 자기 연구실을 몇 번이나 날려먹었다는 걸 알아서 그게 딱히 도움이 되지 않거든요.” 메이가 무미건조하게 받아쳤다.

피터는 완전히 당황해서 하고 있던 걸 마저 끝내는 것과 숨는 것 사이에 우왕좌왕했다. 저 두 사람이 지금의 피터를 보면 죽이려 들게 뻔했다. 하지만 세상은 피터가 원하는대로 굴러가지 않았다. 이윽고 연구실 문이 열렸고 전등이 하나 둘 켜지기 시작했다. “메이, 연구실이에요.” 토니가 메이를 향해 집주인처럼 양팔을 벌리면서 말했다. 지나치게 정중한 안내와 반대로 메이는 피터를 발견하자마자 비명을 질렀다. 당황한 토니가 뒤로 돌아섰고, 메이와 마찬가지로 소리를 질러댔다. 피터는 그저 무기력하게 머리를 도로 책상 위로 떨굴 수 밖에 없었다. 뭐, 이제 더 이상 가망이 없었다.

“피터!” 메이가 황급히 피터에게 달려나가며 물었다. “대체 이게 무슨 일이야?!”

토니는 피터의 상태를 한 번 확인한 뒤, 혼란스러운 얼굴로 천장을 향해 시선을 돌렸다.

“FRI. 왜 피터가 돌아왔는데도 나한테 알리지 않았어? 그리고 저 꼴이 됐는데도 왜 몰랐던 거지?”

토니의 목소리는 무언가 터져 나오려는 것을 애써 참고 있는 것처럼 들렸고, 피터는 이제 완전히 망했다는 걸 깨달았다. 다가올 재앙에서 빠져 나오기 위해 메이를 쳐다봤지만 메이의 무시무시한 얼굴을 보니 그녀마저 피터를 토니에게 집어던질 것처럼 보였다.

“피터가 저에게 도착했다는 걸 숨겨달라고 부탁 했어요. 죄송해요 보스.”

토니가 참담한 표정으로 고개를 가로저었다. “…오버라이드 코드를 만들어야 겠군. 피터. 넌 이제 네 달콤한 말로 AI를 구슬릴 수 없어. 말할 것도 없이-“

순간 토니는 멈칫하며 여전히 피터의 옆구리에 반쯤 붙어 있는 거미줄 자국과 그것들이 덮고 있는 상처를 발견했다.

“-멈춰 봐. 잠깐.” 토니가 삐걱거리며 고장나기 직전처럼 부자연스럽게 손짓을 했다. “네가 캔사스주 만큼 찢어진 상처를 거미줄 용액으로 붙였다고 말하기만 해봐.”

피터는 죄책감에 고개를 돌렸다. “그게 사실인 걸요...”

“피터.” 토니가 꽉 메인 목소리로 말했다. “FRI, 브루스에게 지금 당장 내려와 달라고 말해.”

피터의 곁에 선 메이가 그의 손을 붙잡고 머리를 쓰다듬었다. “피터. 왜 우리에게 말 하지 않은 거니? 이건 너무 심하잖아! 그냥 넘어갈 수가 없겠어.”

“저도 알아요. 잘못 했어요… 그치만 저는 오늘 같은 날 말썽을 일으키고 싶지 않았어요. 어쨌든 제가 한 일이라곤 모든 걸 망친 것뿐이네요. …모두에겐 죄송해요.”

피터는 감히 고개를 들어 두 사람 중 누구도 쳐다볼 수가 없었다.

한숨을 내쉰 토니가 메이의 반대편으로 다가가 피터의 코를 꽉 쥐어 잡았다. 깜짝 놀란 피터가 눈가를 찡그리며 푹 숙였던 고개를 들어 그의 멘토를 올려다봤다.

“100% 당연히 미안해야지. 하지만 사과해야 할 건 오늘 밤을 망쳐서가 아니야. 우리에게 네가 다친 것을 말하지 않고 이 사단을 낸 거에 대해 미안해 해야지. 네 안전이 우리의 가장 최우선 순위라고 몇 번을 얘기해야 알겠어?”

“토니 말이 맞아, 피터. 이런 일이 생기면 우리에게 바로 와야 해. 무슨 상황이든 지 간에.”

두 사람의 질책에 피터가 입술을 삐죽이며 몸을 움츠렸다. “저는...저는 단지 짐이 되는 게 싫었어요.”

“짐이라고?” 터무니 없는 말을 들은 토니의 얼굴이 파르르 떨렸다. “어떻게 네가 짐이라고 생각할 수 있어? 넌 당연히 짐의 완전 반대야. 그 반대가 뭐겠어?”

“기쁨이지.”

둘의 대화에 메이가 불쑥 대답하며 끼어들었다. 그녀는 뒤따라오는 토니의 감탄에 살짝 웃음을 흘렸다. “널 돌보고 걱정하는 건 우리에게 기쁜 일이야. 그러는 걸 멈추지도 않을 거고. 그러니 이런 나쁜 일들을 우리가 찾아낼 필요가 없도록 우리에게 순순히 말하는 게 좋을 거야.”

피터의 눈이 휘둥그래해 졌다. 그리고 곧 글썽이며 눈물이 차올랐다. 괜히 부끄러운 마음에 피터는 붉어진 눈가를 닦아내며 고개를 돌렸다. 완전히 감성적인 분위기가 되자 토니가 무뚝뚝하게 기침을 했다. 그리고 여전히 고개를 돌린 피터의 어깨를 살짝 어색하게 두드렸다.

“맞아. 내 말이 저 말이야.”

뭉클해진 분위기를 깨는 우스꽝스러운 토니의 모습에 피터가 코웃음을 쳤고, 곧 활짝 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 메이까지 피터와 함께 웃기 시작하자 토니 역시 입가를 당겨 미소 지었다. 그 때 때마침 브루스가 프라이데이의 호출을 받고 연구실로 허둥지둥 들어왔다.

“위급한 일이 대체 뭐야!”

“거미소년이 거미줄에 걸려서 문제가 좀 생겼어. 도와줄 수 있을까?” 토니가 엄지 손가락을 들어 등 뒤에 있는 피터를 가리켰고, 피터는 어색하게 손을 흔들었다.

마침내 모든 소동을 정리한 뒤에야 그들은 빵과 샐러드, 그리고 파스타가 놓인 저녁 식탁 앞에 둘러앉을 수 있었다. 피터가 미트볼을 먼저 먹을지 아니면 마늘빵을 먼저 먹을 지 고민을 하던 중 메이가 그의 생각을 가로막으며 말했다.

“그런데 피터. 아까 네가 시도했던 거미줄 아이디어는 그렇게까지 나쁘지 않았어. 만약 네 혈액과 화학물질이 반응해 감염될 가능성만 없었다면 꽤 혁명적인 발견이라고 생각해.”

“저도 동감이에요.” 옆에서 포크로 스파게티를 빙빙 돌리던 브루스가 대화에 끼어들었다. “만약 우리가 그 공식을 수정하기 쉽게, 그리고 성분을 적절하게 바꿔주면 아마도 이건 실제 응급치료에도 쓰일 수 있을 거예요.”

대화를 듣고 있던 토니가 자랑스러운 표정으로 히죽 웃었다. “Pete, 네가 엄청난 금광을 발견한 것같네.”

“뭐라고요? 전혀 아니에요. 저는 전혀 그렇게 생각해 본적도 없는 걸요! 전 그냥 너무 당황해서 그랬고, 또…” 피터가 손을 내저으며 말했다. “아시잖아요.”

“세기의 발견은 원래 우연에 의한 거지.” 브루스가 어깨를 으쓱였다.

메이가 미소를 지으며 피터를 격려하려는 브루스에게 거들었다. “내 생각에도 네가 뭔가를 찾아냈어, 피터. 이걸 연구해보는 건 어떻겠니?”

“진심이세요? 그렇다면 정말 멋질 것 같긴 한데… 와우.” 피터의 흥분은 브루스가 그를 향해 수줍지만 부드럽게 제안을 했을 때 최고치로 올라갔다.

“네가 원한다면 도와주고 싶어. 내 생화학 지식과 네 화학적 노하우가 있다면 우린 분명 뭔가를 발견할 수 있을 거야.”

그 순간 피터는 기뻐서 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다. “진심이세요? 배너 박사님과 함께 발명을 한다고요? 당연하죠!!”

부담스러울 만큼 열광하는 피터를 앞에 두고 브루스는 눈길을 애써 돌렸지만 부드러운 미소는 여전히 입가에 걸린 채였다. 토르가 그의 등을 자랑스럽게 두드렸다.

“그리고 메이, 당신도 우리보다 의료에 대해 잘 알고 있는 간호사니 우리를 도와줘야 해요.”

메이가 깜짝 놀라 눈을 크게 떴다. “나 말이에요? 나는... 발명가나 그런 게 아닌걸요.”

“하지만 당신은 그런 기술보다도 더 중요한 걸 갖고 있어요.” 메이의 반응에 토니가 쓴웃음 지으며 말했다. “실제 응급 상황에 대한 경험이요.”

“글쎄, 그건 사실이긴 한데… 알았어요. 피터, 나도 널 돕고 싶어.”

토니의 설득에 넘어간 메이가 미소를 지었고, 피터는 진심으로 기뻐했다. 그리고 남은 저녁 파티도 그와 비슷한 분위기로 채워졌다. 가벼운 농담과 웃음, 그리고 행복으로 가득한 밤이었다. 그리고 며칠 뒤, 피터는 토니로부터 새벽 3시에 도착한 문자에 눈이 떠졌다.

_네 새로운 과외 활동을 위해 연구실을 좀 더 확장했어_ _. _ _필요한 게 있으면 _ _FRI_ _에게 알려줘_ _. _ _하지만 내 생각엔 그럴 일이 없을 것 같긴 해_ _._

_그리고 다시는 이럴 필요가 없다는 말은 하지마_ _. _ _난 내가 하고싶어서_ _, _ _그리고 네가 성공하길 바래서 한 거니까_ _. _ _그러니 군말없이 받는 게 제일 좋을 거야_ _._

_연구실 규칙을 잊지마_ _, kid. _ _브루스도 나만큼 불량하니깐 말야_ _._

_그리고 네가 발명할 걸 지켜볼 생각을 하니 매우 기뻐_ _. _ _넌 언젠가 우리를 뛰어 넘을거야_ _. 3:44_

문자를 읽어 내리며 따뜻한 온기가 피터의 온몸을 덮었다. 토니는 많은 것을 숨기길 좋아했지만, 피터는 이미 그 안의 모든 것을 꿰뚫어 볼 수 있었다.

_스타크씨가 세상에서 제일 최고에요_

_정말 감사해요_ _!!!_

_제가 스타크씨에게 자랑스러워졌으면 좋겠어요_

답장은 피터가 문자를 보낸 즉시 돌아왔다.

_넌 이미 그래 _ _Pete_

곧 토니의 아이콘이 오프라인 상태로 변했고, 피터는 그의 멘토가 낯간지러운 분위기를 아직도 견디지 못하는 것에 코웃음을 쳤다. 하지만 그래도 괜찮았다. 두 사람은 이미 서로가 무슨 말을 하고 싶어하는 지 모두 알고 있었다.

◇

목요일, 피터는 학교에서 가정통신문을 받았다. 학년 모두가 12학년 졸업반으로 진급했기 때문이었다. 졸업반이 된다는 건 그들이 대학에 진학하거나 연구실에 들어가거나 아니면 인턴을 하는 등 뭐든지 할 수 있는 기회가 있다는 뜻이었다. 하지만 그 전에 몇 가지 문제가 있었는데, 미드타운 과학 고등학교 같은 천재들의 학교에선 모든 학생들이 못하는 게 없었고 스스로 무엇을 좋아하는 지를 아직 아무도 모른다는 거였다.

그래서 학교가 내놓은 해결책이란?

바로 악명높은 직업 설명회였다.

여기엔 기술 과학 사립고등학교가 갖고 있는 일종의 거만함이 있었다. 예를 들면 당신의 부모님이 당연히 부유하거나 성공적인 삶을 살고 있을 거라는 암묵적인 가설. 어떤 아이의 어머니가 신체 질환을 예측할 수 있는 유전자 구조를 발견했다든가, 아니면 아버지가 양자 물리학을 재정의한 저명한 학자였다는 등의 이야기는 피터에게 그다지 신기한 일이 아니었다. 그리고 그런 아이들 사이에 피터 파커, 그가 있었다. 이 도시에서 가장 훌륭했던 경찰관과 병원을 빛내는 가장 상냥한 간호사의 조카. 피터는 그의 가족과 그들이 성취한 모든 것들이 매우 자랑스러웠다. 하지만 한편으론 그의 생각과 상관없이 미드타운 과학 고등학교와 그곳의 경쟁에서는 그런 게 중요하지 않다는 걸 알았다.

직업 설명회는 학교에서 기업을 초청해 인재들을 직접 스카우트하는 흥미로운 행사가 열릴 예정이었다. 학부모들은 이날 하루 그들의 직업을 발표할 수 있는 우선 선택권을 받았고, 이건 자기 자랑과 함께 아이들이 더 큰 꿈을 꿀 수 있도록 교육하고 격려하는 즐거운 자리였다. 하지만 피터에게 이 행사는 플래시가 모든 바보 같은 찬사를 받는 구실에 불과했다.

“우리 아빠는 올해 인터코프의 새로운 프로토타입을 설명회에 가져올 거야. 거기서 가장 멋있는 부스가 될 예정이지.” 플래시가 책상 위에 왕처럼 앉아 그의 보잘것없는 신하들을 내려다보며 으스댔다.

네드는 ‘지금 쟤가 무슨 소리를 하고 있는 지 알겠냐’표정으로 피터에게 시선을 돌리며 눈을 굴렸다.

“완전 자신만만 해졌네.” 그러면서 짐들을 가방에 챙겨 넣으며 말했다. “솔직히 좀 속상해.”

피터는 그런 네드를 보며 히죽 웃었지만 딱히 할 말이 떠오르지가 않았다. 대신 피터는 그의 기분이 좋아질 만한 말을 던졌다.

“음, 그래서 네드 너네 어머님은 이번에 새로운 프로젝트에 대해 얘기하실 예정이지?” 곧 친구의 얼굴이 밝아졌고, 피터는 그제서야 진짜 미소를 지었다.

“그랬으면 좋겠어! 지금 너무 바쁘셔서 잘은 모르겠지만 엄마가 모두들 앞에서 발표하는 걸 보면 진짜 멋질 거야.”

“어머님이 나노봇 개발에 조금 더 가까워 지고 있으신거야?”

“솔직히 잘은 모르겠는데, 아마 엄마는 거의-“

그 순간 플래시가 뛰어올라 그들 앞으로 다가와 네드의 말을 끊어버렸다. 플래시의 얼굴에는 불길할 만큼 커다란 웃음이 번져 있었다.

“안녕 피똥 파커. 스타크 인더스트리는 어김없이 올해 설명회에도 참석하지 않는다고 들었어. 비록 그들이 여기에 ‘인턴’을 두고 있다고 해도 말야.” 플래시가 빈정거렸다.

피터는 곧장 턱을 내밀며 맞받아쳤다. “내가 거기서 인턴을 하고 있다고 회사 전체가 날 졸졸 따라다녀야 하진 않아, 플래시.”

하지만 플래시는 여전히 위험해 보일 만큼 태연한 표정으로 어깨를 으쓱댔다.

“아니, 잠깐. 말이 되네. 넌 네 가짜 상사를 데려오는 건 둘째치고 숙모를 데려 오지도 못하는 거야.” 그러고는 마지막 한 타를 날리려는 것처럼 잠시 말을 멈췄다가 다시 입을 열었다.

“내 말은 네가 메이를 데려온다 해도 그녀는 항상 밴드나 압박 붕대나 보여줄 수 있을 테니까? 너네 숙모는 한낱 간호사라서. 맞지?”

플래시의 모욕에 피터는 가슴이 쿵쾅거리는 것을 느꼈다. 책들을 쥐고 있는 손가락에 단단하게 힘이 들어갔다.

“간호사가 되는 건 세상에서 가장 힘든 일 중에 하나야. 생명을 구하는 직업을 무시하지 마.”

“맞아 플래시. 저리 비켜.”

바로 그 때 네드가 피터 앞에 나서며 둘 사이에 뛰어들었다. 마치 든든한 아군이 있다는 것을 보여주는 것처럼 피터에게 등을 내보이며. 피터는 이 친구를 너무나 사랑했다.

“미안한데, 혹시 너네 숙모가 지난 주에 의사가 되기라도 했어? 아니면 여전히 남의 엉덩이나 닦아주고 있는 사람인 거 아냐?”

피터의 눈이 번뜩였다. 그의 마음 한 구석, 아직 열일곱 살에 젊고 어리숙한 부분에서 플래시를 당장 벽에 밀쳐버리고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 하지만 피터는 그보다 더 큰 부분, 즉 책임감과 그의 능력, 그리고 이전보다 성장한 부분이 그를 한 발 물러서게 했다. 메이는 피터에게 더 나은 모습을 기대할 것이다. 벤도 마찬가지로. 그리고 스타크씨도 피터가 이것보다 더 좋은 사람이 되길 기대하고 있었다.

“플래시. 나는 네가 왜 그런 일들에 관심을 갖고 떠벌리고 싶어하는 지 모르겠어. 넌 심지어 메이 숙모를 알지도 못하잖아.”

그리고 손에 쥐고 있던 책들을 한 팔에 끼워 넣은 채 네드의 소매를 잡아 당겨서 걸어 나갔다.

“완전 대박이야. 피터. 너 방금 플래시 표정을 봤어야 해. 와우. 네가 이렇게까지 자제력을 갖고 있는지 몰랐어 피터! 너 진짜 멋졌다고!”

뒤에서 벌어진 일을 모두 무시한 채 걸어나가는 피터의 옆에서 네드가 요란하게 칭찬의 말을 쏟아냈다. 그런 네드를 향해 고개를 들며 피터는 애써 웃으려 했다.

“난 쟤가 저런 말을 하는 게 싫어. 저게 사실도 아닌데다 메이는 이것보다 훨씬 더 나은 대우를 받아야 해.”

방금 전까지 호들갑을 떨던 네드가 바로 분위기를 바꾸며 피터의 옆구리를 껴안았다.

“말이라고 해? 메이는 최고야. 그건 누구나 다 알아! 그냥 플래시가 나쁜 놈인거지.”

피터는 문제의 멍청한 직업 설명회 통신문을 가방에 쑤셔 넣으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 어찌됐든 메이는 이런 일에 참석하기엔 너무 바빴다.

무슨 일이 지나갔는지 잊을 만큼 충분한 한 시간이 지나고 나서, 피터의 핸드폰에 알림음이 울렸다. 몰래 핸드폰을 꺼내 누구에게선 문자가 온 건인지 확인했을 때 피터의 가슴 속에서 따뜻한 온기가 일었다.

_안녕 _ _kid. _ _토르와 브루스가 오늘 쿠키 만들기에 도전했어_ _. _ _그리고 토르는 욕심 많은 멍청이라 쿠키 _ _1_ _억 _ _4_ _천 _ _8_ _백만 개를 만들었음_ _._

_이걸 다 먹으려면 신진대사가 날뛰는 꼬맹이가 필요해_ _._

_잠깐_ _. 1_ _억 _ _3_ _천 _ _7_ _백만으로 정정_ _. _ _토르가 _ _1_ _초에 _ _11_ _개씩 먹고 있어_ _._

_젠장_ _. _ _이젠 브루스가 소리를 지르고 있네_ _._

_지금 너 학교 인 거 아니까 끝나면 그냥 한 번 들려_ _. _ _해피가 데려다 줄거야_ _. peace emoji._

피터는 메시지를 따라 읽으며 이 우스꽝스러운 상황에 그만 고개를 떨어뜨렸다. 토르가 아스가르드 사람들을 데리고 타워에 입주한 뒤로 일상은 마치 하나의 쇼처럼 흘러갔다. 오랜만에, 그리고 피터에게는 처음으로 타워가 허전하게 비어있지 않았다. 복도를 따라 울리는 번잡함과 혼란스러움 사이에는 매 층마다 들리는 웃음 소리에서 피터는 행복을 느꼈다. 전에는 보지 못했던 스타크씨의 한결 가뿐해진 얼굴도 볼 수 있었다.

책상 밑에 핸드폰을 숨기며 피터는 최선을 다해 재빨리 문자 답장을 보냈다.

_쿠키_ _!!_

그리고 다시 남들처럼 게슴츠레한 눈으로 돌아와 다시 미적분 수업을 듣기 시작했다.

방과 후, 약속대로 스타크씨는 해피를 보내 피터를 데리러 왔다. 두 사람은 타워로 향하는 내내 참을 수 없는 침묵 속에 앉아 있었다.

“고마워요 해피!”

해피가 개인용 도로를 따라 타워 앞에 차를 세우자 피터가 인사했다. 하지만 해피는 여전히 퉁명스럽게 손을 휘젓고 말았다.

“그래, kid. 이제 여기서 나가. 난 들어가서 드라마 볼 거야.”

피터는 약간의 소음과 살짝 탄 초코칩 쿠키의 냄새를 따라 건물 안으로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어갔다. 거실에 들어서자 눈 앞에는 온통 프릴로 가득하면서 그에게는 너무나 작은 앞치마 차림을 한 토르가 보였다. 그는 손에 아이싱 튜브를 쥐고 있었다.

“어떻게 이런 끔찍한 도구들로 이런 복잡한 장식을 만들 수 있는건가?!”

그는 화를 내며 손에 들고 있던 물건을 짜증스럽게 집어 던졌다. 브루스는 그런 토르의 옆에서 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 그러고는 기꺼운 눈빛으로 토르의 등을 도닥였다.

“토르. 이건 예술이야. 20초 안에 무엇이든 마스터 할 수 있다고 생각하지 마.”

“난 신이라네. 뭐든 20초 안에 마스터할 수 있어야해.”

브루스가 눈을 굴렸다. “그래, 그럼 어디 한 번 해봐. 이 근육머리 바비 인형아.”

그 모습에 피터는 웃음을 참을 수 가 없었다. 참지 못하고 터져 나오는 웃음 소리에 두 사람은 곧바로 약간 당황한 얼굴로 피터를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 마치 뭔가를 들킨 표정이었다.

“안녕하세요 토르씨, 배너 박사님.” 피터가 손을 흔들며 인사했다.

“피터군!” 토르가 번개처럼 화려하게 웃으며 피터에게 다가왔다. “앤써니가 우리의 맛있는 작품을 먹으러 오라고 불렀나?”

“네! 솔직히 너무 기대돼요. 지금까지 신이 저에게 쿠키를 만들어 준 적이 없었거든요.” 피터가 식탁 옆의 의자로 미끄러지듯 올라타며 히죽 웃었다. “그런데 스타크씨는 어디 계세요?”

“내가 스타크씨에게 피터 네가 왔다는 걸 알렸어. 지금 여기로 내려오고 있는 중이야.” 프라이데이가 대신 대답했다.

“고마워 FRI!”

피터는 아직 얼리지 않은 쿠키 하나를 집어 들어 입에 넣었고, 생각보다 평범한 맛에 기분 좋게 놀랐다.

“이거 엄청 맛있는 걸요? 그러니까, 진심으로요!”

브루스도 쿠키 하나를 우물거리며 웃었다. “마음껏 먹으렴. 여기 있는 누구는 반죽을 만들기도 전에 계량 방법을 배울 생각조차 하지 않았거든.”

쿠키 하나를 반쯤 입에 문채, 피터가 턱을 괴며 물었다. “왜 그냥 남은 쿠키를 냉장고 안에 넣지 않고요?”

그러자 토르와 브루스가 눈을 깜빡였다. “오 세상에.”

브루스가 약간 자기 자신이 소름끼친다는 얼굴로 중얼거렸다. 토르가 몸을 돌려 그런 브루스의 뺨을 쿡쿡 찔렀다.

“자네의 그 일곱 개의 박사 학위는 어디로 갔는가, 배너? 어-디에.”

그때 토니는 항상 그렇듯이 정확하고 좋은 타이밍에 평소처럼 완벽한 모습으로 거실에 들어섰다.

“새끼거미.” 피터에게 눈짓을 한 토니는 “그리고 베이킹도 못하는 바보들.” 라며 인사했다.

만나자마자 토니는 피터에게 기댄 채 쿠키 하나를 집어 먹으며 그의 어깨를 두드렸다. “그래서. 학교는 어땠어 꼬맹아? 뭐 재미있는 일이라도 있었나?”

피터는 직업 설명회에 대한 가정 통신문을 떠올렸다가, 재빨리 마음 속 한 구석에 있는 불타는 쓰레기통 속으로 그 생각을 집어 던졌다.

“아뇨. 절대로 아무 것도요. 스타크씨는요?”

입에 넣은 쿠키를 천천히 씹으며 토니가 의심스러운 눈빛으로 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 하지만 다행히, 더 이상 캐물어 볼 생각은 없어 보였다.

“난 로봇들이 사실상 끔찍한 조수라는 걸 깨달았고 더미는 오늘도 나를 독살하려 했어. 내 생각엔 걘 아직도 내가 죽음의 문턱에 면역력이 있다는 걸 아직도 모르는 것 같아.”

피터가 이마를 찌푸렸다. “그건… 딱히 좋아 보이진 않는데요.”

그러나 토니는 아무 말없이 어깨를 으쓱이며 선반 중 하나에 다가가서 밀폐용기를 꺼내왔다.

“오, 좋은 생각이야 토니.” 브루스가 그의 친구에게서 그릇을 건내 받아 쿠키를 가득 채우며 말했다. “이건 너네 숙모에게 갖다 드려.”

토니가 밀폐용기를 하나 더 꺼냈다. “그리고 네 친구들 중 한 명한테도. 걔가 초코칩을 좋아했음 좋겠네.”

“네드는 솔직히 과자를 가려 먹어요. 근데 헐크와 토르한테선 그런 입맛 같은 건 상관없을 것 같아요!”

토르가 얼굴 가득 미소를 지으며 뿌듯하게 가슴을 폈다. “네 친구도 히어로 취향이 정말 뛰어나군.”

그 때 피터가 눈을 번쩍 뜨면서 흥분한 상태로 카운터에 기댔다.

“정말로요! 학교에서 재미있는 일들이 있거든요. 토르씨! 토르가 수학 문제로 나와요!”

토니가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 피터와 함께 몸을 내밀었다. “뭐, 이건 좀 예상치 못했는데.”

“걱정마세요 스타크씨. 제가 10학년 일 때는 포물선을 타고 날아가는 아이언맨의 궤도를 계산해야 했어요. 스타크씨는 그냥… 졸업반에 있을 만큼 고급 문제가 아닐 뿐이에요.”

피터는 가방을 뒤져서 마침내 빨간색 파일을 꺼냈다. 그 때 가방에서 나머지 물건들이 바닥으로 떨어졌지만 피터는 알아차리지 못했다.

“이것 좀 보세요. ‘토르의 망치가 1.5*10^4kg의 질량을 가지고 있고, 초속 5200m의 처음 속도에서 29초 동안 초당 220m의 속도로 가속한다면, 그는 22초 동안 얼마나 빨리 이동할 수 있을까?’”

피터는 질문 옆에 있는 귀여운 만화 그림체로 토르가 망치를 던지는 작은 그림을 가리켰다. 토르는 그림 속에서 이두박근의 근육질 몸매로 표현된 자신의 모습에 약간 감명을 받은 표정이었다.

토르가 브루스에게 고개를 돌려 물었다. “박사. 정답이 뭔가?

브루스가 어처구니가 없다는 듯 눈을 굴렸다. “지금 진지하게 내 박사 학위를 12학년 수학이랑 비교하는거야?”

그의 반응에도 토르는 아무 말없이 기대를 담은 눈빛을 보냈고, 결국 브루스가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “11,580.”

피터가 활짝 웃었다. “맞아요!”

“그래서, 모든 시험이 다 이런 식이라고?” 토니가 팔짱을 끼며 피터의 어깨 너머를 들여다보았다.

“그렇진 않아요. 그치만 해리슨 선생님은 항상 보너스 문제를 이렇게 웃기게 만드시거든요. 우리의 흥미를 끌 수 있게요. 무슨 뜻인지 아시죠?”

그 사이 피터는 토르에게 나머지 토르 주제로 기출된 문제들을 보여주는 데 정신이 팔려 토니의 시선이 피터에게서 떨어져 바닥에 흩어진 종이 뭉치들로 향하는 걸 몰랐다. 토니가 허리를 굽혀 바닥에 어지럽게 늘여진 종이를 다시 가방에 넣으려 챙겨주던 중 밝은 오렌지색 통신문이 그의 눈길을 끌었다.

** _미드타운 기술 과학 고교 직업 설명회_ **

_미드타운 고교는 모든 학부모님들에게 업계를 대표하여 자신의 직업과 업무에 대해 발표하고 학생들이 진로를 지도해 줄 수 있도록 초청하게 되어 기쁩니다_ _. _ _또한 이 자리에는 이 나라에서 가장 존경받는 유명 기업 대표들이 참석해 여러분들과 질의 시간을 갖고_ _, _ _진행 중인 프로젝트와 앞으로의 기회에 대해 깊은 이야기를 나눌 예정입니다_ _. 11_ _월 _ _17_ _일까지 신청서를 제출하세요_ _!_

토니는 피터가 말하지 않은 통신문을 읽어 내려가면서 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그리고 그는 잠시, 스타크 인더스트리가 이 초청장을 받았는지 궁금해 하며 나중에 페퍼에게 물어봐야겠다고 생각했다. 마구잡이로 구겨진 종이의 상태로 볼 때, 피터는 이 직업 설명회에 대해 별로 신경을 쓰지 않는 것 같았다. 토니 생각에 피터의 관심사에 딱 맞는 행사라고 생각하는 것과는 별개로.

“Hey 피터, 이거 꽤 재밌어 보이는 걸.” 토니가 그 이상함을 정면으로 받아 치기로 결심하며 말했다.

토르와의 대화에 빠져있던 피터가 고개를 들었다. 그리고 토니가 가리킨 종이를 쳐다보기 전 약간 당황한 것처럼 보였던 그의 얼굴이 곧 얼어 붙었다.

“어, 네. 네…그래 보여요.”

토니가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “뭐야? 아무도 오지않게 매년 비밀스럽게 열리는 난장판인거야?”

“음. 아뇨… 실은 미드타운 외부에 있는 학생들도 놀러 와서 모든 부스랑 프로그램을 구경하는 엄청 큰 행사에요.”

“그럼 나쁜 쪽이라는 게…?” 어물거리는 피터를 앞에 두고 토니가 말끝을 흐리며 물었다.

얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸린 피터가 토니의 손에 들려있던 통신문을 가져갔다. 그러고는 곧장 구겨져버린 종이는 완벽한 호선을 그리며 쓰레기통 속에 처박혔다. “아무 것도 아니에요. 이건 그냥 몇 몇 직업을 위해 특별하게 만들어진 자리고, 만약 스타크씨가 매카닉이 아니었다면…”

토니는 피터의 생각이 어디로 향하고 있는 지 알기 위해 굳이 천재적인 지능을 쓸 필요가 없었다. 그의 미간이 짜증으로 찌푸려졌다. _얼마나 거만한 놈들인지__._ 하지만 토니는 무언가 단단히 막혀있던 댐을 열어버린 게 분명했다. 피터가 말을 멈추지 않고 홍수처럼 쏟아내기 시작했기 때문에.

“그리고 엄청 짜증나요. 메이는 세상에서 가장 멋진 간호사인데다 매일 수 백명의 사람을 돕고 있어요. 그리고 남들을 간호하는 건 엄청 중요한 일이구요. 하지만 메이 숙모가 ‘세상을 바꾼 100명의 위대한 사람들’ 잡지에 올라가 있지 않다는 이유로 아무도 신경쓰지 않잖아요! 진짜 바보 같은 일이에요!”

“나도 알아, kid. 과학의 세계는 엄청나게 엘리트주의거든. 메이는 지금 받고 있는 것보다 더 나은 대우를 받아야 해.”

“맞아요!” 피터는 분을 이기지 못하며 강력하게 손짓했다.

“걱정하지 마 Pete. 나한테 생각이 있어.” 토니가 피터의 어깨를 감싸고 있던 손을 들어 핸드폰을 마구 두드리기 시작했다.

“스타크씨…?” 혼란스러워 하는 피터의 머리가 한쪽으로 기울어졌다.

하지만 토니는 아무 설명없이 손가락 하나를 흔들기만 했다. “Ah-ah. 질문 금지. 몇 가지 할 일이 있거든.”

피터가 넋을 잃고 그를 쳐다보는 동안 브루스와 토르는 익숙하다는듯 어깨를 으쓱였다. “원래 가끔 저래.” 브루스가 대신 설명을 덧붙여줬다.

피터가 집으로 돌아왔을 때, 메이는 흥분으로 가득해 가만히 있지를 못했다. 하지만 도대체 무슨 일이 있었는지 피터가 물어보면 입을 꾹 다물곤 지퍼를 잠그는 시늉을 하며 말해 주지 않았다. 그도 곧 알게 될거라고. 그렇게 사흘 뒤 토니에게서 전화가 걸려왔다. 피터의 귀가 아플만큼 미친듯이 요란한 돌풍 소리와 함께.

“안녕, 피터.”

전화 건너편 소란 속에서 토니가 고함을 외쳤고, 피터는 그의 말을 더 잘 듣기 위해 왼쪽 귀를 틀어막아야만 했다.

“스타크씨? 이게 다 무슨 소리에요?

“그냥 헬리콥터 안이야. 시끄럽긴 하지만 유용한 걸 따지면 어쩔 수 없거든.” 토니가 툴툴거렸다. “잠깐. 헤드셋으로 바꿔 줄게. …음, 좋아! 됐어.”

토니의 목소리가 뚜렷하게 들릴 만큼 소음이 갑자기 사라졌고, 피터는 겨우 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“네, 이제 좀 낫네요. 스타크씨, 무슨 일인 거에요?”

“좋아. 너랑 브루시가 개발하고 있는 게 지금 시제품 단계에 있는 건 알고 있지?”

“네에에…?”

“뭐, 내가 몇 몇 사람들이랑 얘기를 해 봤는데 우린 이게 정말 엄청난 아이디어라고 생각하거든. 그래서 지금 특허 변호사를 데리고 가는 중이야. 그리고 당연히 욕심 많은 억만장자인 내가 너네 둘을 꿀꺽할 예정이고. 근데 내가 봤을 땐 네가 어린 애로서 진짜 사업 경험을 주는 게 중요 한 것 같단 말이지. 그래서 메이는 피터 너한테 그녀의 병원 체인에 있는 이사회와의 회의를 잡으려고 준비 했어. 네 아이디어를 제안한 뒤 후원자를 구해보도록.”

토니의 말을 듣고 피터는 몸이 휘청이는 기분이 들었지만 분명 자신은 침대 위에 누워있는 게 확실 했다.

“뭐, 뭐라고요…?”

“나도 이게 거쳐야 할 과정이 많다는 건 알지만 네 아이디어는 정말 무궁무진한 가능성을 갖고 있으니까. 그리고 이제부터 엄청나게 많은 곳에서 방문해야 하니 지금부터 영업 기술을 미리 배워 두는 게 좋을 거야.”

“스타크씨 이건 너무, 너무 큰 일이에요. 저는 못-“

“넌 당연히, 100%, 확실히 해 낼 수 있어.”

“전 당장 무슨 말을 해야 할 지도 모르는 걸요! 그리고 이건… 이건 말 그대로 제 꿈이라고요. 그거 아세요? 저는…”

여전히 자신없는 소리를 하는 피터를 두고 토니의 목소리가 비처럼 한결 부드러워졌다.

“Kid. 넌 정말 믿을 수 없을 만큼 엄청난 가능성을 갖고 있어. 그 모든 꿈들? 난 네가 하나씩 차근차근 이루어가길 바래. 그리고 만약 내가 그걸 도와줄 수 있다면? 내가 어떻게 안 그럴 수 있겠어? 넌 이 모든 걸 받을 자격이 있어. Pete.”

몰아치는 감정에 피터가 아랫입술을 질끈 깨물었다.

“고마워요 스타크씨. 이러실 필요 정말 없어요. 그리고 정말, 정말로 감사해요.”

피터는 더 많은 말을 하고 싶었다. 세상에 숨처럼 내쉬고 싶은 수 많은 감정들이 입 안에서 맴돌았다. 하지만 토니는 그런 이야기를 아마도 중간에 잘라낼 사람이고, 그런걸 전혀 원하지도 않을 것이다. 그래서 피터는 대신 그를 향한 모든 고마운 마음을 그 짧은 말에 꾹꾹 눌러 담았다. 그리고 그 속에 깃든 피터의 진심을 토니가 알아주길 바랬다. 얼마나 많은 사랑이 모든 단어 속에 들어가 있는지.

“당연히 내가 해야 할 일이지. 넌 범죄와 싸우는 내 우연한 천재 제자니까. 이거 꼭 영화같네.” 토니가 실없는 농담을 던졌고, 피터는 반사적으로 활짝 입가를 당겼다.

“진짜 멋진 영화 같아요. 어쩌면 RDJ가 스타크씨를 연기할 수 있을지도 몰라요. 솔직히 둘이 무서울 정도로 똑같이 생겼잖아요.”

토니가 비웃었다. “난 그 사람이 누군지도 몰라.”

토니의 너스레에 피터가 웃음을 터트렸다. “스타크씨, 치사하게 그러지 마세요. 메이 숙모는 그런 뜻이 아니었어요!”

“메이는 그가 나보다 수염이 더 낫다고 했어! 나보다 수염이 더 멋진 사람은 이 세상에 없다고!”

수염에 대한 토니의 민감한 반응에 어떤 사람이 떠오른 피터가 입을 열었다. 하지만 보이지 않는 전화 건너편에서 히죽 웃는 그의 얼굴을 보기라도 한 게 분명했다. 그가 곧바로

“만약에 마법사 얘기를 꺼내기라도 하면 너랑 절교 할 거야.”라고 말하는 걸 보면.

“그러니까 스타크씨는 지금 마법사 수염이 잘생겼다고 인정하는 거 맞죠?!”

그러자 무미건조한 기계음이 피터의 귀를 울렸다. 결국 토니가 전화를 끊어버린 것이다. 피터는 여전히 웃음을 멈출 수가 없었다. 그리고 1초 뒤 문자 하나가 도착했다.

_넌 진짜 버르장머리 없는 애야_ _. _

답장을 쓰는 동안에도 피터는 낄낄거리며 웃고 있었다:

_<3 <3 <3 <3_

◇

이사회와의 투자 미팅은 거의 문제없이 순조롭게 진행되었다. 비록 미팅 내내 긴장하긴 했지만 메이와 토니가 곁에 있다는 것만으로도 피터는 진정할 수 있었다. 이윽고 피터와 브루스, 두 사람이 준비한 발표가 모두 끝마쳤고, 그 결과 이익의 20% 정도만을 병원에 지급하는 꽤 괜찮은 조건으로 투자를 제안 받았다. 회의실을 나오면서 토니는 피터가 얼마나 천재적인지, 그리고 그 천재성이 앞으로 세상을 휘어잡을 거라는 칭찬과 기대를 평소의 토니 스타크처럼 칭찬답지 않게 돌려 말했다. 반대로 메이는 피터의 이마에 키스를 남기면서 그가 얼마나 기특하게 자랐는지 칭찬을 아끼지 않았다.

전 세계 수백만 명을 도울 아이디어를 개발하고, 그 분야를 선도하는 전문가의 검증을 받는 짜릿함은 앞으로 다가올 문제의 직업 설명회를 잊어버릴 만큼 몸을 들썩이게 했다. 피터가 실제로 행사 당일이 되어서야 그런 게 있었다고 기억했을 만큼. 물론, 이 행사의 기획과 컨셉이 그들과 같은 소시민을 소외시키긴 했지만 메이는 여기 곳곳을 조카와 함께 거닐면서 즐기길 원할 거라는 것을 피터 스스로 잘 알았다. 그리고 스타크씨가 온다면 아마 모든 부스를 기웃거리면서 시제품을 만지작거리고, 과학자들의 사업 비밀 같은 걸 들먹이며 괴롭힐 거라는 건 말할 것도 없었다. 하지만 피터는 꼬리를 물고 나오는 생각을 접었다. 네드와 행사장을 나란히 걸으며 패널 토론과 발표가 이어질 무대를 향해 로봇과 비커, 약병들로 가득한 강당을 빠르게 가로질러갔다.

무대 앞 중앙 좌석으로 가는 길에서 네드가 팜플렛 한 장을 집어왔다. 그러곤 잠시 유심히 훑어보더니 탄성을 터뜨렸다.

“오 이거 봐. 여기 깜짝 손님이 있어! 외계인이었으면 좋겠는데.”

네드의 손에 들린 팜플렛을 보기 위해 어깨에 몸을 기댄 피터가 키득거렸다. “외계인은 잘 모르겠지만…… 정말 그러면 진짜 재밌겠네."

만약 그 깜짝 손님이 외계인이 아니더라도 나머지 라인업은 충분히 흥미로워 보였다. 하지만 알파벳, 테슬라, 에너지코프 같은 유명한 대기업 사이 피터가 한 번도 들어본 적 없는, 이를테면 ‘에머스프레이’ 같은 것도 있었다. 피터가 네드의 어깨 위에 턱을 올린 채로 그 이름을 손끝으로 가리켰다.

“이 회사는 뭐하는 곳일까?”

네드가 콧노래를 부르며 무신경하게 말했다. “헤어 스프레이?”

실없는 농담에 피터가 코웃음을 흘리면서 뭐라 말하려던 참이었다. 주변의 불빛이 희미해지고 무대가 밝아졌다.

“안녕, 미드타운. 내 이름은 카일라야. 오늘 이 무대의 진행을 맡을 예정이고…”

준비된 발표는 스케쥴대로 차질없이 진행되었다. 피터는 무대에서 펼쳐지는 기술적 진보와 다가올 미래를 위한 비전에 압도당했다. 발표되는 모든 것은 믿을 수 없을 만큼 놀라웠고, 지금이라면 말 그대로 흥분해서 지붕을 뚫을 수도 있을 것 같았다. “그 다음 순서는, 응급 의학 분야를 새롭게 정의한 신생 회사 입니다.”

이어지는 소개에 피터는 등을 꼿꼿하게 세웠다. 미래의 전공이 될 분야에 대한 호기심이 솟았다. 그리고, 바른 자세로 앉아있던 피터는 한 쌍의 남녀가 무대 위로 걸어 나오는 것을 보고 입을 떡 벌렸다.

“…이럴 리 없어.” 최대한 숨을 죽여 내지르는 비명과 함께 피터의 팔꿈치가 네드를 마구 찔러댔다. “**세상에 이럴 리 없다고****!!**”

네드도 마찬가지로 얼굴에 흥분이 가득한 채 피터를 때렸다. “이런 미친! 피터! 저 사람들 진짜 메이와 브루스 존잘 배너 박사님이야?!”

“네드.” 피터는 이제 더 이상 말조차 나오지 않았다. 시선은 여전히 무대에 떨어지지 않은 채였다.

아주 잠시, 피터의 머릿속에서 뭔가 알고 있는 듯한 스타크씨의 키득거림과 함께 자기에게 좋은 아이디어가 있다며 그의 곱슬거리는 머리카락을 헝클인 때가 떠올랐다. 그리고 오늘 아침 메이가 그의 볼에 굿바이 키스를 했을 때의 은밀한 미소도. 심장이 터질 것처럼 가슴이 벌렁거렸지만 무대 위의 두 사람이 이을 말을 경청하기 위해 뛰쳐나가지 않도록 겨우 진정시켜야 했다. 근무복을 입은 무대 위 메이는 아름다웠고 토니의 옷장에서 꺼냈을 게 분명한 옷을 입고 있는 브루스도 마찬가지로 세련돼 보였다. 그들의 뒤편에, 한 학생이 바퀴 달린 테이블과 그 위에 내용물을 숨긴 몇 몇 개의 박스를 가지고 등장했다.

“안녕 미드타운. 저는 메이 파커에요. 응급 환자가 병원에 도착할 때까지 모든 유형의 상처를 일시적으로 봉합해주는 세계 최초의 의료 스프레이, 에머스프레이의 수석 의료 컨설턴트입니다. 이 제품은 효과적이고, 독성이 없으면서 합리적인 가격으로 현재 최종 생산 단계에 있습니다. 공동 개발자 중 한 명은 그 유명한 어벤져이자 여러 분야의 박사 학위를 갖고 계신 브루스 배너 박사입니다.”

메이는 브루스를 향해 손짓을 하며 마이크를 넘겼고, 관객들은 환호성을 질렀다. 브루스가 객석을 향해 수줍게 손을 흔들었다. 그리고 불안한 지 다른 한 손으로는 입술을 쓸고 있었다.

“어, 음. 여러분 안녕하세요. 이 자리에서 인사드려 영광입니다. 메이가 말했듯, 저는 최근 이 제품을 완성하기 위해 개발 중에 있어요. 제 파트너와 함께 생물학적 접근에서요. 함께 일하고 있는 그 사람에 대해 말하자면,” 진심 어린 신뢰를 담아 브루스가 미소 지었다.

“이건 사실 모두 그의 아이디어거든요. 제 파트너는 자기 스스로 첫 번째 시제품을 개발했고, 아이디어의 기본적인 컨셉도 그의 손에서 태어났습니다.” 곁에서 듣고 있던 메이가 입꼬리를 올렸다. 두 사람을 보면서 피터는 웃어야 할지, 숨어야 할 지 몰랐다.

“우리가 한 일은 이미 그가 만들어둔 길을 잘 갈 수 있도록 돕는 거였어요. 그래서, 이번 일에 대한 모든 공은 피터 파커에게 돌아갔으면 좋겠습니다.”

객석에 적막이 맴돌았다. 시선이 피터를 향해 쏟아졌다. 현실감 없는 이 상황에 피터는 정신이 일순 희미해졌고, 그 와중에 플래시의 쇳소리가 들렸다.

“대체 이게 뭔 소리야?”

더 많은 관객들이 피터를 바라보기 전에, 메이가 마이크에 대고 목소리를 가다듬었다.

“이 혁신적인 기술의 핵심은 협력을 통해 나왔다는 겁니다. 사람들은 단지 여러분이 나노 기술이나 감마선에 대한 학위를 갖고 있지 않거나 대학을 졸업하지 않았다고 해서, 그 분야의 발전에 기여할 수 없다고 생각합니다. 병원에 기여할 수 있는 제품을 개발하기 위해선 여러분은 병원의 니즈가 무엇인지, 그리고 현재 사용하고 있는 방법들에 대해 알 필요가 있어요. 저는 과학 학위를 받은 적도 없고, 심지어는 학사도 졸업하지 않았습니다. 하지만 저는 간호사이면서 이 일에 대해 큰 자부심을 갖고 있습니다. 그리고 우리 환자들을 위한 최상의 의료 수준을 유지하기 위해 도시 전역의 병원들과 함께 일하고 있습니다.”

브루스가 고개를 끄덕였다. “메이의 귀중한 통찰력이 없었다면, 에머스프레이는 이렇게 완성되지 못했을 겁니다. 이쯤에서 이제 이 제품에 대해 설명할 때가 된 것 같네요.”

피터는 무대 위에서 두 사람이 실제 응급 상황에서 제품을 시연하는 것을 지켜보았다. 사용 방법과 함께 이것이 왜, 그리고 어떤 식으로 의료 시설에서 멀리 떨어진 시골같은 낙후 지역에 도움이 될 수 있는 지 설명하는 메이를 바라보며 피터는 자랑스러웠다. 메이는 정말이지, 엄청난 사람이었다. 믿을 수 없을 만큼. 그리고 마침내 이곳의 모든 사람들이 그녀의 대단한 면을 알게 되었다. 아무 근거도 없이 추측만으로 사람의 직업을 판단하는 것이 얼마나 멍청한 일인지에 대한 깨달음도 덤으로 얻으면서. 이제야 비로소 잘못된 것이 바로잡히는 기분이 들며 피터는 벅찬 행복을 느꼈다. 그녀는 이 모든 인정과 찬사를 받을 자격이 있었다. 피터는 진심으로 메이를 꽉 껴안아 주고 싶었다. 물론 스타크씨도 함께.

이제 토니가 최근 해왔던 모든 일들의 앞뒤가 맞았다. 그는 지금 이 순간을 위해 그런 일을 벌인 거였다. 단지 피터가 그러길 바란다는 이유로. 이 모든 일들을, 메이와 피터를 위해서. 이건… 이건 정말로 엄청난 일이었다. 이루 말할 수 없는 감정에 목이 메어왔다. 토니는 피터, 그리고 모두를 위해 너무나 많은 것들을 바치는 사람이었다.

메이와 브루스의 발표가 모두 끝나자, 피터는 자리에서 일어나 열정적인 기립 박수를 쳤다. 이윽고 무대로 돌아온 진행자 카일라가 말했다.

“와우. 정말 멋진 발표였어요. 자리를 빛내 주신 미스 파커와 배너 박사님께 감사 드립니다.”

피터는 다음 발표 순서를 기다릴 생각이 없었다. 당장 저 두 사람에게 달려가서 축하의 말을 전하고, 토니에게 전화하고 싶었다. 곧바로 피터는 네드의 어깨를 움켜쥔 다음 통로를 향해 사람들의 무릎과 무릎 사이를 비죽거리며 지나갔다.

“자, 이제 우리의 깜짝 손님을 위해 모두 기대하실 것 같은데요. 인정할게요. 솔직히 저도 깜짝 손님이 누구인지 알았을 때 정말 깜짝 놀랐거든요. 여러분들도 곧 그렇게 되실 거라 믿어요.” 진행자가 눈을 반짝이며 웃었다.

피터가 마침내 비좁은 통로를 빠져나와 레드 카펫을 밟았을 때, 카일라의 다음 말이 달려 나가려던 그를 멈춰 세우고 얼어붙게 했다.

“더 이상 아무 소개가 필요 없는 사람. 스타크 인더스트리의 토니 스타크 입니다!”

객석의 관객들은 이전보다 훨씬 더 크게 환호했고, 피터는 믿을 수 없는 표정과 함께 무대를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 평소 입던 디자이너 정장을 입은 토니가 패션 모델처럼 길게 늘어진 그림자와 나란히 무대를 걸어 나오는 것을 목격했을 때, 피터는 충격을 받고 그저 가만히 서 있었다. 이 황당한 상황에 피터는 고개를 절레절레 내저었다. 스타크씨는 정말 여전히 토니 스타크다웠다.

“Hey 미드타운!” 토니가 인사의 말을 던지며 객석을 향해 V사인으로 키스를 날렸다.

중앙 무대 위에 서서 두 발을 벌리고 뒷짐을 진 토니가 말했다.

“여러분들은 올해 스타크 인더스트리가 왜 이 행사에 왔는 지 궁금해 할 겁니다. 뭐가 달라졌길래? 무슨 일이 있길래 오늘 이렇게 특별하게 등장했을까?”

그는 말을 잠시 멈추고, 군중 속을 응시했다.

“뭐, 그렇다면 새로운 걸 말씀드릴게요. 사상 처음으로, 스타크 인더스트리는 어벤져스 프로젝트를 포함한 우리의 모든 각각의 부서에 고교, 그리고 대학교 인턴십 프로그램을 시작할 예정입니다.” 엄청난 환호성이 울려 퍼지면서 객석 전체가 들썩거리기 시작했고, 토니가 만족스럽다는 듯이 씩 웃었다.

“전 언제나 퓨처리스트였지만, 어떤 한 소년을 만난 후에야 그 미래를 가꾸는 데 더 도움이 될 수 있는 게 무엇인지를 깨달았거든요.”

그리고 마치 토니는 정확히 피터가 어디있는 지 알고 있다는 것처럼 손을 들었다. 토니는 항상, 그가 어디에 있든, 그리고 뭘 하고 있든 언제나 피터를 찾아내곤 했다. 피터는 토니가 필요 할 때면 언제나 그 곁에 있을 거라는 걸 의심하지 않았다.

토니가 그를 가리키며 말했다. “피터. 무대 위로 올라와 줄래.”

피터가 멍하니 그를 쳐다보고만 있자 토니가 반쯤 웃으며 입술을 비죽였다.

“그래. 너 말야 피터. 내가 알고 있는 피터가 또 누가 있겠어?” 그러곤 잠시 말을 멈춘 채 고개를 까딱였다. “어서. 내 팔에 슬슬 경련이 오기 시작했으니까.” 다시 한 번 토니는 그를 향해 손짓했고, 피터의 다리가 저절로 움직이기 시작했다.

“바로 그 기세야.” 토니가 씩 웃었다.

이윽고 피터가 무대 위로 올라왔을 때, 그는 모든 사람들의 지루한 시선을 느낄 수 있었다. 그러나 곧바로 토니가 그의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 바싹 끌어 당기자, 피터의 뱃속에 기어 나왔을 지도 모르는 모든 불안과 걱정이 싹 사라졌다.

“피터 파커를 여러분들께 다시 소개할게요. 이 아이는 현재 스타크 인더스트리의 유일한 인턴이자 저의 수많은 프로젝트를 옆에서 돕고 있습니다. 대부분은 아이언맨 슈트나 스파이더맨 슈트, 아니면 어벤져스 기술 개발 등이죠. 물론 당연하게도 신재생 에너지 도시 프로젝트도요. 여러분들과 같은 100명의 다른 학생들에게 스타크 인더스트리 인턴십 프로그램을 열게 된 것도 모두 피터의 놀라운 성과 때문입니다.”

토니는 피터의 어깨를 쥔 손에 힘을 한 번 쥐더니, 그를 향해 웃음을 터트렸다.

“Pete. 너 괜찮아?” 두 사람만 들을 수 있도록 마이크를 멀리 떨어뜨린 토니가 물었다.

피터는 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. “네, 괜찮아요 스타크씨. 그냥… 그냥 좀 너무 놀라서 그래요.”

“뭐? 너 혹시 내가 널 실망시킬거라 생각한 거야? 여기 오지 않을 거라고? 내가 무대에 서서 자랑할 기회를 놓칠 리 없다는 걸 너도 알잖아.” 무대 위에서 우물쭈물하는 피터를 향해 토니가 짓궂게 말했다.

“…스타크씨는 저를 한 번도 실망시킨 적 없는걸요.” 피터의 진심 어린 목소리에 토니는 울고 싶어졌지만, 마른 기침으로 겨우 넘어갈 수 있었다.

“피터. 내 심장 상태.” 토니가 장난스럽게 숨쉬기 힘든 척 쌕쌕거리자 피터는 작게 웃으며 그의 등을 두드렸다.

“괜찮잖아요.”

못 말리겠다는 듯 피터의 퉁명스러운 대답에 토니가 씩 웃더니 자세를 곧게 펴며 관객을 향해 돌아섰다.

“그래서. 이 자리를 마련해 준 여러분을 위해 저는 오늘 가장 최신의, 그리고 가장 뛰어난 아이언맨 슈트의 시범을 보여드릴 예정입니다.”

피터는 토니의 고집대로 무대 위에서 그의 멘토가 가져온 물건들 각각의 특징과 관련된 재미있는 사실들을 설명하는 것을 거들었다. 두 사람의 발표와 주어진 시간이 모두 끝났을 때, 토니는 우스꽝스럽게 고개를 숙이며 인사를 했고, 그가 쓰고 있던 선글라스를 벗어 객석을 향해 던졌다. 누가 그걸 먼저 잡았는 지 3인조가 싸우는 소리가 들려왔다.

“오늘은 여기까지! 토르가 근육 자랑을 하거나 근육만큼 쓸모없이 잘생긴 얼굴을 뽐내고 있는 스타크 인더스트리 부스에서 신청서 갖고 가는 것 잊지 마세요.” 피터의 팔을 부드럽게 감싸면서 무대 아래로 내려가던 토니가 다시 한 번 V사인을 던졌다.

“토르 씨가 정말 부스에 있어요?”

피터의 질문에 토니가 입술을 삐쭉 내밀며 어깨를 으쓱였다. “브루시를 도와주러 왔길래 그 녀석한테 아마 부스로 돌아갈 거라고 말해줬어. 그러니까 이건 솔직히 추측이긴 해. 하지만,” 토니가 잠시 멈췄다가 자신만만한 표정을 지었다. “인정 하자고. 내가 틀린 적이나 있어?”

피터가 눈을 굴렸다. “맙소사. 스타크씨. 최소한 평범한 사람인 척이라도 해주세요!”

토니가 웃음을 터트렸고, 곧장 그의 거미 소년이 가슴팍에 달라붙지 않았다면 더 할 말이 남아 있었을 것이다. 미처 말하지 못한 말은 갑작스런 포옹에 도로 말려들어갔다. 피터는 마치 토니가 어디론가 떠날 것처럼 양팔로 토니를 단단히 감싼 채 품 안에 고개를 묻었다.

“고마워요, 스타크씨.” 토니의 옷깃에 대고 피터가 중얼거렸다.

“메이 숙모가 배너 박사님과 함께 무대 위에 오른 걸 봤을 때 정말 행복했어요! 그리고 오늘 와 주셔서 고마워요. 그, 어벤져스 일과 다른 모든 일거리로 바쁘신 거 알고 있어요.”

“허. 바쁘다고? Kid. 난 네 일이면 절대 바쁘지 않아. 넌 내 인생에서 귀찮지 않은 몇 안 되는 일 중의 하나야.” 토니가 손가락으로 피터의 머리카락을 매만지면서 투덜거렸다.

피터는 토니가 그렇게 말할 줄 알았다. 그가 늘 피터에게 하던 말이었다. 그리고 아무리 같은 말이라도, 몇 번이고 계속해서 들어도 토니를 향한 피터의 사랑을 줄어들게 하지 않았다. 다만 피터의 감사 인사를 그저 듣고 흘리는 토니의 태도는 고맙지 않았다. 아주 오래 전, 캡틴 아메리카의 번뜩이던 눈빛과 그의 방패가 토니의 가슴에 꽂아진 그 비디오를 보고 난 뒤로, 피터는 문득 토니가 받지 못한 모든 감사에 대해 떠올리게 됐다.

토니가 타인의 사랑을 받기 위해선 스스로 주변에 끊임없이 무언가를 바쳐야 한다고만 생각하는 지 궁금해졌다. 피터에게 세상을 바치지 않는다면 그가 떠나버릴 거라고. 그리고 지금은 수배자가 된 어벤져스에게 그의 보금 자리와 자원, 그리고 애정을 모두 나눠준 뒤로 모두가 떠나버린 자리에 토니의 가슴에 구멍이 뚫렸는 지도. 마치 한때는 침묵했던 무가치한 일에 대해 울부짖는 검은 우물처럼.

피터는 토니 스타크가 들을 수 있도록 고맙다고 말했다. 그리고 이 말을 믿어주길 원했다. 다시, 피터는 고맙다고 했다. 사랑한다고 말하기 위해.

피터는, 토니도 이 진심을 들어주길 바랐다.

“여전히.” 피터가 말했다. “여전히. 스타크씨가 세상에서 최고에요.”

“너도 마찬가지야. Kid.”

_ **겨울** _

자기소개서는 지금까지 문명에서 발명된 모든 것 중 아마도 가장 최악일 것이다. 아니, 취소. 이건 정말, 세상에서 제일 최악이었다. 피터는 잔뜩 굳어있던 고개를 뒤로 젖히며, 의자에서 몸을 쭉 기지개를 폈다. 그리고 활자로 풀어내야 하는 그의 가치를 떠올리며 신음을 흘렸다. 이게 가장 끔찍했다. 그가 왜 생명의학 엔지니어가 되고 싶어하는지, 그리고 무엇이 그의 동기가 되었는지 얼마나 많은 자기소개서를 써야 하는 걸까? 그리고 얼마나 더 많은 흥미로운 지원서를 쓸 수 있고, 아니면 입학 추천서를 요청하는 공손한 이메일을 써야 하는 걸까? 이건 그러니까… 너무 과했다! 지금 피터의 머릿속에선 그냥 토니에게 추천서를 부탁하는 것 사이에서 갈등이 오가고 있었다. 하지만 피터는 마치 토니의 이름을 이용해 낙하산처럼 대학에 들어가고 싶지 않았다.

이를 악물었던 피터는 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 얌전히 핸드폰이 놓여진 곳으로 시선을 옮겼다. 눈을 뗐다가 다시 돌렸다를 조금 반복하다가, 결국 포기하고 핸드폰 잠금을 풀었다. 토니에게 전화를 거는 건 피터에게 마치 자연스러운 습관처럼 느껴졌다. 통화 건너편에서 배경음처럼 울리던 AC/DC의 볼륨이 줄어들었다. 토니는 평소처럼 작업을 하다가 전화를 받은 것 같았다.

“안녕 꼬맹이.”

“안녕하세요 스타크씨…” 피터가 기어 들어가는 목소리로 말했다.

그러자 눈살을 찌푸리는 소리가 들리는 것 같았다. “무슨 일로 이렇게 우울해하고 있는 거야, Underoos?”

토니의 물음과 동시에, 그 동안 꾹 눌러 놨던 모든 좌절들이 쏟아져 나왔다.

“이건 정말 멍청한 자기소개서에요! 도대체 왜 이렇게 학교에 가는게 힘든 거예요?? 전 대통령이 되려고 학위를 따려는 것도 아니라고요! 하! 그리고 지원 기준이 학교마다 너무 다양하고 그걸 다 보려면 시간이 너무 많이 걸려요. 더군다나 제 시간의 절반을 이걸 제출하는데 쓰면 대체 공부는 또 언제 하고 좋은 학점은 어떻게 따라는 건데요?! 그러니까 이건! 이건… 정말, 완전 짜증나요… 스타크씨…”

피터는 이 모든 말을 숨이 찰 때까지 속사포처럼 털어놓았고, 최악이었던 기분이 조금 나아지는 걸 느꼈다.

토니가 안타까움을 담아 흥얼거렸다. “나도 알아 kid. 그치만 지금은 하나의 과정일 뿐이고, 조만간 합격 통지가 떨어지면 모두 그만한 가치가 있을 걸. 그리고 힘들다는 건 알지만 넌 해낼 수 있어. 내가 알거든.”

피터에게 건네는 격려의 목소리는 당연히 확신에 가득 차 있었고, 혹시라도 의심의 싹이 자라기도 전에 없애버릴 것만 같았다.

피터를 가득 메우고 있던 진짜 불안의 근원이 다시 넣기도 전에 입 밖으로 튀어 나왔다.

“그러다 제가 떨어지면 어떡해요?”

피터의 말이 꼭 터무니없다는 것처럼 토니가 사래 걸린 소리를 냈다.

“떨어진다고? 피터. 제정신이지? 넌 내가 아는 가장 똑똑한 꼬맹이야. 피터 너는 명백하게 다른 애들보다 똑똑하고 성실한 데다 대외 활동도 엄청나게 했잖아. 굳이 네가 개발한 혁신적인 의학 기술을 말하지 않더라도. 그런데 어떻게 떨어질 수가 있어?”

그리고 평소 같았으면 그 모든 칭찬들이 피터의 얼굴을 붉게 물들이고 당장 제자리에서 펄쩍 뛰기에 충분했지만, 불안은 이미 그를 잡아 먹고 있었다. 피터는 늘 그의 몸 속에 불안이라는 뱀이 득실거리면서 뱃속을 기어 다니는 것 같았다.

“MIT는 이 나라에서 제가 지원할 수 있는 가장 좋은 학교인걸요. 제가 그 모든 프로필을 가졌대도 거기선 별로 경쟁력도 없을 거에요.” 피터가 자신없이 중얼거렸다.

“피터.” 결국 토니가 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“네가 그런 자기비하적인 헛소리를 어디서 가져왔는지는 모르겠지만, 말 그대로 그건 헛소리야. 네가 대중들에게 스파이더맨인걸 공개하지 않는 이상 여기서 더 얼마나 경쟁력이 있어야 하는 지 모르겠어. 그렇게 한다면 분명 과다 스펙이야. 그리고. 이 나라에는 다른 학교들도 많잖아. 만약 네가 MIT에 못들어가면 스탠포드나 버클리도 훌륭하고.”

“그치만 전 스타크씨처럼 MIT에 들어가고 싶다구요!”

그 순간 통화에는 적막이 깔렸다. 토니가 아무 말도 하지 않고 침묵하자, 그가 전화를 끊지 않았다는 유일한 증거는 그의 날카로운 숨결 뿐이었다. _오 세상에__-_ 피터는 죽고 싶었다. 이건 피터의 기준으로도 과한, 부끄러운 발언이었다. 토니는 아마 그를 신나게 놀려 댈 것이다.

“피터.”

그리고 피터를 부르는 토니의 목소리는 어딘가 잠겨 있는 것 같았다. 피터까지 덩달아 그런 분위기로 물들어가고 있었다. _오 신이시여__._

“피터. 너가 아버지의 발자국을 따라가고 싶다니 꽤 으쓱해지기는 해. 영광이고. 하지만 너도 알다시피…” 토니는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 꼭 머릿속 생각을 정리하고 용기 같은 더 단단한 마음을 감싸 모으려는 것처럼 들렸다.

“네가 어딜 가든, 여전히 널 자랑스러워 할 거라는 건 알지?”

피터는 토니의 격려에 압도되어 말문이 막혀버렸다. 핸드폰을 쥔 손에 힘을 쥐며 귀에 더 바싹 갖다 대었고, 토니는 피터가 만든 공백을 채우려는 듯 조심스럽게 말을 이었다.

“넌 똑똑하고 재능있어. 그리고 엄청난 잠재력으로 가득 차 있지. MIT를 포함해서 어떤 대학이라도 널 안 받는다면 미친거야. Pete, 넌 네가 지원한 어느 대학이든 들어갈 거고 네가 어딜 선택하든 난 그게 최선의 선택이라고 생각해.”

아주 작은 목소리가 돌아왔다. “정말… 그렇게 생각하세요?”

“그래, 꼬맹아.”

피터가 조용히 웃음 지었다. “고마워요… 스타크씨. 그 말이 정말 듣고 싶었어요. 스타크씨가 최고예요.”

“나한테 고마워 하진 마. 난 그냥 네가 실수로 구글 검색어 같은 질문을 비전한테 했을 때 걔가 말했을 법한 사실만 읊어 준거니까.”

결국 피터는 웃음을 터트렸다.

“네 맞아요. 그래서 비전은 가끔 엄청 지루해요.” 그러고선 급하게 입을 가로막았다. “제가 이런 말 했다고 비전한테 말하면 안돼요!”

그 후, 피터는 잠에 빠지기 전 침대의 안락함 속에서 갑자기 무언가가 떠올랐다. 오늘 한 대화에서 토니가 무심코 그를 자신의 아버지라 암시했다고. 곧 피터는 이불을 발로 차며 스스로 무덤을 파고 들어갔다.

◇

에머스프레이를 개발하는 것, 진짜 인턴 일을 수행하는 것, 스파이더맨으로서 순찰을 도는 것, 그리고 네드와 메이, 토니와 어울리는 것. 이 모든 일들 사이에서 피터는 꽤 야위었다. 그리고 이건 갓난아이의 생일 케익 위에 올려진 촛불처럼, 당장이라도 꺼질 것 같은 상태의 완곡한 표현이었다. 이런 이유로 피터가 5시부터 3시간 동안 일하는 평상시 시간표대로 연구실에 도착했을 때, 토니가 피터를 반기자마자 당장 거실로 끄집어 낸 사실에 놀랍지 않았다.

“어쩌다 좀비처럼 되어버린 거야?”

호들갑을 떨면서 피터를 베개 위에 눕히고, 편안한 자리를 잡아 준 뒤 삐져나온 머리카락을 정리해 주는 동안 토니가 캐물었다.

“저 좀비 아니에요…” 피터가 웅얼거리며 대답했다.

“Uh-huh. 그래. 물론, 그렇겠지. 지금 네 눈 밑에 있는 다크서클이나 보고 말해.”

피터의 상체 위로 담요를 끌어 올리면서 토니가 으르렁 거렸다.

“잠도 제대로 못 잔 게 뻔하네. 그러니까 어서 낮잠이나 자렴. 애기거미. 연구실은 네가 한 숨 자고 일어나도 제자리에 있을 거니까.”

“아안돼요… 오늘 같이 헐크 버스터 작업하기로 하셨잖아요…”

잠에 취해 칭얼거리는 목소리가 튀어나왔고, 피터가 몸을 일으키려 발버둥 치기도 전에 단호한 손이 그를 도로 눕혔다.

“FRI, 조명 좀 낮춰줘. 그리고 너.” 토니가 피터를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. “잠자코 있어. 이렇게 피곤할 때 연구실에서 일하는 건 안전상의 문제야.”

“꼭 누구 얘기 같네요.” 여전히 포기하지 않고 꿍얼거리는 피터의 코가 아프지 않게 꼬집혔다.

“쉿. 어른한테 말대꾸 하지마. 그냥… 그냥 좀 쉬어. 그래도 괜찮으니까.” 토니가 이번에는 조용히 잠긴 목소리로 말했다.

피터는 이미 반쯤 감긴 눈꺼풀 사이로 그의 멘토를 바라보며 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 토니의 말대로, 몹시 피곤했다. …그리고 만약 연구 시간을 지키지 않아도 토니가 화내지 않을 거라면 그렇게 큰 문제가 될 것 같지 않았다. 겨우 말을 듣는 기색을 보이는 피터를 내려다보며, 토니는 피터의 머리맡에 앉았다. 그리고 그의 머리카락 사이로 손을 뻗었다.

“바로 그거야. 꿈 속 레고 랜드로 떠나라고.”

거기에 대해 피터는 빈정거리는 대꾸를 하고 싶었지만 곱슬머리를 쓰다듬는 토니의 손길이 너무 따스했고 초 단위로 그의 눈이 점점 더 무겁게 느껴졌다. 어쩌면 토니의 말 대로 잠깐 낮잠을 자는 것도 괜찮아 보였다. _딱 __20__분만__…_

피터가 잠에서 깼을 때 토니는 여전히 그의 곁에 앉아있었다. 머리를 쓰다듬던 손은 그의 머리맡 근처에 놓여있었다. 그가 잠에 빠져든 사이 토니가 어딜 다녀온 게 분명했는데, 그의 주변에 음식이 담긴 쟁반이 있었고 맞은편 커피 테이블 위에는 약간의 물과 주스가 있었기 때문이다.

“안녕 꼬맹이. 한 밤중에도 좋은 아침이라고 말할 거야?”

아직 잠에서 덜 깬 피터가 눈을 깜빡였다. 뜨끈한 눈두덩이를 문지르며 피터는 그의 멘토를 마주보기 위해 등허리를 들어올렸다.

“엄, 대체 몇 시에요?”

여전히 뭉개지는 발음과 함께 하품이 나왔다. 토니는 그런 피터의 뺨을 다정하게 꼬집었다.

“혹시 너 살면서 자다 깨면 망할 사슴처럼 생겼다고 누가 말해준 적 있어?”

볼을 꼬집고 있는 토니의 손을 가볍게 밀친 피터가 삐죽거렸다.

“짓궂게 굴지 마세요 스타크 씨이…”

“너한테 5코스 요리를 만들어준 나한테 지금 짓궂다고 한 거야? 아. 그리고 시간은 걱정하지 않아도 돼. 이미 메이한테 문자 보내 놨어. 흔쾌히 알았다고 하던데.”

피터가 서서히 찌뿌둥한 몸을 일으키고 양 팔을 뒤로 기지개를 폈다.

“저녁을 만들어 주셨다고요?”

“너무 놀란 것처럼 그러지 마. 나도 요리의 기본은 알고 있어. 게다가 건강한 레시피로. 내가 워낙 못하는 게 없긴 하지.”

토니가 장난스럽게 눈썹을 위아래로 움직였고, 결국 피터는 폭포처럼 웃음을 터트렸다.

“좋아 kid. 이제 먹어. 더 먹고 싶으면 또 꺼내 먹고.”

피터는 음식이 가득 담긴 쟁반을 무릎 위로 끌어당기면서 토니에게도 같이 먹자고 손짓했다. “아냐. 난 괜찮아. 너 자고 있을 때 먹었거든.”

피터는 마치 굶주렸던 사람처럼 급하게 먹어 치우지 않기 위해 최선을 다하면서 그의 늦은 저녁 식사를 즐기려 노력했다. 그리고 토니가 준비한 저녁은 실제로도 꽤 괜찮았는데, 적어도 토니가 애쓴 흔적이 느껴졌다. 토니가 피터에게 저녁을 만들어 주기 위해 레시피를 따라하는 모습을 상상하니 그릇 위에 있는 레몬 치킨처럼 따쓰한 온기가 전해졌다.

“이거 진짜로 맛있어요! 스타크씨가 자랑스러워요.” 피터가 얄밉게 말했다.

“난 팔방미인이거든.” 토니가 뻔뻔하게 대답했고, 갑자기 심각한 낯을 하며 물었다. “Kid. 네 몸은 네가 더 잘 챙겨야해. 강화된 신진대사 때문에 남들보다 더 많이 먹고 더 자야 하잖아. 너도 충분히 알고 지킨다 생각했는데, 대체 뭐 때문에 이렇게 방심 한거야?”

말을 건네는 토니의 말투는 너무나도 온화했다. 캐묻거나 실망한 기색도 없이, 그저 조용하고 인내심 있는 목소리였다. 그리고 피터는 이런 진심어린 걱정에 고마움이 차올랐다. 어떤 의미로든, 이건 사랑이었다. 피터는 여전히 양손으로 쟁반을 받들고 있는 채, 토니를 피하듯 고개를 약간 숙였다.

“음, 별거 아니에요. 걱정하지 않으셔도 돼요.” 피터의 뻔한 거짓말에 토니가 불만족스러운 소리를 냈다.

“그러니까 제 말은… 어, 최근에 별로 기운이 없어 보였다는 건 알지만 그건 그냥 제가 수많은 할 일들 사이에서 균형을 잡으려고 노력하고 있었기 때문인 걸요. 기말고사가 다가오고 있고, 브루스와 제가 쓰고 있는 보고서, 스파이더맨 그리고 집과 여기에서의 생활 모두요. 그래서 조금 힘들었나 봐요. 그러니까 이건 그냥,”

피터의 말이 이어질수록 따라붙는 토니의 시선이 더욱 무겁게 느껴졌다. 눈앞의 모든 일들을 흩어내듯, 피터는 허공에 손을 흔들었다. 그의 얼굴은 어떤 좌절로 일그러져 있었다.

“그냥, 일이 다 꼬인 거에요. 전 몸이 하나 인데 모든 곳에 가야 하는 거 말이에요. 무슨 뜻인지 아시죠?”

피터는 결국 고개를 들어 토니를 찾았다. 무슨 말이 돌아올 지 약간의 두려움에 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며.

토니는 짧은 숨을 내쉬었다. 그러곤 멈춰있던 그의 손을 들어올려 피터의 머리 위로 다시 올렸다.

“Kid. 네가 이렇게 네 일상에서 스트레스를 받고 있었다면, 왜 나한테 아무 말도 하지 않은 거야?”

피터가 우울하게 어깨를 으쓱였다. “바보 같아서요. 스타크씨는 아이언맨이잖아요.” 웅얼거리며 튀어나온 목소리는 무릎 위에서 꼼지락거리는 손가락 틈새로 들어갔다.

“스타크씨는 최고의 슈퍼히어로고, 세계에서 가장 큰 회사 중 하나의 뒤에 서 있는 발명가구요. 그리고 로그 어벤져스를 복귀 시키려고 모든 어벤져스와 UN업무를 떠맡고 있는데 거기에 제 바보 같은 불평을 듣고 있을 시간까지 더해야 하니까…”

토니가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “피터. 미친 소리처럼 들릴 수도 있지만, 나는 그 모든 일들을 혼자서 하고 있지 않아. 모든 일에는 팀워크가 중요한 거야. 운 좋게도, 넌 최고의 팀을 갖고 있지.” 말을 끝낸 토니가 제자리에서 일어나더니 경쾌한 손뼉을 쳤다.

“방학까지 인턴십과 스프레이 관련 일을 잠시 보류해 두는 걸로 해.”

“스타크씨! 제 뜻은 그게 아니에요! 제가 알아서 할 수 있어요!” 갑작스런 통보에 피터는 방금 전 말한 모든 일들을 후회하며 목소리를 높였다.

피터는 나약 했고 이제 토니가 그 사실을 알아버렸다.

“피터, 이건 벌이 아니야. 나도 물론 네가 해낼 거라는 걸 알아. 그 동안 잘 해 왔잖아. 하지만 그 일들은 널 행복하게 만들었는데 지금 너를 봐. 이제 그것들이 스트레스를 주고 있잖아. 난 네가 이 일들을 잘 활용하면 좋았으면 하는 거지, 하기 싫은 걸 억지로 하게 만들고 싶지 않아.” 토니의 얼굴이 부드러워졌다. “정말 하고 싶어 한다면 난 말리지 않을게. 하지만 피터… 인생은 경주가 아니야. 편하게 생각해야 해. 네가 18살이 되기 전에 모든 인생의 목표를 달성하지 않는다고 아무도 널 단두대에 세우진 않아.”

피터는 마치 버려진 것 같은 이상한 기분으로 아무 것도 없는 바닥을 내려다 봤다.

“넌 대단한 아이야, 피터. 똑똑하고, 성실하고, 끈기도 있지. 네 앞에는 가장 밝은 미래가 기다리고 있다고. 그러니 네가 잠시 쉬어간다 해서 그게 한 순간에 사라져 버리진 않아.”

갑자기 말을 멈춘 토니가 몹시 당황스러운 표정을 지었다.

“오 젠장. 이게 바로 페퍼가 지난 수년 동안 날 보면서 느낀 거였어. 세상에, 파리로 휴가 가자고 해야겠네. 이거 완전 최악이잖아.”

갑자기 뒤바뀐 토니의 말투에 피터는 웃음 소리를 터트렸고, 스스로도 이 상황에 웃을 수 있다는 것에 반쯤 놀랐다.

“페퍼는 지난 몇 년 동안 나 자신을 돌보게 하기 위해 노력해 왔어. 그리고 내가 나중에서야 그녀의 말을 따르기 시작했을 때서야 나는 내 삶을 다시 좋아할 수 있게 됐지. 내가 한 실수를 똑같이 따라가지 마. 넌 그거보다 더 나은 사람이니까.”

피터는 토니의 말의 핵심을 잘 알았다. 솔직히 방학까진 겨우 한 달하고도 며칠이 남았고, 잠시 보류하자던 그 두 프로젝트는 피터가 아무리 열정이 넘친다 해도 다급한 일은 아니었다. 그리고 그 남은 시간은 수면이나 공부 시간으로 사용할 수 있을 것 같았다. 그러니 피터가 이렇게까지 우울해 하는 이유는…

“그건 제가 시험이 끝나기 전까지 타워에 놀러올 수 없다는 뜻인가요?” 피터가 조용히, 조심스레 물었다.

그러자 토니의 낯빛이 싹 바뀌었다. “뭐라고? 나한테 너없이는 굿 플레이스를 보지도 못하게 했잖아. 당연히 타워로 와야지.”

피터는 약간 안심되고 어리벙벙해진 기분으로 히죽 웃었다. 이제 서로 간을 보며 거리를 쟀던, 두 사람 사이의 불안정했던 관계는 모두 지나간 것 같았다.

“어쩌면 스타크씨 말 대로 좀 쉬어 볼까해요… 그냥 그렇게 하면 어떻게 되는 지 한 번 보구요. 하지만 꼭 지키겠다는 약속은 못해요!”

“그걸로도 괜찮아. 자, 이거 봐. 로디가 오늘 타워에 들리겠다 했는데 저 토스터로 골탕 먹일 좋은 생각이 있어.”

한 달하고도 5일 후, 드디어 마지막 기말 시험이 끝났다는 사실에 안도하며 피터는 그의 아파트에 도착했다. 마냥 행복하면서도 피곤한 기분이었다. 그런데 집 앞 도로에, 익숙한 토니의 차가 주차되어 있었다. 당황했지만 어쨌든 행복한 미소를 지으며 피터는 의기 양양한 발걸음으로 문을 열었다. 집 안으로 들어서자 들뜬 표정의 토니와 메이가 나란히 그의 등장을 환영했다. “피터!” 메이는 거의 행복한 비명에 가까운 큰 목소리로 말했다. “마침내 끝낸걸 축하해! 정말 자랑스럽구나!” 그러고는 그를 품에 꽉 끌어안았다. 무슨 일인 지 영문을 모르는 피터는 여전히 혼란스러웠지만, 어쨌든 그 역시 메이를 양 팔로 안았다.

“좋아, kid. 네가 해냈어. 네가 그럴 걸 난 항상 알았다니까.” 토니의 말은 담백하고 짧았지만, 그런 말을 건네는 그의 눈에는 의심할 수 없는 자부심이 담겨 있었다. 피터가 활짝 웃었다.

“고마워요 스타크씨. 그런데 그런 이야기를 해 주려고 여기 오신 건 아니죠?”

“뭐? 멘토는 가끔 멘티 집에 찾아오지도 못해? 괘씸하게 감히 내 의도를 의심하다니.” 토니가 발끈 화를 내며 불평했다.

본론으로 들어가지 않는 토니의 태도에 메이는 눈을 굴렸지만, 곧바로 표정을 풀며 말했다.

“피터. 깜짝 놀랄 일이 있어. 이번 학기에 정말 열심히 일 했잖아. 에머스프레이와 인턴십, 스파이더맨, 그리고 학교에서 네가 해낸 일들 말야. 대학 지원서는 말할 것도 없고. 그래서 우린 이번 크리스마스에는 네가 정말 특별한 선물을 받을 자격이 있다고 생각했거든.”

피터는 눈을 깜박이며, 두 사람을 바라봤다. 하지만 두 사람은 마치 레드 카펫 위에 서 미소를 짓고 있을 뿐 더 이상의 설명없이 가만히 서 있었다.

“특별한 선물이요?”

토니의 미소가 곧바로 능글맞은 웃음으로 변하더니 세 장의 티켓을 갑자기 꺼내 들었다.

“kid. 우린 디즈니랜드에 갈 거야.”

그 말을 들은 피터의 턱이 떡 벌어졌다. “네?? 말도 안돼요. 오 세상에. 메이. 토니. 이건- 이건 너무 과해요. 저는 심지어-“

“넌 충분히 받을 자격이 있어, 피터. 더 이상 과하다는 말도 안되는 소리는 듣고 싶진 않네. 알아 들었지?” 아예 대꾸할 여지를 막아버리는 토니의 옆에서 메이가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“이래도 괜찮겠어요?” 메이 숙모의 스케쥴을 아는 피터가 시선을 돌리며 물었다.

“음, 너도 알다시피 난 그 때… 그 날 이후로는 거의 휴가를 쓰지 않았거든. 그만큼 휴가가 많이 쌓였다는 뜻이야.” 메이가 작게 웃었고, 지난 일에 대한 상념에 조금 젖었는지 금방 부드러운 표정을 지었다. “우리 모두 가도 될 것 같아.”

피터는 그 일에 대해 말하는 메이를 빤히 바라보다가, 모든 걱정과 불안의 그림자를 떠올리면서 입을 열었다. 하지만 피터가 뭐라 말하기도 전 토니가 말문을 잘라버렸다. “피터. 내가 너한테 이런 선물을 주게 해줘.” 감정적인 분위기에 온갖 불편한 표정을 지으면서도 토니는 코를 찡그렸을 뿐 꿋꿋하게 말을 이어 나갔다.

“너도 알다시피 난 이런 마음과 마음, 진실된 말들을 싫어하고 피해버리지만, 너랑 메이는.” 그는 고개를 살짝 내저으면서 작은 미소를 지었다. “너네 두 사람은 그럴 자격이 있어. 그리고 난 그걸 실현 시킬 수 있고 말야. 무엇보다 이건 내가 주는 감사의 선물이니까.” 토니는 더 할 말이 더 있어 보였지만 드물게 입을 다물었다.

“스타크씨도 오시는 거 맞죠?”

“당연히 오지.” 메이가 말했다. “이건 가족 여행이야.”

피터는 메이 숙모를 사랑했다. 이 세상 어떤 것보다도 그녀를 가장 사랑했다. 순간 토니가 몸을 굳혔다. 그의 눈동자 속에 어떤 것들이 들이닥치기 시작했다. 하지만 곧바로 터져나온 마른 기침과 재치있는 말이 그것을 빠르게 감췄다.

“좋아. 내 알러지가 사라지고 있어.” 가족의 테두리 안에 인정 받았다는 감격을 숨기려는 듯 보였다.

이제 계획이 완전히 확정되자, 흥분이 피터의 전신을 타고 부글거리기 시작했다. 제자리에서 발을 동동 구르면서.

“좋아요. 와 세상에. 우린 디즈니랜드에 갈 거에요. 말도 안돼. 믿을 수 없어요! 메이, 토니. 정말 고마워요. 이건 제가 받아본 것 중에 가장 최고의 선물이에요!!”

마침내 자신이 만든 혼란 속에서 빠져나온 토니가 씩 웃었다. “바로 그거야. 이제 짐 싸, Underoos. 이틀 뒤에 출발 할 거니깐 말야.”

“이틀이요?! 네드한테 말해야 겠어요! 그리고 빨래도요! 오 그리고 세상에. 메이, 우리 여름 옷을 다시 꺼내야 해요. 얼마 전에 정리해서 넣어놨잖아요!”

끝없는 피터의 호들갑에 메이가 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 웃음을 터트렸다. “피터. 솔직히 넌 너무 귀여워.”

“Hey! 전 귀엽지 않아요! 귀여울 나이가 지난 17살이라고요!”

“난 애들이 17살이 꼭 뭐라도 된 것처럼 말할 때가 좋더라.” 토니의 짓궂은 농담은 결국 피터의 삐딱한 눈빛을 샀다.

세 사람은 밤이 늦을 때까지 챙겨야 할 물건과 무엇을 입어야 하는 지, 그리고 사전에 해야 하는 일들을 의논했다. 이윽고 메이가 하품을 하기 시작하자 토니는 자리에서 일어나 나갈 채비를 했다.

“해피가 10시에 둘을 데리러 올 거야. 알겠지?”

“물론이죠 스타크씨! 전날에 메이가 짐을 모두 싸 놓게 해 둘 게요. 숙모는 아침 시간에 끔찍하거든요.”

“조심해 피터. 안 그러면 널 내버려두고 다른 착한 조카를 데리고 갈거야.”

“제가 숙모의 유일한 조카잖아요.”

메이가 한 손을 흔들었다. “더 말 하기만 해봐.”

말 할 필요도 없이, 열흘 후에 파커네는 약간의 시차와 걸음걸이를 방해하는 넘쳐나는 기념품들과 함께 그들의 아파트로 돌아왔다. 피터는 조심스럽게 자신의 새로운 스타워즈 삼인방 피규어, 그를 놀리려고 토니가 사준 미키 마우스 머리띠, 그리고 장난감 아이언맨 건틀렛을 그의 침대 옆에 세워 두었다. 방 불을 끄자 건틀렛 손바닥에서 푸르스름한 불빛이 방을 밝혔다. 피터는 그 빛보다도 마음을 편안하게 해 주는 건 없다고 생각했다.

◇

입학 통지서를 기다리는 스트레스는 피터를 미치게 만들었고, 결국 관심을 다른 곳으로 돌리기 위해 예전부터 하고 싶었던 취미로 전략을 세웠다. 토니는 항상 지나치게 산만한 정신을 진정시키는 가장 좋은 방법은 넘쳐나는 에너지를 다른 곳으로 유도하는 것이라 말했다. 그래서 피터는 몇 년 전에 메이와 벤이 사용했던 오래된 카메라 중 하나를 찾아냈다. 일반 스마트폰보다도 화소가 낮은 낡은 디지털 카메라를 들고 피터는 사진을 찍기 시작했다. 대개, 피터는 높은 곳에서 찍은 사진을 좋아했다. 모든 사람들은 위를 올려다 보는 것이 익숙하지만 피터는 아래를 내려다 보는 편이 더 현실감 있게 느껴졌다. 그 곳에는 알 수 없는 무한한 가능성보다 그가 어린 시절부터 봐왔던 길과 끊임없이 밀려드는 사람과 불빛이 있었다. 덧붙여, 벽에 잘 달라붙은 그의 능력은 다른 사람들이 엄두 내지 못할 곳에서 사진을 찍을 수 있다는 걸 의미했다.

물론, 피터는 사람들을 피사체로 찍는 것도 좋아했다. 메이가 스토브에 파스타를 돌리는 자연스러운 일상, 웃음으로 고개가 뒤로 넘어간 네드, 좋아하는 책 속 구절을 읽고 있는 MJ의 부드러운 눈빛 같은 스냅 사진들. 피터는 관계들 사이의 짧은 순간을 포착하는 것을 사랑했다.

그리고 피터가 타워에 가는 이상, 토니도 예외가 아니었다. 피터가 그런 기회를 놓칠 리가 없었다. 그가 가장 좋아하는 토니의 순간 중 하나는, 언제나 연구실에서 작업하던 것에서 눈을 떼고 이제 막 들어선 피터를 바라보는 때였다. 그의 방문을 진심으로 기뻐하는 것처럼 문 쪽으로 몸을 살짝 기울인 채 눈가에 맺힌 따뜻한 주름살과, “안녕 Pete.”하고 말할 때 부드러운 호선을 그리며 미소 짓는 토니.

어떤 허울도, 거짓도 없는 있는 그대로의 토니였다. 피터에게 격려와 지지를 보내고, 위로가 되는 강한 사람. 토니의 그런 모습은 마치 학교에서 돌아왔을 때 그를 반겨주던 벤을 바라봤을 때의 감정을 떠올리게 했다. 아니면 피터가 캠프에서 돌아왔을 때 그를 바래다 주기 위해 친구의 차 안에서 기다리고 있던 메이가 손을 흔들었을 때처럼. 마치 집에 돌아온 것 같은 기분이었다. 당신이 어딜 떠나 있든, 다시 돌아올 수 있는 안전하고 포근한 곳말이다. 그리고 토니도 피터와 마찬가지로 이런 기분을 느꼈다는 것이 느껴졌을 때 피터는 어느 때보다 행복했다. 그래서, 피터는 이미 찍을 준비가 된 카메라를 가지고 연구실로 뛰어 들어갔다. 문을 열고 들어섰을 때, 여느 때처럼 토니는 앉아 있던 의자에서 피터를 향해 몸을 틀었고 카메라 플래시가 늘 하던 인사를 하려고 막 입을 열려던 참이었다. 그러나 갑자기 카메라 플래시가 터지자 토니의 얼굴이 혼란스럽게 변했다.

“피터. 파파라치가 결국엔 널 어떻게 구슬린 거야? 그걸 부업으로 용돈을 벌려고 그래? 왜냐하면 내가 네 월급을 더 올린다면 더없이 기쁠 것같거든.”

피터가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “스타크씨. 전 절대로 돈때문에 스타크씨 사진을 팔진 않을 거에요. 저 기분 상했어요.”

“그런 사람들을 워낙 많이 봐서.” 토니가 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“네. 근데 전 대부분의 사람들과는 다르거든요.” 피터가 혀를 쭉 내밀며 장난쳤지만, 토니는 정감 어린 농담 대신 피터를 거의 슬픔과 애정이 섞인 눈으로 그를 바라봤다.

“…맞아. 넌 다르지.”

하지만 어색해 지려는 분위기는 카메라를 향해 손짓하는 토니 덕분에 깨졌다. “그래서. 어디 한 번 말해봐. 그 카메라는 뭔데?”

수줍음으로 뒷목을 매만지던 피터가 대답했다.

“어, 그러니까. 혹시 예전에 저한테 취미를 시작하면, 음. 제가 덜 불안해 질 거라고 말한 거 기억하세요?”

“계속 해봐.” 토니는 의자 위에 다시 자리를 잡았다. 그리고 한 쪽 손으로 머리를 기댄 채 피터에게 집중했다.

어쩐지 수사 대상이 된 기분이 든 피터가 고개를 푹 숙였다. “그래서어어어요. 사진 촬영에 한 번 손을 대 볼까 생각했어요. 그리고 이건…솔직히 꽤 재미있더라구요.”

“그래?” 토니는 꼭 호기심 가득하면서도 믿지 못하겠다는 말투로 말했고, 피터를 향해 욕심 많은 손을 뻗었다. “어디 한 번 보자.”

“스타크씨! 이건 사생활이에요!” 하지만 피터는 카메라를 소중히 가슴에 움켜쥔 채 손을 피해 허둥지둥 뒤로 물러섰다.

“사생활이라니? 나도 네 사생활이야! 이리와서 말 들어. 난 어른인데다 네 소중한 멘토야. 너한테 사진술 멘토링도 해줘야 하지 않겠어?”

“갑자기 사진학 박사라도 되신 거에요?” 토니의 말도 안되는 주장에 피터는 건성으로 그의 말을 끊었다.

토니가 히죽 웃었다. “왜? 박사 학위 하나 땄으면 좋겠어?”

“스타크씨!” 토니라면 정말 그럴 것 같은 농담과, 억지스러운 주장에 피터는 결국 우는 소리를 하면서도 팔을 뻗은 토니에게 가까이 다가갔다. 그리고 뚱한 표정으로 카메라를 건넸다.

결국 그의 말을 따른 피터를 보며 토니가 의기양양하게 웃었다. 그리고 작은 화면을 통해 사진들을 조용히 넘겨보았다. 그가 찍은 사진들과 토니의 반응 사이를 유심히 지켜보며 피터가 그의 곁으로 바짝 붙었다. 침묵이 점점 더 길어질수록 피터는 더더욱 불안해졌다. 왜냐하면 아무리 얼굴을 쳐다봐도 그의 멘토가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 하나도 읽을 수가 없었다!! _대체 스타크씨는 뭐지__?? __포커 페이스 마스터__??_

피터의 속이 뒤집어 지는 동안, 마침내 토니는 거의 모든 사진들을 다 열어봤다. 화려한 손놀림으로 피터에게 카메라를 되돌려준 토니가 덤덤하게 말했다.

“정말 좋은걸, kid. 진짜로. 내 마음에 들어.”

피터는 심장이 터져나가는 것 같았다. “잠깐- 마음에 드신다고요? 그러니까, 진짜로요?”

“아니. 거짓말이야.” 믿지 못하겠다는 피터의 반응에 토니가 눈을 굴렸다. “피터. 네 사진들은 모두 멋져. 사진 백업하는 인스타그램 계정 같은 걸 하나 만들어 봐. 네가 나한테 늘 보여주는 것 같은 거 말야.”

“오 세상에. 절대 안돼요 그럼 너무 부끄러운 걸요. 만약에 팔로워가 한 명도 없으면요? 게다가 제가 잘 못 찍으면 어떡해요??”

“Kid. 계정을 만들면 넌 바로 팔로워가 생길 거야. 사람들은 뭐든 다 구독 하잖아. 그리고 넌 실제로 잘 하고!” 토니가 웃으며 말했다.

피터는 여전히 수줍어하는 표정으로 머리칼 사이에 손을 뻗었다. “정말 그렇게 생각하세요? 어, ,왜냐면 제가 이것보다 더 좋은 카메라를 가지면 분명 지금 사진보다 더 잘 찍을 수 있을 것 같아서요.”

“그래. 그렇다니까. 카메라 성능은 좀 더 업그레이드를 해야겠지만, 사진을 찍는 네가 재능이 있잖아. 살짝 보정하고, 크롭 좀 하고. 난 아직 잘 모르겠지만 다른 괜찮은 편집툴을 좀 만져보면. 와우. MoMA에 걸릴만 하겠어.”

“스타크씨가 그렇게 말한다면야…”

“내가 그렇다고 했지. 그리고 보통은 내 말이 옳아.”

“사실은, 포츠 양은 대개 스타크씨가 틀렸다고 하거든요. 거의 모든 면에서요.”

토니가 정곡을 찔린 것처럼 움찔했다. “좋아. 알았어. 어쩌면 내 인생에선 조금 그랬을 수도 있지. 말하자면…” 라고 말을 하며 허공에 손을 흔들었다. “이 모든 곳에서. 하지만 너에 관해서라면 날 믿어도 돼. 내가 잘 알거든. 정말 열심히 하고 있으니까. 몸과 마음을 다해서 최고의 관심을 쏟고 있으니깐 말야.”

그 생각은 갑자기 피터에게서 튀어나왔다. 정말 오랜 시간 동안, 피터는 이걸 신중하게 마음에 담아 두고 있었다. 굳이 그걸 입으로 말하지 않았던 피터였지만, 지금 이 순간, 토니에게 전할 필요가 있다고 느꼈다. 특히 죽기 진전이나 학교에서 당한 창피로부터 혹은 어떤 엄청나고, 거대하고, 공적인 일에서부터 구해진 상황이 아니었을 때. 이 곳에는 단지 피터와 토니, 그리고 카메라 한 대 뿐이었다.

“스타크씨는 진짜 좋은 멘토에요. 세상에서 최고로요. 이미 있는 그대로도 대단하니까 열심히 하려고 노력하지 않으셔도 돼요.”

피터는 토니의 눈을 정면으로 바라봤다. 약간 겁이 먹었지만 진심 어린 눈빛을 하면서.

토니의 눈은 거의 기침이 터져나오기 직전처럼 휘둥그레 해졌다. 그러더니 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 피터의 어깨를 툭툭 두들겼다.

“고마워 꼬맹아. 나한텐 꽤 의미있는 말이야. 혹시 주스 마시고 싶진 않아? 난 주스를 좀 먹어야 할 것 같네.”

토니의 뻔한 반응에 피터는 터져나올 것 같은 미소를 활짝 지으며 고개를 저었다. “네. 스타크씨! 주스 좋죠!”

“좋아. 부엌에 갔다가 작업 좀 하러 다시 돌아올게.”

다음 날 아침, 피터가 서둘러 학교에 가려고 할 때 피터는 그의 아파트 문을 열어 젖혔고, 문 앞에 있는 상자를 거의 지나칠 뻔 했다. 상자 위에는 그의 이름이 큼직하게 쓰여져 있었다. 피터는 그 상자를 발견하고 당장 뛰쳐나가려던 몸을 멈춰 세우며 귀 한쪽 이어폰을 빼냈다. 그리고 몸을 숙여 천천히 박스를 열어보기 시작했다. 뒤늦게 생각해보면 현관 앞에 이상하게 놓여진 택배 상자를 조심스레 취급해야 했다. 하지만, 알다시피 호기심이 지나치면 위험한 법이었다.

그리고 그 호기심은 그만큼 커다란 행복을 가져왔다. 피터는 상자 속에서 마치 성배처럼 성스러워 보이는 포장지를 꺼냈고, 그 안에는 커스텀 제작된 게 분명해 보이는 카메라가 들어 있었다. 카메라의 옆 면에는 ‘피터 파커’ 그의 이름이 각인으로 새겨져 있었다. 카메라를 꺼낸 피터의 손이 잘게 떨렸다. 이건…이건 엄청 났다. 그러니까, 너무 엄청났다. 아마도 이 엄청난 사실을 믿지 못할 만큼. 피터는 바닥에 쭈그리고 앉아 렌즈와 다른 카메라 부품을 찾기 위해 손바닥으로 바닥을 쓸었다. 그러다 상자 맨 아래의 작은 쪽지가 손끝에 닿았다. 손으로 직접 쓴 게 분명한 쪽지였다. 터져나오려는 흥분을 간신히 가라앉힌 피터는 조심스레 쪽지를 읽어 내려가기 시작했다. 그리고 문장 하나 하나를 읽을 때마다 그의 입가에 미소가 점점 번졌다.

_안녕 꼬맹아_ _,_

_아이팟의 할머니쯤 되는 카메라보다 더 좋은 화소를 가진 새로운 카메라 세상에 온 걸 환영해_ _. _ _내가 너한테 뭘 사주면 네가 뭐라고 할지 잘 아니까 _ _–_ _이건 진짜 어처구니 없지만 어쨌든_ _\- _ _어젯밤에 널 위해 이걸 만들어 봤어_ _. _ _바라는데 이게 네 덤벙대는 손에도 살아남았으면 좋겠네_ _. ‘_ _우리가 아는 누구_ _’_ _일 때 써도 말야_ _._

_재밌게 갖고 놀도록 해_ _, kid. _ _사진 찍으면 몇 장 나한테 보내주고_ _. _ _밤새 와인이나 홀짝 마시는 나이든 엄마처럼 냉장고에 붙여 둘거니까_ _._

쪽지의 맨 아래에는 토니가 대충 그린 V사인과 T.S서명이 휘갈겨 있었다. 그리고 피터는 이걸 그냥 갖고만 있을 수가 없었다. 나섰던 집으로 되돌아가서 메이에게 기쁨의 함성을 질러냈다. 그리고 놀란 그녀의 얼굴을 키득거리면서 찍어댔다.

“피터!” 영문을 모르던 메이가 양 손을 위로 올리며 소리쳤다.

곧장 피터는 갤러리 버튼을 눌러 조금 전 찍힌 사진의 화질에 감탄했다. 사진에는 심지어 메이가 인정하고 싶지 않아한 흰 머리까지 찍혀 있었다.

“이런 미-“

“마지막 단어까지 말하지 않는 게 좋을 거야, 젊은이. 그리고 그건 뭐야?” 그녀의 호기심은 소리지르고 싶은 내면을 길들였다. 갑작스런 돌발 행동에 화내는 대신, 매이는 피터의 어깨 너머를 유심히 내려다 보자마자 카메라 옆에 새겨진 각인이 무엇을 의미 하는 지 알아챘다.

메이가 한숨을 내쉬었다. 하지만 그녀의 입가에는 다정한 미소가 걸려있었다.

“그 인간은 정말 그만 둘 줄을 몰라. 그렇지?”

“스타크씨는 최고예요.” 피터가 끄덕였다. “메이. 빨리요. 제 모델이 되어 주세요! 카메라 기능을 다 써 보고 싶단 말이에요!”

메이가 웃었다. “정말 고마워, 피티. 근데 넌 지금 학교에 가야하고 나도 출근해야 하니까 그 사진 촬영은 나중으로 미뤄두자. 알겠지?

시무룩해진 피터는 마지못해 카메라를 깨질 것 같은 유리처럼 조심스럽게 테이블 위에 내려 놨다.

“학교는 하나도 재미없는 걸요.”

“그게 인생이야.” 피터의 불평에 메이가 어깨를 으쓱였다.

나중에, 지하철을 타고 학교로 향하면서 피터는 핸드폰 단축키 3번을 눌러 토니에게 전화를 걸었다. (2번 외에 사용할 일이 없었던 피터에게 새롭게 생긴 다이얼이지만 이건 누구도 알 필요가 없었다.)

“안녕 Pete. 너 지금 학교에 있어야 하는 거 아니야?”

“왜 다들 제가 수업에 안 가는 비행 청소년이라 생각하는 거에요?” 피터가 불평을 터트렸다.

하지만 토니의 대답은 무미건조했다. “왜냐하면 넌 수업에 들어가고 싶지 않아 하는 비행 청소년이니까?”

피터가 짜증스런 신음 소리를 냈다. “한 번 땡땡이 쳤다고 갑자기 모두가 수업을 아예 빼 먹을 거라 생각하잖아요. 그건 편견이에요 스타크씨. 비윤리적이고요.”

“당연히 그렇지 않지. 난 네가 집으로 돌아올 때까지 스파이더맨이 눈에 띄지 않았음 좋겠다는 거야.” 하지만 피터는 그의 말 속에서 희미한 미소를 느꼈다.

“네에에에 알았어요 스타크씨. 걱정할 필요 없어요. 어차피 더 이상 말썽 사건에 휘말릴 시간도 없는 걸요. 전 이제 그거보다 더 재밌는 할 일이 생겼거든요.”

통화 건너편에서 몇 장의 서류를 이리저리 뒤적거리는 소리가 들렸지만 피터에게 말을 거는 토니의 목소리는 여전히 즐거운 기색이었다.

“그거 맞나?”

“네. 오늘 진짜 멋진 선물을 받았어요. 완전 끝내줘요! 어, 그러니까, 제가 지금 껏 받은 선물 중에 상위 10등 안에 들 정도로요.”

“슈트 보다도 더?”

토니의 의도에 피터가 코웃음을 쳤다. “말도 안돼요! 슈트는 아무도 뛰어 넘을 수 없죠 당연히! 하지만 거기에 꽤 근접할 만큼이에요.”

솔직한 마음을 드러내거나 평소의 가벼운 농담을 던지거나, 둘 중 하나의 기로에서 두 사람 사이에 잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 대신 피터는 뛰어들기로 결정했다. 그는 수영을 잘 하지 못했다.

“제가 타워에 가면 스타크씨가 어떻게 내부 설계를 했는지 몇 가지 보여줄 수 있으세요? 제가 가진 거랑 별 차이 없어 보이는 데 이건 진짜 끝내 주거든요! 배선이 워낙 섬세해서 제가 이름조차 모르는 게 가득해요.”

“내가 설계에 대해 알려주면 넌 바로 푹 빠지게 될 걸. 이건 네 로봇 강아지 프로젝트에도 도움이 될 지도 몰라. 어쨌거나 둘 다 빛을 이용한 거니까.” 주제의 전환에 토니는 안심한 눈치였다. 그리고 피터와 덩달아 즐거워 보이는 그의 모습에 피터는 가슴이 벅차 올랐다.

“좋아요! 사실 분해 해보고 싶었는데 제가 이걸 너무 사랑해서요.”

“너한테 카메라 준 지 아직 2시간 밖에 안 지났어. 피터.” 토니가 웃음기 없는 말투로 진지하게 말했다.

“어쩔 수 없어요! 전 원래 쉽게 정을 붙여요! 이건 저주라구요!” 피터가 한탄했고, 토니가 내쉬는 아주 깊은 한숨에 곧바로 웃음을 터트렸다.

“아니. 네 저주는 틈만 나면 사고를 터트리는 취미야. 이제 학교에 얌전히 가서 착한 아이로 있어. 원래 보던 시간에 만나.”

피터는 이제 그 문장의 끝에 의문이 붙지 않는다는 사실이 기뻤다. 오래 전 둘 사이에는 수많은 망설임과 만약이 따라 붙은 날들이 있었다.

피터의 미소가 부드러워졌다. “물론이죠, 스타크씨. 너무 기다려 져요.”

그러자 마치 피터가 강화된 청력을 갖고 있지 않은 것처럼, 그리고 그럴 필요가 없는 것처럼 토니가 중얼거렸다.

“나도 꼬맹아.” 전화는 이 말을 끝으로 황급히 끊기고 말았다.

코웃음을 치며 피터가 조용해진 전화기를 내려다 봤다. 화면 위로 피터가 보여준 인터넷 밈에 완전히 뒤집어진 토니 사진이 희미하게 보였다. 주머니 속으로 핸드폰을 넣기 전, 피터는 고개를 가로 저었다. 토니는 절대 변하지 않을 것이다. 하지만 그가 변하는 걸 피터도 원하지 않았다.

피터의 비밀 프로젝트가 그의 머릿속에서 퍼뜩 떠오른 건 바로 그 순간이었다. 그 동안 피터는 토니가 왜 그에게 이렇게까지 해 주는 지 여러 번 궁금해 했다. 만약 그가 계속해서 뭔가를 줘야만 사람들이 그의 곁에 남아 있을 거라면. 히어로 토니 스타크가 아닌 자신감과 허세의 허울 뒤편에 숨겨진 과도한 불안. 피터가 한 인간으로서 토니를 알기 시작했을 때부터 보였던 것들. 그리고 피터는 토니가 그의 사람들을 곁에 두기를 얼마나 원하고, 또 간절히 바랐는 지. 또 사람들이 그를 곁에 두는 이유가 있을 거라 여기며 그 스스로 물주로 전락해 버린 것에 대해 떠올렸다. 차디찬 바닷물이 밀물처럼 몰려와 그의 가슴에 부딪히는 아픔을 느꼈다. 어벤져스가 이곳을 떠났을 때, 그들은 토니의 손으로 개발한 무기를 가지고 그와 싸웠다. 그 수트와 무기들은 살상력과 파괴력을 최대화한 것들이었다. 토니는 그 장비를 사용하는 사람을 가장 우선으로 지키기 위해 그것들을 설계했다. 토니가 그들을 위해, 그리고 다 함께 어울리기 위해 지은 집을 그들은 모두 갈가리 찢어버리고 떠났다. 토니는 그가 할 수 있는 모든 것을 다 바쳤지만 아무 것도 남은 게 없었다. 그리고 피터는, 그 빈 공백에 대해 생각할 수가 없었다. 참을 수 없었다. 이건 불공평했다. 옳지 않았다.

예전에 피터는 어떤 유출된 서류를 읽은 적이 있다. 쉴드가 외부에 노출 되었을 때, 인터넷은 뉴와 가설, 그리고 논쟁으로 터져 나갔었다. 그러다 어떤 사람이 간편한 필터를 이용한 검색으로 수 천개의 문서가 저장된 데이터베이스를 쉽게 접근할 수 있도록 공개했다. 모든 사람들이 음모론에 몰두해 있는 동안 피터는 곧바로 아이언맨에 대해 알 수 있는 모든 것을 찾으러 떠났다. 대중에게 공개된 모든 것들은 이미 피터가 봤던 것들이었다. 그의 영웅심에 대한 기사들, 성공적으로 끝난 미션들, 빌런을 무찔렀거나 민간인과 군대 사이 무력 충돌을 막은 장면들. 그러다 피터는 나타샤 로마노프가 작성한 쉴드 보고서와 어벤져스 평가에 대한 문서를 발견했다. 피터가 그 파일을 열어봤을 때, 그는 너무 놀라서 아무 말도 나오지 않았다. 그리고 믿을 수 없어 했다.

_‘_ _아이언맨은 추천_ _, _ _토니 스타크는 추천하지 않음_ _.’_

뭐?

아이언맨은 단지 토니가 만든 슈트에 불과했다. 왜냐하면 그는 단지 영웅이 될 기회가 필요했던 사람이었다. 토니 자신이 아니었다면 아이언맨은 슈퍼 히어로가 되지 않았을 것이다. 피터는 파일을 훑어 보면서 어금니에 힘을 꽉 주었던 것을 기억했다. 온 나라에 비길 데 없는 천재성을 가지고, 마음을 돌린 적도 없고, 자신을 등한시 하는 사람들 사이에 스스로 속하려 했는 지. 좋은 이유를 찾으려 애썼다. 하지만 그 어떤 것도 납득할 만한 사실을 찾을 수 없었다. 슈트가 없더라도 토니는 피터에게 영웅일 것이다. 세상을 구하는 것은 단순히 외계 침략을 막거나 악명높은 빌런을 막는 것에서 그치지 않았다. 세상을 구한다는 것은 자기 자신보다 다음 후세를 위해 이 지구를 더 나은 세상으로 만드는 거였다. 그리고 아무도, 쉴드 조차 토니에게 매일 최선을 다하지 않았다며 비난했다.

문제은 바로 모든 사람들이 토니에 대해 그렇게 생각했을 때, 결국 토니 역시 스스로를 그렇게 바라봤을 거라는 사실이었다. 피터 파커는 100% 당연히 그렇게 내버려 두지 않을 셈이었다. 그가 두 눈을 뜨고 지키고 있는 한. 절대로.

하지만 피터는 6월까지 기다릴 필요가 있었다.

**봄**

겨울이 가고 봄이 찾아왔다. 매일같이 이곳 저곳에서 날아오는 합격 통지서에 미드타운 고교는 온통 예민하고 음울한 분위기로 가득했다. 학생들은 제각각 비명을 지르면서 친구에게로 달려가거나 어깨에 기대 울었다. 이 시기 학교를 떠도는 소문은 누가 어딜 지원했고 어디를 가게 되었냐는 거였다. 모두가 불확실한 자신의 미래를 걱정하며 최선의 결과를 기도했다. 그리고 끝나지 않는 기대와 절망에 학생들은 점차 지쳐갔다.

피터는 아직 어떠한 합격 통지서 한 장도 받지 못했다. 당연하게도 속에서 타오르는 불안은 피터를 점점 분해시켰다. 메이와 토니가 괜찮다, 아무 일도 아니다라는 격려를 남겼지만 항상 최악을 상상할 수 밖에 없었다. 이제 피터는 허접한 책상 앞에 앉아서 멍청한 상사의 명령에 따라 평생을 사무직만 해야 한다는 사실을 받아 들여야 했다. 하지만 차츰 최악으로 치닫던 상상은 그가 집으로 돌아왔을 때 끝이 났다. 메이가 얼굴에 가장 큰 미소를 짓고 손에 편지 봉투를 들고 있었다.

그녀가 입을 열기도 전에 피터는 이미 편지 봉투에 날인된 로고를 발견했다.

“온 거예요?!” 피터가 소리를 지르면서 매고 있던 가방을 소파에 내던졌다. 그리고 숙모에게 비틀거리며 달려갔다.

메이가 웃으며 말했다. “네가 그렇게 기다리던 MIT가 마침내 도착했어, 피터. 내가 시간이 좀 걸리는 거라고 말했지.”

그녀가 건넨 봉투를 피터는 떨리는 양 손으로 받아들었다. 그의 미래가 바로 이 봉투 안에 들어있었다. 밀봉된 도장을 뜯어내기 위해 손가락을 움직였다가, 순간 멈췄다. 그리고 커다란 눈으로 숙모를 바라봤다.

“만약에 제가 떨어졌으면 어떡하죠?” 피터가 물었다. 그리고 지금 이 상황에서 아직도 걱정을 하고 있는 자기 자신에게 짜증이 났다. 하지만 지금 피터에겐 필사적인 확신이 필요했다.

“얘야, 열기 전까진 아무도 몰라.” 불안과 걱정으로 굳은 피터를 바라보며 메이가 부드럽게 말했다.

이내 결연한 표정을 지으며 입술을 꽉 문 피터는 조심스럽게 봉투를 열었다. 수많은 편지와 팜플렛이 들어 있었지만, 그가 필요로 하는 건 가장 첫 번째 종이였다. 마찬가지로 메이도 입술을 깨물고 손 깍지를 낀 채 피터를 신중하게 바라봤다. 편지의 처음 몇 줄을 읽고 피터는 거의 기절할 뻔 했다.

“메-메이.” 피터가 입을 열었다.

“합격 한거야!?”

피터가 활짝 웃었다. “**합격 했어요****!!**”

“**와****!!!**”

메이가 피터에게 달려들어 양팔로 그를 감싸 안았다. 두 사람은 부둥켜안은 채로 소리를 지르면서 펄쩍펄쩍 뛰었다.

“합격했어요! 제가 합격했다구요! 합격-“ 그 순간 피터는 끌어 안은 숙모에게서 손을 떼내며 말했다. “스타크씨에게 말해야 겠어요! 오 세상에 저 합격 했어요! 메이!!”

메이는 어머니의 모든 사랑을 담은 눈빛으로 피터를 바라보며 그의 이마께에 키스를 했다.

“정말 자랑스럽다, 피터. 난 네가 붙을 줄 알았어.”

핸드폰을 꺼낼 때 피터의 미소는 그 어떤 때보다 밝고 빛났다. 전화를 걸자 첫 번째 신호음이 가기도 전에 토니가 받았다. 피터는 반대편에서 인사를 하기도 전에 고래고래 소리를 질렀다.

“**스타크씨 저 ****MIT****에 합격했어요****! ****믿어지세요****??**”

정보가 전해지는 2초 간의 침묵이 지난 후, 토니는 엄청난 열광과 함께 폭발했다.

“믿어 지냐고? 꼬맹아. 내가 넌 들어갈 거라고 몇 번이나 말했는 지 알아? 이거 진짜 굉장한 걸. 정말 잘했어 피터. 정말로. 넌 그럴 자격이 있어.”

“제가 얼마나 신났는 지 모르실 거에요, 오 맙소사. 도저히 진정이 안돼요.”

토니가 웃음을 터트렸다. “진정 하지마. 넌 좀 더 승리의 영광을 누려야 해. 너네 두 사람이 오늘 한가 하다면 오늘 밤에 축하 겸 외식 하러 나가자.”

“정말요?” 피터는 이미 생각만으로도 흥분해서 발가락이 오므라들었다.

“장난해? 이건 네 인생에 엄청난 사건이야. 당장 하던 일을 모두 멈춰야한다고.”

“스타크씨, 괜찮아요. 전 메이랑 스타크씨랑 축하하는 것만으로도 충분해요.”

“새끼거미는 쉿. 애들이라 파티할 줄을 모르나 본데, 나 같은 베테랑이 있이라면? 나만 따라오면 돼.”

피터가 코웃음을 쳤다. “네 알았어요. 스타크씨가 원하는 대로 해요.”

“7시까지 기다려. 그리고 차려 입고 나와!”

그들이 신난 표정으로 식당에 자리를 잡자 말할 것도 없이 웨이터가 무슨 일이냐고 물었다. 토니는 그의 잔을 들어올리면서 말했다. “이 애가 MIT에 입학 했거든요!” 그러자 웨이터도 입가에 미소를 걸며 토니에게 말했다. “아주 자랑스러우시겠어요.”

웨이터의 말에 토니는 정면으로 피터를 바라봤다. 그리고 지금 이 순간에는 어떤 가면도 쓰지 않고 단지 피터를 향해서 웃었다.

“여태껏 있었던 일 중에 제일 자랑스럽죠. 이 녀석은 우리를 뛰어넘을 거에요.”

◇

5월, 피터는 운전 면허 시험을 봤다. 그는 1년 동안 토니에게서 연수를 받으면서 마침내 운전을 할 수 있다는 수준에 이르렀다. 게다가 피터가 운전하고 있는 동안, 조수석의 토니가 사사건건 과민반응하지 않고 편안하게 문자를 하고 있을 정도로 발전했다. 그들의 마지막 수업에서 피터는 솜씨 좋게 차고 안으로 차를 주차시켰다. 매우 진지한 표정의 토니가 운전석을 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

“피터. 내 생각엔 이제 준비가 된 것같아.” 그리고 엄숙하게 선언했다.

그런 토니에게 바짝 다가서며 피터가 마찬가지로 심각한 표정 한 채 말했다. “대령님. 정말 확신 하십니까? 제가 단독 미션을 수행할 준비가 되었습니까?”

토니가 장난스럽게 피터의 다리를 때린 뒤 입 꼬리를 올렸다. “바로 그런 자세야. 넌 100% 준비 됐어. 이제 합격은 전적으로 너한테 달렸어. 처음 고속도로로 빠졌을 때 사방으로 비명을 지르던 시절에서 꽤 성장했네.”

“스타크씨이이이이.” 피터가 우는 소리를 내며 칭얼거렸다. “딱 한 번 그런 거였잖아요. 잊어 주세요오오…”

“절대 안 잊어.” 토니가 사악한 눈빛을 번득이며 키득거렸다. “그치만 진지하게 말하는데, 넌 훌륭하게 해낼 거야. 시험만 신청하면 해피가 이 차로 널 데려다 줄 테니까 시험장에서도 이 차를 쓸 수 있어.”

부담스러운 제안에 피터의 눈이 휘둥그래해졌다. “스타크씨! 그건 너무 무리에요. 그럴 필요 없어요.”

“말도 안되는 소리 하지마. 이 차는 네가 운전해 본 유일한 차인데, 시험 보는 날 완전 처음 보는 차에 익숙해 지기 싫을 거 아냐. 또 긴장하겠지. 날 믿어봐. 내가 그래 봤으니까.”

“스타크씨가 그렇게 말한 다면…”

“그래. 얌전히 내 말 들어. 아무 문제 없을 거야. 붙었든 떨어졌든 해피가 널 데리고 아이스크림을 사줄걸.” 피터가 웃음을 터트리면서 손을 쳐낼 때까지 그의 볼을 꼬집은 토니가 히죽 웃었다.

“네, 네, 알았어요. 집에 가서 시험 등록 해 둘게요. 알겠죠?”

자신의 자리에 다시 앉은 토니가 손으로 OK싸인을 하면서 만족해했다. “완벽해 _Perfect_”‘P’ 발음에 입술로 펑 소리를 내며.

그렇게 몇 주 후, 피터는 점수판과 날카로운 눈빛을 가진 낯선 사람과 함께 운전 석에 앉았다. 피터가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “아, 안녕하세요. 전 피터에요.”

남자는 피터가 건넨 인사를 듣지 못한 것처럼 보였다. “차 시동을 걸고 시작해도 될 것같으면 주차장에서 빠져 나가세요.”

“네.” 기어를 변속하고, 불안하게 거울을 확인한 피터가 말했다. “네, 물론이죠. 주차장을 나간다. 식은 죽 먹기죠. 완전 자신 있어요.”

피터가 스스로도 무슨 말을 하고 있는 지 모를 만큼 횡설수설을 하고 있는 동안 남자는 시큰둥했다. 주행 내내 피터는 입을 다물려고 애썼다. 운전 시험은 이미 토니와 함께 연습해 본 주행 도로였다. 비록 피터는 계속해서 나불대는 입을 멈출 순 없었지만 시험에 필요한 거의 모든 항목을 잘 해내고 있는 것을 확신했다. 그들의 차가 다시 주차장으로 돌아왔을 때, 이번에 그는 평행 주차와 후방 주차를 보여 주도록 요청 받았다. 비록 후방 주차는 완전 망했지만 피터는 지정된 위치에 차를 꽤 훌륭하게 세운 뒤 시동을 껐다. 그러곤 감독관을 커다란 눈으로 안절부절 못한 채 바라보며 결과를 기다렸다.

감독관은 그런 피터를 흘끗 쳐다본 뒤 첨수판에 무언가를 휘갈겼다. 그리고 그에게 작은 종이를 건넸다. “합격입니다.”

믿을 수 없을 만큼 싱겁게 나온 결과에 피터가 두 눈을 깜빡였다. “말도 안돼요. 진심으로요? 완전 잘됐네요! 감사합니다!!”

“시험장 안에 들어가서 사진을 찍고 임시 면허를 발급 받으세요. 그럼 끝입니다.”

“네, 물론이죠. 감사합니다 선생님! 정말로 감사해요!”

피터는 운전석에서 허둥지둥 뛰어 내렸다. 그리고 시험장 안에서 언뜻 보기에도 불편해 보이는 대기석 의자에 앉아서 핸드폰을 보고 있는 해피에게 달려갔다.

“해피! 해피!” 걷잡을 수 없는 환한 미소를 걸고 피터가 그에게 다가갔다.

해피가 피터의 손에 들린 초록색 종이를 발견한 뒤 그를 올려다 봤다. “붙었어?”

“네! 저 붙었어요!”

해피는 거의, 글쎄, 행복해 보였다. 금새 평소의 무뚝뚝한 표정으로 되돌아가기 전까지만. 마른 기침을 한 해피가 말했다. “좋아. 그렇다면 다행이네. 보스가 기뻐하겠어.”

피터는 토니에게 차를 돌려 주기 위해 타워로 돌아가는 내내 웃음을 멈출 수가 없었다. 이번에는 피터가 운전대를 잡았다. 도로를 달리는 동안, 해피는 조수석에 앉아 그가 아직도 초보인 것처럼 의자 옆을 움켜쥐고 있었다.

“해피. 제가 면허를 딴 건 아시죠? 이 말은 곧 제가 운전의 모든 것을 잘 한다는 뜻이에요.”

“아니. 그건 바보들도 합격하는 최소한의 표준화 된 시험에 합격했다는 뜻일 뿐이야.” 해피가 쏘아붙였다.

“오, 그러지 말고 인정하세요. 전 꽤 잘하는 걸요.” 그런 해피를 향해 피터가 비스듬히 활짝 웃었고 그의 운전 솜씨를 뽐냈다.

“그래, 그래. 그냥 도로 앞 이나 집중해.” 하지만 해피는 전혀 동요하지 않고 눈만 굴렸다.

“쳇. 해피는 하나도 재미 없어요.”

마침내 타워에 도착하자 해피가 피터를 향해 손을 흔들었다. “가서 보스를 만나. 주차는 내가 할게.”

피터가 입술을 찡그리며 망설였다. “정말요? 전 상관 없는걸요.”

다시금 해피가 손을 휘저었다. “그래. 정말로. 이제 여기서 나가. 네가 나한테 두통을 주고 있어.”

퉁명스러운 해피의 말에도 피터는 미소 지었다. “고마워요 해피! 해피가 최고에요!”

해피는 피터의 시선을 피해 고개를 돌려서 기침을 했지만, 얼굴에는 이미 옅은 미소가 떠올라 있었다.

해피의 말을 따라, 토니가 세 잔째의 커피를 마시고 있다는 프라이데이의 안내를 받았다. 피터는 부엌으로 신이 나서 껑충껑충 뛰어갔다.

“스타크씨! 스타크씨!” 피터가 자신의 면허증을 마치 트로피처럼 휘두르며 문을 열어젖혔다.

“피터! 합격 했구나! 그럴 줄 알았어!”

토니의 순수한 기쁨이 그에게서 쏟아져 나왔다. 그는 그의 제자에게로 다가가면서 피터의 손에 들린 면허증을 보물처럼 살폈다.

“이것 좀 봐. 네가 자라고 있다는 법적 증표야.” 토니가 눈에서 눈물을 닦아내는 시늉을 했다. “난 내가 살아 있는 동안 이걸 못 볼 줄 알았는데.”

“스타크씨. 전 그렇게까지 형편없는 운전자는 아니었어요.”

“넌 피터 파커를 경험한 내 삶을 살아 보지도 않았잖아. 거의 심장 마비가 올 뻔 했어. 세 번.” 토니가 정색하며 농담을 던졌다.

“스타크씨는 항상 심장마비를 일으킬 뻔 하잖아요.” 피터가 그런 토니를 받아주지 않고 받아 쳤다.

모욕을 당한 표정의 토니가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “비꼬는 건 너한테 안 어울려, kid.”

피터도 지지않았다. 그는 토니와 똑같이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “글쎄요. 비꼬기 대장한테서 배운 걸요. 안 그래요?”

결국 토니가 항복하듯 신음을 흘렸다. “훌륭해. 이게 바로 내가 두려워하던 거야. 내 좋은 면만 따라하면 안되겠어?”

하지만 피터는 놓치지 않고 그를 놀렸다. “Hey. 빈정대는 건 스타크씨의 좋은 면인 걸요. 특히 기자 회견을 더 재밌게 만들 잖아요.”

토니는 못 말리겠다며 눈을 굴렸지만 어쨌든 표정은 웃고 있었다. “그래. 페퍼한테도 그렇게 말해 봐.”

그런 뒤 토니는 피터의 머리카락을 헝클이기 위해 몸을 숙였다. “그치만 진지하게 말이야. 정말 잘했어. 네가 자랑스러워.” 피터는 토니에게서 흔치 않게 쏟아지는 애정표현 받으면서 피터는 마음 놓고 기쁨을 즐겼다.

피터는 토니에게 하고 싶은 말이 많았다. 그를 칭찬하고, 자랑스럽다 말하는 토니의 말을 따라 전하고 싶은 마음이 너무나 많았다. 하지만 그걸 모두 꺼낼 용기가 없었고, 그가 준비한 선물과 함께 풀어 내도록 지금은 잠시 담아 두고만 있고 싶었다. 그러는 편이 나을 것 같았다. 피터는 아직 선물의 자세한 부분까진 준비되지 않았지만 이걸 토니가 봤을 때 어떤 마음이 전해졌으면 하는 것은 충분히 알았다. 피터가 선물을 주기로 결정한 날이 워낙 의도적이었기 때문에, 토니가 그걸 놓칠 리 없었다.

남은 시간 동안 피터는 그의 멘토와 시시껄렁한 대화를 나누고, 연구실에서 뭔가를 두들기고, 시간 여행의 타당성에 대해 열띤 논쟁 후에 굿플레이스 에피소드 하나를 끝냈다.(사실은 3개지만 아무도 진실을 알 필요는 없었다)

피터는 사실 선물이 없더라도 그가 토니를 어떻게 생각하는 지 알아주길 바랐다. 그리고 피터가 눈에 잡히는 무언가를 만들려 애쓰지 않아도 어쨌든 토니는 알고 있을 거였다. 그는 결국엔 모든 걸 다 알았으니까.

**여름**

여름이 시작됐다. 하지만 피터가 준비한 계획들은 늦은 밤 그가 얕은 잠에 빠져 있을 때 걸려온 전화로 엉망이 됐다.

“안녕 피터.”

잠에서 깨어난 피터가 전화를 받자 토니가 거의 속삭이는 목소리로 낮게 인사했다.

눈을 비비며 몸을 일으킨 피터가 침대 헤드에 기대 앉았다. 그의 핸드폰은 어두운 밤에 사용하기엔 너무 밝았다.

“스타크 씨이…? 괜차느신 거 맞죠?”

토니는 마치 기운 찬 목소리를 억지로 내기 위해 잠시 멈칫했다가 숨을 들이마셨다.

“그래, Pete. 다 괜찮아. 사실 아주 좋아. 늦은 시간에 전화 해서 미안해. 그냥- 앞으로 며칠 간 약간 연락이 안될 걸 알려주고 싶어서 전화 했어. 주말에 우리 약속이 있는 건 아는데 그 때까지 돌아올 것 같지 않네. 미안해, kid.”

토니의 말투는 꼭 태연해 보이려 애쓰는 것처럼 들렸다. 하지만 피터는 그가 말하는 모든 단어에서 뚜렷한 긴장감이 느껴졌다. 피터의 가슴이 덜컥 내려앉았다.

“스타크씨?” 그리고 다시 한 번 정신을 바짝 차리고 물었다. “무슨 일이에요?”

“아무 것도 아니야. 어쨌든 재미있는 일은 아니지만.” 토니가 망설이면서 말했다. “그냥 정부의 비밀스러운 일. 나보고 당장 날아 와선 일이 끝날 때까지 모든 외부 연락을 끊으라고 해서. 네가 나한테 연락했는데 답장을 못 받아서 걱정할까 봐. 그래서 전화 했어.” 이번 설명은 조금 전보다 더 부드럽게 들렸고, 그제서야 피터의 마음 한 구석에 있던 걱정이 서서히 사라졌다.

“그거 되게 구차한 변명 같이 들려요, 스타크씨.”

토니가 웃음을 흘렸다. 어딘가 경직되어 있지만 안심한 기색이었다.

“물론이지 꼬맹아. 난 그냥 너랑 집에나 있고 싶어.” 이 말은 토니가 미처 생각하기도 전에 튀어나왔지만, 어쨌든 그는 이 말을 한 걸 후회하는 것 같진 않았다.

이윽고 걱정이 모두 풀어지자 피터의 마음은 다시 포근하고 졸린 이불 속으로 기울어졌다. 그리고 눈을 감은 채 통화가 이어지는 핸드폰을 만지작거렸다.

“네에, 저도요. 그래도 괜찮아요. 약속이야 스타크씨가 돌아오면 다시 잡죠 뭐. 전혀 문제 없으니까 그냥 집에 빨리 돌아오세요.”

“노력해 볼게.” 도로 잠에 빠지려는 피터에게 토니가 속삭였다.

크게 하품을 한 피터가 베개 깊숙이 파고들었다. “미리 말해 주셔서 감사해요. 즐거운 미팅 하고 오세요. 곧 봐요, 스타크씨. 안녕히 주무세요… ”

“잘 자, Pete.” 조금 뒤, 그가 덧붙였다. “넌 내게 일어난 일 중에서도 가장 좋은 일 중 하나야. 그걸 알아줘.”

끊어진 신호음이 피터의 귀를 울렸다. 피터는 놀라서 핸드폰을 쳐다 보며 생각에 잠겼다. 고요함이 방에 무겁게 내려앉았다. 물론 토니가 그를 아낀다는 것은 알지만, 그리고 그를 정말로 사랑하는 것도 알고 있지만, 토니는 절대로 직접 말한 적이 없었다. 암시는 했어도 이렇게 말한 적은 한 번도 없었다. 왜 지금이었을까? 왜 지금이어야 했을까? 그 비밀스런 회의에서 무슨 일이 일어나길래? 가라앉았던 걱정이 다시 솟아나기 시작했다. 무언가 나쁘고 악의적인 상상이 그의 뱃속에 거머리처럼 검게 엉겨 붙었다. 결국 다시 전화를 걸어 봤지만 토니는 받지 않았다. 토니가 닿을 수 있는 곳보다 더 멀리 떠났다는 사실을 깨닫자 가슴이 철렁 내려앉았다.

일으켰던 상체를 도로 침대에 눕히면서, 피터는 최대한 냉정하게 생각하려 애썼다. 회의에서는 나쁜 일이 일어날 수 없다는 것을 이성적으로 합리화하면서. 토니는 항상 경계가 내려가는 깊은 밤이나, 얼굴을 맞대고 있지 않을 때면 좀 더 쉽게 감정적인 말들을 뱉곤 했다. 하지만 이런 노력에도 공포는 소리없이 몰려왔다. 피터는 자기 자신을 향해 계속해서 중얼거렸다. 토니는 아이언맨이고, 토니는 절대 누군가에게 지지 않는다. 그러니 걱정할 필요가 없었다. 토니는 괜찮았다. 그는 집으로 돌아올 것이다.

그래야만 했다.

두 사람이 전화한 12일 밤을 마지막으로 토니에게선 단 한 번도 연락이 오지 않았다. 피터는 혹시라도 통화가 되는 지 확인하기 위해 매일같이 그에게 전화를 걸었다. 13일, 받지 않았다. 그리고 14일, 15일에도. 16일이 됐을 때 피터는 기념일을 위해 준비한 물건들과 당장이라도 줄 수 있지만 아직도 방 한구석에 놓여 있는 그의 선물을 둘러보았다. 그리고 문득 그의 가슴에 뚫린 구멍에서 오래전 보다도 더 깊은 공허함이 느껴졌다. 상실은 그에게 낯설지 않았다. 그건 언제나 마음 깊은 속에 숨어서 피터가 잠이 들 때면 불쑥 고개를 들어 그를 비웃었다. 하지만 피터는 이 이상 얼마나 더 많이 견딜 수 있을 지 확신할 수 없었다. 사람이 돌이킬 수 없을 정도로 부숴지기 전까지 당신은 그를 얼마나 망가뜨릴 수 있을까?

피터는 알고 싶지 않았다.

16일이 지나갔다. 토니는 여전히 전화를 받지 않았다. 17일도 마찬가지였다. 18일, 토니가 집에 돌아왔다. 하지만 정확히는 돌아 온 게 아니었다. 만약에 사람들이 당신의 몸을 끌고 왔다면 이것도 돌아왔다 할 수 있을까?

피터는 그 소식이 비밀스럽게 뒤에서 묻히려 했지만, 어떤 누군가에 의해 유출된 거라고 확신했다. 왜냐하면 이 사실이 공개되자마자 보안 관계자들이 미디어에게 안보의 위협과 기밀 정보 유출을 들먹이면서 소동이 일어났기 때문이다. 유출된 영상 속에서 토니는 들것에 실려 의료용 헬리콥터로 향하고 있었다. 아이언맨 수트는 몸 안쪽으로 우그러져 있었고 토니의 얼굴은 피와 멍으로 엉망진창이었다. 피터는 그 짧은 영상 속 토니를 절대 잊지 못했다. 토니는 어디론가 떠난 것 같았다. 그는… 텅 비어있었다. 항상 소란스럽게 움직이던 남자가 이상하리만치 고요했다. 들것에 실려가는 토니의 가슴은 거의 움직이지 않았다. 주변의 소란스러움에도 그의 얼굴은 완전히 고요해 보였다. 눈을 감고, 세상을 무시하는 것처럼. 이 뉴스가 터졌을 때 피터는 학교에 있었다. 모든 사람들이 모든 소셜 미디어와 방송국의 뉴스 트렌드로 떠오른 이 영상에 대해 수근거리기 시작했다. 피터가 눈을 깜빡이며 정신을 차리기도 전에 사방에 영상이 널려있었다. 인터넷상에선 대체 무슨 일이 일어 난건 지 알아내기 위해 영상 캡쳐가 온통 떠돌아 다녔다. 그리고 근거 없는 가설이 넘쳐 흘렀다.

주위의 모든 사람들이 떠들어대는 동안 피터는 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 귓가에 윙윙거리는 소리가 났고 손끝이 잘게 떨렸다. 이건 감각의 과부하가 아니었다. 생각이 파도처럼 휘몰아쳐서 그를 산산조각 내는 것 같은 헤어나올 수 없는 감정이었다. 그들은 너무 시끄럽고, 시끄러웠다. 피터의 머릿속도 조용해질 수 없었다. _스타크씨__. __스타크씨__. __스타크씨__._ 머릿속에서 그의 멘토의 얼굴이 계속해서 재생됐다. 피터는 책상 위에 무너지며 양 손으로 귀를 막았다. 그리고 숨을 들이마시려고 몸부림 쳤다. 숨을, 숨을 쉬어야 해. 하지만 스타크씨는 숨을 쉬는 것처럼 보이지 않았다. 아, 세상에. 만약 토니가 그대로 호흡을 멈춘다면, 그럼 피터는 정말로 질식할 수 있을 것 같았다. 맙소사. 어떻게 이런 일이 일어났을까. 어떻게 하면-

“-피터. 피터! Hey. 넌 괜찮아. 숨을 쉬어야 해!” 네드가 걱정이 가득 찬 눈으로 피터를 꼼짝없이 바라보고 있었다.

“네드.” 피터가 훌쩍이며 말했다. 그의 절친한 친구는 바로 행동에 들어갔다.

“스타일스 선생님. 피터가 몸이 안 좋은가 봐요. 보건실에 데리러 다녀 올 게요.”

스타일스 선생님은 두 사람을 안타깝게 바라보았다. 지금 이 학교의 모든 사람은 피터가 토니를 정말로 알고 있고 심지어는 꽤 친한 사이라는 것까지 꿰고 있었다. 그는 슬픔에 빠진 십대를 못마땅하게 생각할 사람이 아니었다. “물론이지. 다녀오렴 네드.”

정신이 문득 들었을 때 피터는 빈 교실에 있었다. 바닥에 무릎을 끌어안은 자세로 여전히 떨고 있는 몸을 최대한 진정하려 안간힘을 썼다.

“스타크씨는 괜찮을 거야. 걱정 하지마. 그 사람은 토니 스타크잖아. 그렇게 쉽게 지지 않아.”

“스타크씨는 그냥 평범한 사람이야. 결국은. 심지어 강화된 신체도 아니야. 그냥 수트를 입은 사람이라고… 어, 어떤 일이든 일어날 수 있는 거야.” 피터는 울고 있었다. 그렇게 되새기던 모든 믿음이 모든 것을 집어 삼키는 두려움을 만났을 때 어디로 사라져 버렸는 지 의아했다.

“Hey. 그 그냥 수트 입은 사람이 세상을 백 번 구했어. 이 한 가지 일로 스타크씨가 쓰러질 것같아?” 네드가 피터의 무릎을 움켜 잡았다. “그리고 넌 지금 스타크씨가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 지 알지? 이 모든 걸 이겨 내기 위해서? 넌 알거야, 피터. 스타크씨에 대한 네 믿음은 어디 간거야?”

피터의 눈가에 눈물이 차올랐다. 네드는 손을 뻗어 그의 어깨를 끌어 당겨 포옹을 했다.

“스타크씨한테는 아무 일도 없어야 해, 네드. 그래야만 한다고. 난… 난 어떻게- 그 사람한테 무슨 일이 생기면 어떻게 해야 할 지 모르겠어. 아이언맨이든 스타크 회장이든 난 신경 안 써. 나한테는 그냥 토니가 필요해…” 흐느낌에 목이 메어왔다. “나는 그냥 토니만 있으면 돼…”

“괜찮을 거야, 피터.”

네드는 울먹이는 피터의 곁에 앉아 계속해서 그를 다독였다. 그리고 네드의 핸드폰에서 그가 구독해 둔 트위터 해시태그 알림이 왔다. 진동을 느낀 네드가 주머니에서 떨리는 손으로 핸드폰을 꺼냈다. 화면을 읽은 네드의 눈이 휘둥그래 해 졌다. 곧장 피터의 어깨를 툭 쳤다.

“야, 이거 봐! 이거 보라니가! 내가 말했지! 토니 스타크는 절대 죽지 않아.” 그리고 그가 보는 그대로 화면을 읽어 내려갔다. “토니 스타크는 치명상을 입었으나 여전히 생존한 것으로 확인 되었다. 현재 어벤져스 컴파운드의 메디컬 베이에서 치료를 받고 있는 중이다.”

피터는 그토록 필사적으로 노력했음에도 불구하고 덥썩 희망의 끈을 잡으려 하지 않았다. 간신히 숨을 몰아쉬며 네드를 바라봤다.

“메드 베이? 그가 메드 베이에 있다고 했어?” 요동치는 심장을 느끼며 피터가 갈라진 목소리로 작게 속삭였다.

“그 사람들이 분명히 스타크씨를 살릴 거야. 닥터 조와 배너 박사님이 거기 있잖아. 다 함께 제일 뛰어난 약과 기술로 그를 구할 거야.” 그 스스로도 목소리가 동요했지만 네드는 최대한 힘이 되는 말을 건네기 위해 노력했다.

피터는 마른 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 후들 거리는 다리를 일으키려 했다.

“나- 나 거기에 가야겠어. 컴파운드에. 스, 스타크씨를 봐야 해.” 허공을 바라보는 피터의 눈에는 초점이 없었다. 정신도 어딘가에 빠져 있는 것처럼 보였다.

하지만 피터는 당장 떠나야 했다. 여기서 나가야만 했다. 그는 돌아갈 수가- 돌아갈 수가 없었다. 어떻게, 그의 멘토의 생명이, 그가 아버지처럼 여겼던 사람의 생명이, 그리고 그 사실조차 아직 전하지 못한 사람이 지금 생사를 오가고 있는데 다시 영어 수업에 돌아갈 수가 있을까.

“피터, 너 어떻게-“

하지만 네드의 말은 갑자기 울려 퍼진 피터의 전화 벨소리에 끊겼다. 화면 위에 떠오른 발신자 이름이 메이 인 것을 발견하고, 피터는 그 자리에서 거의 눈물을 터뜨릴 뻔했다. 하지만 그녀의 목소리를 듣자마자, 그리고 그녀가 “피터. 무슨 일이 일어났는 지 방금 봤어. 너 괜찮니?”라고 말하자마자 피터는 겨우 눌러 삼켰던 울음을 더 이상 참을 수가 없었다. 뺨을 타고 눈물이 흘러내리기 시작했다.

“오, 얘야. 피터.” 메이가 훌쩍였다. 그녀도 거의 울기 직전인 것 같은 목소리였다. “울지마. 괜찮아 질 거야. 지금 당장 데리러 갈게. 너 혼자 직접 가려고 한 거 알아. 하지만 난 네가 그 모든 걸 혼자서 감당하려고 하지 않았으면 좋겠어. 내가 거기 도착할 때까지 학교에 있어야 한다. 알았지? 다 괜찮아. 내가 장담할게.”

피터는 끊임없이 흘러내리는 눈물과 꽉 메인 목 때문에 알았다는 말을 거의 할 수도 없었다. 그리고 네드의 곁에서, 밖에 도착했다는 메이의 문자를 받을 때까지 기다렸다.

피터가 밖으로 나가려는 길에 네드가 그의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. “피터. 스타크씨는 괜찮을 거야. 만약 내가 필요하면 언제든 말해줘.”

“네가 최고야 네드. 이미 오늘 나한테 큰 힘이 됐는 걸. …고마워.” 동그랗고 진심어린 눈빛으로, 피터는 맞잡은 네드의 손을 꼭 쥐었다.

얼굴이 붉어진 네드가 고개를 숙였다. “절친이라면 그래야 하는 거야.”

여전히 그의 몸 속에서 소용돌이 치는 모든 두려움과 걱정에도, 피터는 언제나 자신의 뒤를 봐주리라 알고 있는 이 친구에 대한 사랑이 일렁였다.

그 때 메이가 차에서 뛰어내려 피터와 뼈가 부딪힐 정도로 단단하게 그를 껴안았다. 두 사람은 차에 올라 조용히 컴파운드를 향해 달렸다. 차에는 침묵이 내려 앉았다. 피터가 생각할 수 있는 유일한 것은 그들이 목적지에 도착했을 때 알게 될 토니의 상태였고, 메이가 건네는 위로의 말들은 이미 모두 거덜나버렸다. 그녀가 건넨 약속의 말들은 현실이 될 수도, 아니면 거짓이 될 수도 있었다. 하지만 아무리 그녀가 그런 말을 건네든 그들이 마주할 결과에는 영향을 미치지 않을 것이었다. 피터는 그저 한시라도 빨리 도착하길 바랐다. 토니의 상태가 안정 되었고, 곧 완전히 회복돼서 깨어날 거라 말하는 닥터 조의 말을 듣고 싶었다.

하지만 현실은 더 나빴다.

피터가 메이보다 조금 먼저 메드베이로 뛰어 들어왔을 때, 그 자리에는 있을 법한 사람들이 모여 있었다. 로디, 페퍼, 토르, 그리고 해피. 모든 사람들이 중앙의 홀에서 기다리고 있었다. 로디와 페퍼는 피터를 보자마자 그를 껴안았다. 그리고 그의 붉은 눈과 부은 얼굴을 알아차렸을 때 로디는 한 동안 어깨를 움켜 잡았다.

“Hey kid. 왜 그런 얼굴이야? 얼간이들은 너무 멍청해서 죽을 수 없다는 거 몰라?”

분위기를 띄우려 한 그의 농담은 반쪽짜리 웃음을 어렵게 끌어 올렸다. 피터는 자신의 걱정에 둘러싸여 움츠러드는 것을 느꼈다.

“아직 아무 말도 없는 거에요?”

로디는 고개를 가로 저으며 한숨을 쉬었다. “우리 모두 여기 온 뒤로 줄곧 기다리고 있었어. 조와 배너 그리고 의료팀은 아직 수술실에서 나오지 않았고.”

피터의 다리가 후들거렸다. 그를 안정시켜준 것은 메이의 견고한 존재 뿐이었다.

“어떻게 이런 일이 일어날 수 있었던 거에요? 스타크씨는 회의에 간다고 했어요…” 길을 잃어 필사적으로 대답을 구하려는 표정의 피터가 속삭였다.

로디의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 그의 얼굴 위로 어떤 커다란 연민이 그의 얼굴 위로 그늘졌다.

“피터… 회의는 없었어. 토니는 임무 수행 중이었어. 그 녀석만 할 수 있는 일, 아니면 어쨌거나 정부가 그렇게 주장한. 그치만 그건 함정이었고, 그리고 토니는…” 말을 잇던 로디의 시선이 피터를 피했다. 가슴이 무너지는 아이의 얼굴을 차마 볼 수 없는 것 같았다. “토니는 준비가 안됐던 거야.”

피터는 입술을 떨면서 자기도 모르게 뒤로 물러섰다. “그럼 왜, 왜 스타크씨가 저한테 그런 거짓말을 한 거에요? 왜, 어째서-?”

“미안, kid. 하지만 네가 사실을 알게 됐을 때 걱정할 걸 토니는 원하지 않았던 거야. 정확히는 나도 잘 모르겠지만 분명 그랬겠지. 그 녀석은 자기가 알아서 해결할 수 있다고 생각한 일로 절대 너에게 부담을 주려 하지 않아. 토니는 너뿐만 아니라 대부분의 인간관계에서 그런 놈이거든.”

“하지만! 그래도 전- 전 알고 싶었어요! 저는…”

분노에 찬 눈물이 그의 얼굴 위로 흘렀다. 피터는 화가 났다. 여전히 자신이 울고 있다는 것과 토니가 그를 결코 신뢰하지 않았다는 사실에. 하지만 이렇게 화를 내고 있는 스스로에게도 분노가 치밀었다. 왜냐하면 만약 피터가 토니의 입장이 되었어도 그와 똑같이 행동했을 테니까. 그리고 그의 분노는 이런 일이 일어나게 내버려둔 세상을 향했다. 그리고 제발 좋은 소식이 들려 오길 간절히 바랐다.

로디가 입꼬리를 올렸다. “나도 알아, 피터. 알아.”

그들은 함께 4시간 26분을 그 자리에서 기다렸다. 피터는 알았다. 그는 벽면의 시계를 보고 있었고, 끊임없이 똑딱거리며 움직이는 소리는 그를 미치게 만들었다. 그리고 마침내 진이 빠지고 욱씬 거리는 듯한 모습으로 밖에 나타났다.

“괜찮은 건가요?” 페퍼가 휘청거리며 달려 나왔다. 브루스의 양팔을 붙잡고 흔들기까지 두 걸음 전이었다.

브루스가 입을 열었다가 다시 다물었다. 그리고 눈을 지그시 감고 말문을 열기까지 도움이 필요한 것처럼 앞에 선 토르를 바라봤다.

“그렇게…좋지는 않아요. 하지만 나쁘지도 않아요.”

날뛰는 심장 소리가 피터의 귀를 울렸다.

“그는 지금 혼수상태에 있어요. 그리고 우린 그가 언제 깨어날 지 확신할 수가 없구요. 하지만 그의 다른 부상은 현재 회복 중이고, 적절한 휴식과 약물 치료를 받으면 예전처럼 건강하게 회복될 수 있을 겁니다.”

피터의 호흡이 점점 느려지는 것이 느껴졌다. “혼수 상태라구요?” 그리고 생전에 그런 단어를 한 번도 발음해 본 적 없는 것처럼 물었다.

이어지는 의학 용어와 두려움에 빠진 모든 사람들의 피터의 세계가 어두운 곳으로 빠져 나가면서 희미해졌다. 마치 사방이 정적으로 가득한 거품 속에 빠진 것같았다. 그가 지금 들을 수 있는 것은 머릿속에서 쿵쾅거리는 심장 박동뿐이었다. 그리고 스스로에게 끊임없이 원망하는 목소리였다. _넌 그에게 말했어야 했어 말했어야 했어 네가 그를 어떻게 생각하는 지 곁에 있어 달라고 말했어야 했어 스타크씨는 네가 그렇게 말해주길 기다리고 있었어 왜 부탁하지 않았어 왜 그에게 말하지 않았어__? __왜 더 노력하지 않았어__? __왜 더 노력하지 않았어__?_

잘게 떠는 손이 입가를 꾹 내리 눌렀다. 피터는 울음을 꾹 눌러 참으려 했다. 그리고 제발 가만히 있어 달라는 애원에도 불구하고, 어깨가 벌벌 떨렸다. 그 순간 메이가 그의 곁으로 다가왔다. 그녀의 옆구리로 피터를 끌어 당기면서 따스한 손길이 그의 머리카락에 닿았다. 하지만 그 모든 것들은 피터가 은행 강도 사건에서 공황에 빠지고 나서 울음이 터졌던 때를 떠올리게 했다. 그 때도 토니는 메이와 똑같이 피터의 옆에 앉아 따뜻한 손으로 그를 진정시키려 했다. 뜨거운 눈물이 더 세차게 흘러 내렸다. _어떻게 이런 일이 벌어질 수 있지__? __그는 충분히 고통받지 않았어__? __이미 토니가 겪은 일로는 충분하지 않았던 거야__?”_

피터의 심장은 더 이상 이런 일을 감당할 수 없었다.

그럴 수 없었다.

그러지 못했다.

거품 속에 사로잡혀 있던 피터는 방 안의 어른들이 나누는 모든 대화의 흐름을 놓치고 말았다. 어느 누구도 자리를 떠나고 싶어하지 않아 했지만, 모두에겐 빠질 수 없는 중요한 일들이 있었다. 페퍼는 유출된 영상에 대한 기자 간담회를 열어야 했다. 로디는 어서 자리로 복귀하라는 상사의 명령에 시달렸고 메이는 병원 호출이 들어왔다. 브루스는 헬렌의 교대 시간이 끝날 때까지 휴식이 간절히 필요했다. 그리고 토르는 그가 충분한 휴식을 취할 때까지 지킬 임무가 있었다. 쉽게 발길이 떨어지지 않는 모두를 대신해 피터가 눈가를 닦아내며 일어섰다.

“제가 곁에 있을게요. 혹시라도… 혹시라도 스타크씨가 일어날 경우를 대비해서요. 스타크씨는 저희가 할 일을 모두 내팽겨 치는 걸 원하지 않을 거에요. 교대로 하면 돼요. 그러니까… 옆에서 지켜보는 거요.” 피터가 축축하게 젖은 얼굴을 문질렀다. 이들 중 누구라도 시선이 마주친다면 다시 무너진 마음 속으로 주저앉을 것 같았다.

얼굴이 한결 부드러워진 페퍼가 손을 뻗어 피터의 팔을 위로하듯 단단히 그러쥐었다. “피터, 정말 좋은 생각이야. 네가 지금 여기 있다는 걸 알면 토니는 틀림없이 기뻐할 거야.”

피터는 그녀에게 미소로 화답하려 했지만, 그게 잘 됐을 지는 확신할 수 없었다. 뒤이어 메이가 피터를 껴안았다. 교대 근무가 끝나는 대로 다시 되돌아오겠다고 약속하며. 그리고 모든 사람들이 그녀와 똑같은 약속을 남긴 채 흩어졌다. 남겨진 피터는 토니가 잠들어 있는 방 문을 멍하니 쳐다봤다. 숨막히는 무언가가 그를 짓누르고 있었다. 이전에도 메드 베이는 백만 번쯤 드나 들었지만, 대부분은 피터의 부상과 몸싸움 때문이었지, 이런 일 때문에 들어와 본 적이 단 한 번도 없었다. 어쩌면 토니가 다시는 눈을 뜰 수 없는 아주 중대한 일같은. 피터는 떨리는 손으로 문 손잡이를 힘껏 밀어젖혔다. 그리고 누군가 피터를 알아볼 거라는 기대를 품고 방 안으로 들어섰다.

토니는 병상에 누워있었다. 금속 스탠드 위의 링거 바늘이 링거가 그의 팔뚝에 꽂혀 있었다. 토니의 가슴은 끊임없이 내리는 비처럼 규칙적으로 오르내렸다. 그 모습을 바라보는 피터의 양 다리가 우뚝 멈췄다. 손바닥 안을 파고들 만큼 주먹이 단단히 쥐어졌다. 소름끼칠 만큼 고요함과 그 사이 작지만 뚜렷한 멘토의 맥박을 받아들이기 위해 몸부림 쳤다. 숨이 가빠졌다. 가슴 아픈 슬픔을 끌어안고 피터는 토니를 쳐다봤다. 그의 얼굴은 평온해 보이지 않았다. 평화롭지도, 고요하지도, 그들이 빌어먹을 영화에서 던졌던 어떤 멍청한 헛소리도 없었다. 그냥… 생기가 없었다. 아무 것도 느껴지지 않았다. 토니의 얼굴에는 아무것도 담지 않은 직선만이 남았다. 공허함과 존재의 부재만을 전하는 무의미한 선들.

피터는 한 걸음, 한 걸음을 치열한 전투와 맞서 싸우는 것처럼, 그의 옆으로 휘청이며 걸어갔다. 의자를 빼내면서 다리가 바닥을 긁었지만 신경 쓰지 않았다. 피터가 망설이지 않고 토니의 손을 움켜 쥐었다. 의자에 쓰러진 피터의 어깨가 들썩였다. 결국 피터는 토니의 몸 위로 무너졌다. 가쁜 숨을 몰아 쉬면서 피터는 그의 굳은 손을 얼굴로 가져다 대었다. 눈을 감고, 꽤 오랜 시간 이 고요한 정적을 지켰다. 방 안에는 토니의 숨소리만이 울렸다. 그 모든 숨결이 기적이었다. 그가 살아있다는 신호였다.

말들이 봇물처럼 쏟아져 나왔다. “살아 있어서 정말 고마워요.” 피터는 토니의 손을 움켜 쥔 손아귀에 더욱 힘을 실었다. 마치 이걸로 토니가 눈을 뜰 수 있는 자극이 되길 바라는 것처럼, 이미 축축해진 뺨에 그 손을 더 가깝게, 바짝 붙였다.

“전… 살면서 이것보다도 더 감사한 적이 없어요. 단 한 번도요. 제가 처음 그 영상- 그 장면을 봤을 때 저, 저는 아무 생각도 안 났어요. 대체 무슨 일이 일어났는지 몰랐거든요. 이젠 기억조차 안 나요. 완전 엉망이었어요. 그리고 아직도 그래요. 전 정말 스타크씨가 죽은 줄 알았어요.” 피터가 속삭였다. 그의 목소리에는 끔찍한 공포가 서려 있었다.

“스타크씨가 죽은 줄 알았을 때 제 머릿속은 온통…” 피터가 엇갈린 숨을 몰아 쉬었다. 비참하고 눅눅한 숨결이었다. “스타크씨가 죽으면,” 목소리가 형편없이 갈라졌다. “저도 죽고 싶었어요. 저도 그러고 싶었어요. 하지만, 하지만 당연히 그건…그건 너무 멍청하잖아요. 그래도 전 제 어느 한 부분이 죽는 걸 느꼈어요. 저는- 저는 못하겠어요, 스타크씨. 왜, 왜냐하면 이미 제 부모님과 벤 삼촌은 돌아가셨는데, 제가 사랑하는 사람이 더 이상 남아 있지 않을 때까지 제가 얼마나 더 죽을 수 있을까요? 제가 얼마나 더 잃을 수 있을까요?” 그리고 이제는 울지 않겠다는 피터의 다짐에도 불구하고, 피터는 허물어졌다. 눈가를 따라 흐른 눈물이 토니의 손목 위로 떨어졌다.

“스타크씨가 떠난다고 상상해봤지만 참을 수가 없었어요. 전 견딜 수가 없었다구요. 제가 어떻게 그럴 수 있겠어요? 당신은 제 영웅이고, 멘토고, 그리고- 그리고, 이건 스타크씨한테 말하고 싶었어요. 전하고 싶었어요. 이러기 전에, 아버지의 날에요. 저에게 모든 계획이 있었단 말이에요. 스타크씨가 정말 좋아할 것 같았거든요. 이 모든 계획과 선물이 있었고 이렇게 말해 드리고 싶었어요. 그, 그러니까- 제가 다시는 살면서 아버지같은 사람을 만날 수 없을 거라 생각했지만, 스타크씨가 나타났고 저는…” 세차게 흐르는 눈물을 닦아내며 피터가 훌쩍였다. “사랑한다고 말하고 싶었어요. 그리고 스타크씨에게 자랑스러운 사람이 되고 싶다고 말하려 했는데… 이제 와서 너무 늦어버린 것 같아요. 전 이제 어떻게 해야 할 지 모르겠어요… ”

“스타크씨없이 이 계획을 어떻게 해야 할 지 모르겠어요.” 입가에 억지로 지어낸 웃음이 부들거렸다. 여전히 미동없는 토니를 바라보는 피터의 눈이 붉게 충혈된 채 부어 있었다. “제발 절 혼자 두지 마세요. 부탁이에요. 제발요…”

“스타크씨가 살아있다고 그들이 말할 때 전 정말 고마웠어요. 그리고 맹세코 다시는 이 이상 아무것도 부탁하지 않을 테니 제발 일어나 주세요. 통금 시간을 어기거나 제 능력보다 더 큰 일에 뛰어들거나 네 것은 알아서 사 먹으라는 말을 무시하고 스타크씨 감자튀김을 다 먹어 치우지도 않을 게요. 스타크씨 말 대로 더 조심하고 매 순간마다 고맙다고 말할 게요. 전 카메라나 자동차, 수트 다 필요 없어요. 스타크씨가 돌아오기만 하면 뭐든 다 상관없어요. 그냥 돌아오기만 하세요. 제 곁에 있어주세요. 제가 원하는 건 이게 다에요.”

“제발.” 피터가 흐느꼈다.

그리고 그의 손을 다시 꽉 쥐었다. “제발.”

두어 시간 후, 어쩌면 그보다 덜 혹은 더. 피터가 알지 못할 만큼 시간이 흘렀다. 지금 이곳으로 오고 있는 중이라는 페퍼의 문자가 도착했다. 피터에겐 좋은 일이었다. 여전히 걱정스럽고 초조하고 불안했지만 처음보다는 진정되어 눈물이 그친 참이었다. 피터는 토니의 가슴을 가볍게 두드렸다. “미스 포츠가 곧 도착하실 거래요. 스타크씨를 떠나고 싶진 않지만, 아마 그 분은 혼자 있고 싶으실 것 같아요. 아마 저도 샤워를 하러 가야할 것 같아요. 제가 불안하면 땀 범벅이 되는 거 아시죠?” 웃으려는 노력이 무색하게 입술 사이에선 새된 소리만 새어 나왔다.

“곧 돌아올 게요! 될 수 있는 한 빨리요! 스타크씨가 일어날 때 옆에 있고 싶어서요. 당연히 곧 일어나실 테니까. 지금 극적으로 눈뜰 타이밍을 기다리시는 거 맞죠? 항상 주목받는 화려한 입장을 좋아하셨잖아요.”

바로 그 때 그의 예민한 청각이 바닥을 두드리는 페퍼의 하이힐 소리를 놓치지 않고 감지했다. 곁을 떠나기 전 피터는 무릎을 꿇고 토니의 머리를 부드럽게 감싸 안았다. “그냥 너무 기다리게 하지 마세요. 아시겠죠? 일부러 늦게 등장하더라도 그렇게 하면 아주 무례 하잖아요.”

페퍼가 문을 열고 인사하기 전까지, 피터는 그렇게 몇 초 동안 더 토니를 품에 안았다. “간담회는 잘 끝났나요?”

페퍼가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “예상한 대로 잘 진행됐어. 지금 당장은 엄청나게 많은 음모론들이 쏟아지고 있긴 하지만, 이걸로 모두 다 조용해질 수 있을 거라고 긍정적으로 보는 중이야. 토니는 어떠니?” 그녀가 걱정이 가득한 눈빛으로 피터를 바라보며 물었다.

“변함없어요.” 피터는 그런 페퍼의 시선을 비스듬히 피했다. 그리고 두 팔로 자신을 감쌌다.

“토니는 곧 일어 날거야. 항상 다시 일어섰으니까. 너무 걱정하지 마렴.” 페퍼가 아침 볕처럼 따뜻한 표정으로 미소 지었고, 피터는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“저도 알아요, 미스 포츠 말이 맞아요. 전…전 이제 나갈게요. 교대가 필요하면 저한테 말씀해 주세요. 제 방에 가 있을 테니까요. 아시겠죠?”

다정한 얼굴의 페퍼가 대답했다. “물론이지 피터. 가서 좀 쉬어. 오늘은 긴 하루 였잖니.”

그의 침실로 가는 길에 피터는 멈춰 섰다. 그리고 문이 닫힌 메드베이를 뒤돌아봤다. 그에게서 멀어지는 게 잘못된 것 같은 불편함이 느껴졌다. 만약 그 사이에 무슨 일이 일어나면 어떡하지? 만약 어떤 사람이 쳐들어와서 남은 일을 마저 끝내면 어떡하지? 만약 그가 깨어나면? 만약 숨이 멈춘다면? _만약에__, __만약에__, __만약에__?_

“FRIDAY.” 피터는 이성적인 생각으로 속에서 들끓는 불안을 잠재우려 애썼다. “만약 스타크씨 상태나 그 주변에서 수상한 일이 발견되면 나한테 바로 알려줘.”

“물론이야 피터.”

“고마워 FRI.”

피터는 부엌과 거실을 지나 그의 방으로 향했다. 그리고 문득 방 안의 바뀐 인테리어를 보고 발걸음을 멈췄다. 거실의 쇼파 위로 늘어져 있던 거대한 추상화 액자들이 모두 사라져 있었다. 그 대신 고급스러운 검은 액자에 들어간 세 장의 사진이 그곳에 걸려있었다. 피터는 그 사진들을 익숙하게도 잘 알았다. 그가 찍은 사진이었다. 그가 가장 좋아하는 사진들이었다.

이제 전세계에서 유통되고 있는 스타크 카메라를 사용한 뒤로, 피터는 그가 찍은 사진 중에서도 가장 좋아하는 것들을 일종의 보고서 또는 칭찬을 달라는 은근한 요청처럼 토니에게 보내곤 했다. 토니는 단 한번도 그런 피터의 기대를 져버리지 않았다. 언제나 사진을 찍는 피터의 관점과 구도가 마음에 들어 했고 그의 사진은 모두 특별하다고 말해주었다. 토니가 고른 세 장의 사진은 피터의 인스타그램 계정에 올라간 적이 없었고 그가 직접 토니에게 보낸 것들이었다. 아마도 두 사람의 마지막 연구실 미팅 이후에, 그리고 피터에게 재능이 있으니 계속 정진하라는 말을 했던 그날 밤, 벽에 걸어 둔 게 분명했다. 말이 곧 행동으로 드러나는 사람이었다. 토니는 냉장고에 사진을 붙여 두겠다던 그의 말대로 돈을 들여 피터의 작업물을 그 나름의 냉장고 미술 작품처럼 전시했다. 걷잡을 수 없이 몰아치는 감정에 목이 꽉 메어왔다. 서둘러 침실로 달려 들어간 피터는 침대에 몸을 던지곤 울지 않으려 애썼다.

토니는 한 번도 널 사랑한다 말하지 않았다. 하지만 그의 모든 행동 하나하나가 그렇게 말 하고 있었다. 끊임없이 스파이더맨 수트를 더 안전하게 업그레이드 하고, 그의 관심사를 찾아내 재능을 키웠고, 그 날 속상했던 모든 일들을 불평하는 피터의 말을 들어주었다. 그리고 피터는 뭘 했느냐고? 그는 말조차도 꺼내지 않았다. 그에게 어떤 것도 말하지 못했다.

피터는 죽고 싶었다.

◇

브루스는 만약 토니를 평소처럼 주변에 스며들 수 있도록 대하면서 말을 걸면 좋다고 했다. 심지어 효과가 있을 거라 말했다. 이후로 피터는 토니의 손을 잡으러 병실을 방문할 때마다 옆에 앉아 두 사람이 연구실에서 함께 작업을 하던 시절 항상 그랬던 것처럼 횡설수설 혼잣말을 했다. 그리고 돌아오지 않는 대답에 상처입지 않으려 했다.

피터는 토니의 곁을 떠나길 거부했다. 그를 발견한 누군가가 최소한 생존에 필요한 기본적인 일은 하고 오라며 강요할 때, 그리고 페퍼와 로디에게 그들만의 시간을 갖도록 자리를 비켜줄 때를 제외하고는. 그렇지 않을 때면 항상 그는 토니의 손을 마치 생명줄처럼 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 사흘째 되던 날, 시간에 갇힌 것처럼 저 방 안에 틀어박혀 있는 것이 피터에게 좋지 않을 거라는 메이의 소근거림이 들렸다. 피터에겐 앞으로 살아가야할 삶이 있고, 학교를 가야 했으며, 졸업 전 마지막 시험이 있었다. 하지만 그는 떠날 수가 없었다. 그러지 못했다. 절망과 간절함이 피터의 몸에서 넘쳐흘러 가득 채워야만 했다. 늘 그랬듯 토니가 그곳에서 피터를 꺼내 줄 수 있도록. 토니가 피터를 구해낼 수 있도록.

나흘째, 메이 숙모가 그를 꺼내려 대화를 시도하려는 것을 눈치채기 전 토니가 잠에서 깨어났다. 피터는 평소처럼 그의 손을 잡고 말을 멈추지 않고 있었다. 피터가 입을 닫는 순간 숨이 막힐 것처럼 내려앉는 침묵을 견딜 수가 없었기 때문에, 쉬지 않고 입을 움직였다.

“이제 모두들 걱정하고 있어요. 아시겠지만 이제는 깜짝 등장으로 영웅이 될 때 에요. 아, 스타크씨가 영웅이 아니란 말은 아니에요. 스타크씨가 최고에요! 가장 위대한. 그치만 거기서 더 좋아질 기회는 항상 있는 거잖아요.”

“스타크씨가 제 말을 듣고 있는 지도 사실은 모르겠어요. 배너 박사님이 그렇다고는 했지만… 만약 정말 그렇다면, 제가 무슨 말을 해야 스타크씨를 깨울 수 있을까요? 무슨 말이든 할 게요. 뭐든지요. 그러니까 제발… 제가 가기 싫어도 메이는 저를 데리고 나갈거에요. 전 떠나기 싫어요, 제발. 제발요.” 피터의 애원에도 토니의 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 더 이상 내려 갈 곳 없는 피터의 가슴이 철렁 내려앉았다.

피터는 네드가 그에게 알려준 숙제를 하기 위해 미적분 책을 꺼냈다. 침대 위에 올려 놓은 파일철에 기대 문제를 풀어나갔다. 수학은 그가 어느 정도 진정하고 집중하는 데에 도움이 됐다. 공식과 방정식, 틀리지 않는 수학적 규칙. 그 안에 둘러싸여 있으면 안정을 느꼈다. 그리고 피터가 적분에 몰두해 있는 동안, 그는 분명히 토니의 손이 움찔하는 것을 봤다고 맹세할 수 있었다. 감히 숨을 내쉴 엄두도 내지 못한 채, 피터가 그의 손을 그러 쥐었다. 어떤 미세한 움직임도 느낄 수 있도록 단단히 잡고 놓지 않았다.

“스타크씨? 스타크씨, 일어나신 거에요? 제발요. 제 말이 들리면 손을 꼭 쥐어 주세요.”

손에는 약간의 움찔거림도 느껴지지 않았다. 하지만 피터는 여기서 포기하고 싶지 않았다. 그는 실망하길 거부했다.

“어서요, 스타크씨. 할 수 있는 거 알아요. 거기 있는 것도 안다구요. 어서, 어서요. 거기 있는지 제가 알 수 있게 손을 잡아 줘요. 제발, 제발, 제발…”

10초. 20초. 30초. 아무 움직임도 없었다. 필사적으로 매달린 힘이 느슨해진 그 때, 불안정하고 약하지만, 토니의 손이 다시 그를 움켜쥐었다. 피터의 맥박이 요동치기 시작했다. 당장 기쁨의 함성을 지르고 빌어먹을 휘파람을 불고 싶었다.

“스타크씨. 제 말 들리세요?”

영원 같은 몇 초가 흘러갔다.

그리고 기적적으로, 토니의 따뜻하고, 따스한 눈이 떠졌다. 부드러운 토니의 얼굴이 떠올랐다.

“듣고 있어, kid.”

오랫동안 사용하지 않은 목에서 나온 목소리는 형편없이 거칠었지만 피터는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 토니가 일어났고, 그가 살아 있으니까. 평생 이 보다 더 고마운 일은 없었다.

“스타크씨.” 피터가 울음을 터트렸고, 토니에게 달려 들어 그를 꽉 껴안았다. “스타크씨. 스타크씨.” 토니의 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻은 피터가 계속해서 그의 이름을 되풀이했다.

토니가 천천히-더 빨리 움직이고 싶지만 그럴 수 없는듯-마찬가지로 피터를 등을 껴안았다. 피터의 어깨 위로 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“괜찮아 피터. 우린 괜찮아. 듣고 있었어. 다 들었어.”

그리고 순식간에 방 안에는 토니의 이름을 외치면서 들어온 사람들로 가득 찼다. 모두가 잠에서 깨어난 토니를 껴안고 기쁨의 눈물을 흘리고 있었다. 그를 둘러싼 사람들을 놀란 얼굴로 둘러보는 토니의 반응에 피터는 가슴이 욱씬거렸다.

“당신을 모두 할 일도 없어?” 피터는 얼마나 감동했는지 어설프게 감추면서 부러 퉁명스럽게 물었다.

“그러다 네가 극적으로 산 자들의 땅으로 돌아오는 걸 놓치라고?” 로디가 아무렇지 않은 척 농담을 던졌다. “그럴 수야 없지.” 그렇게 말하는 그의 눈가는 이미 빨갛게 달아올라 있었다.

단체로 흥분한 분위기가 사그라들고 고른 숨을 쉴 수 있게 된 후에야 뒤늦게 피터는 토니가 모든 걸 들었다는 말이 떠올랐다. 그가 준비한 서프라이즈가 공개되기도 전에 들통났다는 사실에 패닉이 몸을 뚫고 나왔다. 하지만 문득 그렇게 하길 잘 했다는 생각이 들었다. 페퍼와 메이 두 사람에게 당장 뭐라도 먹고 오라며 강제로 쫓겨났던 피터는 자기가 무슨 말을 했는지 바로잡기 위해 병상에 있는 토니를 찾아왔다. 토니는 드물게 혼자였다. 브루스에게서 충분한 휴식을 취해야 한다는 엄격한 명령을 받은 후(그리고 토르에 의해 이행되어) 그는 침대에 앉아 있었다. 이미 자신은 충분히 쉬었다고 토니가 주장했지만 브루스는 혼수 상태는 휴식이 아니라며 재빠르게 지적했다

피터가 걸어 들어오는 것을 본 토니는 거의 두려운 표정에 가까웠지만, 다정한 미소를 지으며 손을 흔들었다.

“Hey kid. 무슨 일이야?”

“스타크씨.” 피터는 곧장 본론으로 들어가기로 마음먹었다. “계속 깨어있으셨던 거에요? 그러니까, 정신이 깨어 있는 것처럼?”

토니는 김이 샌 것처럼 보였고, 천천히 침대 헤드에 등을 기댔다. “너네가 나한테 한 말을 모두 들었냐는 말이야?”

피터가 진지하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“솔직히 말하면 내가 그걸 다 들었는 지는 모르겠어. 모든 게 흐릿하거든. 하지만 충분히 듣긴 했지.” 토니가 눈을 지그시 감았다. “충분히 들었어.”

“어, 그럼 제가 한 말은 잊어 주셨으면 좋겠어요. 그거 다요. 왜냐면, 저-저는 그걸 더 좋은 타이밍에 말하고 싶었거든요. 이미 망친 건 저도 알지만, 하, 하지만- 여전히 제대로 하고 싶어요.”

피터는 토니의 불편한 표정을 알아차렸고, 갑자기 세상에서 가장 멍청한 얼간이가 된 것같은 기분이 되어 주춤거렸다.

만약 토니는 그를 아버지처럼 보길 원하지 않으면 어떡하지? 만약 그가 이런 게 이상하거나 성가시거나 아니면, 오 맙소사 피터는 전혀 이런 생각을 해보지 못했다. 그러나 피터의 패닉을 느낀 토니가 바로 손을 뻗어 그의 팔을 잡아챘다.

“Pete. 지금 네 머릿속에서 굴러가는 생각들 좀 멈춰 볼래? 나한테 편두통이 오고 있어.”

“죄송해요 스타크씨 죄송해요! 저는 그게 아니라- 그러던 게-“

“Hey.” 스타크씨가 강하고 흔들림 없는 눈빛으로 그의 시선을 고정시켰다.

“피터. 네가 나한테 무슨 말을 하고 싶든, 난 듣고 싶어. 내가 그럴 자격이 있든 없든지 간에.” 토니의 자조적인 미소는 피터에게 참기 어려웠고, 당장 뭐라 행동에 나서려 했지만 토니의 시선이 그를 조용히 하게 했다. 그의 손은 여전히 팔에 머물러 있었다. “내가 잠들어 있을 때 난 많은 이야기를 들었어. 그리고 깨어나는 데 내가 얼마나 애를 썼는 지는 잘 모르겠지만, 처음으로 네 이야기를 들었을 때만큼 필사적으로 일어나려 노력한 적은 없었어.”

“다시는 너에게서 그런 말을 듣고 싶지 않아.” 말을 이어가는 토니의 목소리가 아주 미세하게 떨렸다. 피터조차도 간신히 그의 떨림을 알아차렸다.

“네가 두 번 다시 그런 일을 겪게 하고 싶지 않아. 미안해, 피터. 정말 미안해. 이런 일이 다시는 일어나지 않을 거라고 너한테 약속할 수 없어서 더욱 더. 하지만 너한테 이것만은 약속할게. 난 항상 최선을 다해 집에 돌아 올 거야. 천국과 지구와 이 망할 온 우주를 돌아다녀도, 돌아 올게. 그리고 내가 이런 말 하는 걸 원하지 않는 다는 걸 알지만 넌 내가 가져본 적 없는 아들이야. 언제든지 네가 다시 말하고 싶을 때까지 우리 둘다 이 사실을 잊을 수 있지만 이 사실만 알아줘. 나흘 동안 혼수 상태에 있었던 사람으로서 이런 말 정돈 할 자격이 있다고 생각해.”

피터는 고개를 푹 숙였다. 그의 몸 안속에 있는 모든 것들이 참을 수 없는 수많은 감정들로 부풀어 오르는 것을 느꼈다. 토니가 그를 향해 작게 웃었다. 축축하지만 안도한 웃음이었다. “나한테 솔직하게 굴지마, 파커. 혹시라도 반할 수 있으니까.” 토니가 농담을 던지면서 팔을 뻗어 아이를 껴안았다.

토니의 품 안에서 피터가 코를 훌쩍였다. “스타크씨는 반할 수 없어요. 그건 그냥 속담이잖아요.” 그리고 잠시 말을 멈췄다가, 다시 입을 열었다. “그리고 제가 계획해 둔 모든 게 있으니까 우린 이 일을 싹다 잊는 거에요. 스타크씨가 아무리 연기하려 해도 계획을 망치진 못할 걸요.”

웃음을 터트린 토니가 그를 더욱 꽉 껴안았다. “알았어, kid. 네 마음대로 해.”

◇

월요일이되자 토니는 피터가 이제 학교에 가야 한다고 주장했다. 그러나 토니가 아직도 병상에 누워 있었기 때문에, 피터는 당연히 떠나지 않겠다고 떼를 썼다. 그러다 결국 메이의 회유에 넘어가 타워 밖으로 끌려 나갔다. 곁을 떠나면서도 피터는 가능하면 최대한 빨리 다시 돌아오겠다는 말을 거듭 약속했다. 그리고 자기는 수업 중에 몰래 핸드폰 하기의 달인이기 때문에 만약 토니가 지루해지면 문자를 보내도 된다는 당부도 함께 남겼다. 토니는 그런 피터를 특유의 화났지만 애정이 담긴 미소로 바라봤다. 그리고 피터의 머리를 헤집으며 수업에 집중하라는 말과 함께 작별 인사를 했다.

웬일인지 피터는 다시 일상으로 돌아가는 것이 이상할 정도로 긴장됐다. 졸업까지 2주가 남은 지금, 학생들은 시험 때문에 예민하면서도 곧 모든 게 끝난다는 기대감으로 기뻐서 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다. 피터의 경우 둘 중 어느 한 쪽도 아니었다. 대신 토니가 깨어났다는 2톤 정도의 안도감만이 남았다. 하지만 미드타운에 들어서자마자 피터는 인생 처음으로 온갖 질문을 던지면서 그에게 달려든 학생들에게 둘러 싸였다.

“아이언맨은 괜찮은 거야??”

“혹시 죽었어?”

“그를 보긴 했어? 토니 스타크는 무사해?”

“피터!”

제각기 할 말을 던지는 학생들 사이에서 피터는 당황하며 뒤로 주춤 물러섰다. 무슨 말이라도 하기 위해 입을 열었지만 뻐끔거리기만 했다. _세상에__, __여긴 그냥 고등학교인데 파파라치는 백 만 배쯤 더 집요하고 끔찍할 거 아니야__. __어떻게 다른 사람들은 이런 걸 견디는 거지__?_ 하지만 그 순간 구원의 손길처럼 네드가 피터를 둘러싼 무리를 헤치고 들어왔다. 그리고 손을 뻗어 피터를 밖으로 빼내었다.

“너네들 대체 이게 무슨 짓이야! 피터를 그냥 내버려둬.”

한 여자 애가 그를 쫓아 나와 허리에 손을 짚었다. “이건 별 것도 아니 잖아 네드. 우린 그가 뭐라도 아는 지 알고 싶은 것뿐이야.”

네드가 그녀를 쏘아봤다. “그렇다고 사람을 괴롭히라는 뜻은 아니잖아.”

“괴롭히려던 게 아니라 우린 그냥-“

하지만 이번엔 피터가 그녀를 가로막았다. “스타크씨는 괜찮아. 이젠 회복돼서 오늘이면 퇴원하실 거야. 그러니까 이제 날 좀 내버려 둬. 그 얘기는 하고 싶지 않으니까.”

자신이 내뿜을 수 있는 모든 허세를 긁어 모은 피터는 곧장 등을 돌려 그곳을 벗어났다.

그의 약속대로 피터는 토니의 기분이 어떤지 그리고 그가 괜찮은 지 확인하기 위해 하루 종일 띄엄띄엄 문자를 보냈다. 그러자 그는 괜찮다고 말하는 문장 하나가 아주 빠르게 돌아왔다. 그리고 수업에 집중하라는 잔소리도 같이. 스크린을 통해 스타크씨가 눈을 굴리는 모습이 뻔히 보이는 것 같았다. 피터는 그러려고 노력했지만(사실은 그렇게 많이 노력하진 않았다) 그의 생각은 언제나 메드베이와 머릿속에 떠다니는 아이디어로 돌아갔다.

학교가 끝나기 20분 전, 헬렌과 브루스가 마침내 토니를 퇴원시키는데 동의 했고 그의 몸도 마치 새로 태어난 것처럼 가뿐하다는 문자가 도착했다. 이건 분명 신호였다. 그래서 피터는 하교 종이 울리자마자 네드에게 빠르게 인사한 뒤 문을 쏜살같이 뛰쳐나갔다. 곧바로 그의 아파트에서 몇 가지 특별한 물건을 챙긴 피터는 토니가 있는 타워로 향했다.

피터가 거실로 불쑥 들어왔을 때 토니는 피터가 방문하길 이미 예상했던 것처럼 놀라지 않았다. 그는 태블릿으로 이메일을 읽으면서 커피를 마시고 있었다.

“스타크씨! 오늘이 바로 그 날이에요!” 매고 있던 가방을 열기 위해 바닥에 내려 놓은 피터가 외쳤다.

토니가 눈썹을 들어올렸고, 신난 피터를 바라보며 놀렸다. “그래? 그 미뤄진 날?”

피터가 입가를 비스듬히 씰룩 였다. “하하. 스타크씨. 엄청 재밌네요. 하지만 그 전에, 정말 괜찮은 거 맞으세요? 전 스타크씨 기운을 다 빼놓거나 그러고 싶진 않거든요.”

그러자 토니가 과장되게 양 팔을 머리 뒤로 쭉 펴 넘기면서 짐짓 엄한 표정을 지었다. “내 평생 이것보다 더 젊고 가벼운 기분을 느낀 적이 없어. 네가 감히 그런 말을 해?”

쏘아보는 토니의 눈빛을 방어하듯 손바닥을 올린 피터는 결국 웃음을 터트렸다.

“네, 네. 알았어요. 그냥 사전 확인이었어요.”

피터는 주황색 포장지로 감싸진 수상한 박스 하나를 커피 테이블 위에 툭 하니 내려 놓았다.

“좋아요. 그럼 이제 오늘이 16일인 것처럼 연기하는 거에요. 제가 거실에 들어와서 ‘스타크씨! 오늘이 무슨 날 인지 아세요?’라고 하면 스타크씨가 ‘글쎄. 토요일?’이라 하는 거죠. 그럼 제가 ‘틀렸어요! 그치만 이걸 해 보시면 정답을 맞추실 수 있을 거에요.’라고 말했다고 치는 거에요.”

설명을 마친 피터가 토니에게 어서 선물을 풀어보라는 손짓을 했다. 피식 웃으면서 고개를 가로 저은 토니는 얌전히 그의 장단에 맞춰 주었다. 포장을 뜯어내는 토니의 손가락이 아주 약간 떨렸다. 상자 안에는 교사들이 보지 않을 때 어린애들이 운동장에서 갖고 놀았을 법한 싸구려 로봇 두 대가 들어있었다. 혼란스러운 표정의 토니를 보곤, 피터가 키득거리면서 웃기 시작했다.

“우린 TV쇼나 농구나 슈퍼히어로일, 그리고 해피가 우리한테 못되게 구는 걸로 재밌게 놀았잖아요. 하지만 대부분은 뭔가를 만드는 거였구요. 그래서 이번에는 우린 한 쪽이 나가떨어질 때까지 로봇 대전을 해 볼려고요!” 피터가 씩 웃었다. “물론 우리 마음대로 업그레이드를 한 다음에요.”

그제서야 이해한 토니가 휘파람을 불었다. “로봇 레슬링에서 날 이길 수 있을 거라 생각해? 내가 MIT 챔피언이었다는 걸 알게 해주지.”

피터는 어림도 없다는 얼굴로 어깨를 으쓱였다. “네, 그럴 지도 모르죠. 하지만 그 후로 시대가 변했잖아요. 스타크씨가 MIT 챔피언이었던 게 얼마나 오래됐죠? 70년?”

“**너 감히****-**“ 나이를 들먹이자 바로 그의 코를 꼬집으며 분개하는 토니의 반응에 피터가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

피터가 품 안에 장난감을 챙긴 뒤 두 사람은 연구실로 내려갔다. 그리고 각자 마련된 구역에 자리잡고 혹시나 상대방이 자신의 작업을 훔쳐 보진 않는 지 지나치게 경계하는 척 했다. 피터가 그를 바라보는 것 같은 낌새를 느낄 때마다 토니가 계속해서 소리쳤다. “사기꾼! 스파이! 쉴드 요원!” 그리고 이 불쌍한 아이는 그의 요란한 반응에 터져 나오는 웃음을 참을 수 없어서 자신의 로봇에 집중하기가 어려웠다.

제한 시간은 1시간이었다. 프라이데이가 끝을 알리는 신호음을 울렸을 때, 피터는 자신의 기괴한 창조물을 내려다 보며 다시 키득거렸다. 날개 달린 로봇의 양 손에는 해머가 들려 있었다. 그리고 발차기를 날릴 다리에는 밝은 자주색 스프레이를 뿌려 놨다. 등 뒤는 로디를 기리기 위해 ‘스탱크 인더스트리_Stank Indsutries_’라고 써놨다. 그리고 마지막으로, 그의 가슴에는 아크 리액터 모양의 비밀 무기를 몰래 설치했다.

당연하게도 토니의 로봇은 아기 눈이 그려진 얼굴과 빨갛고 파란색으로 칠해져진 몸체를 자랑했다. 그 꼴에 피터는 눈을 굴렸다. 저건 _스파이더 베이비_겠네.

바닥 위에 충분한 공간을 만든 뒤 토니가 빨간색 원을 그렸다. 그리고 대회의 두 참가자를 원 한가운데에 내려놓았다.

“이건 한 쪽이 죽을 때까지 싸우는 대결이야. 결과를 받아들일 준비는 됐어?” 그가 진지하게 물었다.

마찬가지로 심각한 표정을 담아 피터가 고개를 끄덕였다. “조건을 승낙하겠어요. 이미 정해진 승부를 받아들이셨으면 좋겠네요.”

“오, 내가 널 끝장내면 나한테 뭐라도 바쳐야 할거야.”

두 사람 모두 X버튼을 힘차게 눌렀다. 그들의 눈빛이 공중에서 뜨겁게 맞붙었다. 로봇들은 작동을 시작하자 마자 서로의 적을 향해 달려들었다. 피터로봇이 공중으로 솟아올라 토니로봇에게 폭탄을 투하했다. 그리고 곧장 손에 든 망치를 들고 적의 어깨를 덜컥거리며 내리쳤다. 토니로봇은 그 보복으로 피터로봇의 와이어를 잘라내려 했지만, 완전히 대결에 몰입한 피터가 입술을 끌어당기는 동시에 피터로봇도 뒤로 물렸다.

두 로봇은 맞부딪히고, 또 부딪혔다. 둘 모두 본체의 판이 떨어져 나가고, 긁히면서 디자인이 망가졌다. 피터는 피터로봇이 서서히 죽어가는 것이 느껴졌다. 그리고 마지막 최후의 공격을 날릴 때라고 판단했다. 피터로봇을 토니로봇의 방향으로 달려들게 한 후 그의 비장의 무기 버튼을 떨리는 손으로 눌렀다. 그 순간 피터로봇의 가슴팍에서 전기 펄스가 토니로봇에게 밀려 나갔다. 번쩍임과 함께 두 로봇이 슬픈 쇳소리를 내며 바닥으로 곤두박질 쳤고, 누구도 더 이상 움직이지 못한 채 부들부들 떨었다.

“아 이런! 제 것까지 죽여버렸어요!” 피터가 토니를 바라보며 우는 소리를 했다. 하지만 토니의 얼굴은 충격과 기쁨 어딘가에서 실룩거리고 있었다.

“저게 네 비장의 무기야? 과부하 폭발?” 결국 토니는 빠져나오는 웃음을 참지 못했다. “천재잖아!”

“그러지 마세요.” 토니의 호들갑에도 피터는 이미 풀이 죽어 있었다. “엄밀히 따지면 이건 동점이에요.”

“그래, 하지만 네 로봇이 그렇게 만들었잖아. 오, 너 정말.”

그제서야 피터의 입술이 의지와 상관없이 기분 좋게 떨렸다. “하. 맞아요. 가엾은 친구. 걔는 자기한테 무슨 일이 닥칠 지도 몰랐는데.”

피터의 말이 끝나자마자 갑자기 두 사람은 함께 커다란 웃음을 터트렸다. 아주, 아주 오랫동안 느끼지 못했던 홀가분함이 가슴 속에서 느껴졌다.

그들이 저지른 모든 것을 뒷정리한 후 두 사람은 전투에서 보여준 그들의 용맹함과 영광을 치하하며 브라우니를 먹었다. 브라우니를 거의 먹어갈 즈음, 피터가 벽에 걸린 시계를 흘끔 쳐다본 뒤 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“바보같은 시험 공부를 하려면 이제 집으로 돌아 가야겠어요. 근데 그 전에 스타크씨에게 마지막으로 줄 선물이 남아있어요.”

가방을 뒤적거리던 피터의 손에서 조그마한 선물 상자가 나왔다. 토니에게 그걸 건네주기 전 피터는 잠시 머뭇거렸다.

“스타크씨, 오늘 정말 즐거웠어요… 그리고 어, 저는 스타크씨랑 같이 일하거나 어울릴 때 언제나 무지무지 재미있어요! 그리고 저한테 어떤 좋은 일이 생기면 가장 먼저 말하고 싶은 사람은 바로 스타크씨와 메이 숙모에요. 그리고 반대로 나쁜 일이 생겼을 때 제가 가장 처음 전화할 사람은 항상 스타크씨구요.”

피터가 고개를 푹 숙였다. 토니는 그에게는 너무나 과분한 감정에 사로잡혀 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.

“그리고 이거 하나만 알아주셨으면 해요. 그러니까, 어… 아시다시피, 저는 그냥 스타크씨 말고는 어떤 것도 필요 하지 않아요. 그리고 음, 저한테 주신 것들, 저를 위해 만들어 주신 기회 모두 다 감사해요. 정말로요! 상상 이상으로 완전 많이요! 제가 얼마나 고마워 하는 지 아마 모르실 거에요. 그치만 그게 어, 음…이게 제가 스타크씨를 사랑하는 이유라고 생각하시면 절대 안돼요! 그리고… 어, 맞다! 이거요! 스타크씨를 위해 제가 만들었어요! 좋아하셨으면 좋겠네요! 그치만 전 지금 당장 가야하니까, 그러니까, 어. 안녕히 계세요! 나중에 뵈어요!!”

그렇게 피터는 그 어느 때보다도 얼굴이 새빨개진 채 밖으로 줄행랑 쳤다.

토니는 재치 있게 받아 치거나 분위기를 가볍게 띄우려는 농담 할 기회도 잃고서 멀거니 그가 달아나는 것을 지켜봤다. 그는 그의 삶이 이렇게 굴러갈 줄은 꿈에도 상상하지 못했다. 지난 사십여 년 동안 토니는 태양을 한낱 성냥개비로 만들만큼 너무나 빛나는 아이에게 아버지 역할은 커녕 멘토가 되리라고는 생각지 못했다. 그런 자격을 가질 만큼 그가 뭘 했는 지도 몰랐다. 피터의 눈에 담긴 애정과 그를 안전하게 지켜 줄거라는 무한한 신뢰를 얻을 만큼 토니가 무엇을 했는지. 그리고 토니가 안녕, 인사를 건넬 때마다 피터의 미소에 피어 오르는 사랑조차 받을 자격이 있는지.

지난 몇 년간 실수와 후회로 반복된 삶을 겪으면서 자신이 뭘 해왔는지 몰랐다. 그리고 토니를 둘러싼 모든 사람들이 한결같이 그가 부족하다고 말할 때, 그는 다음 세대를 가르치기 위한 사람으로서 보이기 위해 더 잘해야만 했다. 단단한 기둥이 됐어야 했다.

어린 아이의 눈에도 충분할 만큼. 구원 그 이상으로, 그리고 여태껏 생각했던 것 이상으로.

토니는 피터를 사랑했다. 모든 마음이 고통과 상처를 받은 이후, 토니는 감히 다시는 누군가를 사랑할 수 있을 거라 생각하지 못했다. 그리고 피터를 어느 누구보다도 사랑하게 됐다. 배신은 그를 불신하게 만들었다. 그렇게 되고 싶지 않다는 온몸의 외침에도 불구하고. 하지만 피터는 항상 그래왔듯 모든 역경을 맞받아쳤다. 이제 토니는 피터가 스파이더맨 순찰을 돌 때 바깥을 보며 끊임없이 걱정하지 않거나 고등학교 영어 수업 에세이 숙제를 돕지 않거나 그냥 쳐다만 보기 위해 TV를 보지 않는 이전의 삶이 기억나지 않았다.

이대로 이렇게 쭉 머물고 싶었다. 피터가 대학을 졸업하고, 첫 직장에 취직하고, 그의 첫 번째 창업을 시작하고, 석사 학위를 따고, 스스로 세상을 여행하고, 첫 여자친구를 만나고, 결혼해서 자식을 갖는 어느 날의 모습을 지켜보고 싶었다.

토니는 결코 스스로 가정적인 삶을 원할거라 생각해보지 않았다. 그러나 나이가 들면서 주위 사람들의 사랑으로 마음이 따뜻해 질수록 그는 은퇴를 하고 싶었다. 그래서 저녁 파티를 열고 싶었다. 가족들을 위한 커다란 크리스마스 그리고 추수감사절 만찬을 갖고 싶었다. 피터가 자라나 앞으로 걸어갈 모든 과정을 함께 하길 바랐다. 그는 일평생 원해본 적 없던 아버지가 되고 싶었다.

가슴에 차오른 수많은 감정들을 끌어안고, 토니는 선물 받은 작은 상자를 열었다. 상자 안에는 작은 USB 하나가 들어 있었다. 손바닥 위에 USB를 만지작거리던 토니는 쇼파에서 일어났다. 그리고 컴퓨터에 연결한 뒤 파일이 떠오를 때까지 기다렸다. 저장된 파일은 단 하나 밖에 없었다: _‘Love, Peter.’_

어두운 화면에 부드러운 음악이 배경으로 흘러나왔다. 그리고 글씨가 떠오르기 시작했다. 토니는 의자에 앉은 채로 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 심장이 세차게 뛰기 시작했고, 벅찬 마음에 곧 터질 것 같았다.

_무엇이 아버지로 만들까_ _?_

토니와 함께 찍은 피터의 첫 번째 영상 일기가 떠올랐다. 두 사람은 차를 타고 있었다. 토니가 메이를 향해 손을 흔들었고, 지금 보다 훨씬 어려보이는 피터가 어색한 얼굴로 히죽히죽 웃고 있었다.

“그거 비디오 일기야?”

_격려 _

토니가 들고 있는 카메라는 마지막 경시대회에서 정답 버튼을 누른 피터를 촬영하고 있었다. 자리에서 벌떡 일어난 화면은 꼭 기쁨의 함성을 지르는 것처럼 마구 흔들렸다. 활짝 웃고 있는 피터가 화면을, 토니를 정면을 쳐다봤다.

영상은 토니의 거실 벽에 걸려있는 피터의 사진으로 전환되었다가, 다시 스냅챗 영상으로 바꼈다. 토니와 메이가 수다를 떠느라 방심하고 있을 때 피터가 필터를 씌우려고 시도했을 때였다. 그 순간 토니가 그를 흘끗 쳐다보고는 고개를 꺾었고, 한심한 표정으로 눈을 굴렸다.

“꼬맹아. 이것 봐. 너같이 재능 있는 애가 우리한테 강아지 필터를 씌우는 데 10년보다는 덜 걸릴 거라 생각했는데.” 그러곤 메이를 향해 도로 얼굴을 돌렸다.

“Hey!” 피터가 그런 토니를 향해 반박했다. “전 그냥 혀가 동기화 될 때까지 기다리고 있었던 거라구요! 그리고 전 아직 아마추어에요.”

그러자 토니가 몸을 뒤로 젖히면서 소파 위에 팔을 걸쳤다.

“농담이지? 페퍼가 날 끌고 데려가는 오프닝 파티에서 매번 만나는 너드들, 그 잘난 체 하는 대부분의 예술광들 보다 네가 훨씬 나아. 네 사진들이 훨씬 더 영감을 주고, 더 뛰어난 건 당연한 사실이야. 아마도 너한테 갤러리를 하나 줘야 할 것같은데…”

“스타크씨!” 피터가 비명을 질렀다.

“잠깐. 너 지금 이거 찍고 있는 건 아니겠지?!”

이제 장면은 뉴스 화면으로 돌아갔다. 헬멧을 벗어낸 토니가 카메라를 정면으로 응시하면서 자랑스러운 표정을 지었다. “스파이더맨이요? 그 녀석은 우리를 모두 뛰어 넘을 겁니다. 그는 우리들 중 가장 뛰어난 사람이에요. 언젠가 여러분들도 그의 활약을 보게 될 거에요.”

_지도_

“이건 로보독 테스트 넘버 3입니다. 출연진은 로보독, 스타크씨, 그리고 나!” 카메라가 방 한 가운데 있는 강아지 로봇을 향해 확대됐다. 피터의 기운찬 목소리가 배경으로 들렸다.

“테스트 3, 2, 1…” 피터가 버튼을 누르자 화면의 로봇이 모터 소리를 내면서 움직이기 시작했다. 그리고 금속으로 만든 꼬리가 흔들거렸다. “오 세상에. 움직이잖아. 스타크씨! 작동하고 있어요! 자 이리와. 이리와 봐!”

로보독은 피터를 향해 천천히 걸어가려 시도했다. 그러나 얼마 안가 회로에서 연기가 뿜어져 나왔고, 땅 위로 곤두박질 친 뒤 그 자리에서 부들거렸다.

“**_로보독_****_!!_**” 피터가 로봇의 이름을 울부짖자 카메라도 슬픔에 잠겨 초점이 흐릿해졌다.

토니가 그런 피터의 뒤로 다가왔다. 그의 목소리가 카메라에 더 가까워졌다.

“괜찮아, bud. 아마 회로 과부하를 개선하면 될 거야. 다시 연결해보고 테스트해 보자. 어떻게 할 지 알려줄게. 그치만 꽤 좋은 시도였어.”

“유튜브는 최악의 선생님이에요.” 토니의 위로에도 피터는 여전히 시무룩했다.

“**유튜브****??** 네가 원할 때마다 도와줄 천재가 옆에 있는데 유튜브에서 배우고 있다고??”

화면 속 장소는 이제 메이가 핸드폰 화면에 대고 키득거리고 있는 아파트로 바뀌었다.

“야생의 토니 스타크가 어린 피터 파커에게 붙잡혀서 길들여 졌다. 꼬맹이가 토니 스타크한테 자기 물리 숙제를 하게 명령했음.”

메이는 피터가 앉아서 코를 만지작 거리고 있는 저녁 식탁까지 영상을 확대했다. 식탁 위를 연필로 탁탁 두드리는 피터의 옆에서 토니가 종이 위에 공식을 휘갈기고 있었다. 피터에게 풀이 과정을 상냥하게 차근차근 설명하고 있었다.

다음 영상은 피터가 공중에서 시험지를 흔들며 웃는 얼굴이 클로즈업 됐다.

“스타크씨! 저 A받았어요!”

_장난치기_

피터가 앉은 자리에서 방방 뛰고 있었다. “스타크씨! 스타크씨! 얼른 시작 하세요!”

토니가 끙 신음 소리를 냈다. “인터넷에 퍼뜨리지 않을 거라고 말해.”

“안그래요오오. 그냥 네드랑, MJ랑, 메이랑, 그리고 아마도 로드 대령님과 어, 그리고 또 토르랑-“

끊임없이 이어지는 이름에 토니가 피곤한 손을 들어 올렸다. “알았어. 알았어. 10대들은 최악이야. 어디 한 번 말해봐.”

크게 숨을 들이마신 피터가 물었다. “어떻게 캡틴 아메리카를 쓰러뜨리셨습니까?”

토니가 심드렁하게 말했다. “다리를 쐈어. 방패가 저녁 식사 접시만 했으니까. 그 자식은 얼간이야.”

피터가 키득거렸고, 토니도 그를 따라 입가를 쓱 올릴 수 밖에 없었다.

장면이 바뀌었다. 이번엔 토니가 복도 반대쪽 끝에서 물었다. “피터, 네 자리에 있는 거 맞지?”

피터가 엄지 손가락을 들었다.

“좋아. 로디 골탕먹이기 시작… 지금이야!”

악 소리와 함께 곧바로 복도를 향해 “**_토니_****_!_**” 비명이 울려 퍼졌다. 토니가 킬킬거리며 웃어댔고, 피터에게 어서 도망가라는 손짓을 했다.

“빨리! 쟤는 지금 너가 여기 있는 지도 몰라. 네 목숨은 꼬맹이 네가 챙겨!”

마지막 영상은 구도로 봤을 때 FRIDAY가 촬영한 게 분명했다. 토니가 미처 확실히 확인하지 못한 영상인 것같았다. 그의 짐작대로, 두 사람이 연구실에서 일하고 있는 모습이 잡혔다. 피터가 말했다. “지루해요. 뭔가 날려 버리고 싶지 않아요?”

“**좋****-****아****.**”

어린 방화범이라니.

_보살핌 _

이번에는 풍경 사진이 이어서 나왔다. 스파이더망고 블라스트 아이스크림이 냉장고 안에 가득 들어 있는 것. 이어서 스파이더맨 수트를 작업하고 있는 토니. 피터를 위해 토니가 남겨둔 음식. 그리고 지난 2년 동안 토니가 피터의 머리를 헝클이거나, 어깨를 두르고, 토니조차 자신이 저런 표정을 지을 수 있는지 몰랐던 따뜻한 시선으로 피터를 바라보는 수많은 순간들이 화면 가득 채워졌다.

이제 다시 FRIDAY가 촬영한 다른 영상이 재생됐다. 영화를 보는 동안 토니의 어깨 위에 잠든 피터가 보였다. 그리고 부엌 카운터 옆에 앉아 커피를 마시던 그가 엘리베이터에서 걸아나오는 피터를 향해 웃는 장면이 나왔다. 손에 들고 있던 머그잔을 위로 들어 올리며 안부를 물었다. “Hey 꼬맹아. 시험은 잘 봤어?”

깜짝 놀란 피터가 물었다. “기억하고 계셨어요”

“당연히 기억하지. 내가 과외해줬잖아. 아니야?”

_보호 _

디즈니랜드에서 피터의 감자튀김을 노리는 갈매기를 쫓아내려고 하는 토니의 사진, 한파 경보가 있었을 때 피터의 “거미 감각” 때문에 추위를 더 잘 탈 거라는 토니의 생각으로 목도리 세 개와 두 겹의 벙어리 장갑으로 똘똘 뭉쳐진 피터 사진. 핫핑크색 글씨로 “헬리콥터 엄마” 캡션이 달린 핸드폰 속 토니 사진.

_항상 곁에서 당신을 잡아주는 것 _

화면이 검게 변했다. 그리고 익숙한 목소리로 채워진 오디오 녹음이 흘러나왔다.

“Hey, 스타크씨? 제가 여기서 떨어지면 얼마나 빨리 땅에 착지할 거 같으세요?”

잠시 소리가 멈추고, 생각에 잠긴 듯한 흥얼거림이 들렸다. “58초.” 그리고 토니가 마침내 대답했다.

“뭐라고요? 계산이 다 틀렸어요. 제 무게와 키를 생각하면-“

“꼬맹아. 너 정말로 내가 널 떨어지게 내버려 둘 것 같아? 저 계산은 수트를 입을 때까지 20초, 널 잡는 데 10초, 그리고 땅에 착륙 할 때까지 28초를 더한거야.”

_무엇이 아버지로 만들까_ _?_

그 어느 누구보다도 내가 우러러보는, 지금보다도 더 나은 사람이 되도록 격려해 주는, 그리고 앞으로 해내야 할 목표를 주는 사람. 도움이나 조언이 필요할 때, 아니면 이해 못할 거라는걸 아는 밈을 보여주기 위해 부르는 사람. 다른 사람이 없을 때 곁에 있고 무슨 일이 있어도 네 편이 되어주는 사람이 바로 그 사람이에요.

그리고 그가 어떤 차를 운전하는지, 직업이나 하는 일이 뭔지는 전혀 상관 없어요. 사랑이라는 더 큰 사실과 감정을 만드는 아주 작은 순간들이기 때문이니까요. 어디서, 그리고 무엇을 하는 지는 중요하지 않아요. 중요한건 그 사람과 함께 시간을 보내고 있다는 거에요. 당신이 그 사람과 함께할 땐 모든 것이 즐겁기 때문이니까요. 아버지란 항상 당신이 의지할 수 있는 바위에요.

피터가 나오는 영상이 화면 위에 나타났다. 그는 어색하지만 굳은 결심을 한 표정이었다.

“전 다시는 아버지 같은 사람을 만나게 될 줄은 꿈에도 생각하지 못했어요. 그리고 이제 저는 그 사람을 만났고, 그게 당신이라서 너무나 기뻐요. 스타크씨도 저에게 일어난 일중에서도 가장 최고에요.” 화면이 다시 어둡게 변하기 전, 피터가 미소 지었다.

_Happy Father’s Day_

당장 핸드폰을 꺼내 든 토니는 자신이 지금 느끼고 있는 사랑을 표현할 방법이 없다는 걸 알았지만, 이 음성 메시지 하나만으로도 충분하기를 기도했다.

“안녕 Pete. 이게 내가 받아본 유일한 아버지의 날 선물인건 알지만. 이건 내가 지금껏 받은 모든 선물 중에서도 당연히 최고야. 지금부터 앞으로 다른 선물을 받아도 이걸 뛰어 넘을 순 없어. 우리는 핏줄처럼 제멋대로인 뭔가에 이어지지 않았을 진 모르지만… 넌 내 자식이야, 피터. 항상 그럴 거야. 믿어봐도 좋아.”

◇

2주 하고도 반절이 지난 후에, 피터는 그의 마지막 졸업시험에서 해방되었다. 그리고 지금까지 느꼈던 어느 때보다 자유를 느꼈다. 모든 종소리와 호루라기 소리를 학교 시스템과 함께 졸업하고, MIT 입학이 확정된 지금 피터는 이미 친구들과 함께 졸업 여행을 떠날 계획을 세웠다. 그리고 마침내 인생의 새로운 장으로 접어들 준비를 했다. 그래서 당연히, 토니는 전형적인 토니의 스타일대로 그답지 않은 수줍음을 뒤로 숨긴 채 피터를 초대했다. 그리고 피터는 토니에게서 반짝거리는 작은 흥분이 내뿜어지는 걸 느꼈다. 아버지의 날 선물이 토니에게 전해진 이후로, 피터는 어쩌면 적어도 잠시 동안 둘 사이가 어색해 질 수도 있겠다 생각했다. 하지만 그럴 가능 성이 있다면, 그 반대도 있는 법이었다. 관계의 전혀 다른 층이 한 겹 풀린 느낌이었다. 그리고 토니와의 관계는 이전과는 비교할 수 없을 만큼 견고하고 단단해졌다.

토니에게서 주차장에서 만나자는 문자를 받았다. 호기심에 찬 피터가 그곳에 도착해 고개를 내밀었을 때 토니는 2000년대에 출시된 것 같은 꽤 먼지가 쌓인 차를 손질하고 있었다. 피터의 인기척을 느낀 토니가 손을 흔들며 인사했다.

“Hey 피터. 새 차를 갖게 된 걸 축하해.”

피터를 위해서, 토니는 하워드에게조차 그의 냉정함이 지나칠때마다 그에게 돈을 내던지면서 가르친 잘못된 사랑의 개념을 잊어버리려 했다. 그리고 피터를 위해 더 많은 감정을 표현하고, 이해하고, 단지 토니로서 곁을 지킬 것이다. 피터와 보내는 좋은 시간은 토니에게 전혀 지루하지 않고 항상 원하는 것이었다. 이런 이유로 새 차를 사주는 것보다 함께 차를 만들어 가는 쪽이 피터가 이해하고 부담스럽지 않게 고마워할 수 있는 방식이면서 그의 사랑을 표현할 완벽한 방법이었다. 게다가, 우스꽝스러울 정도로 귀엽고 혼란스러운 피터의 얼굴을 보는 것도 전혀 나쁘지 않았다.

피터가 눈을 깜빡였다. “뭐-뭐라고요?”

“그러니까 난 이게, 부자끼리 할 수 있는 가장 진부한 일 중에 하나라고 느끼긴 하지만… 네가 대학에 들어가기 전 아주 아주 아주 긴 인생의 다음 단계로 나아가기 위해 자신의 차를 만드는 게 꽤 괜찮은 여름 프로젝트라고 생각했거든.”

“스타크씨, 저-저는. 오 미쳤어요. 우리가 차를 만들 거라고요? 그리고 제가 그걸 갖고요?” 그가 말하는 모든 단어 하나하나에 참을 수 없는 흥분이 터져 나왔다.

토니는 늘 하던 대로 애정 표현 대결에서 승리한 웃음을 쓱 지으며 두 팔을 벌렸다.

“다 네꺼야 꼬맹아. 당연히 우리가 손을 봐서 더 멋진 스펙을 넣을 거고.”

토니의 품 안으로 돌진한 피터가 그를 쥐어짜듯 껴안았다. “고마워요! 감사해요! 저한텐 이게 최고의 서프라이즈에요! 분명 엄청나게 재미있을 거예요!”

피터의 등을 양팔로 감싸며, 토니가 그의 머리 위로 미소지었다.

“당연히 그렇지. 두고 보자고. 이제 그 렌치좀 건네줄래. 분해해야 할 부품이 있으니까.”


End file.
